How The Mighty Have Fallen
by HannahCake310
Summary: Now he's home but things have changed. His brothers are mad, furious even that he left for so long... but what if it wasn't his fault? What if he was taken and forced to endure the unthinkable while in the hands of his captors? His brothers don't know what happened, he doesn't want them to. He can't tell them his greatest failure. He was once so mighty...
1. Chapter 1: Seemingly Forsaken

**_Hey guys! This is my first story! Hope you like it!_**

**_Please let me know what you are thinking throughout this story! As a new writer I thrive on reviews :) _**

**_Well, Without further ado..._**

* * *

**How The Mighty Have Fallen**

**Chapter 1: Seemingly Forsaken**

He entered back into the lair from his nightly run. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he made his way through the newly cluttered living area.

_ Wasn't this messy when I left_, Leonardo thought to himself quickly grabbing a glass cup from the wooden cupboard and filling it with sweet water. Oh, how he loved the efficiency of cool running water. After almost two years in the harsh jungles of Central America the small pleasantry made him smile.

After finishing his water and putting the dirty cup in the almost full sink he grabbed an apple from a small pile on the table and headed for the dojo for some peaceful mediation. As he passed the couch he peered over and sighed at his orange banded baby brother, fast asleep, clutching the newest edition of Justice Force tightly in his hands.

Carefully Leo tiptoed around the couch to a nearby blanket. In one swift motion Michelangelo was covered and warm. He gazed down at his littlest brother with soft eyes. A guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach made him grimace and frown slightly.

Two years, two years he had been gone. To his brothers it must have been a long two years but to Leonardo those two years were an eternity of living hell.

The peaceful look on Michelangelo's face almost made Leo forget the coldness that the youngest had shown towards the oldest while in consciousness. The orange banded turtle was still apprehensive to Leo in the weeks that he had been home. Forever reminding him that he had been gone for not months as their Master had originally planned but years.

When first arriving home Mike had been giddy with his brothers return. Then when fighting the stone generals the thoughts the youngest had of betrayal from his brother for leaving for so long had been all but forgotten. But now weeks later they were starting to appear again. No longer could Mikey pretend that he was ok with his older brothers absence. No longer could he pretend that Leonardo leaving hadn't scarred him and scared him and brought on a new hardness to him.

_After all_, Michelangelo often thought_, Leonardo didn't even write after the first six months. Not even one letter..._ Little did the young jokester know of the horrors the oldest faced while in that Jungle.

The blue banded turtle lightly touched his shoulder as a flashback slowly dimmed his vision.

_No_, he thought to himself_. Not now. Not in front of a sleeping Mikey_. Slowly Leo stumbled behind the couch back facing the door. Softly he leaned against the back of the couch and screwed his eyes shut willing himself to forget the tortures he had faced in that horrible, horrible jungle.

_Deep breath_, he told himself, _keep calm. Don't break now_. He thought he was getting better at controlling his flashbacks.

Leonardo visibly tensed as he felt a presence enter the living area.

"Leo?" Came a calm voice. The oldest turned around to see Donatello with grease on his hands and dark tinted goggles on his forehead looking at him then eyeing the sleeping form of Mikey with a questioning look. A bead of sweat dripped down Leo's forehead as he forced himself to calm down and take a step away from his youngest brother.

"You know we don't need you always looking after us. We are big turtles now." The purple banded turtle looked at Leo with hard eyes. Leonardo nodded slowly and looked away gripping his apple tightly in his hand.

The same bitterness that was plaguing Michelangelo was also inside Donatello. It seemed that all of his brothers actually had been hard and cold to him in these long weeks since his return… Raph, though, was by far the kindest in his bitterness. The Stone generals had softened him some but Raphael still held some anger towards his older brother for leaving for so long with no word on how he was nor if he missed them.. No letters, no words… Nothing at all.

"Yeah" was the eldest's only answer as he swiftly left his two brothers. All thoughts of meditation gone as the last of his small amount of energy was used up trying to fight off his flashback and hold his tongue in front of his brother.

The once mighty Leonardo climbed the stairs one at a time. Normally he would just jump to the second level or take the stares two or three at once but Leonardo was still recovering. After all, a year of continuous torture, mind numbing drugs and sedative did affect a person.

Don rolled his eyes and continued back to a waiting Raphael and garage; they had both been working all night. Donny had just needed to grab a spar part from his lab.

As the purple ninja made his way to the elevator he couldn't help himself from thinking of the strange way Leonardo seemed to move since coming home. He walked always silently and swiftly but when he sat or moved a certain way it always looked like he was stiff, as if he was in pain. The boldness his brother once had when he walked was gone almost completely. He traveled suspiciously always looking over his shoulder for unseen foes. His eyes never stopped moving when, on the off chance, they were aloud topside.

His eyes are what the brainy turtle noticed the most upon his leaders return. They once held a golden flame that brightened them and seemed to roar inside of the leader. But now the golden glint of fire was gone. His eyes seemed dull. It seemed Leonardo's brash boldness was all but gone…

The weight and muscle loss had been more than evident to the medic turtle when he first laid eyes on his brother. Not only did it look as if Leonardo had been starved for a time but also the complete deduction of muscle mass in the oldest turtles body was more than worry some. When asked about it all Fearless Leader had to say was, "yeah, that's what happens when you only eat jungle fruit for a long time" he said it in a small voice and the brotherly instinct in the back of Donatello's mind told him Leo was lying. But, like the brainy turtle seemed to do a lot lately he just brushed it off. Don had tried to talk to Leo about his health in the days of his return but all the purple banded turtle got back was small one word answers or Leonardo would just brush him off completely. Don was downright sick of it.

The one thing, though, that Don couldn't forget and didn't escape his notice was the complete distain to physical touch his brother had. Even when arriving home Don could feel how tense Leo was when he had given him a one armed hug. Then when Mikey almost tackled him to the floor Donnie could see the pure terror in his brother's eyes.

At the time it didn't seem that important but now that everything had winded down and the shock of homecoming and the winters incident was over all the subtle differences in his big brother were becoming blatantly apparent. Still though the genies turtle put on a hard face in front of his bro because that was the only way he knew to show him how hurt he really was. Someday maybe the purple turtle would forgive his brother for leaving for two long years but that day wasn't today and it wasn't tomorrow and it certainly wasn't the day after that. Leonardo never even wrote to them like he had promised he would. He still loved his brother but it seemed like lately the anger he had built up for so long in his absence was slowly coming out.

Swiftly Don exited the elevator and walked towards an even greasier Raphael who was standing behind the hood of their supped up armored truck the brothers had christened the Battle Shell years ago.

"Here Raph" Don said handing him the missing piece. Raph grunted in response.

"Try to turn 'er on now Donnie," Came his rough voice as he placed the piece inside the engine.

Carefully Don turned the keys to start the Battle Shell up. It purred nicely for a minute before a loud _POP_! and then a row of curses from Raph lit up the garage. The Battle Shell sputtered then died all together and sat in a smoking mess.

"Dammit!" Yelled Raph hitting the engine block only to have it explode in a geyser of tar and oil. "Are you kidding me!?" The hothead screamed before grabbing an already soiled towel and wiping himself off.

Don stifled a chuckle. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Soooooo.. What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Give me your thoughts please! :) but please please pweeze no flames I'm new at this :)**_

_**Have a good day fellow readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Prey

**Hello my fellow readers! It's Hannah back with another chapter!**

**So I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I ****_own_**** the turtles**** and**** their friends ****and**** Splinter ****and**** their comics ****and**** their movies ****and**** their weapons ****and**** Klunk**** and**** even their masks! ... **

***tiny laugh* ... *small laugh*... *laugh*... *falling over laughing*. . *on the ground crying from laughing*. .. *curls into call and cries because****_ I DONT OWN ANYTHING! _*******

**I hope you like this... it's about to get interesting...Prepare yourself! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Death of Prey**

_1 year and 6 months ago..._

They chased him and he ran. With all his might he ran and didn't look back.

The jungle vines flew past, tree roots nipped at his feet and the harsh sun licked at his dark green features as he sped through the hot jungle trying to escape.

_Stupid stupid stupid_ he thought to himself as he staggered slightly tripping on an exposed root. _Ishould've seen them coming, should've been more alert._

Gun shots rang through the air as the blue banded turtle wound around a thicket of trees. He sensed a bullet whistling for the back of his head a second before he dipped to the side. The sounds of splintering wood echoed through the heavy air.

Leonardo settled for only a moment to sag against the split tree trying to catch his breath in order to regain enough energy to continue running.

The young leader had seen the men chasing him before. They were hunters and thieves who thrived in the small villages around the place in the forest Leonardo had called home. Leo had seen these men take away many a villager claiming them as being 'wanted for criminal acts.' In actuality it was those men who were the criminals. Taking away sons from mothers and fathers from families in an attempt to gain money from local Militia for supplying them with soldiers.

No villager ever fought against these men, they were too frightened. Too many times they witnessed the gruesome ends the brave ones faced when they foolishly attempted to fight back; decapitation, set in front of a firing squad on the walls of the villages church, and just outright shot in front of God and their families. These were only some of the horrible punishments Leonardo had seen while watching from his perch in the trees.

It was men like these that made Leo happy he had recently become what the villagers downed the 'Ghost of the Jungle.' The young leader had made it his job to protect the innocent people in the small villages. He had foiled many a plot and killed many a murderer. He killed them before they could kill another innocent person…before they could kill_him_.

_If a turtle kills a murderer does that make him a murderer?_

From the relieved faces of the poor villagers he had saved he sure hoped not.

Wearing a long dirty hooded disguise covering his twin katanas and green calloused skin Leonardo single-handedly protected many villages.

Perhaps that was why he now was being chased like a dog through the jungle.

Leonardo cursed to himself as he fished out a letter from his belt and tore it up. He had planned on sending the letter to his brothers and Sensei. But right now he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. For whatever reason he did not feel as though he was going to escape this chase. Better destroy any evidence of his small family than have these men find his note. Hell, it even had April and Casey's specific address written in curved cursive on the outside.

The men had caught Leonardo unawares while he was heading to a local village in disguise to mail his letter. The group of men had spotted the turtle and attacked before he had even realized what was happening.

At the time the turtle had been day dreaming of the family he knew were waiting for him at home in New York City. It had been 6 long months and he was ready leave. His training period had ended a few days ago, he was just thinking of how wonderful it would be to step off that plane when he arrived home. Maybe Mikey would make him his favorite food. Maybe Donnie would help bring him up to date on all the new technology he had missed during his 6 month stay in the jungle. Maybe Raph would spar with him so Leo could show the hothead all the new moves he had learned. Maybe Master Splinter would meditate with him.

How happy he would be to see his family again.

Leonardo had planned to leave the harsh jungles of Central America in a week...

Forcing his sore and tired legs to move he ran on frantically hearing deep Spanish voices and the rumbleing of a car following after him.

_Gotta make it back to my hide out, if I get there I'm safe._

Quickly the young leader rounded another tree to head west towards the makeshift home he had housed himself in for the past 6 months. He was close, he could tell by the familiar way the trees bent and the vines spread. Half a mile and he would be hidden in the deep underbrush of his home.

In his mad dash he chanced a glance behind him and saw four large Spanish men with semi automatics driving a battered jeep. One of the men whooped and screamed something Leo knew not before he fired his gun at the turtle. Swiftly the ninja inside Leonardo dodged the spray of bullets. Sweat ran down his brow, the pain of running through dense jungle seeped into his body but still he drew himself closer to safety.

By the time he laid eyes on his home he was gasping for breath and growing dizzy. Maybe if he had been a little faster or maybe even a little slower the bullet that flew into his shoulder might have missed.

The sudden jerk of his arm and the fire that engulfed his whole body made him stumble on yet another unseen root.

Then, the mighty leader fell, panting, face first onto the leafy jungle floor. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes as his body was racked with a spasm he would later find out to be the first of many agonizing seizures…

His limbs shot out uncontrollably, erratically. Horror seized his mind.

_What the hell is happening?_

As quick as they came the first seizer stopped. Leonardo laid there gasping for breath.

Fowl smelling men with unshaven dirty faces and guns adorning their hands surrounded the injured turtle. One man in particular came forward to lightly touch him with his muddy boot.

Leonardo's eyes snapped open, he growled before jumping to his feet to attack the man. He never even got the chance to unsheath his twin katanas. For as he jumped he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him threatening his vision. Before he could attack the man another bullet was fired from point blank range into his right thigh.

Leonardo's world exploded in pain, the bullet tore through the flesh in his leg. Crying out then falling heavenly to the ground Leonardo moaned. Not only was his vision darkening around the edges but the fire that had engulfed his body had now turned into an inferno.

Thus, Leonardo laid there. As God as his whiteness he laid and waited. Unable to move any part of his aching body as blood started to pool around him until is it soaked into the dirt. He could feel the crimson liquid seep out of his shoulder and leg. He could literally feel the life being drained out of him.

It's funny; they say when people die their life flashes before them in torrents of memories. They say you see a bright light and feel the sweet sensation of warmth and protection. They say you either follow that light or fall into a deep abyss of fire and brimstone. If your one of the chosen they say that you hear the whispers of the angles. You are supposed to feel cherished and peaceful.

Leonardo felt nothing of the sort. He felt cold. He felt alone. He felt beaten, torn, denied, weakened and injured.

For the first time in a long time he felt like the teenager he was and not the leader he was supposed to be.

He tried to remember who he was. He tried his _damnedest _to remember his honor.

He forced his mind to focus on the people he loved; Master Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, Casey and so many more his foggy brain couldn't recall their names.

The four men around the turtle came in and out of focus again and again. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

He was the oldest. He was supposed to be swift and bold and rock steady.

At the moment, though, he did not feel powerful nor brave, he felt like a child.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to die defending one of his brothers or friends. He was supposed to die in the arms of his father with… with his family, in his home. He was supposed to grow old with his brothers. He was supposed to defend his family to the bitter end.

For the first time the mighty Leonardo felt fear. He was about to die the death of prey.

_Leonardo, my son, please stay focused_ Splinters voice whispered into his ear.

_Bro come on you can _not_die like this! Whose gonna protect me from my nightmares? Who's gonna listen to my stories? Who will I go to when Raphie-boy's tryin' to kill me?_ Michelangelos smile filled his head.

_Come on Leo. Just keep your eye open, that's right, stay alert. Focus on us bro. Come on… concentrate Leo._ Donatellos grin swam through his muddled thoughts.

_Don' you dare die on me Fearless. Yer our damn leader for Christ sake! If you die I swear I'll fucking kill ya Leonardo._ Raphael's playful smirk brushed against the leaders mind.

The men stared down at the dying turtle. None of them seemed fazed by the fact this creature was not human. They just wanted their money.

Suddenly the men parted to let a tall expensive looking man with red fiery hair and cold blue eyes through. He looked American and wore a pair of nice cargo pants with a black long sleeved jacket adorning his shoulders. The cold eyed man squatted down and smiled at the young turtle.

Leonardo focused hard on the strangely familiar man. Even through his concentration he couldn't fight his slowly closing eye lids. His mind grew too foggy to focus as blood loss and exhaustion slowly caused his body to shut down. Determined to not show him his fear the young leader met the ice blue eyes of the strange man.

A smile spread a crossed the man's face as he looked at the beaten turtle.

"Oh Leonardo," he grinned, "how the mighty have fallen." With that the young ninjas head lulled to the side as he lost his battle with consciousness and was plunged into darkness.

The man with red hair and blue eyes, Patrick Hansen, chuckled lowly before standing back up. He turned to his subordinates in fluent Spanish he said, "Pick him up carefully, and take him to the facility. See that his wounds are tended to and make sure he survives. If he doesn't, I promise you there will be hell to pay. After you are finished you will get your money" he growled out the last part before swiftly walking away from the men and getting into his car. Wickedly he grinned to himself. In truth he wasn't planning on paying the thieves and murderers he had recruited to capture the turtle. He had only needed expendables, men who wouldn't be missed. Those fools would all be dead before they even got the chance to be handed their blood money.

Quickly he turned the engine of his car on. As he drove off through the dense jungle he dialed his bosses' number.

_Idiots_, Hanson thought, _I wanted the turtle injured not on the verge of death!_ To be quite honest Hanson was far from worried as he pulled out of the jungle and onto a dirt road that ran from one village to the next. He knew the scientists at the facility would not let the turtle die. Leonardo was too precious a creature to let die such a meaningless death.

"This better be good" a voice on the other line grunted, annoyed.

"We have him Sir" Hansen smiled to himself.

"Wonderful" the menacing voice on the other end purred before the line went dead and Hansen flipped the phone shut.

The fun was about to begin.

* * *

**Another chapter up! Woohoo!**

**So, gimme your thoughts! What do you think? Do you know whats gonna happen next? (I do! - mwahahaha) I am planning on making this a chapter story, I already have the first 6 Chaps written so tell me what you think is going to happen.**

**Now I'm not saying I ****_completly and utterly love reviews. _****I'm just saying if, you know, your not too busy and want to make me****_super super super_****happy then go head girl (uhh and boys) you gon' head a write a review :) but please no flames, again I'm a new at this:)**

**Have a good day fellow readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sin of His Secrets

**What's this?! Another chapter so soon? YES! :)**

**I own them... all of them...they are my slaves... yes, I am only joking. **

**Enjoy.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sin of His Secrets**

Sweat drenched Leonardo's body and bed. He tossed and turned feverishly trying to rid himself of his current nightmare or, as he liked to call it; his Night Horrors. That is what they were: horror filled flashbacks of his time in captivity.

He whispered hoarsely in his sleep trying to expel the monsters that devoured his dreams. The monsters that he persisted on chasing away when ever he was in full control of his mind and imagination.

His heart raced as he gripped the sides of the small bed. It felt like they were trying to kill him again.

He could feel the needles piecing his skin, the knifes slicing away at his raw flesh, the bruises from blunt objects when he had tried to escape the confines of his small cell. He could feel his joints popping one by one. His brain twitched when the all too familiar tingle of numbing electricity spit down into his arms and legs from the chip they implanted in his head. It was a painful reminder the he was and always will be _theirs_.

He could feel his limbs move erratically and uncontrollably as his seizures racked his body unnoticed and unattended by the guards that watched over him.

It was all real. It was all happening again.

He could see her face again. Both of their faces appeared sharply in his mind but for some unknown reason his nightmare ravaged mind chose only the younger girl to anguish the leaders mind tonight.

He could see her small baby face surrounded by blonde curls that flowed down her petite shoulders. Her eyes, deep blue like that of moonlight shining down into a lagoon stared into his soul laughing at him. He could see her small hand being encased by his large rough hand as he told her she would be ok. He could hear her innocent high pitched laugh as he told her stories of his prankster brothers while trying to pass the time in their imprisonment. He could see her baby teeth as she smiled and sunk deeper into his protective body...

He could hear her gruesome scream that turned his blood to ice. He could hear her shriek as they tortured her. She was only a child, only a little girl.

She was..._No_… _No_..._NO_!

With a jolt Leonardo catapulted himself up and onto the floor next to his bed then crouched into a ready position, ready to attack an unseen foe.

The minute he crouched he knew he was being stupid; there were no enemies in his home… in his room.

He was alone.

Yet still his heart hammered in his chest and his limbs twitched with sympathy pain from long ago tortures.

_Stop this Leo, get yourself together_. He whispered to himself trying to get his breathing under control. _Just breathe… Just breathe._

Slowly he eased himself down to sit on his bed. He was shaking as he cupped his hands to his head trying to dispel the memories.

He gingerly fingered the small dump on the back of his bald head that housed the chip. He couldn't take it out, lord knows he had tried. He had attempted to rid himself of that horrid piece of metal that caused him so much pain when he had first escaped the prison but to no avail. The chip was latched tight to his brain. Nothing short of brain surgery would get the damned thing out. Don could do it, maybe. But Leo wasn't about to go rushing to Donatello divulging his secrets to the brainy turtle just to get rid of the miniature bump on the back of his head. If he placed the knot of his blue mask tails just right the minor bump would go unnoticed, as it had to his brothers and Sensei since his return.

After all, it hadn't hurt him since his escape so, in Leo's mind, all was good.

It took ten minutes of telling himself to breath and then forcing himself to calm down that he finally did. His joints ached and his stomach gave an agonizing twist. Before he knew what he was doing his legs swiftly carried him out of his small room and down the hall to the bathroom. He immediately slammed the door shut and locked it before falling to the cold tiles on the floor of their large bathroom.

He had just fumbled the porcelain toilet seat up when he felt the bile coming up his throat. His body started trembling as he retched. Everything he had eaten in the past day was seen once more in the toilet as he threw up.

He gripped the sides of the seat so hard his knuckles turned an off shade of white and yellow.

After he was finished he laid back on his side facing the door trying to regain himself. He put his aching head on the cool tile trying to numb it.

Leonardo was used to this by now. Used to having horrible flashbacks or, in tonight's case; a Night Horrors then throwing up everything he had.

_This isnt even the worst part_, he thought, _that has yet to come_.

This was the second time this week and it was only Wednesday or maybe it was Thursday already. He hadn't glanced at the clock before his mad dash to the bathroom. He had only been home a short while yet this occurrence had happened almost twenty times. It was all becoming a horrible tradition.

Three knocks at the door startled him. Leos head jerked up from the cool tile slightly. He was confused. None of his brothers had ever heard his nightmarish whispers or heard him running to the bathroom to retch. Either they truly never heard him or they did and generally didn't care.

"Yo! Fearless you 'aite?" Came Raphael's gruff and groggy voice from outside the door wondering if he was alright.

No, in truth he was _not_ alright, hadn't been alright in years it felt like but Raphael didnt need to know that.

He, Leonardo, had already put enough worry into the red turtle when he hadn't come home after six months.

Clearing his throat still laying on his side he spoke in the clearest voice he could muster. "Yes Raphael, I'm fine. You can go back to bed." Leo had to admit he almost believed himself with the strong voice he managed to pull.

The handle of the door jiggled but stayed locked as Raph once again pounded the door.

"Ya don't sound fine ta me. Let me in Leo. Lemme look at 'cha." He again wiggled the doorknob.

Leo mentally groaned and took a deep breath. Come hell or high water (which living in the sewer was extremely possible) he was _not_ going to open that door. He would not let Raph to see him weak and sprawled out of the bathroom floor with bile still in the unflushed toilet.

Instead Leonardo said nothing to his inpatient brother. He only prayed to whatever god there was out there that he didn't have a seizer right here on the floor in front of his still-ignorant-to-his-illness brother.

But praying was fruitless because he already knew how these nights went. After being sick he would always make his way back to his room managing to fall onto bed before a fit hit him.

Never had his brothers or sensei heard him convulsing in his room. Never had he wanted them to. He didn't want their worry nor their sympathy. He just wanted to suffer in silence...

It was the least he could do as punishment to himself to atone for what they had done – no, what _he_ had done - to that little girl...

"Damn it Leo! Open this God damned door NOW!" It must be very early in the morning because Raph was only this short-tempered from being awoken in the wee hours of the day.

He felt it then; the tightness in his chest, the room starting to spin. Leonardo felt himself begin to move in slow motion. He couldn't stop it. It was happening as it had happened almost a hundred times before.

_No! Not in front of Raph. Not in front of Raph_!

The pain that was ever constant in his body flared up again as he tried to control his shaking body. Gruffly he called out one last plea for Raph to leave him alone, that he was fine.

"The hell you are!" The hothead yelled but Leonardo barely heard it over his own misery. His eyes were closed, his head beat back and forth before bashing against the ground with a sickening thud. Stars exploded in Leonardo's eyes as he whimpered.

He was thankful though, for he had already suffered a major seizure during his sewer run the night before so he knew that this attack would only last a few minutes at most.

True to form his thrashing body slowed after a minute.

Slowly Leonardo came back into the world panting. He had a painful headache and he felt nauseous but he was fully aware of where he was and the jingling of the door knob.

Raph was breaking into the bathroom.

Leo took three calming breaths that did little to ease his splitting head ache. He felt horrible but he had to admit this wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt. Hell, the fit in the sewer yesterday was worse than this. Without warning the red banded turtle jimmied the door opened and burst open with Michelangelo hot on his heels.

"Leo!" They both gasped looking at him sweating and shaking on the tiled floor. They raced over to him all the malice both harbored towards him forgotten.

Mike made to gently lift Leo's head onto his lap as he sat behind him.

Leonardo gasped as soon as Mikey touched his head.

"D-don't!" He rasped, "P-please m-m-mike. Don't touch m-me." He didn't mean to be so harsh but he knew from experience that anyone touching any part of him after a fit like that would send torrents of agony a crossed his body. He was extra sensitive until five minutes after an attack and every touch, even that of affection would be painful.

This lesson had been learned the hard way after a guard tried to tend to him after a particularly bad fit.

Mike took a step back but Raph stepped closer.

"What the shell was that?" He threw up is hands in an exaggerated gesture.

Leo cleared his throat and attempted to sit himself up. His whole body felt like he had just gotten done with a day of hard Katas. His muscles felt abused and tired, his brain foggy. Usually around this time he would nestle down into bed to try to sleep off the effects of the sickness, nightmare and seizure but now he had to deal with his only-concerned-about-him-when-he's-sick brothers.

Leonardo took a deep shaky breath, "I'm fine guys, just a little sick or something."

With all the strength he had left the leader started to get to his feet. As he righted himself the world seemed to tilt and his legs turned to jello. He would have fallen if it had not been for Raphael standing so close. As soon as the red banded turtle grabbed him Leo groaned. The rough contact on his sensitive skin felt more like knives driving into his arms rather than his hot headed brother helping steady him. He knew already the places his brother touched on his right arm and around his plastron would leave deep bruising.

The long term after effects of the drug his captures liked to use, Leo suspected. They always did love torturing him...

Immediately Raph loosened his grip on Leo but only slightly. He still held his elder brother close.

He was surprised at how light his brother was. He could hold him easy with probably just one arm if need be. He noticed his brother was shaking slightly and looked exhausted. His skin felt clammy and took to a pale green color.

That scared the red turtle.

Michelangelo moved forward to get into Leo's face; he was silent but determined looking.

"Leo," he began all lightheartedness gone from his voice. Leonardo frowned inwardly. "What the shell is going on bro?" Mikey looked him right in the eye his serious tone made Leo shiver involuntarily. He wasn't used to this side of Mike.

No, he couldn't tell his brothers what was happening. He couldn't tell them of the months he'd spent in a cell with other people, other children, who were human yet 'special' like himself. He could not make his dry mouth move to form the words that would explain his long term absence to his brothers. He could not say their names out loud, he could barely think their names without sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't let his brother know of the two girls; one a teenager like him and one just a child, that he couldn't save...

That he watched die...

No. He would never tell his brothers about his time in Central America. If he did then all the pain, all the heartache, all the thoughts of those two girls would come back to him in a torrent of shame and self loathing and defeat...

He wouldn't let that happen, he could _not_ let that happen.

He wouldn't admit to his brothers that he had been bested, defeated, confined, tortured.

He had been shown fear and lost part of himself...

He couldn't go through all that again.

"Nothing is happening" he lied to his youngest brother tiredly.

"You're lying Leonardo," Mike accused hate radiating from his eyes.

"Bro," began Raph "We just want to help ya."

Leo looked at Raph then to Mike. Slowly he stood to his full height pulling himself free from his second in command.

Still shaking and clearly exhausted Leo held his head as high as his abused body could handle.

In the clearest voice he could muster he said, "I don't need your help" then with heavy feet he swallowed his nausea and walked from the cold bathroom.

As he passed through the doorway into the hall he spotted Donatello standing just outside the bathroom a sullen look on his face. Leo glanced at him and frowned then continued on his way.

He had to concentrate hard on every step, trying not to fall and pass out in the hallway.

He made it to his room before softly closing the door behind him.

In one ungraceful motion the leader fell in a heap on his bed. Leonardo was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Yay!**

**As you may have guessed there will be some OC's in this story. I hope you like them (please like them! hahaha) but they wont show up for at least another chapter or so so for all you OC hating people just prepare yourself :)**

**Thoughts? Questions? What do you think? Review? ( I love those!:) )**

**Please keep the flames away. Again, this is my FIRST EVER story.**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hate

**Woe, school is almost over.. that gives me more time to write! Yay for almost being a senior in high school!**

**Anyways, back to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hate**

The next morning found Leonardo sound asleep in his bed at six o'clock in the morning. He was not aware of his three brothers crowed outside his room chatting quietly.

"Did you turn his alarm off Mike?" Whispered Raph looking at the alarm.

"Yeah. I ninja-ed in there and got it right before it went off," his normally go lucky attitude was subdued. He didn't feel energetic this morning. "Why did I have to again Raph?"

"Cause Fearless is sick an that damn alarm goes off every mornen' at 6:10. He needs ta sleep in once in a while. Don, did you check his temperature?"

"Of course I did Raph. Do you think I'm stupid?" The purple-banded turtle snapped his temper short from the long night of no sleep. The look Leo had given him while coming out of the bathroom was still playing through his mind. He couldn't get his leaders haggard looking face or dull eyes out of his head. Leo's eyes had been so dull, so mute. They looked empty, no golden flakes suspended in his hazel brown orbs.

Raphael put his hand onto Dons shoulder, "No Don," he started calmly. The red banded turtle was too tired to fight right now. "I don't think yer stupid."

Raphs hand fell from Dons shoulder as the brainy turtle turned around to go into his own room silently.

Mikey looked to Raph who stared at Donnie's closed door.

"Come on Mike," Raph grumbled "time for bed."

"Do you think Leo will be ok?" He asked innocently.

Raph signed not knowing the answer, "I don't know Mike." With that he gave his little brother a push towards his room. Mike smiled sadly as he walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Raph chanced one last look at Leo who was slumbering soundly in bed before he closed the leaders door. He then turned towards his own room softly clicking the steel door closed.

An empty silence buzzed through the Lair.

* * *

By the time Leonardo opened his eyes he felt well rested. His body wasn't hurting yet and his muscles only twinged slightly. His eyelids were heavy as he gazed at his clock wondering if it was about to go off. The red numbers flashed 3:34 pm. Leo signed before nestling back down into his warm bed.

_Wait..._

His eyes popped open.

3:34 pm?

He jumped from his bed grabbing the old alarm clock bringing it closer to his face. It blinked 3:35 the afternoon.

His stomach sank. How could he have slept so long? He never slept this long.

His thoughts raced as he hastily drew on his gear finishing with swinging his twin katanas over his back and strapping them down a crossed his chest. He had promised April he'd help her in her shop at 3:30 today.

Leonardo thrived on his visits with the red-haired woman. It was the only time he could let a little of his guard down and just talk. He'd never breathed a word to April about his time in the facility or the two girls. Rather he recounted tales from before, in the jungle. He told her of his training and she in turn told him of what his brothers had been up to in the last two years.

His brothers wouldn't talk to him so this was his best choice.

Throwing his door open he carefully, still feeling the effects of his fit the night before, made his way down stairs. He was angry with himself for wasting the day. He made a mental note to look for another alarm clock the next time they went scavenging.

As usual everything that could possibly be on in the lair was on; all the lights, TVs and computers. It made Leo's head hurt.

Mikey was chomping away on something from his seat on the couch while watching a rerun of one of his cartoons. Had this been two years ago the jokester would've cracked something witty over his shoulder to his brother about being an old turtle who slept the day away. But today Michelangelo didn't feel like it. His eyes were still sore from crying the night before.

He could remember the sounds of Leo retching then the weird scuffling noises coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

_I don't need your help_

Those words had stung. He didn't want them to; he wanted to feel nothing towards his older brother. Obviously Leo didn't care about him else he wouldn't have left for two years. So, why should he give a damn about Leo?

But Mikey knew deep down he still loved his brother, they all did. They were just angry.

Leo raced past Mikey towards Splinters room not even bothering with a hello. Silently he pushed the screen to his masters quarters open and peaked his head in. The room was warm and smelled of sandalwood incense. Three candles flickered harmoniously. Leonardo's old master sat on his cushion in the middle of his room eyes closed.

"I'm going To April's, Master"

The rat nodded still deep in meditation. Softy as to not disturb him he closed the door and turned around. As he about-faced he almost ran head first into Raphael. The red banded turtle stood with his arms folded over his plastron.

"I think we need to talk Leo." He huffed blocking the leaders' path to the door.

Leo stood up straighter. Behind Raph he spotted Don standing just outside his lab. Mike was perched on the couch watching them.

"There's nothing to talk about." The leader managed to maneuver around his hothead brother only to have the red banded turtle jump into his way again.

"Ya there is Fearless. You were thowin' up last night. I heard ya, I saw ya on tha floor." He glared at his brother waiting for him to confess.

Leo shrugged innocently, "I had some food that Mikey made. It didn't agree with my stomach or something. No big deal Raph."

Mikey jumped up from the couch making his way to the middle of the lair where his brothers were standing. "That's a lie Leo. You didn't eat _anything _yesterday other than an apple. I know 'cause I saw you dude. I also put everything away in the fridge in a certain order. I know for a fact you didn't eat anything." Mike mirrored Raph crossing his arms in front of their leader.

Leo was getting frustrated now. He needed to get to April's, he was already late. If his brothers didn't back off soon there was no way he could keep his cool demeanor much longer. Leonardo found himself having a short temper lately. Whether it be from the stress of being home or from the sleepless nights he didn't know. "Guys come on it's not a big deal."

Raph growled, "It is a big deal Leo! Ya ain't foolen nobody. Yer sick bro."

Leo balled his fists trying to still the wrath inside of him. For only a moment he truly considered the thought of telling his brothers of what happened in Central America. The thought was brief and he dismissed it almost as fast as it occurred to him.

They wouldn't understand.

"Raph I'm telling you I'm fine." He was almost yelling. He turned away and muttered more to himself than to his two brothers, "Why don't you just go back to ignoring me. You three have done a wonderful job of that since I got home."

Dons mouth dropped open. "_What!"_ He yelled pulling himself into the conversation.

Quickly he walked to his brothers. He blew past Mike and Raph getting right into Leo's face. "You LEFT!" He spat a wild look in his eye.

Leo kept a hard face but inside he wanted to cry out that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't come home.

Leonardo took a deep breath, "I realize that Donatello." He stepped back from the purple turtle and put his arms up. "Look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I left for so long. I _honestly_ didn't plan on staying away so long really I-"

"I hate you" Don breathed his face pulled in a snarl.

Leo's breaths caught in his throat. He felt a steel knife driving into his heart.

Mikey gasped a tear running down his face. Raph stared wide-eyed at Don. Donatello didn't even blink he stood tall in front of his brother.

Leo couldn't find his voice, "You... you hate... me...?"

Don didn't move. He was surprised at himself for what he had just said.

_Did I really just say that? _

Leo sagged visibly then looked down at the ground refusing to meet any of his brothers eyes. He felt hurt and ashamed. Never had any brothers said anything like that to him. He wetted his lips a feeling of wanting to get away surged through his body.

"Um... Ok, well then I guess I'll..." his voice was barley over a whisper. He ran his tongue over his dry mouth. None of his brothers moved.

Don's glare faded into a shocked expression, he'd never seen his brother so hurt.

Leo cleared his throat trying to expel the lump that was forming. "I'm just going to, um, head to April's then." He moved away from his brothers who still remained silent. "I'll be there if... if you, um, need me or anything..." He trailed off before turning around a tear snaking its way into his mask.

As Leo opened the lair door Mike snapped out of his shocked state, "Leo wait!" He called running over to their leader who still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Don he... he didn't mean that bro he-" Leo put up his hand to quiet his little brother. Mike clamped his mouth shut.

"I'll be home soon." Was all the blue turtle could manage as he softly closed the lair door behind him.

Don looked down at his shaking hands "What did I just do?" He breathed. Raph turned to him.

"Nice going brainiac." He growled before turning away heading to the dojo planning on taking his frustrations out on his poor punching bag.

Mike didn't say anything. He just stared at the closed lair door for a long minute. He slowly pried his eyes off the door and fled to his room.

This left Don standing shock still alone in the middle of the living room. He slowly lowered his quivering hands before moving towards his lab locking the door with a silent click.

* * *

It wasn't until hours after the other brothers went to bed that Leonardo came in. He was exhausted from running.

He had never even made it to April's apartment instead choosing to take to the rooftops alone.

Stumbling on numb legs he made his way to his room. As he walked inside his small bedroom he pulled off his tear soiled mask and cast it aside. He slid down the wall stiffly in the corner of his room not bothering to un-gear himself or make it over to his bed.

He stared ahead of him at the locked door to his room.

His eyes were heavy and his body sluggish as he drew his legs up to his chest. Leaning back against the wall he laid his head his knees. Softly he let the first tear fall from his unmasked face. After the first came another then another until he was crying.

The two girls he had vowed to protect were dead. The four people he loved most in the world hated him...

He was nothing.

His weeping turned into a fully fledged sob that racked his body uncontrollably.

He was nothing.

He was a failure.

* * *

**Thoughts? What did you think?**

**No flames please! Being a new author I'm terribly scared of those!**

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Two Girls

**Hey guys! So I have to say I'm so scared about this chapter mostly because it is introducing you to my OC's who will play a MAJOR part in this story. I hope you like them! :)**

**I kinda own Anna and Grace but not the turtles...sadly**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Two Girls**

**part 1 **

Two girls; one a teenager with long brown hair the other only a young child with piercing blue eyes were slowly forced at gun point into a large red carpeted room.

They were both beautiful yet not stunning; powerful looking yet not intimidating. They were normal – well – they _looked _normal at least.

Oh, how looks could be deceiving.

In the middle of the large, expensive room with Japanese weapons showcased on the walls and a fire burning brightly at two lamps stood a woman surrounded by soldiers enshrouded in black with red insignia patched on their chests.

The woman looked young and had a beauty about her that was subtle. She wore a simple black suit and a red headband that held back her modest length crow black hair. Her eyes were piercing, seeming to look right into the souls of the two confused girls. She looked lethal yet calm; she seemed to give off an aura of knowing what was happening and being the one in control of it all.

It was frightening.

The people in black that stood around her seemed on edge almost like they were itching for a fight. To the oldest of the two girls these people looked like modern-day _ninjas_.

With their weapons expertly stashed at belts or behind backs and masks covering their faces they gave off a deadly vibe.

The youngest of the two girls was scared, she didn't know where they were nor what they were doing in the strange building. Just weeks ago they had been living as prisoners in a cold dirty cell someplace in Central America and now they stood facing a fierce eyed woman with swords and guards.

How did they get themselves into these situations?

The older of the two girls, Anna, ran her fingers through her brown hair before stepping closer to the youngest, Grace. They approached the woman and what looked to be twenty of her black cloth covers soldiers.

With guns to their backs Anna was prodded forward and told to wait by her captures. She held Graces hand and silently pleaded to whatever God was out there that this was a prisoner exchange and this cold eyed woman would take them away from her horrible captors.

The power inside of Anna twitched painfully. It was once restless demanding to be used but now it was stilled as she and it waited calmly to see what was to happen.

Grace looked up at the teenager that she considered in all rights to be her adoptive mother and cast a thought at her.

_What's going on_? She asked inside Anna's head.

Anna slightly, so their captors could not see, shook her head.

_No_ she thought in her mind knowing little Grace could hear her. Anna was scared the men with guns surrounding them would see Grace using her ability and she would be punished. As God as her witness Anna would _not_ let their Spanish captures hurt Grace ever again.

The small group approached the woman and her guards. The man in charge, Angelo stepped forward.

_His name might may be translated into angel but he is anything but_ Anna thought bitterly as she squeezed Graces hand and drew the six-year-old child even closer to herself. She would protect this child from that awful man for as long as she could…any way she could.

Anna's cheeks reddened slightly and her eyes became only a bit blurry as she thought of the horrible things that tall brown-haired man with dull brown eyes had done to her. The beatings she had taken and the times he had forced her into his bed claiming it was the only way he would not beat Grace the next day.

Lies, all of his promises of no beatings and more water. All the times he had said they would be free only to be thrown back into cages.

He had said he wouldn't kill him... he promised to let him go if she went with him one last time...

That was the last time she and Grace had spoken their blue masked green friend.

The next time Anna laid her eyes on him was a minutes before they shot him...

She was ashamed and frightened of Angelo and every time she thought of the horrible things that had been done to her she almost lost control over her own ability. With her free hand Anna made a fist so hard her nails dug into her palms and her knuckles turned white.

"As promised," Angelo thick accent rang through her thoughts as he pointed back at Anna and Grace, "you get these two and we get paid." He smiled.

The woman looked at the Angelo with an amused smirk, "Not quite." She finally spoke. She folded her arms and held her head high first examining Anna who was eye level to her then looking down to Grace. "Tell me why these two are so valuable. Why should I take them into my clan? What exactly do they have to offer my service?" Listening to her speak Anna could hear a bit of a Japanese accent.

Japan... How many stories of that country had her green friend told her in their year of imprisonment in the same cell? He must have recounted hundreds; some of the landscape that was so detailed Anna could picture it in her mind and some about the people that would make Grace laugh despite their horrible situation.

_Oh Leonardo_, she thought sadly looking down at the nice carpet.

Angelo's laughter filled the quiet room as he walked back to the girls and the dirty men who surrounded them. He grabbed Anna by the arm and roughly pulled her forward away from Grace. However, she did not let go of the child hands. The captor to her right swung the butt of his gun into Anna's arm forcing her to let go then spat Spanish in her face calling her a "stupid bitch."

Anna didn't give them the satisfaction of crying out from the force of the heavy gun almost breaking her arm. She just looked back at Grace who nodded already reading Anna's' thoughts of _everything will be ok_.

Angelo brought Anna close to the woman and her soldiers.

"This," he smiled placing his dirty hand on her shoulders. She flinched out of his grasp but held her head high as he eyed her like a piece of meat, "Is Annalisa Warren, she is seventeen years old. Her parents are dead," a shiver ran down Anna's spine _you are the bastards that killed them_ she seethed once again balling her fists and clenching her teeth glaring at the woman in front of her.

"We got Anna around a year and a half ago in Ohio somewhere." The man gripped Anna's chin with two fingers turning her to face him, "poor girl was all alone so we helped her; gave her a place to stay, some nice food, and tender loving care." Angelo's tobacco breath was close to Anna's face as he spoke making her want to lash out at him. Punch his face in.

_Liar! You almost killed me! You tortured me! You _promised _me you wouldn't kill Leonardo! Bastard..._

_"_She and the _chica_ over there inseparable. That is why they are bundled together. Take one away and the other goes _loco_, _Señorita_." He smiled again starting to pet her cheek, "Anna is very special to us." With that Anna had had enough. She roughly slapped his hand away.

Angelo smiled evilly, "But maybe you could teach her some manners." He spat before slapping her hard in the face.

Grace screamed but everyone else stayed silent not even fazed by the outburst.

Anna lightly touched her cheek trying her hardest to still the tears in her eyes. She used only a tiny bit of her ability to flick the tears out and away from her face.

That backhanded slap had stung.

The woman stepped forward away from her guards. "Enough!" she called to all in the room. "When you are in my presence, in my home, you will not disrespect a woman as you just did. Get on with it. What of her abilities you spoke so highly of? Explain now or get out." She crossed her arms.

Angelo fixed his shirt then cleared his throat. Anna stiffened knowing her secret was about to be spilled to these strange people.

"Annalisa has a gift or power as you _Americans _call it. She can move and manipulate the element of water. She can heal and kill. It is quite a wonderful sight _Señorita_. "

"Show me." She and her men stepped back giving Anna her space.

"You heard her _puta poco_ show her your gift." She was shoved forward roughly.

The insult hit a raw nerve inside of Anna as she summoned her powers to do her bidding.

In a circular motion she pulled water from the thin air and smiled as it collected on her finger tips. Swerving around to face Angelo and the men with guns who still surrounded her adopted daughter she aimed before throwing the sharper than knives icicles at the men.

At the last moment before it impaled her captors she flicked her hands and the ice changed direction flying towards her now.

Pulling more water from the air Anna quickly jumped back throwing up a wall of semi solid mushy ice that surrounded her. The sharp icicles slammed into the wall and stuck.

Using a figure eight motion and turning in a circle she let the water dissolve back into the air. Anna looked down at her hands and smiled. She hadn't had the chance to use her gifts like this in such a long, long time. A pleasant feeling washed over her as her ability purred inside of her, happy to have been finally used.

"Mistress Karai..." A deep voice of a man next to the woman breathed. The woman, Karai, held up her hand to silence him.

"Interesting"

Angelo came back over to Anna once more. Karai walked forward with her guards. The men - or whoever it was under those masks - seemed to walk more timidly behind her.

_That's right_ Anna thought, _be scared of me._

"_Sí_ she is a very special girl." Angelo all but purred in her ear.

"Yes" Karai began, "now the other one."

* * *

**OK so this was getting SO long I had to cut it off here because I really don't think y'all want to be reading a three THOUSAND word chapter. So the next part should be up within the hour or sometime tonight :)**

**anyways... Thoughts? Questions? Like it? Hate it?**

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK HERE PEOPLE!**

**I'll hold off on my usual 'good day' thing until the next part is posted.**

**till then :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Two Girls part 2

**Hey guys! wow two updates in a day? I'm on fire! (um, not really...)**

**Okay so I did throw a little bit of curve ball at you but don't worry, I've had all this planned out since chapter 1. It's just taken me time to get to this point in the story. **

**Fear not! Your author is ****_not_**** going crazy I assure you. Everything will right itself...maybe... *evil laugh***

**Without further adu...the continuation...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Two Girls**

**Part 2**

Grace was shoved forward roughly.

Quickly she latched on to Anna's hand nearly cutting off the teenagers circulation. Anna didn't mind though, she was too preoccupied with the relieving sense that Grace was beside her again. The room spun slightly as Anna tried to focus on the things around her. Her little show had been exhausting and she'd spent almost all her energy.

"This little _mocoso_" Anna cringed. Grace was _not_ a brat "is Grace Reedy. She is six years old and her parents are also dead"

_Killed by your hand Angelo._

"This little one has a special little gift. She can read people's minds. Spooky _sí_? But it only works if you look her at her. Have your back turned and she's helpless"

_Not as helpless as you think, prick _Anna snickered.

Grace could still see into your mind when your back is turned it's just fuzzy and she only can catch little bits and pieces. It's almost like reading a book with a very dim flashlight in the dark, hard but not impossible.

"Show me." Karai said evenly.

Grace looked up to Anna who nodded slightly giving the child the _okay_.

Grace gazed up at the woman blue eyes squinted and head turned slightly to the side as she tried to listen to Karai's thoughts more clearly.

"You think we are nothing more than slaves," she began, her small high pitched voice crisp in the silent room. "You believe that Angelo is one of the most unhonorable men you have ever laid eyes on." Angelo frowned slightly already annoyed at the little brat; Anna couldn't help but have her mouth twitch into a small smile. Grace continued, "A few minutes ago you were wondering why my Mommy would let a man like him touch her like that when she has such a powerful gift. You were wondering what awful things must've been done to her and me…" she paused for only a moment listening and reading before continuing on, "Now you're wondering why I called her Mommy. You think that she's too young to be a mother with a child six-years-old. Anna's not really my mom, my real Mommy is dead" Graces voice went soft and she looked down at the ground. "They killed my real Mommy and Daddy and now Anna is all I have… I used to have another Daddy who lived with us in the same cell for a long time. He was strong and brave, he protected us but... they killed him too… Please," a tear ran down her face as Grace put a small arm around Anna's hip, "don't take my Mommy and leave me with these men." She finished with a sniff.

Without caring what her captors would do to her Anna picked up Grace and bundled her in her arms. Grace buried her face into the crook of her mother's neck.

Annoyed at his two captives Angelo rolled his dark dull eyes then surged forward grabbing the child from Anna's grip before the older girl had the chance to stop him. Roughly he threw the child to the ground.

"Enough of this _Mocoso estúpido_!" He spat in the child face.

"Don't touch her!" Shrieked Anna swerving her already exhausted arms to collect a bit of water from the air to attack Angelo.

_Damn the consequences, how could he touch my baby like that? He hadn't beaten either of us in a while... Not since Leonardo was kill-_

An all too agonizingly familiar pain engulfed Anna's body. She screamed falling to the floor clutching her head in a futile attempt to end her suffering. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't stop the pain. She couldn't _breathe_!

Small bits of electricity toyed with her brain and sent torrents of agony into her body. She felt like she was going to die. Her eyes smashed shut as she tried not to focus on the pain.

After what felt like years but was only a few seconds later the pain in her mind ebbed into a dull throb.

Slowly, painfully, she opened her sensitive eyes to stare daggers at the amused face of Angelo holding the damn remote; the remote that caused her, Grace and Leonardo so much pain.

She got up to her knees stiffly then looked to her right seeing Grace thrashing against the arms of one of their captures trying to get to Anna. She was screaming but Anna could not hear it, only buzzing filled her ears.

A muffled sound came from Angelo before the man let little Grace go. The child rushed to her mother nearly tackling her with the force of her hug.

All at once sound came back to the teenager, as it always did moments after one of her 'punishments.'

Fowl laughter filled the room from Angelo and the other captures. "You see _señora_," he started, "you must keep them inline somehow." He gestured to the small seemingly harmless remote. "Both of these _chicas _have a small device implanted into their brain that sends electric signals down their body should they get, eh, out of control." He chuckled.

Karai hadn't said a word nor moved during the incident. She seemed to be taking it all in. Absorbing the situation like the trained leader she was.

Sharply she turned her head to speak in low tones to one of her guards. The strong looking guard nodded then retreated from the room calmly. Karai turned her attention back to the small group before her.

"They are both fairly... interesting." Her voice rang out. Anna felt a twinge of anger _it feels like we are cattle._ "Tell me why they have these…powers. How did the two acquire them?"

"Oh no, they are not powers merely experiments gone _right_." He started with a smirk, "Just gifts actually that they were given. These what-ever-they-are were by needles and experiments. Years ago a man by the name of Bishop- you have heard of him yes?- Took ten lucky children and preformed tests on them. These two were the only ones who survived. Somehow they escaped but we found them again… and they were punished for running."

Anna cringed remembering the lab she had woken up in when she was young. She remembered the fight she put up when she had ran. She remembered reuniting with her family after years of searching for them. She remembered watching her family die, feeling their pain as their blood soaked their driveway from multiple gunshot holes in her mother and fathers chests. She remembered seeing Grace for the first time in that dirty cell in Central America. It was all so clear to her.

"Do these…gifts have draw backs? Weaknesses?" asked Karai her cynical eyes narrowing.

Again Angelo laughed, "Well of course they do señorita. Annalisa can only move a little water at a time like you just saw. Any more of that she could kill herself or pass out from exhaustion. The little_ mocoso _can only read you if she concentrates hard enough. Keep her distracted or stay far away and she's just a stupid child."

Karai turned to her men and spoke quickly in Japanese. The men nodded, she turned back around. "I shall take them both. They will be excellent additions to my clan. Your payment will be settled as soon as these two leave."

Anna's mouth fell open as she shakily stood up. Did she hear right? Was this lady truly ending her suffering at the hands of these Spanish bastards?

Yes, she was. She was taking her and Grace away from Angelo. Never again would she have to endure the horrible confines of that cold cell, never would she be beaten by Angelo or tortured by one of these men. Never again would she feel the sting of a needle piercing her skin as they experimented on her. Never would she be taunted by these men as they boasted to her about killing Leonardo right in front of her…while she was powerless to stop them…

She was done with them, done with the hell that had plagued her and Grace for over a year.

"Foot Ninja show these two to their quarters." Karai ordered in a firm voice.

Anna held Grace even closer as she walked by Karai to follow the ninjas into the hallway.

She didn't even look back at her once captures, they didn't deserve that much. They deserved to rot in the deepest pits of hell.

Anna thought knowing Grace could hear her; _we never have to think of them again._

_Except for the chip,_ the child thought back.

Anna cursed inwardly.

Grace brought up her deep blue eyes to smile at her. Of course the child had heard her curse.

Five ninjas in front of the two girls and five in the back slowly moved them along a white hall.

Anna stopped suddenly. Grace, reading her thoughts, grabbed onto her shirt trying to make herself as small as possible. The ninjas behind her as well as in front stopped. The one at the lead turned.

"Keep moving" he said gruffly.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Anna whispered gripping Grace tight to her chest.

"That's not our orders" the man answered shortly. He gestured to keep moving. Anna nodded and continued on further into the foot headquarters. If this was to be their new home she only hoped to God it was better than their last.

* * *

**Ok first thing's first: Yes, these two have powers or abilities but THAT'S NOT WHAT THE STORIES ABOUT! Simply a side thing.. Come on guys! How do you think Leo survived in the hands of those evil people for a year without dying? Also the story is not about them. It's still about our lovely Leo… this just gives you some more info as to why he didn't come home for so long…remember he said he was "missing something" in the 2007 movie?**

***clarification* LEO THINKS THE GIRLS ARE DEAD. THE GIRLS THINK LEO IS DEAD**

**Also about the whole romance thing… yeah, pretty sure there wont be any. I don't like ****_romance_**** stories at all; too sappy and fluffy for me. I'm more of a down-in-the-bloody-dirt-kicked-in-the-face-then-th row-a-curve-ball-at-cha type of person when it comes to writing stories.**

**Stick with me guys it'll all make sense soon!**

**please please please no flames they hurt new authors like me!**

**Have a good day fellow readers! **


	7. Chapter 7: Weapons of Thy Brother

**Hey everyone! I'm back! (as you can clearly see)**

**Oh! I forgot to mention that I own the turtles...just kidding!**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Weapons of Thy Brother**

Leonardo opened his bleary eyes slowly as he tried to drag himself from the not so peaceful night of sleep he had.

The clock on his small bedside table blinked 6:00 am in a dull red numbers.

Leo yawned as he sat up from his warm bed and stumbled to his he drew on his wrist supports, elbow pads, and knee pads. He grabbed his folded blue mask and tied it around his eyes.

Still in the dark Leo leaned over to grab his twin katana sheaths that housed his favorite weapons but he didn't put them in their usual place on his back. Rather, he held them in his three-fingered calloused hands softly, not really feeling like getting battle ready.

He was still so tired, his muscles ached so much and it was only 6:05 in the morning.

It had been a week since Donatello told him he hated him.

He hadn't spoken much since his return from the jungle but he spoke even less in the last week. He preferred to speak only when one of his family members asked him a direct question. He spent a lot of time in his room meditating or reading or even sketching and painting but he always came out for meals or if he felt too cooped up in his room. He wasn't avoiding or ignoring his brothers he just... didn't really feel like talking with them.

He still did his duties as big brother and leader. He still listened to his brothers, he still helped his brothers. He was _still _their big brother.

He just… needed some space.

Leo frowned to himself as he made his way out his door and into the lair was still dim in the early morning but Leo was used it; he was always the first to rise even when they were children.

As he walked to the steps he took a deep breath before looking around to make sure no one was watching him. He then painfully took the first step down the stairs. Going up was always more painful than going down but the leader still felt every aching joint and sore muscle.

Leonardo had had one of _those_ kind of seizures last night. The kind where he didn't openly convulse; arms, legs, and head flailing but rather suffered on the inside. His body didn't shake but his mind and his muscles seized all the same. Leo had to bury his face into a pillow trying to smother his groans of pain or focus on something – anything- other than the fire he felt inside his body. It felt like every bone, every muscle, and every drop of blood in inside of him was fighting him; trying to kill him from the inside out.

It was horrible…

For two whole minutes Leonardo felt like he was truly in Hell.

After stiffly and slowly making his way down each individual step Leo spied the glow of a light in the kitchen.

_They probably forgot to turn it off,_ he thought.

Methodically he went around turning all the lights in the Lair on one by one, as he did every morning.

After the lair was lit and the wake up process for his brother had begun he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Leo took the old steel kettle and swiftly added water then turned the stove on high. True he was quite the horrid cook; he even burned water on multiple occasions. Mikey's most favorite daily activity was chasing Leo from the kitchen with the promise to shove his wooden spoon somewhere the 'sun don't shine' if Leonardo even thought about touching the newly fixed toaster.

It amazed the blue banded turtle that while he couldn't brown a single slice of bread without filling the Lair with the sickly smelling remains of his horribly charred toast, he could make the most perfect cup of tea every time, no matter what.

After a few minutes the kettle whistled and Leo grabbed one of his favorite mugs to fill. Finishing up with his usual morning tea making ritual he grabbed an apple and made his way to their dining table in the kitchen.

He wasn't that hungry - hadn't really been hungry in months actually but he knew he needed the energy for morning practice.

Slowly he took in a deep breath of his steaming cup of mint tea to relax and wake himself up. After a few calming breaths he took a hold of the Red Delicious apple and nibbled on it.

The aches in his body slowly started to melt away as he relaxed into his tea.

* * *

It was an hour later that a very groggy Donatello stumbled into the kitchen towards the coffee machine. Leo had already made it ten minutes ago so it was perfect for the purple banded turtle to just pour into his mug.

"Morning Don" Leo muttered over the book he was reading at the table.

He was still the big brother; he would still do anything for Don, he still loved him... even if Don didn't love him back.

"Mornin' " Don mumbled as he poured himself coffee then took a long drink still half asleep. It had been a long night of Tech work for the brainy turtle.

Not too long after the red and orange turtles made their way to the kitchen. The old scavenged clock on the wall read 7:45; Leo noted as he marked the place in his book and took the last swig of tea from his cup.

As usual Leo took a back seat as his brothers held a loud discussion on who should make breakfast this morning and what.

"It's Dons turn" Raph pointed as he leaned against the wall.

"No Raph, I made breakfast yesterday its Mikey's turn and I want pancakes."

"What? No!" Mikey called right into Leo's ear as he sat next to him at the kitchen table. "I made dinner last night! I'm no slave bros I ain't making you food all the time."

"Come on Mike" Raph pleaded, "I want yer pancakes!"

Leo smiled at his arguing brothers as he closed his book silently. He hadn't said a word other than his regular 'good mornings' to his brothers and as usual he was left out of their playful argument.

"But Raphie! I don't feel like making breakfast for you guys. I worked my little green fingers to the bone making you dinner last night" Mikey whined.

"Mikey I thought you loved cooking," pointed Don who leaning against the cold and currently unused stove.

"Oh don't get me wrong dudes, I do. I'm like a nice Chef Ramsey in the kitchen but it would be nice for my loving and wonderful brothers to cook for _moi_ once in a while." Mikey widened his eyes trying to convince his older brothers using his big puppy dog blues. Raph gave a heavy sigh already admitting defeat.

Mike looked sideways to Leo who had been silent through the entire conversation. True he was still mad at his brother but the loving side of Michelangelo won over in that moment, as it did sometimes.

He lightly elbowed Leo who flinched at the sudden contact. Don had turned around to start preparing eggs but Raph eyed them cautiously ready to defend either of his brothers if a fight broke out as it seemed to do a lot lately between the four.

Mike smiled warmly at his brother, "What do you want to eat Leo?"

Leo gave a small smile back at his brothers attempt to bring him into the conversation. He could tell this was Mikeys way of taking a step to bringing him back into the family, of trying to create normalcy again.

"That's ok Mike," he started, "I'm good. I had an apple already, I'm not hungry."

"Come on bro an apple isn't good enough. I could make you, like, I don't know. What did you eat in the Jungle?"

_Huh_, Raph huffed eyeing Leo's small malnourished looking body while listening in on their conversation. _Don't even look like Jungle Boy ate anythin' while he was gone_.

In the florescent lights of the lair the hothead could clearly see his leader's hollow cheek bones and sunken muscles. To be honest Raph thought is older brother looked horrible. His skin was an off green pale color and his eyes held no fire. He just looked...hollow.

"Mikey," Don shook his head leaning into the refrigerator to grab more eggs to fry. He turned around to face his three brothers, "You know the reason Leo only eats apples and fruit is because his body isn't used to the foods we have. It makes him sick when he does eat our food."

Leo blinked. He hadn't told his brothers about the sickness he harbored when he eats their salty pizza or sugary treats. Even the cereal he loved so much before leaving was now forbidden; it was too sugary, it made his head hurt and his stomach churn in distress.

Mikey looked sideways at Leo, "Really?"

The leader smiled sadly at Mikey, Raph leaned forward to hear Leo better. The Leader eyed their old clock trying to get out of this conversation that suddenly seemed to revolve around him.

It made him feel uncomfortable.

He hated being the center of attention. He was a ninja who thrived in darkness. He was an assassin who preyed on shadowed corners. He struck hard then retreated back into the wickedness of black solitude.

He never stayed to reap the rewards for saving someone or stopping a bugler.

He went, he did, and he left.

Leonardo would much rather prefer his brothers being in the center of things. He liked praising them and looking up at them when they did something incredible.

It gave him purpose.

"Come on guys," Leo began, "Breakfast is going to have to wait. Time for practice." Grabbing his twin katanas Leo made his way to the dojo.

Mikey raised an eye ridge at Raph before getting up to follow Leo. Don turned off the stove then placed the finished eggs into the fridge to save until later.

Mike laughed as they entered into their training room "time to get my ninja on!" He whooped.

Splinter sat in his usual place at the head of the dojo deep in meditation. Each brother in turn bowed to their Sensei and kneeled to wait for practice to begin.

After a few minutes Splinter opened his eyes to gaze at his sons. Seeing all four of them kneeling in front of him made him smile. It had been a long two years for the old rat in his eldest sons absence.

They all sat in front of him now yet something was still wrong, something felt off. Splinter could feel a cold, dark presence looming over the oldest of his sons. Yet the old rat could not quite put his finger on a reason for the darkness so near to Leonardo.

"Good morning my sons."

"Good morning Sensei" each said in unison.

"Today will be different my students. Your individual fighting has reached its peak and now we must focus on your teamwork. You are brothers first and foremost. I fear in Leonardo's absence your skills as a team have grown lax and clumsy. I feel now is the time to tighten your bond as brothers and sew this rift that has grown between you three and Leonardo." The four cast their eyes to the ground not looking at their Sensei or each other. Each had their own embarrassment reddening their green checks. "Now... Switch weapons!"

With that the turtles jumped to their feet unsheathing their most prized positions from behind backs or tucked in at hips.

Donatello held his bow out to Raphael who took it after handing his sais to Leonardo. Leo swiftly threw his swords up into the air only to carefully catch the dull part of the blades and hand them to Michelangelo. In turn Mike gave his nunchucks to Don.

"Leonardo with Donatello. Raphael you will spar with Michelangelo... _Hajimaru_!" Splinter commanded telling his sons to begin their battles.

Leo gripped the sais tightly as he and Don began to circle each other. Raph and Mikey doing the same at the other end of their large dojo. Don unsteadily but confidently began swinging Mikey's chucks in circular motions.

Leonardo still felt a bit shaky from the night before but the rest and tea had built up his strength enough for him to feel confident in this fight.

He was ready.

The two continued to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dons mind started to wander as he eyed Leo defiantly. He remembered the words he had spat at his brother. He remembered his mighty leader flinching then sagging under the weight of his words.

_I hate you._

None of the brothers had spoken about that night. They all just tried to pretend it never happened.

But, pretending could only last for so long…

Don mentally slapped himself bringing the current fight back into the forefront of his mind.

Without a moments notice Don lunged at Leo with the unfamiliar chucks. Leo easily swiped them away then lunged himself at the smart turtle.

Don fell into a crouch sweeping his feet toward his older brother. At the last second Leo jumped over his brother's leg and sent his own flying kick at the purple turtle. Standing up to dodge before falling back Don started to form a plan.

Taking two steps back as Leo tried to slash his arm with Raphs sai Don crouched in a ready position. He swung the nun chucks together ending their rotation and balling them into his hands. Leo stayed back

Don counted to three in his mind then threw Mikeys right chuck at Leo's head. Leo however was only slightly distracted at swiping away the chuck and noticed Dons advance towards him.

Leonardo rotated Raphs sais around so the pummel was facing forward; he knew Dons next move.

Donatello threw the other chuck to the ground then took a running leap at his brother feeling two hard jabs on his plastron as he landed atop his older brother and grabbed for his throat.

"Do you give?" The genies asked looked at him calmly, his hands expertly placed around Leos neck.

"No," Leo stated breathlessly trying to control his beating heart. Dons thick hands were loosely around his throat not quite cutting off his air but prominent enough the Leader could feel them. Leo knew Don would never really try to hurt him during practice but still, he felt sweat bead on his face as he fought a flashback.

Those men, his captures, had tried strangulation as a test to see how long he could hold his breath many many times. It had been one of the tortures that never seemed to end until he collapsed exhausted at his captures feet while they laughed at his weakness.

_Calm down_. He told himself

Leo looked up to Don still breathing hard. "I win." He claimed.

"What?" Don all but yelled, "My hands are around your throat. In a real fight you'd be dead by now."

"But so would you." The leader began nodding to where he held Raphs sais pointed pummel first into Donatello stomach the sharp tips barely missing Leo's plastron sticking into the dojo mats. "When you jumped me I would have stabbed you twice Don." Leo explained.

Don looked open mouthed at the pummels. If this was real he really would be dead before he had had the chance to choke his opponent.

_Stupid,_ he thought.

"Is that why you reversed them? Because you knew I'd try jumping you?" Don asked as he drew himself off of his leader. Leo nodded standing himself up.

He was still somewhat out a breath while Don hadn't even broken a sweat. He cursed his weakness and the men who had made him this way.

_Damn Hanson. Damn Angelo. Damn greedy murderous sons-of-_

"Very good Leonardo" Master Splinter praised from his meditation mat.

Both Don and Leo bowed to their Sensei before taking their seats in front of him waiting for Mikey and Raph to finish their duel.

The match ended with Mike almost skewering himself with Leos blades and Raph hitting himself in the head hard with Don's Bo.

Raphael was the victor.

"Excellent work my students" Splinter began, whiskers twitching. "Now we shall begin our katas."

The four groaned in unison. It was going to be one of _those_ practices.

* * *

**Wow, that was long huh? Sorry about that! Sometimes I just start writing and it just NEVER stops.**

**Anyways... Thoughts? What do you think?**

**I love reviews :) Tell me how I'm doing, if you like this, don't like it and so forth and so on :) (uh, if you don't like it tell me in a _nice _way please :) )**

**And to all you people who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story so far THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really means a lot :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers! **


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

**Hey guys! So I wasn't going to post this today but my dad is getting married in a few days and we are leaving for a week long vacation tomorrow. I wont be able to post anything until after the 15th (sorry!) because that's when I get back from where he's getting married at.**

**Anyways, until then enjoy chapter 8: ****_Monster_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Monster**

_1 year and 4 months ago_

_Drip… drip… drip…_A pipe to his left dripped annoying echoes a crossed his dirty cell.

He couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything from his shoulders down.

They had injected him with a paralysis drug making his entire body save his neck and head numb.

His head felt like a boulder had crashed into it and his neck felt broken on the right side but for the moment that was his only pain. The drug made it so he couldn't feel his broken ankle or the gash that ran straight a crossed the middle of his plastron starting shallow at his right and ending deep at his left.

He also couldn't feel the hundreds of small cuts that played all over his body. They separated his skin in one to five inch gashes.

He knew he was bleeding bad, the scientists hadn't been in use their rudimentary skills to patch him up quite yet but, he knew he only had to wait. They would come… they always came to 'save' him.

After all, Hanson wouldn't want his most favorite animal to die before his set time.

They had used a new torture technique today opting to paralyze him with a sedative then slowly cut slices over his arms and legs waiting for him to feel pain.

The paralysis was only supposed to last an hour but the idiot who filled the syringe gave Leonardo a triple dosage on accident. Leo knew this because he heard the captores yelling at each other before a gunshot blasted through the air. Leo was sure it was meant for him but instead the man who had gotten the drugs fell to the ground. His head - or what was left of it- landed right next to his Leonardo's face. The blue banded turtle was then forced to lay next to the dead man for three hours while his captores slowly went through with his torture; carving into his skin.

He couldn't get away from the dead body; he couldn't fight or protect himself. He was forced to stay still, unmoving… he was powerless to do anything but stare at the ceiling waiting for this hell to end. The damn men didn't even have to chain him to the floor as they always did, the drug kept the turtle still.

Leo refused to look at the body but after an hour it had started to smell of copper and another strange odor. Leo chanced a glance at the dead man only to find his lifeless eyes staring straight back at him. Blood and dirt splattered the whites of his open eyes, crimson blood spilled out from his mouth pooling on the floor creeping slowly towards Leonardo's face.

At that moment one of his captores slashed his plastron with a heavy hand. If the drug wasn't running though his body the gash would've hurt but he was too numb to feel anything other than a slight pull on his chest.

"You can't feel it now _tortuga_ but you will soon. Soon you will feel the pain and when it comes you will be all alone in your dirty cell where no one could hear you scream" at that the Spanish man had spat on his face. Leo just looked at him saying nothing while feeling the warm spit slide down his check. He was unable to wipe it off.

Two months. Two long months he had been in this facility. In those two months he had been starved, tortured, interrogated and a small chip was implanted into the back of his head. The back of his skull was still tender to touch.

It felt like every day they would press the small red button on that damn remote and Leo would go sprawling on the ground biting his tongue trying not to scream himself horse from the pain.

In two months he had had fourteen agonizing seizures. He would either be alone in his cell thrashing or in the hands of Hanson or another horrible captore during a round of interrogation who would laugh at him, calling him weak.

The guards would then pick him up roughly which hurt almost as much as the slashes they put a crossed his body and the electricity they ran down his back - and take him away to his cell only to call on him hours later for what they called 'Round 2.'

All Leonardo had learned in those two months was that Patrick Hanson was the Devil incarnate and these people wanted to know where brothers were. They also wanted to know what had changed them into the mutants they were. Leonardo refused outright to answer to both. He would never give up his family even if it meant giving up his freedom. He also didn't know what these men would do with the information about the mutagens used to make them what they are. The risk of telling was too great so Leo kept his mouth shut and suffered...

Leonardo groaned as he shifted his head to the other side trying to get into a comfortable position.

_Yes_, he concluded, _something in my neck is either cracked or broken_.

His captores had just dumped him on his shell in his dark and damp cell ten minutes ago after his three hour round.

_Three hours. Three God damn hours... felt more like three days._

Leo knew it was three hours because Hanson had taunted him with it, letting him know that in only three hours they had almost sliced him to ribbons.

The leader sucked in a breath starting to feel a slight sting in his plastron where the large gash still bled. Slowly the sting turned into an ache and that into fire.

The paralysis was wearing off.

Leos mind was foggy; it was getting hard to think as stars appeared in his vision.

_It hurts… it hurts so bad…_Every cut in his body had started to sting. There was a dull throb that was slowly intensifying with each passing second in his broken ankle.

His vision clouded more as his body filled with pain.

_Don't scream. Don't you dare scream Leonardo. _He ordered himself. _Do not let them hear you. Do not show them you are afraid._

He didn't deserve this. Leonardo never felt sorry for himself but in that moment he came pretty damn close.

_I don't understand, I don't understand what they want from me. I can't give them my brothers – I won't. I can't tell them about the TCRI ooze, I barely know anything about it myself. I don't understand…_

How can anyone understand madness?

His abused body started to burn inside of him. He didn't even have enough wits about him to worry about seizing at the moment.

All he could focus on was the pain; the burning, mind numbing pain that laced his body.

He had felt pain before, but never like this. Every time that door opened his expected to get his ass kicked and shell handed to him but this was different. He felt like he was slowly going into madness. The pain was driving him crazy.

_Stop! Don't think about it, think of something else! _He commanded inside his mind yet still not quite hearing himself. _Think happy thoughts... Think about your brothers. Maybe they're wondering why I'm not home yet. Maybe they're here searching for me. Two months overdue? Surly they're scared and looking... Yes they're probably right outside in the forest looking, calling my name, trying to sense me._

He brought his head half an inch off the ground.

"G-guys?" Leo whispered hoarsely fully convinced in his muddled mind that his brothers could actually hear him. He was getting delirious, half out of his mind.

"In h-here guys-s…" It only came out as a cracked whisper. Not even the guard heard him. Painfully his head dropped to the ground. The bump housing the chip ached. His neck seared horribly.

Without warning the door to his cell was flug open. Light flooded into the cell making Leo flinch involuntarily. He whimpered as his neck pulled. After his eyes adjusted the blue turtle looked up at the open door.

A guard and what looked like two very scared girls were staring at him. Leo winced again as a painful throb racked his body but he laid still on the ground.

He didn't want nor had the energy to move.

"Get in there _puta_!" Ordered the guard, "meet your new roommates _tortuga_!"

The smaller of the two girls was thrown into the cell by the guard then the taller one was shoved. The little girl fell on top of Leo making him hiss in pain.

The heavy door slammed shut cutting off laughter from the guard.

The older girl who had a large gash running down the side of her face stumbled to her feet and grabbed the smaller one off of Leo before backing away slowly to the farthest point in the little cell.

"I won't bite I promise." Leo whispered closing his eyes, he was so tired. A wet sensation at his hand caught his attention. He looked down and saw blood oozing from the slash on his chest.

_What a sight I must look like to these girls. A giant, bloody, beaten, half starved turtle._ He half smiled in mock amusement.

"Are you going to hurt us?" whispered the taller one eyes wide in fear yet still holding the child close to herself.

Leo opened his eyes and winced as he brought his head around to look at both of them in the dim light. A tear slowly snaked its way down his face. He knew the look on the older girls face. It was all too familiar.

_They think I'm a monster_. His eyes started to droop.

_So tired…_

The little girl shook her head staring at the turtle. "No," she breathed to the older one, "he's a prisoner like us Anna and..." She paused looking at him brow furrowing. Without warning the child struggled to get free of the teenagers arms already feeling the pain and reading the thoughts of the turtle.

"Anna! Please help him he's dying!" She cried crawling over to Leo. Leo opened his eyes to stare at the child. Blonde curls covered a muddy scratched face but her eyes were knowing; looking down at him.

A tear made its way down her cheek as she brought up her little hand to cup his bruised and sweaty face. Leo wanted to retreat away from her. He wanted to get away. He was as weary of them as they were of him.

"Grace I don't think I can-" Anna began timidly coming closer to the two.

Grace turned to her, "You have to. I know you can. Please Anna... Please he's… he's dying." Now the child was crying. She could feel the life slowly draining from the injured turtle.

Anna pursed her lips then closed her eyes trying to concentrate. With shaky fingers she summoned water from the air to encase her hands. Focusing hard she ran her hands down the long cut on his chest.

The water worked methodically slowly stitching together the torn plastron. After a few minutes the cut was gone only leaving dried blood as a reminder of where it once was.

"His neck is broken," sniffed Grace looking Leo straight in the eyes willing him to concentrate on her.

_Stay with me. Please giant green man stay with me. _She sent her thoughts into the turtle.

The child could feel Leonardo's pain as her own.

Anna moved up to his neck slowly and carefully healing the vertebrae inside.

Leo moaned softly as his pain slowly melted away from his neck. Anna then moved on to slowly heal all his smaller cuts and slashes.

The fire that had once seared his body was now only a dull throb. His mind was slowly clearing as the teenager healed the last of his cuts.

Leo looked up at the older girl, "how?" He managed to whisper.

She smiled finishing up on his broken ankle. "I guess it's like a super power or something."

Leo mumbled something Anna couldn't hear.

"He said thank you." Smiled Grace as she felt the calming warmth sweep inside of the turtle via their metal link.

Leo opened his eyes needing to say something before he passed out from exhaustion. He looked right at Anna the gold flakes in his brown eyes shining with new found strength.

"My name is Leonardo Hamato and I'm not a… a monster."

The child smiled sadly as Anna moved up to Leo's face. She grasped the sides of his head gently, hands still encased in healing water trying to make Leonardo feel peaceful. She knew what it was like to be different from other people. She could do things others could only dream of doing and she was ridiculed and hated for it.

After all, people always hate what they don't understand.

"I do not think you are a monster Leonardo Hamato."

With that Leo smiled and slowly closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that came with sleep

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? (please don't hate it!) What do you think of my OC's? How about that Hanson huh? Poor Leo! Also - remember there will be no romance (just saying)**

**Hope you liked this! Reviews are especially appreciated!**

**See y'all in a week! **

**p.s Did you know that I have typed this entire thing on my IPhone? Yep, that's right, whenever I have a spare minute in class or when I'm out and about I just pull out my phone click on the note pad and type away! It's actually nice because I'm never board and I hate hate ****_hate_**** typing on the computer. But needless to say my thumbs hurt after a while! Its ok though because I'm having fun with this story :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Three Brothers

**Hey everyone! I'm back :)**

**(I don't own them... unfortunately...)**

**enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Three Brothers**

It was hot in the lair that night as three of the four brothers sat down for their regular Tuesday night movie.

Michelangelo - per usual - grabbed a bowl of freshly popped popcorn before nestling down into their old scavenged couch.

Donatello put away his latest gadget in favor of grabbing a seat next to Mikey or, next to the popcorn; both options were fine with the smart turtle.

Raphael let out a long breath as he eased himself into his chair next to the couch. He was stiff from leaning over his bike all day fixing the motor and tightening up some springs that had become dislodged when Mike decided to take it for a spin the other day.

Leonardo was nowhere to be found. It had been a week and a half since the bathroom incident and Don's outburst. Leo had spoken little since Don told him he hated him. He knew to keep well enough alone and only spoke when the need arose. He liked being silent and after a few days decided that he preferred it even. After being forced to remain silent for months under penalty of electrocution he found that keeping his mouth closed was strangely comforting.

It was border line impossible for him to say the wrong thing to any of his brothers if he was silent. He would get no snarky remark, snapped comeback or accusation if he kept his mouth closed. If he stayed quiet then he couldn't give Don or any other of his brothers the chance to tell him they hated him.

Yes, being quiet was nice to the blue turtle...

Raph looked around the Liar from his seat in his chair scanning for his older brother.

_Probably in his room,_ the hothead thought.

"What movie ta'night Mike?" Raphael grumbled giving up his search. He was already comfortable in his seat.

_If Leo doesn't wanna watch da movie I aint gonna force 'im _Raph thought.

Donatello jumped up to look through their large stash of movies the family had acquired over the years. "Well," he began flipping through their selection. "There's Pirates of the Pacific."

"Seen it" Mikey called from the couch.

Don flipped to the next one, "Oliver Swiss?"

"What's it about?" Asked Raph lazily pulling out a sai to twirl expertly in his calloused hand.

"A rat named Oliver who is orphaned asks for more cheese and this big fat rat in charge is all like," Mikey put up a finger and changed his voice into a bad English accent, "More? You want more? Oliver Swiss just asked for _more_! Then the fat rat starts laughing and Oliver gets-"

"No, we ain't watching tha Mike," Raph interrupted Mikey as he went into painfully adequate details over the simple movie. "Next" the hothead grumbled again.

Don smiled before continuing on, "We could watch Y-Men: Second Class."

"Seen it, saw it, I can live without it" Mikey threw up a piece of popcorn before catching it in his mouth. The jokester smiled triumphantly before pulling another piece out to catch again.

Raph, seeing his brother, smirked to himself pulling his other sai out from his brown belt and placing them both on the small wooden table beside his favorite chair.

"We could watch Spider-Sham 2: The Wall Crawler or The Dork Night or you know I could hardwire the Ethernet cord into a fire wire and get a single running parallel up the sewer to get some-" The brainy turtle was too busy thinking of ways to improve the turtles already advanced television system to see Raph smirk at Mikey as the youngest brother throw up another piece of popcorn.

Faster than a swinging blade Raphael lunged forward grabbing it out of the air then ate it in Mikey's face.

"Hey!" Mike yelled throwing a hand full of the still hot popcorn at Raphael. Raph laughed before jumping on top of his little brother succeeding in spilling the popcorn bowl all over the couch.

"Ahh!" Yelled the youngest in mock terror "Someone help me! Hungry Raphie is trying to eat me! Ahhhh!" He squeaked in a high voice while laughing hysterically.

Raph growled in amusement pinning Mike to the couch "Don't call me that, Knucklehead."

Don stood up having already decided on their movie choice for tonight. "Guys!" He waved his hands gaining his laughing brothers attention. "You spilled the popcorn," the genius laughed.

Raph shoved himself playfully off of his little jokester brother. "Don' worry Donnie, I got 'cha" he called over his shoulder making his way to the kitchen to pop more.

He chuckled as he searched the kitchen to find a bag. Finding it, he placed it inside their recently fixed microwave. Raph laughed out loud as he remembered the look of horror on Donatello's face when Leonardo had somehow managed to break the damn thing the third day after coming home.

Whatever the leader had been trying to warm up had exploded in a mess of noodles and hot water. Fearless had managed to scald himself pretty badly on his hands that day. Ralph remembered how the genies turtle had yelled at Fearless for a straight five minutes about how he should be more careful and think before he does something.

Thinking back on it Raph felt a twinge of guilt deep in his gut. He shouldn't have let Donnie yell at Leo like that for so long. He should have helped defend Leonardo claiming that he had been gone for a long time with no means of technology so naturally he wouldn't remember how to use a microwave. At the time though, the hothead had been too preoccupied hating his leader and playing Nightwatcher.

Though he had relinquished his title of Vigilante the red turtle still thrived going out at night to bust some heads. Thoughts of his time as the Nightwatcher slowly crept into Raphs mind making him smirk. _The thug bashing was by far the best part of being a vigilante_ he concluded watching his popcorn start to pop in the microwave.

Raphael was truly the families' berserker for as he thought back at the thugs he'd smashed he chuckled amused at his own brashness.

The old microwave gave off three long beeps.

_I'm better than you_

Raphael paused with his hand holding onto the microwaves handle. It seemed that small bits of his and his older brother's fight on the rooftop entered his mind often in the weeks since everything happened.

He had spat horrible things at his brother. Things that, at the time, he had meant.

Leonardo had questioned him, berated him, degraded him down to nothing before defending against his attacks and blows. That fight was the first time his leader's eyes shone the fire that had graced his features before leaving for his training period. It looked as if Leonardo had been born again during that fight.

That is, until Raphael stupidly shattered his beloved swords. The look on his leaders face broke the hothead's heart and stole his resolve; all anger had instantly vanished from his body.

Raph looked down at his green hands with disgust.

_We were doing just fine without you!_

Leonardo had visibly shrunken when Raphael attacked him with his vicious words.

Familiar guilt seized Raphs stomach as he thought back on the things he had said to his brother. Horrible things meant to hurt the blue banded turtle.

The red turtle often thought about that fight as one of the worst moments in his young life. In that fight he had forgotten that Leonardo was his brother, not just his leader. He had broken the only rule he had set for himself when Leo had been named leader. He had promised his older brother that he would always have his back but, in that fight he didn't have his leaders back. He hurt his leader and for that he was ashamed.

Raph pulled the still hot popcorn from the microwave then made his way to the door of their kitchen thinking about his immediate older brother. He had hardly spoken since his return. He spoke even less after the fight with Donatello.

Leonardo always looked haggard even if Splinter had put them through an easy routine or training exercise. Raphael couldn't help but notice the way Leo practiced as hard as he could just to keep up with his younger brothers. Their first night of rooftop runs a week after seeing Leo again the three brothers had made fun of him for being slow. Raph himself going so far as to call Leonardo a "weak Jungle Boy." Don and Mike had snickered at that but Leonardo kept on running refusing to acknowledge Raphael's statement.

The quietness wasn't all that surprising to the three. Leo never really was one for words unless he was lecturing them. Thinking hard on it Raph realized that Leo hadn't lectured any of them since he came home from Central America.

Now that he was really thinking about it Raph noticed all the changes in his brother. The dull look in his eyes, his quietness, the weight loss, the muscle reduction, the timid way he moved when outside the lair, the disdain to physical touch he had whenever a member of their family got too close to him.

Leo was different.

The thought struck Raphael like a boulder; _something happened in Central America._ Mentally he kicked himself for not noticing sooner. His brother never talked about his time gone in that jungle. If any of the brothers asked about it he would either brush them off or outright refuse to talk about it.

_Something's definitely wrong_

Sure he had heard Leo retch in the bathroom over a week ago but the leader had just brushed him off so coldly claiming to not need him. Raph had been so stunned and mad he hadn't even tried running after his brother to demand an apology or an explanation. He was too busy holding a weeping Mikey to care about what was going on with Leonardo.

The Lair was quiet save for Don and Mikes' quiet bickering over the movie for tonight. A light swooshing sound come from the dojo caught his attention as Raph stepped out of the kitchen.

He had been hearing the sound every night since Leonardo returned. It was almost comforting in some weird way. It signaled that the leader was home; safe and sound.

Raph placed the fresh popcorn on the kitchen table then made his way to the door of their dojo. He stopped at the entrance leaning against the open door frame, arms crossed.

Leonardo's back was to him, his mask askew over his eyes and ear buds coming out of his ears. White cords flowed down his plastron to collect at his belt where a small IPod shuffle was stashed. Raph could hear the music from where he stood at the door. It occurred to him that Leonardo couldn't see or hear him. He could rush him and Leo would be none the wiser.

Sweat washed down the blue banded turtle as he went through set after set after set of blind and def katas. Raph could see what muscles his leader had ripple with exertion.

Swiftly Leo pulled back his arms to grab his twin katanas. The unsheathing was automatic and beautiful. Hardly a sound escaped the swords. Leo began working on a series of round about kicks using his swords as blockers while his feet attacked. It was a dangerous kata if you were blindfolded. One had to know _exactly_ where their legs were to avoid slicing himself. Raph still struggled with this particular kata.

_SLICE KICK KICK SLICE DODGE KICK DOGE SLICE_

Raph knew the whole kata completely.

Leonardo's breath began to come in gasps and his arms started to shake halfway through. The sweat on his body became torrents as he staggered slightly after a roundhouse kick. The leader stopped and sagged breathing too hard for the amount of work he was doing.

"Leo!" Raph yelled taking a step forward only to be stopped by a gentle paw on his shoulder. He looked back spotting Master Splinter, eyes on Leo and paw to his lips signaling Raph to stay silent. _Like Leo could hear me anyway_ Raph thought still hearing the music coming from Leos shuffle.

Leo swayed dangerously but did not fall to the dojo floor. Rather, he lowered his twin swords so the tip rested on the mat. Leo stood breathing hard as his face twisted into a horrified expression; he looked like he was in pain. Raph could see his teeth clench and unclench sporadically. After a minute he relaxed again. His brother then seemed to deflate right before Splinter and Raphael's very eyes. His shoulders slumped forward and he stood that way for what seemed like forever before standing straight up and expertly stashing away his swords in their sheaths. He then ungracefully dropped to the dojo mat crossing his legs. He was still blinded by his mask and deaf by his music.

He was shaking.

Leo took three deep breaths letting them out at once slowly. He continued this process completely oblivious to that fact that his brother and father were watching.

"What the shell?" muttered the hothead more to himself than to his father.

Splinter turned Raph gently to face him. "Raphael please return to your brothers I wish to speak to Leonardo alone." Splinter eyes never left his eldest son. Raph nodded glancing at Leo one last time before leaving the dojo, closing the door behind him.

He made his way swiftly back into the brightly lit living room wide eyed and confused at what had just happened.

"Come on Raphie it takes a minute to pop popcorn!" yelled Mike nestled down on the couch.

"Yeah Raph, we thought you fell into the sink or some-" Don paused looking at Raphs horrified expression for the first time. Mike, seeing Don looked to Raph who had sunk down into his chair.

Don was the first to speak, "Raph what's wrong?"

"Guys," he began, "somethin's wrong with Fearless" as the words left his mouth the sound of yelling voices filled the sewer air and the three brothers froze.

"You do _NOT_ understand what happened. What I went through!" A voice screamed.

"You will not talk to your Sensei in such a tone. I am trying to help you Leonardo." Splinters voice was firm.

"I don't care ANYMORE! You stopped being _my_ Sensei when you sent me away to ROT in the jungle!" The three turtles looked to one another in shock.

Leo never, never yelled at their Master.

Not a minute later the dojo door opened then slammed shut followed by the swift padding of feet hitting the ground. After a few seconds the entrance to the lair opened. Leonardo didn't even look back at his stunned brothers as he violently closed the door behind him and disappeared into the dark sewer tunnels.

A scream like nothing the three brothers had ever heard echoed through the lair. Raph winced, Mikey grabbed at his ears, Don jumped to his feet.

Suddenly the scream was cut. Empty silence followed.

"Oh shell" Don muttered grabbing his Bo sprinting to the door. Mike and Raph only steps behind.

Never in their lives had they heard Leonardo scream with such heartbreak and anger.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Also, so sorry for such a long delay.**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Flashback

**Hey ya'll!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Flashback**

_A few minutes earlier…_

Leonardo stood in the middle of the brightly lit dojo. Candles flickered adjacent to him as he prepared for his individual evening practice. By individual he meant the practice he forced himself to endure in order to regain his strength and stamina. He cursed himself for being the weakest of his brothers.

_You are only weak because you endured so much trauma in the last year. You almost died multiple times. Had it not been for those two girls you would've died,_ a rational voice whispered in his head.

_No,_ he told the voice, _I did die in that facility. I died the minute they killed Anna and Grace, _Leonardo growled as he bickered with the voice inside of his head.

The voice wouldn't go away,_ you couldn't stop them, you were held down… you were half dead!_

_I could've done something… anything… they didn't do anything wrong, they didn't deserve that… they didn't deserve to bleed out in a dirty cell. They didn't deserve to die so… alone…_

_You were there… they weren't alone. You held them both as they died…_

_No… I failed them. I didn't pull the trigger but I may as well have. It's my fault... It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough. I _promised_ to protect them and… and I failed._

_They aren't suffering anymore. Now you are the only one suffering Leonardo. _

_I'm not suffering,_ Leo told the voice,_ I am getting what I deserve. I should have been stronger. I should have killed Hanson, should have taken that bullet for them…_

A tear threatened the leader's eyes as he thought about the two humans he had called family while in his year of imprisonment. He was skeptical at first with the two, thinking them as just another ploy for Hanson to find out where his brothers and father were but after they were taken away and tortured just the same as he was he decided they were innocent prisoners like him.

Anna had been the one who kept them all alive. Sure, the scientists did most of the life saving when their tortures or experimentations went too far but if Leo or Grace had been thrown back into the cell with open wounds or broken bones she was the one who healed them. Her powers were why she had been captured but it was also those powers that helped them survive.

Leonardo could still picture Anna's eyes; they were crystal blue and could hold so much tenderness towards the ones she loved or they could pierce you with so much hate one could end up hating themselves as much as she hated you. Anna was seventeen, a year younger than Leo but she was so wise for her age. She and the blue banded turtle held many intelligent conversations with one another in the long nights they spent hurt, tired and hungry. She was beautiful with long brown hair adorning her shoulders and loving in the way she looked down at Grace.

Grace... She was truly a remarkable child. So young but she held so much love in her heart. The child had not screamed when she first laid eyes on the turtle. Rather she comforted him, helped Anna heal him. Grace had blue eyes, they weren't as bright as Anna's but held a deep rich blue that always seemed to look into your very soul.

Leonardo smiled sadly as he thought of the first time Grace had called him Daddy and Anna Mommy. He had been proud to have the small child call him such a tender name.

The cell that had housed them was small and cold so many a night would see the three huddled close for comfort and warmth.

Grace's power made it so Leonardo could never lie about the extent of his injuries. Every time he was thrown back into the cell the blonde haired baby could read his every thought of what had happened and if he was hurt badly. She could hear his fear and comfort him as much as he did to her. The child could listen to the guard's minds when they were near to gain information from the outside world. She would use her abilities freely, openly insulting a guard or scientist with his own thoughts.

Leonardo smirked remembering when a young man came into their cell to fetch Anna for her round of torture. "Excuse me," the little girl had started, calmly. "Does your sick mother know of him? You know who I mean. That man you spend most of your nights with. Will you tell her about your man friend before her passing or will you just continue to lie?" She spat out the last bit between a smile. The guard gaped at her, open mouthed. He hadn't known of the child's powers.

The smell of blood reached Leonardo's nose and he cringed. In a flash he saw slick blood on his plastron and hands. He heard an echo of Grace's scream. He heard himself scream bloody murder... _Stop thinking about them!_ He ordered himself, _they're gone._

In one solid motion Leo placed ear duds into his ears then turned his music all the way up, drowning out any noise from the outside world. He then pulled his mask to the side successfully plunging himself into darkness.

The music in his ears was so loud it made it hard for the leader to think.

It was perfect.

He got into a ready position and stood with his legs bent and arms out until his muscles started to burn. He then slowly moved into another position; his new position consisted of standing on his hands with his feet suspended vertically in the air. He again held like this until his arms screamed in protest. Swiftly he went into another position that was equally as painful.

He kept going through his moves for Killer Yoga until his abused body could take no more.

Stiffly the leader regained his footing and stood panting in the middle of the dojo. His world was still deaf and dark.

He switched to another song on his IPod as he wiped sweat away from his brow.

In the back of his mind he thought for a second he sensed someone enter the dojo but from his loud music he couldn't concentrate so he thought nothing of it.

In a graceful motion he reached back to unsheathe his katanas. The swords were swift and solid. They were his love and his protectors. They were the two blades that he teetered on. They kept him sane yet drove him crazy. They were his two loyal companions who never left his side or betrayed him. They had tasted the blood of his enemies the same as Leonardo had. Oh, how he adored his katanas that he forged himself.

Leonardo went about his kata until it became boring and tiresome. He decided to imagine himself a fight to practice in.

In the leaders mind he created foot ninjas and Spanish men and forced them to attack him.

_Slice!_ Down goes a foot ninja.

_Kick! _A tan man with dirty hair falls to the floor.

_Kick! Slice!_ He decapitates another foul smelling Spanish captor.

_Slice!_ Another foot ninja falls lifeless to the dojo floor.

_Dodge!_ One ninja gets past his defenses.

_Kick!_ He takes care of the ninja.

_Slice_! He rakes his blade acrossed the throat of one of his captors.

_Slice!_ He's starting to feel himself get out of control. It's getting harder to breathe. The music can only drain out so many thoughts.

An imaginary sword swoons for his head attempting to cleave it off.

_Dodge, slice!_ He cut through the chest of a young foot soldier.

His mind starts to go haywire creating more and more enemies that weren't really there. His swords grow heavy in his hands. He could feel his body sag against the weight. The weight of his secrets, the weight of his failure, the weight of his family…everything.

That's when he feels it coming on; another flashback. Leonardo feels himself being pulled away from the dojo, from New York. He tried to fight it, tried to stay among the living in the present but, like he seemed to do a lot lately, he failed. His senses went numb and the music went away… and he lost himself inside his own mind.

* * *

A white room, too white, it assaulted his eyes. He was a ninja who thrived in darkness yet he was chained on a white wall of a bright white room. He was strung up by his arms. His head felt like lead against his chest. He felt cold, colder than he had been in six months. It was rare for the jungle to be cold after all. His eyes felt heavy. His leg throbbed but it was his shoulder that bothered him the most. Both wounds seemed to be cleaned and bandaged but still they were painful. He tried to remember what happened.

_How did I get here?_

He looked up into one of the many florescent lights and it hit him like a punch to the gut. He remembered the gun shots, the men surrounding him, the malevolent voice calling him mighty.

Leonardo took a deep breath calming himself. He told himself to stay calm and sensible.

_I will not let fear rule me._

How long he hung in that room he knew not. The white walls were blinding. It hurt to keep his eyes opened. The dull throb in his leg and shoulder seemed to multiply tenfold as the minutes slowly ticked by.

The silence in the room was interrupted as a white door was swung open reveling the same man with red hair and ice blue eyes.

The scared turtle put on a brave face.

The man sauntered into the room with an air of confidence and superiority. The blue banded turtle glared at him.

The man smiled, "Hello Leonardo," he started coming within arms length of the turtle. "My name is Patrick Hanson and _you_ are my prisoner." He collected his hands behind his back smiling to himself. Leonardo stayed silent. He tried making himself seem bigger by pulling on his restraints. Even though he felt weak and shaky he wanted this man, Hanson, to feel the fear he felt. The man continued on, "Tell me Leonardo. Why _exactly _are you in Central America and not at home with your brothers?" Leo's eyes widened at the mention of his brothers but he quickly replaced his surprise with a mask of indifference.

_Do not show this man anything._

"What? Not talking?" Then he laughed right in Leo's face, "come on _turtle_ tell me where your pitiful family lives. Is it in a house on the edge of New York City? In a warehouse by the docks? In a dirty sewer perhaps? Did they throw you out, is that why you're here? They didn't want you so you went to the most remote place in the world?" He sang out the questions not really wanting or waiting for an answer. Leo seethed inwardly and scowled. Hanson smiled, "What? They didn't want their leader anymore?" Again Leo leered at Hanson who still stood smirking.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. Don't loose it Leonardo, _he thought to himself.

Hanson came closer, the smell of his cologne assaulted Leo's sensitive nose. The red haired man scratched his head waiting for the turtle to speak. Leo stayed silent.

A twinge of annoyance pinched at Hanson. _It's not going to be easy breaking this turtle,_ he concluded, _but it's going to be fun._

"What does the orange one do at night without you there?" He asked through a pleasant smile.

Leo flinched; how did this man know so much about his family? He tried to keep himself calm but anger seeped into his limbs making it hard not to lash out at the bastard. "Michelangelo is his name, right?" This time Leo visibly flinched. "Oh I see; you don't like me talking about your baby brother do you?" Hanson gave a mighty laugh. "Should we go after him next Leonardo? Or should we go for that red headed woman, April O'Neil?" The turtle pulled at his restraints roughly, the chains didn't even budge. Hanson laughed menacingly. "Have you taken that young woman to bed yet Leonardo? Or have one of your brothers taken her? Raphael, the brute, has probably killed the orange one by now. You know that right?"

Leonardo growled deep in his throat. The anger inside of him making his blood boil. He chanced three words putting all of his hate into it "Shut your mouth." It was barley over a whisper.

Hanson looked amused, "What do you think that rat father of yours thinks of your absence? Maybe he has already made one of your brother's leader by now. He never really did care about you anyway." The blue banded turtle fought against his raging emotions. How dare this man talk of Master Splinter. He didn't have the right to lick the mud from Splinters foot let alone speak of him. "Did he ever hurt you Leonardo? Did he ever tell you how much of a disappointment you are?" At that Leonardo could not hold back his anger. He was exhausted and mad and injured and ready to pummel all of his frustrations out on Hanson's face.

Leo uttered something under his breath.

"What was that Leonardo?" Hanson cupped his hand to his ear and leaned forward mocking the turtle, "I couldn't quite here you."

"I said," the turtle seethed, "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Or I'll be forced to break your ugly face with my bare hands."

Hanson took a step back momentarily feeling fright. It was the look in the turtle's eye that scared him. But the fear was only momentary and he regained his nerve. After all, the turtle was injured and chained to the wall what could he do?

"I am not scared of you," Leonardo continued his voice low and threatening, "You are a little man who I could kill with one hand tied behind my back. You have no honor and for that I will have no guilt smashing my fist into your vile face." The turtle had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You're in no position to threaten me." Hanson sputtered. "You are injured and alone. You are beaten Leonardo."

Leo stared at the man. "I am not beaten." he stated like it was a fact. He then did the only thing his foggy mind could think of: he spat at Hanson's feet.

A horrified look crossed Hanson's face. "How dare you!" He screeched stepping close to Leo. Quickly he brought his hand up and slapped the turtle.

"You just pissed me off Leonardo. That was a mistake... Guards!" He yelled out toward the door. In walked two men into the white room one holding what looked to be a whip wrapped around his hands. The other held a small remote. Roughly Hanson grabbed the remote from the man. "This" Hanson began his eyes glinting evilly, "will be the bane of your existence. Our scientists implanted a small chip into your head while you were out. I press this button."

He pressed it.

Leonardo couldn't hold back his scream. Pain swept through his body like none he'd ever felt. He jerked out of control. He couldn't control himself. Electricity rolled into his brain then down his arms and legs. He felt like he was dying again. But in this death his body was slowly being incinerated from the inside out. His head shook violently as he screamed again. His mind felt like it was imploding on itself.

All of the sudden the pain stopped. Leonardo could barely hold his head up, his legs twitched uncontrollably. He couldn't breathe. His body started to shake. He was almost hyperventilating trying to drag oxygen into himself. Sweat beaded his brow.

Hanson smiled, "I will teach you humility _turtle._" The human moved so his mouth was inches from the turtle's ear. "I will break you. By the time I get through with you you will be begging me to kill you." After saying that Hanson backed up. A guard carrying the whip came forward.

Leonardo bit his tongue hard trying not to cry out as the whip was laid into his skin. He would not scream again. He would not show weakness.

He couldn't...

The crack of the whip filled the white room as slash after slash was ripped into his skin. Blood dripped down the turtle body and began to accumulate at his feet.

* * *

The white room dissolved into darkness. Leo felt his heart race at first, his breath quickened.

He couldn't see, he was blind, his entire world was dark.

He felt himself start to shake with panic until he realized he still had his mask pulled to the side. Loud music assaulted his ears.

_I'm back._

To Leo the flashback felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes.

He felt drained, his body swayed with exhaustion. He was getting really tired of these flashbacks.

_I've lived through that once! Do I have to be tormented again? Why can't it just stop? Why can't I just forget!?_ Tears formed in his eyes but were hidden by his mask.

His breath was still coming fast as he sheathed the blades. Before his wobbly legs could collapse on the mat he crossed them and seated himself.

Leonardo forced himself to take three deep breaths. He was angry; angry at the flashbacks, angry at Hanson, angry at his weakness, angry at _himself._

The memories of Hanson taunting him made the fury inside of him double.

It was at that time a warm furry hand lightly touched his shoulder. The leader recoiled from the touch thinking of the whip.

Rapidly he tugged out his ear buds then righted his blue mask over his eyes. The music ended so abruptly it made his head spin.

"Hello Master Splinter" he greeted eyes downcast.

Splinter slowly made his way in front of his sitting son. He knelt down to him. "I have noticed a change in you my son. You seem so quiet and withdrawn from your brothers," Leo did not look at his father. "I asked of you to bring your brothers together but so far all I have seen is a growing rift between you four." The blue banded turtle's eyes widened. Was his father really claiming it was his fault his brothers had not accepted him back into the family yet? "My son it is your duty as leader to patch this hole in our family. I understand you felt you needed more time on your journey however I fear your time away has affected your brothers greatly... I fear you have no idea as to what they went through in your extended stay."

Before he could stop himself Leonardo jumped to his feet surprising the old rat. The anger he harnessed from his flashback being born again.

Splinter kept on speaking now looking up at his son. "I understand how you are feeling my son. You feel changed because of your training. I wish to help you."

He couldn't stop himself. He was irritable and itching for a fight even if it meant with Splinter. He whispered hoarsely down to his father, face reddening. "You understand nothing." Rage was getting the better of him, not that he cared at the moment. He couldn't be strong all the time. He couldn't always pretend everything was fine. He could _not_ stop thinking of his failure. He _let _those girls _die_! He let himself be beaten!

"You do NOT understand what happened, what I went through!" He screamed suddenly eyes ablaze with fury.

"You will not talk to your Sensei in such a tone. I am trying to help you Leonardo." Splinters voice was firm. Leo balled his fists, they cracked with the pressure.

"I don't care ANYMORE!" Leonardo pulled the iPod from his belt then threw it on the ground. He wanted to lash out at something, hit something. He pointed to himself before exploding, "You have no idea what I went through!" He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't calm down... He didn't want too. He wanted to hurt something, someone. He wanted someone else to feel his pain; the pain that he had been carrying around since his escape from that damn prison. He wanted to be the instiller of fear. He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted.

Revenge?

Splinter looked at his enraged son fearful at what he might do yet standing firm. He knew his son would never hurt him.

Leo took a deep breath, it was far from calming. He wasn't going to yell anymore, yelling was for children. He opened his mouth without thinking.

"You stopped being MY Sensei when you sent me away to ROT in the jungle" He spat.

Splinters whiskers twitched in hurt. What was his son saying? What had happened to his son whilst on his journey?

Before his mouth said anything else Leo turned heel and quickly walked from the dojo slamming the door behind him. His anger ebbed some as the door slammed, realization hit him like a whip.

He couldn't believe what he had just said, what he had screamed at his father. He was disgusted with himself.

_What's wrong with me? What did they do to me...? What have I done to myself?_

He could feel the eyes of his brothers on him.

_I don't deserve them. They hate me. I don't hate them, but they hate me..._

The thought played in his mind over and over again like a broken record.

_They hate me. They hate me._

He walked swiftly to the door. He had to get away.

The door to the lair closed behind him but and he stood for a moment in the dark sewer tunnels.

_They hate me. They hate me. They hate me,_ over and over in his brain.

_But... that's ok because...I hate me too._

As hard as he could he put all his anger and desperation and hurt and fear and loss and_ pain_ into his voice. He unleashed a bloodcurdling, mind numbing scream that echoed off the slimy sewer walls before reverberating back at him. He screamed himself hoarse then ran. For everything he had he ran.

_I have to get out of here._

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Wow that was so long! Hope you liked it! **

**Have a good day fellow readers! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Freedom of Falling

**Hey guys! I decided to upload today even though I wanted to wait until at least tomorrow but oh well! **

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Freedom of Falling**

He ran. For all he was worth and more he ran. The mighty Leonardo leader of the Hamato clan and slayer of the Shredder ran as hard as he could. He ran through the familiar sewer tunnels just as he had run through the jungles of Central America.

Tears streamed down his face but he paid them no mind. They were tears of sorrow and tears of anger.

He wasn't used to this, this wrath that had blinded him into screaming at his father. He was supposed to be the most level headed one of his brothers. He was their leader, their older brother. He was… he was...

He was nothing...

He was _panicking _and Leo knew what happened when he panicked.

His chest started to tingle as it tightened. He head felt light and his mind became foggy.

_No! Not now. Not now. Not now! Come on body don't have a fit now!_

He sprinted as hard as he could trying to put as much distance between him and his family as possible before the seizure racked his body. He had never run so fast or with so must desperation in his entire life.

_How ironic, I fight for a year trying to stay alive so I can come back home to my family and now I'm home and I'm running away._

His mind replayed his own words over and over again in his head; y_ou stopped being my Sensei when you sent me away to rot in the jungle…_

Leo felt guilt grip his stomach but kept running. He ran harder trying to leave behind his guilt and the shame he felt for making his brothers hate him and screaming at his father.

Through his mad dash he heard the tell tale signs of his brothers running after him. He heard their feet pad the ground: twelve toes hitting the sewer water, six feet running, three brothers sprinting, three brothers that hate him.

He could hear them yelling, "Leo wait!" That was Don.

"Bro! Please slow down!" Mikey.

"Dammit Fearless! STOP!" Raphs deep cry.

Leo poured on the speed grateful that be had always been faster than his brothers. His legs burned and his chest ached as he put one foot in front of the other trying to get away.

He was dizzy. His breath came is gasps that choked his swollen throat. He still wasn't healed all the way.

_How can I still be so damn weak!?_

His hands shook but he balled them into fists in an effort to still them.

_Do not seize. Do not seize_ he screamed inside his head commanding his body.

He slipped and slid from the muck in the sewers.

_I need to get topside… I need to get away from my brothers. I don't deserve them. I'm a failure. I… I cant…_His mind was in turmoil as broken thoughts raced around his head. He didn't quite know why he was angry or why he was freaking out. He didn't understand the rage deep inside his body they toyed with his emotions and drove him crazy.

_What's wrong with me?_

Leo rounded a corner then eyed a ladder. He dashed towards it jumping to the third ring and climbing without stopping. With great effort he threw the man hole cover away and catapulted himself into the dark ally.

The night was light, a full moon blanketing the sky. Even through the moons light he found the shadows as he always did. In his haste he didn't even bother replacing the cover to the man hole.

Quickly he sprang to the nearest fire escape and trudged up it. Leo could hear his brother's calls for him to stop, begging him to hold on a second.

_Leave me alone. You hate me. Why are you chasing me? Please just let me suffer. I deserve this..._

He couldn't think. He didn't want to. He needed to get away.

His vision blurred. The tightness in his chest began to feel uncomfortable. A spasm threatened to rack his body. He needed to calm down or else it would be a particularly bad fit. He knew from experience but, he didn't care. He didn't care about much at the moment.

Leo could hear the wind whistling past his ears and nipping at his mask takes as he ran over the roofs of New York City.

He tried to calm down but couldn't. He tried to make his mind go blank like he did when he ran through the jungle but he couldn't.

_The jungle..._ Leonardo thought as he jumped over a wide gab between buildings. In his mind he saw the canopy leaves and bright sun. The telephone wires turned to vines and chimneys to trees. The moon cast shadows onto the roofs that made him remember the blazing sun. Leo shook his head and ran harder wanting to forget that damn jungle and the guilt and sorrow that came with it.

When he was in the jungle- after his escape from the hands of Patrick Hanson- it took six months until April finally found him and convinced him to come home. In that six months Leo had been trying to bring himself back together. Collect himself, build his body and mind back up enough to go home to face his brothers and sensei. After being in prison for a year his mind felt... broken. It wasn't just his body that was hurt. He didn't just suffer from physical pain. His mind felt hollow and when he had left that prison he felt like he was slowly melting into insanity.

He wasn't strong enough, something was missing...

Blood, he saw it again. So much blood it painted his hands crimson. It wasn't his blood but theirs... the girls he spend a year in hell with. Dead, both dead. Killed because of him.

He was a failure, worthless.

He lengthened his strides before leaping onto another rooftop and sliding to a halt at the edge of the building. The next structure was too far away for his weak and trembling body to jump. His mad dash had ended but, he still wanted to get away. He still _had _to get away.

Leonardo gazed down at the alleyway below. It was dark but the moon cast a beam of light down to it showing black pavement and a large dirty dumpster.

For the first time in his life Leonardo imagined what it would be like to jump not intending to reach another building. How the wind would nip at his face, his bandana tales flickering in the falling air.

He would finally have the freedom he wanted, the freedom of falling. The freedom of letting go and forgetting. The freedom of ending it all.

He would never actually jump. No, suicide was for the weak. It was the coward's way of ending. Suicide held no honor unless it was done by Seppuku. Leonardo felt inside his belt realizing he didn't have his tanto knife, as he usually did.

_I'm not actually thinking this… am I? _The leaders mind spun as a million thoughts entered into it. His head hurt from all the thoughts swimming inside his brain. _Could I really do it? Would it really end all my pain? Would everything just… stop?_

Leo brought his hands up to clutch his pounding head. Tears caused his vision to go blurry. He was so confused.

_Get a hold of yourself Leonardo!_ He said aloud but barley over a whisper.

The leader gazed wantingly down at the ally but began to step away from the edge.

_No, this isn't the way to make this all end. This isn't the answer._

As he stepped back his body started to twitch and pain washed over him.

Leo took another step away from the edge when he saw a flash of red. What felt like a semi crashed into him stealing his breath and throwing him a crossed the roof. He and the green and red blob slid to a painful stop ten feet away from the edge of the building.

The green mass screamed in his face.

He couldn't hear him. He could hear anything.

His body started to convulse.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Oh God, poor Leo...**

**On another note are you doing anything right now? No? Well I think you should mosey on over to the other story I wrote (um, I think it's called a drabble maybe- its less than 1000 words-?) Anyways, I wrote it in about an hour so it's kind of hastily written but all the same I'm proud of it :)**

**oh boy, do I love reviews *wink* *wink* haha**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Their Wayward Brother

**Oh! Did I forget to mention that I own - or, scratch that - ****_don't_**** own the turtles? Oh, I did? My bad :)**

**Some of the reviews I've seen are so nice and I love hearing about your thoughts on what's happening and what you think is going to happen. I swear its like some of you are inside my head! Others... well lets just say your outside the ball park a bit haha**

**Anyway... ON WITH THE ACTION!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Their Wayward Brother**

_With Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael..._

Together they ran, chasing after their wayward brother Michelangelo only a few steps ahead of his brothers.

Donatello had just managed to catch sight of Leonardo's bandana tales flying behind him as he turned the corner. "There!" He called pointing. Mikey nodded pouring on more speed.

None of them knew what had driven their brother to scream as he had. Mike was positive the horrendous sound of his brother's scream would give him nightmares for weeks. The scream made the youngest blood run cold and he had to clamp his ears shut just to keep from having it reverberate inside his head.

Raph growled annoyed that Leo was running _away_ from them. His brother never ran away from anyone, not even the enemy. Very rarely and only in dire circumstances did Leonardo issue a tactical retreat. Other than that Leo never ran away especially not from his brothers, not from Rapheal.

"What's wrong wit 'im?" Raph yelled to his two sprinting brothers as they wound around another bend in the sewer. Had it not been for the muddy footprints in the grime on the ground they would have lost track if their fast brother.

"I don't know," replied Don mentally kicking himself. All the times he had been mean and cold to Leo playing through his head as he ran chasing after his brother.

"It doesn't matter right now bros!" bellowed Mikey from in front, "all that matters is that we find him and bring him _home_" Both Raph and Don nodded though they couldn't see each other in the dark tunnels.

Raph growled more to himself than his brothers, "yeah and when we get home we'll find out what's botheren' 'im. Then I get to wring his neck fer scaring us like this."

The orange banded turtle caught a glimpse of Leonardo sprinting down another tunnel "Leo!" Mikey hollered "Slow down!"

Leo didn't stop.

"He's been actin' weird eva since he got home." Raph pointed out to Don through breaths.

Don thought a moment, "Yeah, I've noticed that too but…I've been too busy ignoring him to care... I guess..." He trailed off guilt eating away inside. Don looked down as he ran. His own voice shouted in his head over and over again,

_I hate you… I hate you…_

"Look dudes," Mikey called, "We've all been royal jerks. So now can we please just focus on finding Leo and getting him home before he hurts himself? Then we can go back to being the dysfunctional band of mutants we are, okay?"

The other two agreed silently with a nod.

After another ten minutes of calling out to the blue turtle the three brothers stopped to catch their breath.

They had lost Leonardo.

"What the absolute _shell_! I didn't know he was that fast!" Mike huffed between labored breaths.

Don nodded, "He must've abandoned the sewers by now. Maybe he went topside and that's why we can't find him."

Raph, regaining his breath looked around. "Mike look down tha way" he pointed, "look for an open man-hole. Don the same down tha way. I'll go this way. Holler if you find anything, move!"

They dashed off in different directions.

It only took five minutes before Raph called, "Found it!"

Don and Mikey raced to him. He was already half way up the ladder to an open man hole by the time they reached him.

"Take to the roofs!" Shouted Don hot on Raphs heels.

Raphael didn't think twice about throwing himself into the nearest fire escape.

_Leo, where are ya?_ He thought scaling up the building.

It didn't take long for Mikey and Don to catch up to him as he made his way over the roof tops of New York. The brothers kept their eyes peeled searching for Leonardo.

"There!" Screamed Mikey pointing to a dark figure perched at the side of a rooftop looking down. Raph could barely make out the tails of a blue mask and shadows of twin katana sheaths in the moonlight.

"No Leo!" Don cried sprinting after Raph who took off already realizing what their leader what about to do.

"What's he doing?" Mike called after them.

"He's gonna jump!" Shrieked Raph in a voice neither of the other brothers had ever heard. There was so much pain and desperation in those three words. Mikey felt a knife drive into his heart.

"Leo please!" Mikey yelled with all his might, "STOP!" At that his voice broke inside his throat. _No no no no no no no. Please bro. Please_!

Don gritted his teeth determined not to let his eldest brother jump off the five story building. _He couldn't... He wouldn't..._

Raph was the first to reach Leonardo. Without thinking he ran head first into him slamming his leader hard on the concrete and away from the edge of the tall building.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Raphael screamed in his face sweat and tears soaking into his mask. He was so angry, so mad, so frustrated at his brother for even _thinking_ about doing something so horrible, so stupid. For even _thinking_ about ending it all, about jumping, about-

Raphs eyes widened in horror as he felt Leonardo jerk sporadically under him. Leo's eyes rolled back in to his head as he shook violently.

"Raph get off of him!" Don yelled running up to Raphael who was still on top of his thrashing brother. Mikey stood back frozen in place as he looked at Leo...

Raph looked down at his brother. "What tha hell...Leo!" He cried grabbing a hold of his brother trying to still his shaking body. The red masked turtle was almost in hysterics. He had a crazy glint in his eyes. "What's going on!? Leo come on bro answer me, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"Raphael get off of him NOW!" Don screamed desperately. Raph stayed where he was, mouth open and frozen in shock. Donatello ran head long into his brother tackling him off of Leo who still thrashed. The red and purple turtles fell to the side of him in a heap.

"He's... he's having a seizer" Don breathed into Raphs ear his eyes still on his older brother.

"What?" The hothead whispered.

Tears formed in Don's eyes as he got to his knees and crawled to his brother. Raph was not far behind. Mike fell to the ground opposite them on the other side of Leo.

Raph growled "Do something Don!"

"I... I can't" the medic turtle stuttered.

Mike jerked his head toward Don. "What do you mean you can't!?"

"I mean it's a seizure. You can't do anything to stop them once they've started!"

"What do we do? Can't we do something?" Raph winced as Leo's head smacked against the roof top with a sickening thud. "Don' we put something in his mouth? Do ya want me to hold 'im down what-what do we do Donnie?!"

At this point all three brothers were screaming at each other. Don tried to think calmly. "We have to turn him on his left side and I-I-I think that's all we can do." Don stuttered.

Immediately Raph turned Leo on his side. Leo whimpered softly but otherwise stayed quiet as his convulsing continued.

Don kept talking more to himself than to his brothers. "I don't know much about seizures I've never studied them and I... I don't know... I think that's all we can do guys."

"What tha hell are we supposed ta do now Donnie? We cant just... just watch 'im suffer!" Raph growled desperately. Don had never seen Raph so scared before. Mikey looked up to Don with his eyes pleading.

Don shook his head trying to remember the scant amount of things he knew about seizures. "But there's nothing we can do. Now we just ... we just wait..."

It took two and a half agonizing minutes for Leonardo to slow his thrashing body. For two and a half minutes his brothers stared at him unable to help, unable to comfort and unable to do anything other than hope he didn't bash his head against the roof top again. Two and a half minutes of watching him suffer and whimper from the pain.

Never had the three brothers felt so helpless

* * *

**Thoughts? They finally know... not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing hmmmmm... also they're being pretty loud on those roofs... I hope no one hears them hmmmm...**

**I'm almost at 100 reviews! WHAT? PEOPLE ACTUALLY KINDA LIKE THIS STORY? WHAT?! **

**ahhhhhh! Please keep away the flames! New writer! New Writer!**

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

**Hey everyone! It's Hannah back with another update! Woohoo!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

The blue masked turtle breath became labored as he slowly came back into himself. He didn't open his eyes at first, it was too painful. His body hurt too much, everything hurt too much. His mind felt foggy, as it always did after a bad fit.

_Where am I?_

He felt cold concrete underneath him and not the normal soft fabric of his bed. He heard the beep of a car horn and the high pitch screech of tires accompanied by the wine of sirens around him.

_What happened?_

Slowly he opened his eyes to a very was dark and blurry world. After a few seconds three green masses came into focus and a muffled voice was garbled through the air that he couldn't understand. It took a few more seconds for those green blobs to form faces and those to make bodies.

_My brothers._ He realized in horror. Memories of the past few hours flooded back to him.  
_They know about my seizures. They know and... and they hate me..._

"Leo" the one in purple breathed next to him. He could hear the sniffles of Michelangelo to his left. Leonardo gazed up at his brothers feeling exhausted.

Mike was crying, Don looked scared and Raph looked like he wanted to punch someone.

_You could punch me. God knows I deserve it, _He thought bitterly.

Don tried to grab for Leo's hand to check his pulse but as he touched his brothers skin the blue turtle cried out in pain.

"No Don! D-d-don't touch m-m-me." He couldn't get his mouth to form the words he needed, his tongue was too thick, his mouth too dry.

"Leonardo," Don began wide eyed and frightened but determined to help his hurt brother. "I don't know if you realize this but you just suffered a seizure and pretty bad one at that. I need to check your pulse and take a look at you to make sure you're okay. I think you just had a generalized tonic-clonic seizure."

Leo looked at him in tired annoyance. He knew he was okay or at least he'd be okay in a few minutes. His whole body hurt like hell but he knew the worst pains would dissipate into a throb after some deep breaths and time.

The seizure's when he shook weren't the worst ones, it was the ones that he didn't convulse that hurt the most. He wasn't in control of his body when he shook but when he didn't shake he was aware of everything and the pain was blinding, spazzing inside of his body. It was like there was a monster inside of him and it wanted to escape. The monster hit all the walls of his body with horns and claws and tried to tear him in half. When Leonardo had those kinds of seizures it felt like he was attacking himself, trying to fight out of his own skin.

"-eo can you hear me...? Leo?" Don's voice broke through his thoughts.

_They hate me but they're being nice to me…? Of course they're being nice, you can't be mean to a sick person and now they know I'm sick…_

Leo gritted his teeth and tried to sit up but was roughly pushed down by Raph, "Stay!" He hissed.

Leo had to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning; fire erupted on his plastron where Raph had touched him.

"I realize what just happened _Donatello_," he growled through clenched teeth eyes still closed trying to expel the pain. "It's been happening for over two years."

"...What?" Was all Don could say.

"Then why didn't you tell us Leo?" Mikey sniffed wiping his nose.

Leo opened his eyes to glare at his brothers. He was angry again; he felt anger a lot lately. He was angry because he _knew_ his brothers hated him yet they were pretending to care. They were toying with him, just like those guards...

_What will they do next? Tell me they love me then bring out the remote to activate the chip in my head? Will they tell me I'm free to leave just to punch me in the face and break my arm when I do try to escape? Will they-_

_Stop! _Another voice screamed in his head so loud he flinched, _these are your brothers Leonardo._

_No brothers of mine would let me rot in a prison cell for a year, _he growled at the voice.

_They don't know. How could they? You haven't said anything and they haven't cared enough to ask or... or..._

"They... They don't know..." Leo mumbled to himself aloud, still deep in thought.

"What was that Leo?" Asked Mike innocently coming closer to help his brother.

Leo still felt sick to his stomach and shaky but he was determined not to look weak. He didn't need their sympathy nor their pity. He slowly drew his arms up to sit himself up off his shell.

Raph jumped forward ready to push him back down again. "Lay dow-"

"Damn it Raphael!" he yelled surprising the red banded turtle, "I know you guys hate me, you don't have to humor me. Please just," he took a deep breath finally managing to sit himself up. "Just leave me alone." His voice was full of malice but his eyes told a different tale. They were moist and teary. It started to cloud his vision.

_Even if my brothers don't hate me now they will when they find out what I did. I don't deserve brothers like them. I'm a failure. I couldn't save them, I couldn't have those girls. They were my responsibility. I _promised_ to protect them... But those men, those horrible men killed them - no I killed them... I watched them die, I pulled the trigger. No, they did! Hanson pulled the trigger. Hanson killed them, it was him… But I just stood by and watched…_

Leonardo brought his knees to his chest. His head pounded, he was so confused.

Mikey scooted closer and tried to grab for Leo's hand. It was the only way he could think to comfort him.

Leo felt a sharp sting in his hand as Mikey touched him. Immediately the blue turtle hissed and pulled it away. He then cradled his aching hand to his chest. Mikes mouth dropped open in confusion. _What did I do wrong?_

Don also noticed Leo's reaction to being touched. "Leo," be began scooting closer to him. Leo looked up at Don tensing his sore muscles. His brother was too close. He could hurt him.

_Michelangelo could bring his hand up and smack his face or he could ball his fists and pummel his face or he might-_

_Get a hold of yourself Leonardo! This is your brother he won't hurt you._

_That's what those guards said. They said they wouldn't hurt me..._ The voice in Leo's head sounded like a child, _they did. They hurt me ... So many times..._

Leonardo was at war with himself… and he wasn't sure who was winning.

Don furrowed his brow. Leo's eyes had gone blank and dull; he seemed to space out. Raph moved closer putting a hand on the blue banded turtles shoulder.

Leo cried out again as his eyes regained its strength but only slightly. "Stop touching me damn it!" He snapped growling in a very Raph-like way. The leader, tired with sitting on the cold rooftop, gritted his teeth and pushed himself up to his feet.

He stumbled, the world tilted slightly, his muscles burned. Had it not been for Mikey he would've fallen in a heap to the roof. Every place his little brother touched him exploded in pain. It felt like knifes were plunged into his skin. Leo screamed trying to rip himself from Mikes arms. He tugged himself away from a stunned Mikey then held onto his aching body defensively taking steps away from his shocked brothers.

"What he hell is happening Leo?" Raph rumbled getting over his shock and crossing his arms over his plastron. Don stood to the side of him. Leo noticed in horror that the three had successfully cornered him. He couldn't escape, he was trapped.

He looked at each brother before speaking. "Nothing" he crossed his own arms mimicking his brothers then stood up to his full height wincing only slightly at the painful pull of his sore muscles.

Don let out a long breath "Why are you so stubborn?!"

"I'm not." The leader huffed, annoyed.

"Ya damn well are," Raph moved closer to Leo, "Ya sick bro and ya need to lay down or somthin'"

Leo backed up a step. "No."

For a split second Leo's eyes crossed and his three brothers became six but with a shake of his head they turned back to three. He was tired, past exhaustion actually. This was dangerous because Leo knew that when he got extremely tired was when the flashbacks loved to hit him at full force. Leo knew he needed to get away soon for when one of those hit. He'd already had one tonight but his body and his luck hated him. It was coming again... it was only just a matter of time before another flashback hit.

Raph growled again becoming dangerously angry, "Look Fearless. We are just tryin' to help ya. Why ya being so stupid, huh? Did ya fall from a stupid tree in tha jungle and hit every damn branch on tha way down? Is that why ya stayed away so long?"

Leo stayed silent forcing himself to take calming breaths.

"What? Ya ain't talkin' now?!" Raph took another threatening step forward, "ya think yer better'n us? Is that why you _never_ came home? The Mighty Fearless Leader couldn't be held back by his damn brothers." He spit the last part out between clenched teeth. He meant to cause harm, to hurt or guilt his brother into telling him what the hell was going on. Raph didn't care if he hurt his brother, at the moment all Raphael saw was red.

Leo flinched remembering when Hanson had called him mighty.

_Oh Leonardo, how the mighty have fallen._

Mighty, Leo hated that stupid word. "I'm not mighty." Was all he could say.

Don jumped into the conversation. "That's not the point Leo." Now Don was mad

_Wonderful._ Thought Leo sarcastically. His eyes drooped slightly until he realized they were almost shut and popped them back open. He rubbed his forehead where a headache was starting to throb annoyingly.

"Leo you left us to fend for ourselves with the Purple Dragons _and F_oot ninja _and_ whatever else is out here trying to kill us." Stated Don fury burning inside of his dark brown eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe we needed you to lead us? Maybe we needed you to be here with us? Did you ever think that one of us might be lying dead in some trash strewn ally because you weren't there to protect us?"

_Yes. I thought about that everyday_ Leo thought sadly. _Everyday I was laying almost dying in a dirt strewn cell I thought about you._ Leonardo was almost sad but in a flash he turned the sadness to anger. He couldn't be sad. He couldn't pity himself. Pity was for children and the weak.

"Don't you think I know that Donatello?" The flood gates on Leo's anger were opening. "I thought about you every day! I _fought_ to get back to you every chance I got."

"Why? Two years Leonardo" Don felt invigorated using the power of full names on his older brother, "Why didn't you just come back?!" Don got into Leo's face.

Leo couldn't hold it back, "BECAUSE I WAS TRAPPED!" He screamed into the purple banded turtles face as hard as he could. Don took a step back, he had never seen his brother so furious before. He eyes were on fire; gold flecks speckling and swirling inside of them.

Raph huffed, "You was trapped? In what? Yer own thoughts?" Raph grabbed the pummel of his sai not intending to use them just wanting to scare his brother into telling the truth. "You. Were. In. The. Jungle. Leonardo" he growled out each individual word. "Not letters! No messages! No God Damn phone calls! NOTHING!" He didn't believe his brother was 'trapped' only because he was far too angry to see reason. "No one could trap the mighty Leonardo. Yer too good for dat ain't'cha? You said yerself yer better'n me and I ain't neva been _trapped_! Tell the truth Leo, you didn't wanna come home; you couldn't face us. You were too _weak_!"

Leo felt all the air in his body rush out of him. He sagged, defeated. _I knew they wouldn't understand. _

"Eat shit Raph," Leo growled. He was so mad, so _angry_ it was consuming him, filling his body with rage that he had never felt before.

"What'd you say Fearless?" Raph whispered threateningly pulling his two sai out and falling into a ready position.

"You heard me." Leo said lowly not wanting to say those dirty words again.

"Fearless I'm gonna-"

Mikey couldn't take it anymore, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" He screamed as loud as he could over his two brothers bickering, "I'm so sick of this!"

Raph turned his anger to his little brother, "YOU stay out of this!"

Don faced Raph, "Don't you yell at him!"

"Oh yeah brainiac? Whaddya gonna do? Tell me you hate me?"

Hurt flashed over Don's face "That's not fair Rapheal"

"Oh yeah Don? Why you can just-"

That's when Leo heard it.

In the blink of an eye Leonardo turned on his Leader Mode and forced himself to forget all his aches and the pain that flared inside of him as he moved so fast.

"Mikey MOVE!" He roughly shoved Mikey out of the way. The orange turtle stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He was surprised when a black arrow soured into Leo's left shoulder right where his head had been only seconds before.

Leo had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Leo!" The three brothers yelled in unison with shocked expressions. They had been so caught up in their argument they hadn't sensed the arrow coming straight for Mikey's head.

Don and Raph immediately turned around weapons drawn and family fight forgotten. Mikey jumped to his feet as Leo straightened up. In one motion the leader ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it aside. Stares appeared in Leo vision but he chose to ignore it.

Painfully and unsteadily he unsheathed his swords and turned to face the enemy. Looking back at him were thirty ninjas covered in the black cloth of the Foot. They too had their weapons drawn. One ninja stepped forward.

"We could hear you from a block away _idiots_."

Leo swayed on his feet feeling the seizure he just had and the arrow he had taken. Blood started to trickle down his arm and pool on the rooftop. Mike looked at Leo from the cornered his eye. He was ready to catch his leader if he fell.

Raph took a few steps forward he also saw his leader sway. The hothead was frustrated at his brother but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. He didn't want the Foot to see how clearly exhausted and not ready to fight Leo was. Raph knew he needed to buy Leo some time to regain his strength. "Sorry ta break it ta you but it seems you've caught us on a bad night. Might just have to take our frustrations out on your ugly faces."

A few ninjas laughed, others took steps back.

"We have come for your heads. Our Mistress wants them on a platter," called the ninja in front. He reached back to grip the hilt of his long sword.

Raph smiled. It wasn't everyday he got to trash talk with a Foot. "Yeah, pretty sure that ain't happenin'."

Raph and the ninja continued yelling insults at each other as a shuriken was thrown from inside the crowd of enemies meaning for Donatello's head. Leo saw it and reacted automatically swinging a katana blade into its path before it hit the brainy turtle. As he deflected it Leo stumbled into Don. Don grabbed his brother before he could fall to the ground. "Woe Leo," he breathed, "maybe you should sit down."

Yes, sitting down sounded nice to the leader as his head spun and arms became heavy. This always happened after a seizure. He had ten, maybe, twenty minutes max before his body just couldn't take any more stress and forced itself to shut down and he would pass out.

Leo knew he had at least ten minutes left before his body would refuse to do his bidding and in that ten minutes he would force his body to fight to protect his brothers.

"No... I'm fine Don." Leo stood up taking his weight from Don and trying to pull himself together.

He would fight these enemies. He would fight them so he didn't have to fight the enemies inside of himself.

Leo straightened up, he was ready for battle

* * *

**Thoughts? HIS BROTHERS KNOW ABOUT HIS SEIZURES NOW! ahhhhhh! Damn Foot, always popping up at the worst and most inconvenient times. **

**Oh, I also want to apologize for any mistakes in this, I only read threw it twice because I'm in a hurry! (softball game!)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Anna's Story

**Hey everyone! So I'm going on another vacation this week (Rocky Mountains here I come!) So unfortunately I wont be able to post another chapter for a week (sad face...) but don't worry, as soon as I come home I will post as soon as I can (and that is a promise!)**

**I don't own the turtles! (I'm pretty sure no one on this site does but I'm specifying that I ****_defiantly_**** don't own them - duh! I mean come on! If I owned them I would be out partying and whatnot!)**

**Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anna's Story**

Leonardo pushed himself off of Donatello slowly trying to calm his pounding head. Raphael and the large foot ninja were still bantering back and forth. Leo tried to concentrate on their voices but found it more difficult than it should be. The voices became garbled and distorted before his vision started to darken.

_No no no please, not now, not now! I already had one tonight! Oh God..._

He felt hands clasp around him a second before breathed in the familiar scent of Donatello who had grabbed him as his legs gave out.

Leonardo's vision swam around in a dark abyss before it was gone completely. He knew what was happening, it's had happened at least five times in the month since he came home. Though, when he was in the dark jungle he had many more of these flashbacks.

He was all too familiar with the back that clouded his mind and filled his body. His world dissolved into darkness as Leonardo was plunged into another flashback...he lost himself once more inside his warring mind.

* * *

Two days, two days and no food or water. Two days of no interrogation or torturer. Two days of just sitting and waiting.

Leo's stomach grumbled loudly but he did his best to ignore it. Beside him Grace's small stomach gave a hearty growl, "I'm so hungry Leo and I'm so thirsty my mouth feels like sand paper" she whispered in a cracked voice as she curled into his plastron trying to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm so sorry guys," rasped Anna licking her dry lips, "I'm so dehydrated I don't even have enough energy to pull any water." She was in a ball on the other side of Grace huddling close for comfort and warmth. Leo shifted slightly trying to make himself more comfortable. His shell made a sickening sound as it slid a crossed the damp cement floor.

"It's ok Anna." He whispered eyes half closed, "they won't let us die. They'll give us food and water soon... They have to."

"At least they haven't taken us away yet." Anna croaked.

"It's only been two days. They'll come again to question us soon." Leo whispered bringing Grace closer to himself. Anna in turn scooted closer to the two tiredly swinging her arm around to touch Leo's plastron and encase Grace between the two of them.

The child whimpered, tears forming in her deep blue eyes. She was just so thirsty it hurt. "I don't understand what they want with us. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt someone? They never tell me anything when they hurt me..." A tear trickled down her cheek and she sniffed.

Leo sat up with more effort than it should have taken feeling the nasty pull of his muscles the whole way. He was feeling the effects of no water in two days and his last torture. It made his thoughts foggy and muscles sluggish. Leo hadn't had a seizure in a week, that's the longest he's gone since getting captured but, the blue turtle knew it was only a matter of time until a fit hit him. It was always only a matter of time.

With great effort Leo pulled Grace into his lap and put his chin on her forehead burying her face into his chest, the child continued to cry. Anna, feeling the loss of warmth sat up only to scoot closer to the two.

"Shhh Gracie," Leo said trying to calm Grace the same way he did Mikey after a nightmare.

_Mikey... No! Stop, you can't think about your brothers right now Grace needs you and so does Anna. Right now you have to be strong for them… and be strong for yourself._

In his arms the child wailed loudly, her stomach growling and throat burning. Tears streamed down Anna's eyes as she watched helplessly.

"Shh Grace its okay, its okay. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Look at me sweetie." Leo forced her small face up to look at him. Her eyes looked like blue lagoons shining in dim moonlight. "Nothing about this is your fault, do you understand me? You did nothing wrong and you've never hurt anyone no matter what those bastards say. _You_ are the innocent one. It's these men who are evil."

"Bishop." Anna whispered a curse more to herself than to the other two.

Leo's head shot her way, his blood went cold. "Bishop? What about Bishop? How do you know that name?" He asked beyond surprised that this girl knew the name of one of his families most hated enemies.

Anna didn't look at him, she only stared at the floor mesmerized by the damp cement. "John Bishop is the one who made us what we are. He experimented on us for years until we _acquired _our gifts. He had me for almost five years until I managed to escape..." She trailed off not really realizing what she was saying.

"Escaped? Experimented? What are you talking about Anna?" Leo knew of the girls abilities of course but, he had just assumed they were born with them. After everything he's seen in his young life as a Ninja Turtle it wouldn't have surprised him. The world is, after all, greater than one can imagine.

Anna smiled sadly, "You didn't think our abilities were natural did you?" she asked pulled her long hair behind her ear, "There's no such thing as magic Leonardo." she said with a small un-amused laugh.

Leo nodded to her_, I beg to differ_, he thought.

She laughed again brining her knees up to her chin. She still didn't look at Leo; she was too lost in thought. "We weren't always like this. I wasn't born with the ability to move water and Grace hasn't always been able to listen to peoples thoughts. I was born to working class family; I had a mother and a father and an older brother named Theodore but, we called him Theo because he hated his full name, he said it makes him feel too important."

"I know the feeling." Interrupted Leo thinking aloud. Anna smiled and continued on.

"I remember one day when I was ten years old I stayed home from school because I was sick. Three men came to our door with guns... They attacked my mom and dad, my brother was at school. After they beat my parents they pointed they're guns at me and said that if I didn't come with them they would shoot my parents then they would shoot me. What was I supposed to do? I was ten years old and they had guns. I've always wondered what kind of horrible people would threaten to shoot a child...

"Those guys were Bishops goons and come to find out later my dad owed Bishop a lot of money and the only way he would collect payment was by taking me. My dad screamed at the men when they took me saying that he and Bishop had agreed on cash payment and not a people- payment. That's when one of them took a barrel of his gun and smashed it into my dad's face before they took me away.

"They took me someplace, somewhere; I still don't know where exactly I was... I was experimented on or at least that's what it felt like. They injected me with things that I-I don't even... I can't even tell you how much they hurt. They... They burned my insides and attacked every cell in my body." Anna paused wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. Leo could feel Grace's deep even breathing against his plastron. She was asleep.

Anna sniffed, "I think it took two years until I was finally able to move water. It was an accident really, I tried to fight away one of the guards and ended up slicing his face with a drop of water from the sweat on his brow." At that Anna smiled remembering how nice it felt to fight back. Then she founded again remembering the rest of her story. "That was the first time I ever met John Bishop personally. He's a cruel man who will do anything to get what he needs or wants. He wanted to make super soldiers for the military or something horrible like that. His bright idea was to steal kids to experiment on. He said something like, 'if you can turn the children you can turn the adult' or some shit like that.

"So, I wasn't the only one he took but, I was the first. There were ten of us children total who he caught and experimented on," Anna brought up her fingers to count though she didn't really need to. She would remember the names of those other nine children until the day she died. "There was Me, Jacob, Curtis, Jason, Haley, Chris, Josh, Lacy, Kara, and Grace was last. They got her when she was three or four, a year or less before I escaped. They had to kill Grace's mom and dad and older sister to get her.

"Anyways, all of our cells were in a line down a long hallway and every time they took one of us away all the others could see. We talked to each other through the prison bars even though we couldn't see one another. For two years I didn't even know what Kara looked like until they drug her past my cell after one of her tests." Anna paused, thinking of her those children and teenagers. "Jacob and Josh were killed when they injected them with mutagen trying to create an advanced hybrid human. Josh survived the first round of experimentation but it was the second that got him. He was turned into something that resembled a wolf. He was hairy with long fangs and paws where his hands should've been. A werewolf is really the only think I can think of to compare him to when I saw him while they were dragging back to his cell. His cell was next to mine so I reached through the bars trying to comfort him. The only thing I could reach was his arm so I touched it and felt his skin peel off in layers. He screamed for two hours in the cell next to mine until all his skin fell off and he died... They put Jacob in a large tank filled with tainted water trying to create a form of gills so he could breathe under the water and in polluted areas. He ended up drowning after about five minutes. The idiots who dosed him with the mutagen didn't use enough... Jacob was fifteen and Josh was fourteen.

"Chris and Curtis were twin brothers so Bishop just had a field day with them. He would test one and use the other as a control. It was Curtis that they used as the test subject most of the time. He lasted three years before they finally killed him during an electric experiment right in front of his brother. Chris was so upset he... he just couldn't take it anymore. He watched his brother die Leo! Chris he… he committed suicide a day later using the bed sheets in his cell. Lacy begged him to hold on and stay strong but he was just-just too far gone... The rest of us could hear him choking in his cell for three minutes before he succeeded in hanging himself...they were both twelve years old." Anna took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Leo told her in a whisper.

"No I'll continue," She said clearing her throat. "That way if I die here they can still be remembered in you and you can tell your brothers and your friends about them so they wont be forgotten…" She trailed off.

"You're not going to die here. I won't let that happen." Leo told her sternly. Anna gave him a small smile.

"Kara and Lacy were killed on the same day. Bishop had dosed them with a serum that was supposed to make their bones indestructible. It worked, as it seemed to do a lot with us. They're bones were five times harder than a normal person. The scientists tested that out by taking a sledge hammer to Kara's arm… Sometimes when it's quiet I can still hear her scream as it shattered into pieces. They weren't supposed to break, so Bishop told them to dose them again but, with more serum. The two of them screamed for ten minutes before the serum disintegrated most of their bones. It was too powerful, you see and it burned them… from the inside out. Kara was eighteen and Lacy was sixteen.

"Jason and Haley were brother and sister. They were held in the cell opposite of mine so I saw them every day for four and a half years; I considered them my brother and sister. Jason was really big and strong with broad shoulders and a warm smile. He always tried to make me laugh or cheer me up even when they dragged me back to my cell half dead from an experiment. They gave Jason a large dose of something, I don't know what exactly it was but it made his muscles bigger and stronger. He could life heavy stuff like cars or trucks. He told me that they tested his strength as being able to hold up to 700 pounds in each hand. They placed special bracelets on his hands whenever he was put back into his cell to counteract his ability so he couldn't pry the bars apart and escape.

" Haley was younger with long brown hair. She had the same smile as Jason only more pretty. Her eyes were a crisp brown and black; they were beautiful. The scientists injected Haley with something to enhance her eyes. They tried to give her a form of X-ray and Long-way vision. Again, the first time they injected her it worked. She could see though thin walls and far distances but Bishop wanted more. They wanted to make her better, enhance her further. Just like with all of us Bishop wanted to make his perfect 'super soldiers'. So, they injected her with more. The first time she came back to their cell she complained that her eyes just hurt. The second time she said everything looked dim. It was the third time they injected her with serum that she went blind.

"The day they drug Haley back into their cell blind as a bat was the day Jason vowed to escape from that horrible place. That day we hatched a plan together of getting out. We planned to escape in three months because that would have given us enough time to smuggle and steal enough supplies and help Haley figure out how to move around in a dark world. It was a day before we planned to have our prison break that they took Haley away again and...She never came back," at the Anna started crying.

"Jason went half crazy when they didn't return her within a few hours. Two days later a guard told him she was 'disposed of' because being blind was of no use to them... They killed her Leo and then didn't even have the decency to bring her body back for her brother to mourn over! Jason went crazy then. I told him not to be stupid, I told him that I still needed him but he didn't listen! He went insane... He broke both of his wrists trying to get the metal brackets off. He slammed his arms and shoulders against the walls and begged for me to use my ability to get just one of his bracelets off so he could use his strength to pry the other one off. His wrists were a bloody mess by the time he managed to tear the metal and to rip the bracelets. He then tore open the metal bars. After that I begged for him to stop because I knew they would kill him. He just kept screaming her name 'Haley! Haley! Haley!' He wanted to see her, touch her, tell her he loved her, anything." Anna paused as a sob racked her chest and she coughed.

"He screamed at the guards calling them murderers and bastards. He killed four of them with his bare hands before he finally went down... they shot him six times in the chest. He cursed them all to hell and damned them as he died. Before he died he looked at me. He looked right into my eyes and whispered to me that... that..." Anna voice caught inside of her throat. Leo stayed silent. "He said, 'I can see her Annalisa. I can see Haley and... and she can see me... she's so beautiful..." Anna buried her face in her hands and sobbed for a few minutes. After some time she sat back up wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I... I still have nightmares of his blood on the prison walls... Jason was nineteen and Haley was thirteen... I think about those two every day. Every day I think that if I was just a bit stronger I could have saved them, all of them. Every time I fall asleep I see them. I see their faces and hear their screams…" Anna shivered,

"It was a week later that I escaped from that horrible place. Leo, did you know you have water inside of you? Inside of your blood? Ask me how I found out that you have water inside of you. Ask me how I learned I could control the guards Leonardo. Go ahead; ask me," Anna had a crazy glint in her eye.

"How?" Leo whispered almost afraid.

"I sneezed and the guard moved!" She practically yelled. "I realized that if I tensed my fingers I could tense the guards. I could break them in half... Which I did, thirteen of them until I just ran. I ran from that place as hard as I could and I killed anyone who stood in my way. I had been in there for five years..." Anna shook her head and wiped her eyes. She looked down to Grace who still slept against Leonardo. "I'm not sure what happened to Grace though. I know she was there when I left but I didn't see her until I was caught again and put the same cell as her here in Central America. I had found my parents and brother after I escaped and I stayed with them for a year until Bishop and his men found me again. I put up a good fight. I used the abilities they gave me to my advantage but they got me anyway... This time they killed my mother and father. Theo wasn't there because he was away in college so I think he's still alive but I have no idea." Anna took a deep breath running her dry tongue around her dryer lips. She was exhausted from talking so long.

Leo scooted closer to Anna before gently prying Grace from his chest. He lightly pushed Anna to the ground, "Sleep" he whispered tucking a slumbering Grace next to the older girl.

"Leo?" Asked Anna eyes half closed. Leo hummed in response. "I've killed thirteen people in my entire life. I killed them so they wouldn't kill me... am I a bad person? Am I a murderer like those scientists and Bishop?"

Leo didn't even have to think, "In my years of being a giant turtle practicing ninjutsu I've killed a lot of Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja. I also took down my most hated enemy the Shredder… and not a day goes by I don't think about each and every one of them. I killed them so they couldn't kill my brothers or me. I never killed meaninglessly, only when I was attack and I had to defend myself. I never fought unless someone else swung first, that's apart of my honor code. I don't take pride in what I had to do but I know deep down I had to do it. And that's the way you should feel. You did what you had to do Annalisa." With that Leo crawled next to Grace and closed his eyes exhausted and thirsty.

"Thank you Leonardo." Whispered Anna before she fell asleep.

* * *

"...hear me? Leo can you hear me? Bro, come on look at me. Leonardo!" A garbled but familiar voice echoed through Leo's ears as he came back into himself

_Bishop... Why didn't I remember it was him who captured me?... How did I forget that…? They made me forget._ Leo winced remembering the many drugs and needles they had injected him with. One of those must've made him forget about his conversation with Anna about Bishop. _Covering up their tracks,_ Leo thought bitterly.

The flashback had been fuzzy but it felt real. The blue turtle felt thirsty...

"Come on bro answer me!" Called an urgent but hushed voice next to his head. He looked up to see Donatello holding him up. Raph was still talking to the foot ninja. Mikey looked at Leo from a few feet away horror in his eyes.

"What happened?" Leo whispered regaining his footing and taking his weight from Don.

"I don't know you just spaced out for a few minutes. Are you okay?"

_A few minutes ... That was only a few minutes. It felt like hours._

Leo took a step forward advancing towards Raphael and the enemy. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Don, his brainy brothers eyes were pleading.

"Maybe you should stay back and let us take this fight. You might want to sit this one out." Don whispered so neither the foot nor Mikey could hear him.

Leo ripped his shoulder out of Dons grasp roughly, "You don't have to defend me. I can take care of myself." _And besides, I'm not really worth defending..._ He thought the last part angrily to himself. _Don hates me and even if he doesn't hate me then he should…_

Don looked hurt, "If you don't have us then who do you have watching your back?" He asked trying his hardest not to sound hostel. Leo didn't answer back he only stared forward and puffed his shoulders.

Donatello recognized the signs even before Leonardo stepped forward. It had been two years since he witnessed this side of Leonardo. He saw the way his brothers muscles tensed and his jaw set like iron. He squared his shoulders and took a deep meaningful breath. His eyes hardened into that of a weathered and battle hardened soldier who has seen all, heard all and done all.

Leonardo was in full out, full fledged, badass Leader Mode.

Enemies be damned when Leonardo squared his shoulders in defiance and tensed his muscles in Leader Mode.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

**Thoughts? Now we're learning more about Anna and Grace...hmmmm those poor other kids! **

**WOW! 100 REVIEWS AND BEYOND! This...is...wonderful! I can't even thank you guys enough! Keep 'em coming y'all I love hearing your thoughts on my first little story!**

**Speaking of first stories I'm starting to think taking on a project this long and detailed wasn't the best idea for my first story... maybe I should've started with a shorter story but...oh well! I have to admit I'm having soooo much fun writing this and every time I get an email (even if its at 1 in the morning - which lets be honest, is WONDERFUL AND I LOVE IT (I'm being serious, waking up to an email from this site makes me very very happy lol)) is great! Thanks so much guys (especially to you people who leave funny reviews- I laugh out loud then read them to my little Pomeranian puppy) **

**Anyways, see y'all in a week!**

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Blue Demon

**Hey everyone! Did you miss me - or rather, did you miss the story? haha BUT I literally JUST got home hours ago and THIS was the FIRST thing I did. I haven't even unpacked yet - oops **

**Sorry for the later-night update, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow :)**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Blue Demon**

A white moon washed in and out of a cloudy night sky as it cast its beam down onto the strangely crowded rooftops of New York City. The light from the beams illuminated a curious sight; thirty men enshrouded in black cloth with red symbols adorning their chests stood facing four giant green bipedal turtles with multi colored bands wrapped around their eyes.

The turtle who stood in front looked pissed, he held two sai's expertly in both hands waiting for the other men to attack. He growled and tightened his muscular arms ready to charge head long into the enemy. Behind him stood an orange banded turtle who seemed more relaxed though he was still stiff. A small smile played on his lips. In both hands he swung nun chucks in a clockwise motion. He shifted his weight from foot to foot in anticipation. He had too much pent-up energy thriving inside of him to stand still for much longer. At the drop of a pin his was ready to attack. A few steps back stood a purple turtle with his bo staff drawn and ready for battle. He glanced sideways worry etched in his features at the last of the turtles.

A blue mask wrapped around the last ones face. He seemed haggard and exhausted; a thin sheet of sweat covered his entire body. Blood ran down his left shoulder dripping slowly off his finger tips forming a small puddle on the roof. Slowly the blue turtle straightened himself up to his full height, blood lust radiated from his eyes.

Leonardo brought back his bloodied shoulder to grasp the worn hilts of his twin katanas that were stashed on his back. He had to bite back a groan as his shoulder pulled painfully. Unsheathing his swords was like music to his ears, having their familiar weight in his hands was comforting. Some of his pain and stiffness seemed to flow out of himself and into his weapons. His swords gave him strength.

Leo walked slowly but confidently passed his younger brothers making his way to Raphael. His nerves were at an end and he was about to fall over in exhaustion from the fit and flashback he had but he still wanted to scare the enemy. He was not an injured epileptic seizing turtle who suffered from constant flashbacks and Night Horrors to the Foot. No, to the Foot he was the slayer of armies, the Blue Demon.

He was never one for banter but the ninjas were so quiet; either waiting for orders to attack or for the turtles to make the first move that Leo had to take the chance. As he squared up beside Raphael he let a smirk curl a crossed his face.

"I'm sorry to break it to you," he called to the Foot, "but we were dealing with an important family issue. I'm going to give you one minute to clear out before I let our berserker loose on you." He gestured to Raph who stood proudly with a cocky smile licking at his lips, Leo continued, "I'm sure he'd like nothing more than to use your faces for punching practice." More ninjas stepped back as they saw they the murder and blood lust in Leonardo's eye.

A large Foot in front crossed his arms, the mask covering his face crinkled at the sides showing he was smiling broadly. He was truly the most fearless of the group of Foot Ninjas. "You look like you're dead on your feet _turtle_" He called to Leo. "You're already injured, we don't have to push you down you're already falling! I am Kin, First Rank and leader of the fourth quadrant of the Foot Clan and I have come for your heads." The Foot ninja, Kin, stepped forward drawing his sword.

Leo could hear Raph scuff beside him then roll his eyes, Leo's smirk turned into an evil smile. He was ready to fight away his anger.

Don moved beside Leo bo staff turned out, "You just made the wrong choice buddy."

With that the ninjas advanced at once.

Leonardo kept a tab on all three of his brothers as they moved out to get into a good position to fight. Raph ran to the right, Don to the left, Mikey chose the scenic route jumping over a heard of Foot and landing somewhere among them. The brothers drew away some ninja but most stayed to fight the turtles Leader.

Leo was rushed by four ninjas at once. They all wielded swords in their hands but, they were not experts. They were clumsy with their blades holding them with sloppy hands. Leo flipped his katanas in his hands backwards holding them so the sharpened part faced back and dull forward. He didn't feel like killing tonight.

"Aim to injure, no killing!" He yelled into the night air knowing full well his brothers could hear him.

A small ninja ran forward trying to jab Leo's hurt shoulder with his blade. Quickly the Leader brought back his sword using the dull part of his katana to block then the pummel to punch the Foot in the face. The ninja crumpled.

More sets of Foot attacked him. He lashed out making sure they made no contact with his injured shoulder. He swung his twin blades forcing the enemies back. A sai raced for his chest in an uppercut that he blocked at the last second. A spear whirled above him forcing Leo to drop to one knee to defend himself. Soon he was surrounded by Foot all coming at him at once. His arms ached and chest burned from moving so fast, for so long. His vision started to darken at the edges but, only slightly. Leo shook his head trying to dispel the dizziness that played with his eyes.

_Slice! Punch! Grab! Block!_ It all became automatic, his body moving without commanding it to. Years of training caused him to go into auto pilot.

_Block! Hit! Slice! Block!_ Down goes another handful of Foot. A ninja came right for him sai swinging for his head attempting to cleave it off. Leo jumped back not realizing how close to the edge of the roof he was. He felt the edge of the building with his bare foot. He stole a quick glance behind him looking down at the same dark pavement and dirty dumpster that he had seen a few minutes ago when he was thinking of jumping.

He didn't want to jump now; in fact, he wanted to get as far away from that edge as possible.

In his moment of distraction a heavy foot made contact with his chest stealing his breath and throwing him off balance. He cried out as he faltered, his foot touched nothing but air. He felt nothing as his stomach dropped. He was falling backwards over the edge of the tall building. It was too tall, too far off the ground and it was straight down. There were no windowsills or close lines or fire escapes to catch him. He would fall straight down shell first. Leonardo screamed again in desperation grabbing out with his hand trying to catch a Foot ninja, the side of the building, anything.

The large foot ninja that had spoken to them earlier - Kin, grabbed his arm stopping his cascade over the edge of the building. Leo cried out painfully as his injured arm was yanked almost out of its socket. Tears sprang to his eyes as his shoulder burned and protested holding all his weight.

Memories of being shot when he was captured flooded back to him but he shook his head warding them off.

Kin was surprised at how light the turtles leader was. He held onto him with one arm barely feeling his weight at all. Kin stood there frozen in place, a turtle dangling on his arm. He only had to let go and the Leader would fall. The Blue Demon would be dead if he just pried his fingers from his green hand.

Leo eyed the man completely aware that the ninja was the only reason he wasn't splattered on the pavement below. The blue banded turtle was breathing hard, almost gasping for breath as his body starting to give up on him. His vision dimmed more. Blood from his wound slid the opposite way down his arm as he grasped the strong hand of the Foot.

"You won't die that easily _freak!_" Kin spat hauling the turtle up and over the ledge. Leo's feet didn't even touch the ground before Kin threw him a crossed the roof, over his brothers who were battling their own enemies.

Leonardo came to a painful rolling stop beside a very surprised Michelangelo. "Leo!" He cried jumping to his brother's side before trying to help him up. Leo groaned regaining his balance unsteadily. A Foot came up, sword out stretched, to attack Mike from behind. He had to grab onto Leo's shell to gain enough grip to jump out of the way. He quickly but gently set Leo down. Mike then turned around making short work of the ninja who fell to a heap on the roof.

Looking around from his spot on the roof Leo spotted Raph and Don finishing up with the last of their opponents. Suddenly he realized there was only a small group of Foot ninjas left. The large Foot ninja who had saved his life, Kin, stood among them.

Leo pushed himself to his feet then took a few steps forward staggering as he looked at the ninjas.

Don ran to one side of him, Raph jumped to the other, Mikey braced himself behind him. Leo rested the tips if his twin katanas on the ground to help seedy himself, he would not look weak in front of these men.

"Why did you save me?" He called through quick breaths to the ninja.

"Simple," Kin began sheathing his sword. The others mimicked him stowing away their weapons. "Mistress Karai has a bounty on your head to anyone who brings you to her alive." Kin laughed menacingly, "I couldn't let you die and not collect my reward. I plan on killing your brothers slowly then taking you to Mistress Karai."

"Over our dead bodies!" Yelled Don falling into an attack position with his bo outstretched and face hard. Leo swayed on his feet, darkness seeped into his vision. It was getting harder to focus on the men in from of him. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. Did he even have legs? Was he still standing? Was he even breathing anymore? He was confusing himself, his hands felt numb, his head felt too heavy.

Leo looked down at his swords. The tips had sliced into the concrete from the force he applied to them in order to keep himself balanced.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, he hoped it wasn't a Foot but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted - no- he needed to lay down. The pain inside his body flared up as he felt his legs beginning to give out on him. His eyes lost focus. The hand on his shoulder maneuvered him around so his uninjured arm was around the person. Leo looked to the side sluggishly, his eyes heavy, to see Raphael; worry etched in his eyes as he held some of his brothers weight.

"This is going to be easier than I thought the Blue Demon is already beaten." Kin called out, the ninjas behind him all laughed. Leo said nothing, he only brought his eyes up and forced them to focus on his enemies. As his gaze fell on the remaining Foot their laughter abruptly ceased. They saw the force behind Leonardo's brown and gold eyes. They could see the turtle was not so easily broken.

Don jumped in front of Leo and Raph, "Why don't you pick on someone who isn't injured!"

Mike came beside Don, "yeah, ya big bully!" He called.

"I'm not interested in you three, you mean nothing to me to the moment. The mistress only wants the Demon. I suggest you back up or I will-" he was cut off as a battle cry echoed through the night air.

"Goongala!"

A muscular figure jumped into the middle of the handful of ninjas taking out two with one swing of his hockey stick. Casey Jones, a hockey mask covering his face, bashed into another Foot who fell to the roof with a thud. Don and Mike ran forward to finish off the remaining ninjas and Kin. It took only a few minutes for the three to overpower the small group of ninjas. Kin cried out as he to fell to the rooftop unconscious.

Casey looked at Mikey pulling off his hockey mask off and wiping sweat from his brow, "Why didn't I get called ta the party sooner?" The man smiled a crazy battle frenzy glint in his eye.

"Sorry dude, I _just_ got the chance to call ya! It's not like I can be all like, 'excuse me Mr. Foot, hold on while I call for reinforcements!'" Mikey laughed and twitched slightly, the adrenalin from battle still flowing through his veins making him jumpy.

Leo tried his damnedest to focus on the people in front of him but his world started to tilt. Suddenly he couldn't hold himself up any longer, his knees buckled. His shoulder gave a scream as it was pulled harshly. Raph grabbed harder to him keeping him upright as his legs became jello and his head tilted to the side.

"Woe Leo." He said softly as his older brother's entire body went slack in his arms. "Leo?" He asked. Leo said nothing, he could barley hear his brother. His head pounded, his shoulder throbbed, he couldn't see; everything was blurring.

"Leo?" Raph asked again a little louder. Again, Leo said nothing – his mouth wouldn't work. He had no voice.

"Leo… come on bro talk to me!" Raph yelled becoming frantic. Leo felt his eyes sliding shut, he couldn't keep them open any longer. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't _move_. His body was giving up on him, he was so tired.

Gently Raph managed to lower Leo down to the ground.

Leo forced his mouth to work, "So... so tired... Raph. Can't... I can't..." He slurred trailing off.

Raph put his hand on his brothers shoulder noticing that his warm crimson blood had yet to clot. It still gushed from the wound as forcefully as it had when his older brother had first been hit. Raph put his hand over it trying to still the bleeding. He was getting frantic, Leo's eyes were cracked open gazing at him with a dull expression. Raph's hands shook as he screamed for Don to get his ass over here before turning back to his brother.

"I know," Raph mumbled, frightened. So much blood… there was so much blood pooling around Leonardo. "I know yer tired Leo but that's- that's from the blood loss. Ya gotta stay awake bro, come on focus on my voice." Raphael was shaking.

Leo tried, so hard he tried to focus on the hothead's voice and stay conscious but he couldn't, he failed. He heard a terrified voice call out his name one last time as his world was plunged into darkness.

_So... so tired..._

* * *

**Thoughts? reviews make the world go 'round! (or is that candy.. hmmmm...)**

**OK so, that was the first fight seen I've ever written so I'm sorry if it wasn't the best - I did the best I could :)**

**I hoped y'all liked this, I hope to post another chapter or two sometime this week. Till then..**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	16. Chapter 16: Stop

**Okay, so I know what you are thinking; why the heck Hannah? Why are you posting this chapter so late at night? Well here's yer answer... BECAUSE I WANTED TO AND I CAN! mwahaha... (also I saw all the 'update! update! update!' reviews and I got inspired :) )**

**Anyways, enjoy the shortest chapter I've ever written (don't worry, its supposed to be short)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Stop**

Leonardo's head felt like lead and his body like a million pounds. Giants sat on his chest and monsters racked their claws over the inside of his skin. His mind was foggy, not allowing him to focus on any one thing. Not that he wanted to focus on anything in particular at the moment; he was in too much pain.

His thoughts swam around in his head never stopping for more than a few seconds on any memory.

He saw past battles he had had with the Foot. He revisited the blood splattering from his sword and felt the rush of wind as he was kicked back against a filthy dumpster.

Leo saw games of ninja tag with his brothers across the rooftops of New York City. They only played that game when their nightly patrols had surfaced no threats and they wanted to play teenager, they wanted to goof off and have fun.

He saw himself meditating with Master Splinter at his side. He could hear the deep even breathing of his father as he melted into his own meditative trance.

Then, Leo could feel the warm breeze of the Jungle wind sweep by him. He could hear every animal under the sun squeaking and squawking at each other. The Jungle had been so peaceful in the first six months he was there. His skin had tanned into a golden green that was like no color he had ever seen in his young life. His features had slimmed some but not horribly, not in a sickly way. He had been in the best shape of his life, he had never felt so happy and content with the world around him. He could be out in the daylight, he could feel the sun warm his body. People didn't scream when they chanced a glance at him up in the trees or in the brush. They liked him, dubbed him the Ghost of the Jungle; their protector.

Then he got caught… and everything changed.

For a few seconds Leo felt himself seize. His body was racked with convulses that jerked him sporadically. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt...

No, that wasn't the worst pain, his brain reminded him of the interrogations Hanson had put him through. Forced hours under dirty water to see how long he could hold his breath, electricity burning him as he gave non sufficient replies to questions that were impossible to answer.

His body started to shake again but, this time because he was cold. He was so cold, too cold. His teeth chattered against themselves. He could feel them click and smash loudly inside his mouth.

Everything hurt and it was frustrating. _Why do I always hurt? I've been in constant pain since I was caught._

To the turtle it didn't make sense how his body was in a constant ache of unknown pain. How his head always pounded after a long night of sleep or how after a fit every part of him was super sensitive to anything that he touched or touched him. The pads of his feet hurt the most when he stood up to get into bed if he'd had an attack on the floor of his room.

Again his mind jumped to something else clearly wanting to get away from the thoughts of physical pain.

He saw them, the two girls he killed. He saw their innocent faces. Small blonde curls framed a beautiful baby face, long brown hair hugged the face of the other. Anna's fierce but gentle eyes filled his vision and Graces laughter played in his ears. He could feel them both in his strong protective arms. He saw Anna resting next to him; he felt the warmth of her head against his cold shoulder. He could feel the familiar weight of Grace in his arms, sound asleep.

_No...no...no!_ He needed to get away from them; he couldn't stand it any longer. Looking at their faces brought back the memories of when they'd killed- no, when he'd killed them. Leo didn't pull the trigger, deep down he knew that, but he may as well have. He was too weak to protect them like he'd promised. He promised, he promised...

_I promised... to keep them safe._

"Leo…? Bro? What... ya talkin' 'bout..?" Came a voice through his muddy mind.

"He can't hear... Raph, his fever...hasn't broken" Leo caught bits and pieces of a conversation around him.

His brothers, his brothers were around him. He could feel them, sense them, sense their fear and confusion. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to jump to his feet, draw his weapons and fight. He wanted to be brave and mighty and _fearless_.

But he couldn't.

There's no such thing as bravery, only degrees of fear.

He wasn't mighty. He wasn't fearless. He was scared; he was just a teenager who held the burden of Atlas. The weight of the world was on his shoulders or, was it just the weight of his brothers and his clan that sat on his shoulders?

He tried to focus on them, on their voices but he was cold, too cold. His body shook, was he having a seizure or was it just because he was cold? He didn't know. He didn't know much... He didn't want to know anything anymore. He couldn't know anymore.

Everything was just getting so hard, too hard. His failure eating away at him, destroying him. It was burning him out.

He was a burnt match that someone was trying to strike again but, you can't strike a match twice, it doesn't work like that.

He didn't want to have to deal with it anymore...

He just couldn't...he had to stop thinking, had to stop remembering. Had to just...

Stop.

* * *

**Well... thoughts? What did ya think? **

**I tried to capture the mind of a person who is sick and delirious and such. **

**Sorry it was so short! Don't worry, I don't plan on writing another short chapter any time soon (hmmmm, not sure if that's a good think or a bad thing... :) )**

**Anyways, I plan on having one more chapter up this week. Hot damn, I'm on a roll. I'm putting up three chapters in one week? WHAT MAGIC IS THIS? (sorry, had an all night Harry Potter marathon last night with my friends- haha yeah, being the cool high school senior I am we all brought our wands and drank root beer we called it Butterbeer. We are children, I swear lol) **

**ALSO, if you have any question or anything just PM me, I always try my hardest to message back as soon as I can :)**

**The next chapter should be up on Wednesday. See y'all soon!**

**Have a good day (uh, well night I guess its night time now) fellow readers! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Mommy and Daddy

**See? I told you I'd update today? Whoohoo!**

**So I haven't said this in a while, I don't own them... unfortunately**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Mommy and Daddy**

_1 year and 1 month ago…_

They weren't always tortured. Sometimes they were left in their cell for days or weeks on end with only each other to keep themselves company. Sometimes they were given broth and bread twice a day to fill their deprived stomachs. Sometimes the scientists who called themselves doctors would venture into their cell to heal the injuries Anna could not.

Leonardo didn't know why they were left alone in large intervals for weeks or months at a time but, he didn't question it. The time they were not called upon or taken away gave him the only freedom he was allowed; it gave him the freedom to be in peace. Nothing was asked of him during these strange lulls in interrogation and torture. He didn't have to answer any questions or keep his mouth clasped shut as they broke his bones wanting to know where his family lived. They just left the three prisoners alone.

Leo, Anna and Grace liked these times; if it wasn't for the cold cell and their aching bodies they could pretend they were somewhere else. Leo could pretend he was home with the creaking pipes above their cell being the pipes above his bedroom in the sewer. Anna could pretend she was in her old barn in Ohio up in the loft sleeping with Grace laying next to her. She could imagine the rats who scurried around their cell were animals who took shelter in their barn.

The outside worlds melted away when Hanson and Angelo didn't bother them.

Yes, they liked these times.

* * *

The child smiled at the two older teenagers happily. She stood facing them, hands on her small hips smugly. Leo sat next to Anna with their backs against the cold wall of their small cell.

It had been three weeks since any of them had been taken away for experiments or torture. None of the three knew why their captors had stopped coming but they didn't care. They were just happy not to get hurt anymore. Food was still brought once a day by a guard grumbling obscenities under his breath in Spanish, but other than that they were left alone.

Grace cleared her throat dramatically calling the others attention. Leo and Anna who been playing tic-tac-toe with the dirt on their cell floor looked up from their game to the small child.

Grace had a smile on her face. "I will call you my mommy," she pointed at Anna, " and you will be my daddy." Grace stated proudly eyes shining and pointing to Leo.

Leo's mouth dropped open. Anna laughed out loud.

"Does that mean we're together?" asked Anna smiling jokingly at Leo who still held an open mouth in shock at what the child had said.

"No silly goose!" Grace laughed happily, "I don't mean you're _married_, I mean you're just my mommy and daddy. After all, I don't have a real mommy or daddy anymore and I don't want all the people at school to make fun of me when we get out of here and I start going to school." Grace nodded to herself convinced her answer made sense.

Anna had been telling her stories about school and teachers and learning from when she went to school. True, Anna never made it past 6th grade because Bishop had showed up on her front porch but she still remembered some thing's about it. They had been talking about school for the past few months and every time the subject was brought up Grace's eyes lit up in excitement.

Leo let out a loud bark - laugh as he thought of having this child call him Daddy. Sure, he had always thought about the possibilities of having children and yes, he had wanted a child since he was old enough to know what they were but this wasnt quite how he wanted to get a child.

In truth he felt close to Anna but, on more of a level that he held his brothers on. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect Anna from the horrible people who frequented their cell and took them away but, he didn't love her.

Leonardo was a warrior, a fierce assassin of the night, love had no place... at least not now anyway. He wasn't even twenty years old yet, he was barely a hair over nineteen. He didn't even know what _love_ is. He especially didn't know what love is now while he was so young and foolish and trapped inside of a cold cell.

Leo was strong, he could easily take advantage of being trapped in a cell with a pretty girl so close to his age, but he would never do such a thing. The very thought sent uncomfortable chills down his spine.

He felt a kind of love towards Anna, but not the kind to want to take her to bed like he assumed Angelo did when he came into their cell and forced her to follow him. The lost and ashamed expression Anna held when she was thrown back into their cell after one of her bouts with Angelo spoke mountains about her want to have any kind of physical relationship with any man at all.

Though, Leo did not love Anna in a physical way he still fought with Angelo every time he came to take her away. He fought for her honor but he always lost and she was always taken away only to be brought back hours later with a red face and a crooked walk. She held a look of shame and wouldn't talk for days every time Angelo brought her back.

When Angelo brought her back the first time Leo had punched the dirty man in the face so hard he broke his knuckle. The thrill of fighting back had filled his body with gold and nothing they did back to him, not even the chip that was activated in his head could wipe the smile off his face as he looked down at Angelo's crumpled form on the ground nursing a severely broken nose.

Leonardo was not in control of this situation. He was not the leader here; he was not calling the shots. It was his captors; his guards that told him what to do and when to do it and every time he fought back it would only earn him more pain. More time in the torture room, more interrogation on where his family lived or how he became a mutant. But, Leo still fought back. He was a stallion that was not so easily broken.

"Leo," Anna started breaking into his thoughts," you're like my brother right...? I, um, I don't really feel... I mean not that you're not... What I mean is-" Anna pulled her knees up to rest her cheek on them unable to fully explain her feelings. She loved the turtle yet... She was not in love with the turtle.

Leo chuckled amused at her timidness and relieved at the same time to see that she had mutual feelings back. "Yes, I understand what you're saying and I love you like a sister."

"Good" Anna smiled thinking of the prospect of being with Leonardo the same way she was force into bed with Angelo.

"But," began the child again, "you two are my parents. I've made it official and Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?" chuckled Leo realizing this was the first time in months he had smiled so much. He was happy, actually happy, well- as happy as a turtle in a cage with two girls with freaky abilities could be.

Grace's smile broadened, "Your brothers will be my uncles and your master will be my Grandpa -no- my papa and Anna and I will live with you and go to school and be normal and that April woman can help us find Anna's brother and-"

The smile faded from Leo's face as the child brought back memories of his family. He could barely see their faces anymore; it had been so long since he'd left. Almost a year away from them... If the experiments and tortures didn't kill him the guilt from being away from them just might.

The smile also vanished from Grace's face as she read Leo's thoughts, felt his pain for her own. She walked over to sit in between the two teenager's snuggling close to the turtle.

Leo looked up at the dim light in their cell. "Sometimes," he whispered, "I can almost hear them... When I think I'm going to die from whatever Hanson puts into me or if he broke one of my bones I think I can hear my family, they're... they're telling me to keep going, to fight back, to be strong. Maybe I'm just finally going crazy or something..." He trailed off, his voice barely audible.

"You're not crazy Leo." Anna whispered running her hands through Grace's greasy blonde hair. At that moment the door to their cell flung open. Three guns were pointed at each of them but they didn't really care- they knew the routine by now.

Patrick Hanson walked into their small cell wearing an expensive black suit. He smiled at Leo who moved himself protectively in front of Anna and Grace as they shied away from the bright light pouring into their cell.

"I gave you three weeks to heal _turtle_, ready for more?" Hanson smiled. Leo said nothing just got to his feet scowling at the red haired man.

If looks could kill...

Hanson's smile retreated slightly as he saw the defiant look inside Leo's eyes. He walked forward getting right into the blue banded turtles face. His red hair glistened from the light in the hallway and his pale skin seemed almost see through. The expensive looking man looked way out of place in the grungy cell.

"What?" Hanson whispered threateningly, "all big and bad now that the child has claimed you as her father? I'll tell you something Leonardo, you will never leave this place. Never see the light of day. Never see your stupid brothers or that dumb rat or those humans you call friends. You'll die in here and when you do I'll dissect you're worthless body in front of those two brats then I'll send you're carcass into the ocean where no one will find you."

Anger sparked inside of Leonardo but he forced himself to stay calm, _deep breaths…_

Hanson didn't stop there, "Then I will turn New York City upside down and find those miserable creatures you call a family." The man chuckled, "I think I'll kill the red one first, I'll enjoy hearing him scream for mercy when I slit his throat." Leo bit the side of his cheek feeling blood seep from between his teeth. He clenched his fist silently cracking his knuckles in the process. Hanson smiled seeing the turtle grow angry yet knowing Leo could do nothing without horrible consequences. "Then the pest you think is your father will be fed to my snake for dinner. He loves rats you know and he'll enjoy the meal. That orange one will be next. I can't wait until I can feel his neck breaking in my hands. Oh, he will scream wont he? He's your little brother, yes? Your baby brother? He will cry for mercy and beg for me to not do it. He'll cry like a baby in my arms but I'll kill him anyway. I'll kill him just like I killed you-"

Hanson was cut off as Leo lost control of himself for a split second. His clenched fist slammed into the side of Hanson's face.

The punch wasn't hard nor bone breaking because the blue banded turtle was so weak, but it still stunned the man. He fell back lightly touching his bleeding cheek.

At once the guards rushed forward.

It was the barrel of a gun that smashed Leo in the face first then a beating stick came down on his collarbone. Leo refused to cry out in front of Grace and Anna as he fell to the ground gasping for breath. A large boot made connected with his left side ribs. He heard a cracking sound inside of himself as he gasped, his whole side exploding in pain. Another beating stick hit him over the back of the head right over the knot in his mask. Stars exploded in his eyes, he almost groaned but he bit his lip so hard it started bleeding to stop himself. A large fist smashed into the side of his head making him jerk to the side. A kick to his already injured side had him curling into himself trying to protect what he thought were his broken ribs.

Leonardo didn't fight back, he couldn't. The barrage of hits and smacks from fists and beating sticks and guns didn't give him the chance to bring his hands up to fight back. He was still so weak, too weak to protect himself from the fury of their attacks.

Through the haze he was in Leo chanced a look at Anna who held Grace in her arms on the other side of their cell. Anna's hands were over the child's ears and she was forcing her to close her eyes and bury her head in Anna's neck. The child had seen enough traumatic events. She didn't need to see her new "daddy" get beat half to death...

Another blow came down hard on his plastron; Leo felt blood drip down his forehead. The haze around him grew thicker; the hits he took started to not hurt as much. He couldn't feel anything, his whole body went numb. The thickening haze was beckoning to him, calling him forward.

"STOP IT!" a high-pitched voice screamed over the sounds of fists hitting flesh. Leo opened his eyes to see Grace fighting against Anna's grip to get to Leo. The child had tears running from her red eyes. She shrieked again, "STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" The child's face was red from screaming so hard.

"Enough!" yelled Hanson to his men. "He needs to be conscious for the experiments!" Hanson forced the men to back away from Leo. The turtle gasped for breath and coughed roughly on the floor. He felt the black haze slowly retreat back while his pain rushed forward. White hot pain burned through Leo, he started to feel his body shake slightly.

_No... I will not seize here... Not in front of Hanson. No, I will not seize here... Not in front of Hanson... No..._ He said it over and over again until it became a mantra.

"Pick him up and take him to the scientists" Hanson ordered. Leo hissed as he was roughly picked up by two men and hauled away.

Grace cried softly into Anna's shirt as she read Leo's thought while they took him away.

_I will be proud to call you my daughter._

* * *

**Thoughts? What did you think? Damn Hanson...**

**Sorry for such a weird title lol I couldn't think of anything else :) Also, sorry for any mistakes, I was in a hurry and I will fix them in a bit. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Mother Bear

Hey** everyone! It's Hannah back with another chapter! yay! See? You didn't have to wait long to get an update - that's just the kinda girl I am. NO LONG WAITS! (uh, well not too terribly long waits anyway :) )**

**Me: Do I really have to say it?**

**People who want to sue me for copyright or something: Yes!**

**Me: Ugh! Fine, I don't own them...**

**People who want to sue me for copyright or something: Thank you Hannah :)**

**Me: ... I wish I did own them... *grumble* *grumble* *grr* *grr***

**Anyways, ON WITH THE ACTION!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mother Bear**

_Acrossed town in the present..._

"Mommy, where are we going?" Asked Grace as she hurried to keep up with the taller adults who walked briskly down a long white hallway.

"Quiet!" Snapped one of the guards behind the two girls. Anna instead sent her thoughts to Grace.

_I don't know sweetie but they haven't hurt us yet_... She let her thought trail off still staring straight ahead but gave the little girls hand a small squeeze with her own hand.

_They have weapons,_ Grace thought back. Anna could almost feel her child's fear radiating from her body.

They had been living in a surprisingly comfortable room in the Foot Clans tower for over a week now. Both of the girls had to admit that the quarters they were given were a hell of a lot better than their last cell.

Anna and Grace shared one queen sized bed that sat in the middle of a medium-sized room. The room itself looked expensive with soft red carpet laid a crossed the entire floor. It was so soft that Grace had laid on it for hours claiming it was the best and softest thing she had ever felt. That is, until she jumped laughing on top of the bed. For almost her entire young life Grace had slept on hard mats in damp cells. This was the first time she had ever truly felt the soft fuzziness of a real carpet.

Long red with black hue colored drapes covered a small part of the wall a crossed from their bed. When Anna first saw the drapes she had assumed they were covering a window but when she drew them aside all she saw a continuation of the tan wall.

_What is this for?_ Grace had asked touching the hard wall behind the drapes.

_It's supposed to make us think we aren't captives anymore, they wouldn't really give us a window but it's supposed to seem like a window could be here._ Anna thought back to her, she was confused herself.

_That's stupid_, the child thought.

And so, the two were left to guess as to what time it was while they were locked in their room. The room held no clock and they both still suffered from jet lag from living in the Central American time zone for so long.

At one side of the room was a large bathroom with a shower and walk in closet. Anna had almost cried upon seeing the large white shower. She had jumped in with her clothes still on just wanting to feel her element all over her muddy and bruised body. The feeling of water always made her feel better, more refreshed. It made her ability jittery with excitement; water just made her happy. In the shower she slowly healed all her old bruises and sore muscles until she felt whole for the first time in a long time. Soaking in crispy water she had stepped out of the shower reluctantly using her ability to pull the water from herself and her clothes. After drying herself fully she called in Grace and drew a bath for her. Much the same why she had healed herself she ran comforting fingers over Grace's small abused body healing her fully. The child couldn't keep smiles off her face as her wounds were healed and her aches melted away.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy would've liked this place?" Grace had asked as they laid down the first night tangled together under the thick blankets of their bed.

"I don't know Gracie, I think he would've liked this room, it's so much better than the cell..." Anna thought for a minute, "you know I think we might be in New York..." She paused feeling a lump form in her throat "Maybe his brothers and father are here somewhere."

"He said they lived in the sewers," the child had whispered eyes drooping closed. Anna brought her closer to herself feeling her eyes tear up.

"I think we need to get away from here Grace." Anna's voice was small but determined. "We need to find his family and tell them what happened, why Leonardo never came home." In the silent room Anna could hear the gun shots again. She could see the blood that ran from the turtle's chest. She could hear Grace screaming for them to spare him, to not kill him. She could feel her hands move over his body trying desperately to heal him. They had killed him, right in front of the girls. Killed him when he refused to tell them where his family lived and how he had become a mutant.

Grace brought her small face up to look at Anna in the darkness. They had turned the lights off before snuggling into bed. She didn't have to speak; instead she sent her thoughts to her adoptive mother.

_I miss him._ Her thought held so much emotion Anna couldn't help but feel tears run down her face.

She licked her lips, _me to honey... me to._

Slowly both of the girls drifted off to the first peaceful sleep they'd had in a long while thinking of the turtle they'd lost.

* * *

It was two days later Karai had finally come to see them. It was the first time anyone had spoken to them or even come into their room. The door to their room had only opened when an armed guard brought them food twice a day. Other than that they were left alone, which was fine with them. If no one came into the room then no one would beat them, no one would try to experiment on them, no one would torture them...

The woman entered into their room wearing a simple black work out suit with the red bandana still laying a crossed her forehead. The red cloth reminded Anna of Leonardo's blue bandana.

Lightly the teenager fingered the outside of her pocket where the soiled blue fabric was always stored. After the guards had killed the innocent turtle they had flung the bloody scrap at Anna taunting in Spanish that she would have to have sex with only the cloth now. Anna's face burned with rage and embarrassment; never had she and the turtle done anything of the sort. They had kept each other company along with Grace. They huddled together for comfort and warmth but Leonardo had respected Anna and she him enough to not do anything so dirty with each other. Unlike Angelo who forced her into his bed.

When those guards had thrown his mask at Anna, Grace had screamed at them calling them cowards and damning them to Hell until she was hoarse. Anna had never seen little Grace so upset and spouting curse words at the men, taunting them to fight her - to kill her. The child had sounded the same as Jason had after those guards had killed his sister Haley. It almost scared Anna seeing her baby curse and scream and damn those man. She had seen what they did to Jason when he fought back. After screaming Grace had broken down sobbing and asking why this happened, how this could have happened. Anna had held her close crying into her hair until they both passed out from exhaustion. When they awoke the blood stains were still watering the floor of their cell…

Karai stood in front of the girls, hands on her hips. Grace clung to Anna trying to read Karai's mind to see what she was planning.

The child's brow furrowed as she concentrated hard but picked up nothing. This had never happened to her, not being able to see into someone's thoughts. Sure, it was blurry or choppy at times but she could _always_ hear or see something. But, there was nothing...it scared her.

Karai smirked at the child. Anna stepped in front of Grace standing tall with her chin up. _This bitch is not touching my child._

"Can you not hear anything?" asked Karai to the little girl in a mocking tone. Grace kept concentrating only getting static.

"Maybe" she whispered shyly not wanting to admit she could hear nothing in the woman's head.

Karai pulled back her hair to reveal a small blinking device right behind her ear. "My scientists made this for me," she said calmly but proudly, "it sends out signals so you cannot hear our thoughts. Clever I'd say." She crossed her arms smugly, happy with the invention her scientists had managed to pull together. She would have to get more of them for the guards. It would not do to have the child finding out all the secrets of the Foot.

"What do you want?" asked Anna after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"You are coming to train with the rest of my soldiers. You are now members of the foot. " Karai stated her cold green eyes scanned over Anna's face as she waited to hear what the girl would say.

"And what if we decline?"

"Simple," the woman ninja smiled. She reached back into her pocket before bringing out a small remote, "I believe this is what causes you two so much pain, and I correct?" Graces eyes grew wide in terror. Anna gulped staring at the remote. "I think you already know what happens should I press this button?" Karai all but purred.

Anna tried to still her shaking body. She hated that damn remote and the damn chip in her head. She gave Grace's hand a squeeze already admitting defeat.

"What do we have to do?"

"Follow me." Karai turned and walked out the door.

* * *

That is how they got to be in this situation; walking briskly down a white hall following and being followed by five Foot ninjas.

Suddenly the guards stopped halting Anna and Grace as well. The guards used a card to swipe at a lock on a large door. The lock beeped before opening to reveille a large room with a matted floor. The room seemed to go on forever only stopping at walls with hundreds of thick ropes cascading to the floor held up by a high ceiling.

_It looks like a dojo,_ Anna thought recalling when Leo had told her all about his ninjutsu and Bushido. The turtle had even showed her some moves attempting to help pass the time in their cell.

What looked to be hundreds of black clad soldiers all doing different exercises were scattered in groups around the room. Some were fighting with swords others with spears with sharpened metal tips or weighted chains

_That's a Kusarifundo, I remember Daddy telling me about them,_ Grace thought inside Anna head referring to the weighted chains. Anna nodded remembering their conversation.

Anna felt uncomfortable; she hadn't been around so many people in a long time. The power inside of her shifted letting her know it too was ready to defend itself if any of these people attacked her.

Two black uniforms were thrust into Anna's hands by a ninja who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Put these on" came a female voice from behind a mask. She then pointed to a door that led into a room that held lockers on one side and showers on the other.

"Change!" yelled a gruff voice as the door closed pinching off the noises of training from the large room.

Anna got on her knees becoming eye level with Grace as she helped her draw on her clothes. When the child was suited in her small uniform she took a hold of her shoulders softly. "I will not let them hurt you, no matter what."

_No matter what._ She repeated inside her head knowing Grace could hear her. Grace nodded biting at her finger nails as she always did when she got nervous. Anna gave her her best smile before slowly turning the child around to take her soft blond curls in her hands.

Anna made short work of braiding the blonde hair down her back. When she finished she turned her daughter back to herself and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Now sit here until I get ready." She pointed to a spot on the bench adjacent to the lockers. Grace nodded.

Anna took off her dirty clothes and cast them aside as she stepped into the fitted Foot Clans uniform. The thought struck her.

_Foot... Why does that sound so familiar?_ She looked to Grace who shrugged.

_Maybe Daddy told us something about them._ She thought back to which Anna tried to think harder. Before she could place why the Foot Clan sounded so familiar to her the door swung open.

"Come, now!" was all that was said by the guard.

Anna was really getting annoyed at the one word orders being spat at them but she bit her lip and stayed silent. Grace took her place next to Anna lacing her hand into hers. They were led out to the middle of the large dojo. The once training soldiers were now lined up facing Karai silently.

The two were placed next to Karai in front of her soldiers.

Karai's crisp voice rang out in the still air as she addresses her subordinates in perfect Japanese.

_I don't know,_ was Anna's reply to Graces questioning look.

When she was finished half of the group took off silently towards the entrance of the dojo following a tall man.

_His name is Kin,_ Grace thought to Anna looking at the soldiers who flowed out the door. Anna looked to Grace questionably. The child shrugged, _I heard someone think it and I though it was a funny name._ Grace paused obviously listening to the retreating Foot's thoughts; _they're going out to an ambush. Something about four creatures that that scary lady wants. Mommy... those men really don't like those four creatures._

_Creatures?_ Anna asked.

_Yes, that's all any of them thought 'creatures' or 'vermin' or 'thorns in their side' that's where they're going right now; to fight them._

_Should we be worried?_

_I don't think so. But mommy, those thoughts were so... so..._ The child whimpered feeling the hate and blood lust radiating from the ninjas thoughts.

As the last ninja disappeared through the door the others quickly crowded around Karai and the girls encircling them completely. They gave the girls and their mistress a wide berth, wide enough to have a fight in, Anna noticed.

Karai turned to Anna, "Now, let us see how well you can defend yourself." Before Anna could comprehend what was happening Grace was jerked from her grasp by a large muscular man.

"Mommy!" The child screamed as the men stepped back pulling out a tonto knife and holding it to her throat.

"Silence!" His rough voice echoed in the silent air. Anna took a threatening step towards the man, ice formed on her fingertips in man held firmly to her daughter.

"You have ten seconds to give me back my daughter before I kill you with my bare hands." Anna seethed between clenched teeth. Behind the large man a few ninjas took steps back seeing Anna's eyes change to a florescent blue as she pulled her powers from deep inside her.

Karai spoke behind her, "You defeat ten of my soldiers you may have the child back" with that the large ninja holding her baby stepped with the other members of the Foot Clan as they fled back against a wall of their dojo. Anna turned seeing ten soldiers standing smugly in front of her.

_Mommy be careful,_ Grace thought in Anna's head as the teenager crouched into a ready position. She nodded in response to Grace. The soldiers mimicked her getting ready to fight.

In a quick motion Anna created two swords made of ice in both hands. Leonardo had taught her to fight with swords months ago. She heard muffled gasps from the Foot soldiers behind her, she smiled thinking of their fear at her unnatural ability.

She was ready.

"Begin!" Karai yelled and the soldiers attacked.

The first one went for her head attempting to cleave it off her shoulders. She brought back one of her swords of ice and sprung forward. Desperation to get her daughter back lent strength to her sore body. She sliced open the soldiers chest with her sword faster than he could blink. The man cried out falling to the floor. The cut was quick and painful, meant to hurt but not kill. The ninja would survive.

Anna then turned around to face two more ninja running at her. They crossed blades with a loud clang that echoed through the air. Swiftly she let go of her swords and they melted away into droplets of water. She used that water to form a whip. She brought it over her head then down on the ninjas. They cried out and fell to the ground as it licked their skin like poison.

A fourth tried to attack her with a spear to her side but she immediately sensed him when he drew too close. Anna turned facing him ready to destroy him. She formed a large sphere of ice with her hands and shot it at him. The ball collided with his stomach knocking out all of his air. The soldier landed hard on the dojo mat groaning.

_Four down, six to go._

A fifth charged at her not giving her a second to think. Automatically she threw up a wall of water a foot thick that the soldier ran head first into before crumpling to the floor.

_Heh,_ Anna laughed, _idiot._

She hadn't sensed the man behind her until it was too late. A sword was swung down aiming to slice her arm. She tried to jerk away but was too late. Her arm burned from the cut that raced from her elbow to wrist. Blood was already beginning to drip.

"Alright, I'm getting real sick of you guys!" She yelled tired of playing games.

The four remaining ninjas encircled her but stopped suddenly confused as they found they couldn't move any longer. Anna stood in the middle, arms out, feeling the water inside the four men. She slowly - as to not kill them - swung her arms clockwise.

Immediately all four started to scream as their bodies felt like they were going to explode inside of them. Anna pushed on the water inside of them harder until they couldn't hold themselves up any longer and would have fallen if Anna was not controlling them. Inside of the four their blood felt like it was trying to escape the walls of their bodies by coming out through the pores of their skin. Again, Anna tensed harder taking her anger of being trapped for so long out on these soldiers.

After ten seconds Anna began to feel light headed and stares shown in her vision. Using her ability always drained her to the point of exhaustion. She let go of the four who fell to a heap on the floor and staggered slightly.

She looked up at the shocked ninja that were still against the walls.

Yes, Leonardo had taught her how to fight.

After a second to catch her breath Anna looked over to the muscular man who still held her baby. She walked briskly over to him. She could smell the fear in his blood as she drew closer and that made her smile wickedly. The other ninja around him scattered to safety. Grace smirked up at the large ninja reading Anna's thoughts

As Anna got closer she spoke, "Imagine I am a Mother Bear," she stared, "and you have a hold of my cub. Mother Bears will do anything to get back their cubs." She pulled water from the air creating a long sword and dropping into an attack position, "you have five seconds to give me back my daughter before you find out what my 'anything' is."

The man dropped the child without thinking then retreated back against the wall hands up and tonto knife all but forgotten. Grace scrambled up and jumped into her mother's arms whimpering in fear.

"Take them back to their room." called Karai. The mistress watched as Anna and Grace were herded out of the dojo and down the hall. A smile spread a crossed her face, she knew these children were the answer to her problems. She had been waiting for the precise moment to get her revenge on the pest who had killed her father over two years ago and now she thought she had found it or rather, she had found her. She could finally rid the world of the nuisance that is the turtles. This Anna could kill the one who slayed her father.

A plan started to form in Karai's head.

Yes, Anna would kill Leonardo.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**...And thus the longest chapter I have EVER written is complete…AHHHHHH! My hands hurt! Oh well, the reviews and the satisfaction of getting another chapter up will make it all worth it.**

**Speaking of reviews I can't believe I have regulars now! I mean WOW! I love you guys! Now I'm like 'woe woe woe, this person hasn't reviewed yet' then I look at my phone later and see their awesome review and I cant help but smile and laugh and jump around like a maniac. THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**Don't worry next chapter we will get back to our favorite boys :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Just A Victim

**Wow so... would you believe me if I told you this was supposed to be a shorter chapter? Sometimes I just get to writing and it never NEVER stops. Oh well, I get the feeling y'all like long chappies so its all good :)**

**I OWN THE TURTLES AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES WITH THEM! MWAHAHAHA *cowers in corner as angry mob full of lawyers appear* OKAY OKAY OKAY! I don't own them... only Anna and Grace...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Just A Victim **

It was minutes or hours or days later that Leo finally opened his heavy eyes.

At first he saw nothing, only shadows and a bright light shining over him like a beacon. The bright light blinded and confused him at first but after a few minutes it dulled as his eyes became accustomed to it. After the light dimmed the blurry shapes around him molded into objects.

He looked beside him to see a small table with a chair next to it. On the small table was a glass of water, half empty and a book. He tried to focus on the title of the book but found it impossible as his eyes wouldn't focus. After a few minutes of failed attempts at trying to read the title he gave up to look around the room he was in. In a rush he realized he was in the hospital wing of their Lair.

Four hospital beds that the family had 'acquired' over their nineteen years sat around him. Each brother had their own hospital bed equipped with their respective color bed sheets. Leo's blue bed sat next to Raph's red one and Mikey and Don's beds were placed on the other side of the room across from his. Leo could only remember laying in this bed a handful of times in his entire life. He preferred to keep his sicknesses and injuries to himself unless they were dire or life threatening. So, he stayed out of this room as much as possible.

He hated this room; it reminded him of his brothers laying on their beds hurt because he couldn't protect them. It reminded him of Splinter sick because he couldn't steal the right medicine. He hated this room so, he refused to venture into it no more than was absolutely necessary.

It was Raphael, their berserker, who frequented the infirmary the most out of the four brothers. He was the one who charged into battle damning the consequences and getting as close as possible to his enemies not thinking he could get hurt. In reality he always limped back to the Lair sporting bruises, broken bones, or slashes from enemy blades. It was Raph that always got hurt the most… or at least it had been two years ago when Leo actually understood and hung out with his brothers. Now though, he really had no idea. His brothers really didn't talk to him anymore.

_They just don't care anymore… I guess, _Leo thought to himself looking to the other side of the infirmary.

The room was full of medical equipment that Don needed when any of them got hurt. The machines had been broken when they stole them, that was the only way Leo would allow such an expensive theft. So Don had to repair them, it took almost three months of work until the machines were up and running like new.

For only a moment a wave of panic washed through Leonardo as he looked at the medical equipment. He remembered all the operating tables and scalpels and needles and scientists with surgical masks covering their faces. He remembered the way they gassed him into unconsciousness so he wouldn't scream too loudly as they injected him with things he never knew the names of. He remembered feeling drowsy after they injected him with God knows what over and over again. He remembered thinking the medical room he was in was too small then he screaming as the room shrunk to half its size. He could see the spiders and snakes crawling over him after they drained a long needle full of purple liquid into his bicep.

They made him relive his greatest fears; standing atop the empire state building looking down at the busy streets below with the people so small they resembles scurrying ants, his brothers slain and laid out before him while their blood pooled at his feet, Mater Splinter calling him worthless then taking away his honor by repealing him as his son. Leo had fought away his fears once but whatever drug they used on him, it made him forget who he was and his strength of mind.

All through these tortures Hanson whispered questions into his ears asking where his family lived or places his family often went. He called Leo worthless, unhonorable. He whispered threats and taunts into the turtle's jumbled mind wanting to break him. But, Leo never told that evil man anything. He screamed and cried and begged for the pain to end but he never gave up his family.

More than a few times the scientists injected him with serum making his body feel like he was melting. Nothing moved to his will, not his arms nor legs or head. Nothing, everything was paralyzed. Leo was left to stay still for days as he laid in his own waste and urine and throw up.

They laughed at him when they came back; big hearty laughs that shook their bellies. Leo was too tired to feel anything more than embarrassment at the situation. He was paralyzed for days until they made him plea for the antiserum. They made him beg for hours until finally, roughly, plunging the thick needle into his arm making all the feeling came back at him in a rush of pain.

Those scientists in Central America were ruthless... horrible people.

They had to remake his body every month so he could take more abuse. They immersed him in an acid bath that took almost all the scars away only leaving feint marks that told the story of where long scars once were.

It was horrible.

They healed him so he could take more torture, they didn't want him to die prematurely.

But he wanted to, he wanted to die. He couldn't take the sting of a whip or the harsh jerk of his joints popping when they tortured him anymore. He couldn't handle the scientists taking samples of him, carving into his body while he was still conscious and screaming. He couldn't take it, none of it, not anymore and now he was back, back in that prison with those scientists trying to hurt him so bad he wept for death.

His heart monitor beeped rapidly reminding him of the beeping monitors the scientists used. He was back in the lab, in their clutches. They were trying to hurt him, to kill him again. They wanted him to die painfully and slowly while they laughed.

_Oh Leonardo, how the mighty have fallen._

Leonardo had to bite back his panic.

_I'm in the Lair. I'm with my brothers, my family. I'm not in the prison. I'm not in that prison. I'm not in that prison._ He had to say it over and over again to talk himself down. He forced himself to take a deep breath.

_Get yourself together Leonardo, your stronger than this!_ He ordered himself.

After a few minutes Leo's heart had calmed and his shaking body was now only quivering slightly. He tried to sit up but a sharp pull from his shoulder stopped him. He looked over to see a large bandage covering his shoulder with more bandages placed around his body. In his left arm was an IV slowly draining clear liquid into him. The monitor beeped over his head signaling his heart rate. Now that he had calmed down and was convinced he was in the Lair the beeping turned annoying.

Softly he touched his face feeling sticky sweat cling his mask to his face. He was still groggy but could remember faintly how he had bought the blue fabric in Central America after he ran away from that prison. Hanson had forcibly ripped off his original mask during his last torture and he never got it back before he escaped so he fashioned himself a new one using a similar blue fabric from one of the local weavers. His blue mask was dirty and in desperate need of a good wash but he could do that later. Now, he was just too tired.

It was then he realized how bad his whole body hurt. His head pounded in rhythm to the beeping heart monitor. He flinched as he brought his good arm up to feel the bump that housed the chip on the back of his bald head.

_Yep,_ _still there,_ he thought angrily. The knot of his mask hid the bump completely from view and for that Leo was thankful. Part of him wished everything had just been some horrible nightmare his mind had concocted but feeling the quarter sized bump on his head made the entire situation real. He really did get captured by horrible people; he really did kill those girls.

_You did not kill them Leonardo, _a voice in his head chided him sternly. _Hanson killed them, not you._

"I did kill them. I killed Anna and Grace..." Leo whispered hoarsely into the large room not noticing he had spoken aloud.

_Ya didnt fucking kill 'em, you watched while Hanson pulled the God damn trigger!_ The voice that sounded distinctively like Raphael growled in his head.

Leo had had voices speaking inside of his head ever since he escaped from the prison after Hanson- no, after _he_ killed Anna and Grace.

The voices in his mind changed from his own rational thoughts to that of Raphael or Master Splinters voices or, more often than not, he heard Hanson whispering in his mind. They played with his thoughts either fueling his anger or trying to calm him down. The first time he heard the voices was when he woke up three days after escaping, he was tired and hungry and his whole body ached with pain. The voices told him he needed help, he needed water and shelter. Leo had no other choice but to listen to the voices and do as they said. After that they became his constant companions in the lonely jungles of Central America.

Sometimes the voices were morbid and heartbreaking, reminding him of his failures, reminding him he was never good enough, telling him he should sooner climb the highest tree and jump off before returning home to a family who hated him.

Other times, when the voices sounded like his brothers and father, he felt calm and collected. Splinter would call him his brave son, claiming with pride that Leonardo was the best leader he had seen in all his many years. Michelangelo's laugh would echo inside his head then tell him he couldn't wait to see him and tell him all about the video games he'd beaten while Leo was away. Sometimes April spoke in Leo's head like a mother taking care of her son. She would tell him he needed food or water gently, whispering into his ear. She would gently remind him of his family back home saying that they needed him to be strong so he could come home.

When the red-haired woman had actually shown up in the jungles of Central America Leo feared it was just his mind playing tricks on him but then she fell, actually fell, into his arms and he knew she was real. Knew this wasn't his mind going crazy.

Leonardo took another look around the room finding it odd none of his brothers or sensei were there with him. Slowly memories of the night before trickled back into his mind.

_Of course they're not here. I told Splinter he wasn't my sensei and I know my brothers hate me..._

Something inside of Leonardo broke then. He was filled with the tantalizing need to run away again. He needed to get out, needed to get away. He had felt so free when he left last time and he wanted to feel that freedom again. He _needed_ to feel that freedom again.

_I don't belong here anymore. I don't belong in a family of heroes because I'm not a hero. I am a failure..._

He was always taught that a hero was just a victim that learned to save themselves. That was all well and good to the blue turtle but...

_I didn't save myself or at least I haven't yet anyway. I feel like I'm falling down a black hole and I don't want to be near my brothers or father when I finally hit the bottom and break into unrecognizable pieces._

"I'm going crazy" whispered Leo to the empty room, "I'm talking to myself and I'm going crazy"

_You're loosing it Leo._

Suppressing a moan Leo reached over and yanked the IV from his arm. Then one by one the heart monitor tabs came off. The beeping on the monitor flat lined into one solid, annoying, beep.

Leo rolled his eyes as he painfully sat himself up into a sitting position swinging his feet over the side of the hospital bed. His head swam and his body swayed but he bit back his nausea only focusing on getting _away_ from his family.

After counting to three and cradling his sore shoulder and arm against his plastron he tried to gain his footing. As he stood his vision darkened and the world tilted to the right. He almost fell but grabbed the thin blue sheets on the bed to still himself.

_Gotta get away. I don't belong here anymore. I don't deserve my family._

His mind was starting to cloud but he took a step forward ignoring the way his legs shook with exhaustion.

He had survived while those girls died. He had made it home while that child would never know what it's like to grow into a teenager and that teenager would never mature into a woman. They died, he survived. But, surviving and living are two different things entirety.

_I'm not living; I'm only surviving day to day. I don't deserve the chance I got... If only I could give it up, give up the life that I fought for and give them theirs back. Oh, Anna... Gracie... I'm so sorry._

Oh God, he missed them… He missed them like he had missed his brothers for the last two years of his life. The pain of missing them was heartbreaking. He couldn't take it anymore.

Leonardo took one step away from his bed then two... three.

It felt like hours later he was five feet from the door when it swung open reveling a very surprised Michelangelo holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

The plate in Mikey's hands dropped and shattered at his feet as he jumped forward catching Leo as he lost his balance falling to the cement floor.

"Leo? Dudes get in here!" He yelled over his shoulder to his brothers who had been trying to take a break from their constant watch over Leo in the living room.

The blue turtle was half delirious, mumbling to himself out loud, "Hate... Need to get away... away... hate me…"

"Shhhh Leo, it'll be okay bro." Mikey soothed his brother picking him up like a baby and carrying him back to his hospital bed. It surprised him how light Leo was. Sure, his older brother had always been lean but man, he was just a skinny little thing in his arms. It bothered Mikey.

Raph rushed into the room with Don not a step behind. The red turtle grumbled as he helped Mikey tuck Leo back into his bed.

"Five minutes! we leave 'im alone for five minutes and look at what he does."

"Donnie what's wrong with him? It was just an arrow to the shoulder, it shouldn't cause this much damage!" Mikey was almost in tears looking at his brother pale and struggling for breath.

Don hooked Leo back up to the heart monitor then gently placed the needle of the IV back into his arm. After that he deposited a syringe full of painkillers into his IV. Leo's breath slowed and his beating heart stilled to an acceptable rate. Raph crossed his arms looking over his shoulder as Splinter slowly made his way into the room towards his sons who were all surrounding the eldest.

"Yes," their father began, "it makes no sense Donatello. The injury was not that extensive yet Leonardo has been unconscious for three days."

Don looked up from checking Leo's vitals worry was etched through his face. "I don't know Master Splinter" he admitted looking back down at his older brother, "the wound did get infected but I cured that days ago... The only thing I can think is that he's just exhausted. You saw the seizure he had on the roof before the fight, it lasted for two and a half, almost three minutes and from the research I did a three minute seizure is bad. That's not to mention the two other seizures he's had within the past three days he's been unconscious." The brainy turtle took a deep breath rubbing his forehead.

Raph stepped next to him, "He said this ain't the first time he's had a seizure." Don nodded.

"So," Mikey tried to made sense of this, "he's been having these fits for a while and we never noticed?"

Again Don nodded, deep in thought. "Well from what I can tell they've only just started recently, within the last couple of years or so."

"My sons" began Splinter walking up to Leonardo and placing a comforting four fingered paw on his damp forehead. "I fear something happened to Leonardo whilst on his journey in Central America that he has yet to tell us."

"Tha's wha' we was thinkin' Masta'," said Raph, his Brooklyn accent thick like it always was when he was worried. Mikey looked to his sensei hoping for some magical explanation that could fix his brother.

"What do we do sensei?" He whispered.

"His body almost shut down guys," came Don's voice from behind a clip board with all Leo's medical data written on it in charts that only the genius turtle knew how to read.

"Wha' is tha' suppose ta mean Donnie?" growled Raph.

"It means that he's weak, his body is weak. I don't know why but his body is very, very sensitive to everything. I've had to cut back on the fluid _and_ painkillers because the normal dosage is just way too much for him to handle. I cut back his dosage after the first seizure he had because it was almost like his body was attacking it."

"What?" Mikey scratched his head looking confused.

Don thought a moment. "How do I explain this… Okay so, Leo is in pain, I know this because when someone is in pain their heart rate accelerates and so does their brain waves. So, because he is in pain I gave him painkillers by form of morphine. The first time I injected him with morphine, with the correct dosage mind you, his body reacted violently to it. It was the cause of the first seizure he had two days ago. After that I cut it to almost a third his normal dosage and gave it to him via a slow drip IV. Two hours after giving it to him I took a blood sample and found there was only scant to no traces of that drug in his body. I used a Petri dish and joined his blood with morphine and literally watched as his blood attacked the drug and absorbed it. I checked for any traces of morphine and found none in that sample after his blood attacked it. In short his body had gone into what I can only call; an advanced survival mode"

"What does all of this mean, Donatello?" asked Splinter, his whiskers twitching in concern

Don bit his lip and slowly placed his clip board on the table before answering, "It means that… his own body might be killing him."

"WHAT!" screamed Raph and Mikey at the same time.

"What the hell does that mean!?" yelled Raph clenching his fists in anger.

Don rubbed his head again. "It means that Leo went through something, something traumatic and for a long time. When he was going through that his body went into something of an advanced survival mode where it kept everything inside of him, feeding off himself and attacking anything that tried to come into his body. Now, this could be a good thing on occasion; sometimes if a person is lost without food or water for more than five days they can start to feed on themselves, internally of course. That's why sometimes people aren't hungry even if they haven't eaten in days. Also, it helps against viruses and sickness because the body viciously fights away the contaminated bacteria. This time however, it's not a good thing because Leo's body hasn't come out of the survival mode. From what I can see his body is taking muscle mass and using it for energy and fat and using it for food and also…" He trailed off thinking.

"Also what?" Mikey begged to know more, hoping it was good news.

Don took a deep breath, "I don't know why but from the blood samples I've taken it seems there is something foreign in his blood stream. It was just a small amount and almost undetectable even with our advanced hospital and Utrom technology but still there was something in there. I only found a small trace of whatever-it-is when I happened to think of running Leo's blood through the Utrom Blood Scanner. But, the first sample I took didn't have enough blood so I had to do another one. The other blood sample I took about an hour ago so its running as we speak. When it's finished I can either confirm or deny there is a foreign substance in his blood."

"An when's that gonna be brainiac?"

"Well, I took the sample an hour ago so ideally within the next hour or so, two hours max"

"Then we shall wait." said the old rat sitting down in the chair beside a slumbering Leo. Raph stayed standing waiting with his arms crossed. Mikey took a hold of Leo's hand.

And they waited.

* * *

**Thoughts? Do ya get whats going on? I hope so... that was a really hard to write. I hope I did a good job but any questions please feel free to PM me :)**

** OK so, to the questions of ****_how the_****_heck are they alive?!_**** And, ****_why does Leo think Anna and Grace are dead and they think he is dead? _****DONT WORRY! It'll all make sense soon, I promise... All in due time... All in due time... ;) What kind of author would I be if I gave you all the answers within the first few chapters of the story? I mean, I know I'm new the this whole writing thing but please, momma didn't raise no fool! Don't worry everyone, it will all make sense as we progress through the story :)**

**OH MY GOD! To be honest I didn't think I would get ANY reviews last chapter because it was solely focused on my OC but damn! I PASSED THE 200 MARK! ... I'm speechless... this never happens to me... wow**

**THANK YOU! :) :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revelations of a Genius

**Originally I was NOT going to post this tonight but, it's really short... So, I says to myself "Self! Post the darn thing tonight even though people will be mad it's so late at least yer posting!" **

**So... here we are with another update :)**

**no ownership o'da turtles (says with an Irish accent)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revelations of a Genius**

_1 hour and 37 minutes later…_

"Holy shell" Don mumbled to himself looking over the results that had printed out of their copier from the Utrom Blood Scanner.

"Wha' is it Donnie?" asked Raph who still stood with crossed arms with an angry snarl on his face. That was Raphael's was of looking when he got scared.

"It's like... I don't know," the brainiac ran his fingers over his bald green head tying to make sense of the data, "it looks like there something… like a lasting drug or... I didn't see anything like this when I ran the tests the last time… The results, it's..." Don stopped, trying to make heads or tails with this new data. "It's like a-a poison, or something frighteningly similar, inside of Leo - in his blood to be exact. Its contributing to his body's advanced survival mode and I'm betting it's the reason his blood attacked the morphine like it did. Also I'm willing to bet that the reason his body has this drug, or, poison if you will, is because his body is physically incapable of giving it up. His body isn't letting anything out of its system because of its ASM-"

"ASM?" Mikey looked at Don, confused.

"Advanced Survi'l Mode, shell for brains." Raph said lowly, not looking at his orange brother.

"Right, the ASM isn't letting anything in or out of his body meaning, no viruses can get in and no poison can get out…" Don trailed off, clearly and completely confused.

"What must we do my son?" inquired Splinter.

Donatello bit his lip annoyed that he had no answers. He was supposed to the smart one but right now he felt like Mikey when he had tried to figure out quantum mechanics "I don't know..." He gnawed on his lip for a moment, "I mean, we could try flushing out his blood and replacing it with one of our own..." the genius turtle let that marinate in his brain for a second, "Yes! That would work!"

"What like a transfusion?" questioned Raph.

"Exactly! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" Don ran over to one of their many cabinets housing syringes, flung open the door then dug through the needles before finding one that fit his fancy. He then placed the needle on the counter and ran over to the large white refrigerator stocked purely with blood bags from the turtles and Splinter and medicine that needed to stay cool at all times.

Don had been slowly stealing medicines from local hospitals ever since he mastered the art of stealth. Leonardo didn't know he stole the drugs, if he did, knowing Leo, he would make Don return them – probably with an apology note to go along. But, Don never stole what the Doctors or Hospitals were in low supply of. He only took what they had extra and because of that he had gained lots of Morphine and Valium. Ignoring the other vials of drugs he quickly grabbed three packs of blood marked 'Raphael' and ran back to his waiting family.

Raph, realizing what Don's intentions were, grabbed his own hospital bed to pull next to Leo's slumbering body.

Quickly Don took Leo's arm and tied a thick blue rubber band around his bicep all the while explaining, "There is a drug inside of Leo. It's convincing his body that it's starving and weak and in doing so it is forcing it to go through ASM. Now, I'm thinking the reason that Leo hasn't been very hungry or thirsty lately is because this drug is sending endorphins to his brain telling him it doesn't need anything. Because Leo isn't eating his body is still in the ASM so it's not giving the drug the chance to dissolve and, as one would say in Layman's terms, get the shell out of his body." Don stopped as he concentrated hard on carefully finding and maneuvering another needle into one of Leo's veins.

"The stress that this drug is putting on Leo's body is… I don't know for sure, but I'm assuming its one of the contributing factors to Leo having seizures so frequently."

"So, yer sayin' this drug or poison inside o'Leo is the reason 'e's been havin' seizures?" Raph tried to make sense of the situation.

Don paused in his work, "No, he's been having seizures either because he's always had them and we never noticed or because something traumatic happened to trigger them. No, what I'm saying is this drug is making him have them more frequently then should be possible. Its putting stress on his body and in doing so triggering seizures…. It all makes sense now!" Don continued to babble about the statistics and medical know-how needed to come up with this kind of drug but Raph was barely listening. Instead he choose to stare at his older brother's chest that was slowly rising and falling in tune with the heart monitor.

Mikey looked at Leo who winced and mumbled to himself in his sleep. He seemed to be trying to fight off a nightmare. The thought occurred to the orange turtle, "Hey Don?"

Don looked up at him, "Yeah Mike?"

"Is he in pain now? Is this thing inside if him hurting him?" Don paused what he was doing to look at Mikey solemnly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mike. From the data I've collected and the way he's been moving and acting ever since he came home… Yes, by the looks of all the facts we have it's very likely that he has been in pain." Don turned back to connecting the lines were new blood was going to flow into Leo's body while getting lines for his contaminated blood to flow out of set up as well. To himself he whispered, "the dummy is just really good at hiding his pain… idiot." Don was frustrated that Leo could be in so much pain but wouldn't come up to _him_, Donatello, the Doctor of the family, to ask for help. It hurt Don knowing Leo didn't want his help.

Mike gulped, eyes wide and full of remorse. He had been so mean to his big brother...

Raph scowled at Leo listening to Don and Mikey talk about how painful whatever was inside Leo must be. He felt so mad, so guilty.

_You've been in pain eva' since ya got home bro? Why didn't ya tell us, Leo? Maybe that fight on the rooftop wouldn't have happened between us... Is that why you didn't come home, because of this - this _thing_ in yer body? What the hell happened bro? Damn, I'm such an asshole._

"Donnie?" Raph walked over to Don who was still setting up the blood transfusion bag. Don grunted in reply. "Ya can use my blood when the bags run out," he whispered bringing up his arm. Don looked up at him then nodded sincerely.

Mikey took Leo's cold hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

_It'll be okay bro, it'll be ok... I hope._

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Ahhhhhh! Please don't kill me! I know that was short! *turns off phone so I can't read the reviews complaining about such a short update* I just had to move the plot along a little bit AND you needed to find out why Leo is always hurting... Don't hurt me!**  
**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! **

**Would it be alright if I told u things are about to get interesting...? Very, very interesting... ? :)**

**Also I'm no Doctor, or physician or anything else other than a high school student who wants to be a history teacher so please, if I got anything wrong I'm so so so soory. PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES! I tried my best with the small amount of knowledge I have on this. At least it's kinda believable? Maybe?**

**Anyways... see y'all in a bit :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	21. Chapter 21: Anger

**Hey guys! So, I have some things to say but I will just wait until the end to say it. Here it goes, I don't think this will be what your expecting...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Anger**

The next time Leonardo awoke he didn't feel the usual stiffness in his arms or legs. His head felt light, not the usual heaviness that rested on it like a boulder. His spine that often ached in protest, still feeling the effects of sleeping on the cement floor of his cell for a year, did not afflict its normal amount of anguish across his back and shell. His body didn't twitch in pain as it always did when he awoke.

He moved his eyes around feeling the insides of his eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes, he blinking a few times attempting to clear his vision. By the time he stopped blinking he noticed that he only felt slightly light headed and the room only tilted on its hinges somewhat before it righted itself.

His breathing was even and peaceful, it didn't burn in his lungs nor sting as his chest expanded. He noticed that he was breathing in fresh air pleasantly; his chest didn't ache or protest the movements of it going out and coming back in, it was nice.

He almost wanted to breathe in deeper but was afraid it would send spits of fire across his chest like it always did ever since he was captured and put in that prison.

Finally, after the urge to suck in a deep breath gnawed at him with enough force to make his hands shake he gasped in so hard it caught in his throat and made him cough. After the fit of coughing passed and his breathing slowed he was again pleasantly surprised. His chest didn't burn nor ache or even hurt. He didn't even feel the hitch of familiar pain in his head as he took another deep breath.

After he realized he could breathe normally and assessed his body as being generally OK he looked around the room realizing he couldn't remember where he was. It only took a few seconds before he could tell by the smell of the room he was in the infirmary.

All around him were blurry objects that held no color. Something white to his right beeped loudly then a beige object to his left clicked every few seconds. The large light above him wasn't as blinding as it had been but it was still bright enough to make him narrow his eyes into slits.

Beside him he heard the distinctive sound of someone moving. A green face with a purple mask wrapped around his eyes peered over Leo with a worried expression. The green and purple figure blocked out the light making it so Leo could open his eyes all the way.

"Leo?" came Donatello's voice, "can you hear me?"

Don stood up before he reached for his brother's hand wanting to check the IV lines going into his veins. As the purple turtle's hand brushed against Leo's skin the blue turtle flinched out of his grasp then jerked his hand away.

He didn't want Don to touch him, Don could hurt him.

Don looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Leo." He whispered.

Leo shook his head, eyes wide, staring at the brother who had said not too long ago three words he would never forget.

_I hate you._

_Hate me..._ Leonardo thought, his mind starting to clear up, _Good. I can't be the only person to hate me._

The blobs in the room slowly melted into shapes and objects as Leo fully came back into himself. Soon everything was crisp and clear, his mind took in the situation as he looked around the infirmary.

Don stood back watching Leo gaze over the messy room. Raph's hospital bed had been pushed back to its normal spot and Don was the only other person in the room.

Don followed Leo's wandering eyes to the three empty chairs that were set around his blue bed.

"They went to bed, it's really late." He answered his brother's unasked question. Leo's brow scrunched together in confusion.

"You've been in and out of conciseness for almost a week, Leo. I found some stuff in your blood and we had..." Don's voice caught in his throat. He cleared it and continued, "we had to flush it out."

Leo stayed silent listening to his brother.

_Something in my blood?_ He thought to himself, _did Hanson do something to me? But, how could it last this long? Shouldn't it have worked its way out of my system by now?_

Leo could remember the prick of needles entering his thick skin then the burning through his arms as whatever was in the needle drained into him. No matter what the drug was it always burned, always.

_There's no way I can still be affected by those drugs, that was over six months ago._

"Raph started giving you his blood but," Don continued unaware of Leo's meandering mind, "we all took turns and we did a full blood transfusion on you since we all have the same blood type."

Leo nodded, not quite understanding what his brother was saying. His eyes were still wide trying to take everything in at once.

"Leo?" asked Don in a timid voice after a few minutes of silence. Leo looked up at Don, "What happened in Central America?"

Leo's eyes widened further in horror.

At once his mind went haywire, trying to compensate for his mouth that he clamped shut.

_No, I can't tell... can't tell them... can't tell him... Those two are dead... dead… Anna, Grace, me... all dead._

Leo kept his mouth closed but shook his head slowly, brown eyes darkening completely hiding his golden flakes. He refused to open his mouth because he knew if he did then his entire grisly tale would come out in one long sputter.

He couldn't, he wasn't ready, they wouldn't understand...

He had tried to explain it already, he _tried!_

He told them he was trapped and Raph screamed back at him; telling him to tell the truth - to not lie, then they had moved on in the argument acting as if Leo hand never said anything at all.

Don came close to Leo; he was right beside his hospital bed.

Leo stiffened his muscles. Don was close, too close.

Don could hurt him.

Everything could hurt him, everything.

Don could press the button and his brain would feel like its melting from the shocks of his chip. He could inject him with something to activate a seizure. Don could get on top of him and strangle him until he was begging, sputtering for life.

Don said he hated him. Don hated him.

_Don hates me. They all hate me._

Don knew something; Leo could tell by the way he looked at him from beside his blue hospital bed. The purple turtle was a genius, of course he knew something.

_Does he know what I did? Does he know who I killed?_

_You did not kill them!_ A voice screamed in his head making him flinch.

Fury washed over Leo like a wave. Quickly his panic ceased to exist.

This time, the first time ever, Leonardo ignored the voice completely. He was too angry.

The thought came over him that if he was angry his brothers wouldn't come near him, Don couldn't put more pieces together to figure out what happened. Don couldn't find out his secrets. Don couldn't find out who he killed - who Hanson killed. No, who he killed.

_I don't want them to know, they can't know. I can't tell them. They can't know my greatest failure._

Don's eyes became moist as he saw the far off look in his brother's eyes. He came even closer to his brother trying to show him he was scared for him, worried for him. He wanted Leo to know that even though he'd been a jerk he still cared for him. He was just so mad when he had said he hated him!

Don wasn't mad at Leo anymore, he loved him.

"Stay back!" Leo barked in a very un-him type of voice as Don inched closer to him. The voice felt cold and unwanting. Don took an involuntary step back, surprised that Leo had just yelled at him.

"Leo, please," he began, his own voice barely over a whisper, "you can tell me. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything."

The leader replaced his wide-eyed and angry expression with a mask of indifference.

Leo tried to sit up and actually amazed himself when he did and didn't feel too horribly dizzy.

He still felt shaky but the aches in his body receded some.

He felt almost... whole

Almost.

Leo sat himself up in his hospital bed then turned to look at Don's worry filled chocolate-brown eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." He lowered his voice from the angry tone he had just taken. Now, it was just over a cracked whisper. He realized that his throat felt raw from misuse.

Don grabbed the side of Leo's bed desperately, "Why? I want to help you. I can help you, I-"

Leo put up his hand silencing his brother. "If I don't talk about it," he began hoarsely, "then I carry what I did with me... always." A rough cough racked his chest forcing him to pause for a second, "I want that Donatello" he croaked out, "I need that. To always remind me of my failure."

_And besides,_ he finished in his head, _if I told you what happened then I would be admitting it did happen. There would be no more pretending or willing it to go away. It would be out in the open and it won't just only haunt me in my dreams but also in your eyes. I can't do that. I can't tell you. I won't._

"I don't understand, please bro just tell me I can-"

"Enough Donatello!" Leonardo tried to yell again but it just came out as a painful bark. Don closed his mouth taking another a step back.

Leo gritted his teeth, new anger seething through his body. He swung his legs over the side of his hospital bed already sick of laying in it. His arms felt weak but didn't shake as he moved to stand.

"You really shouldn't be moving its not-"

"Either help me to my room or get the hell out," the older turtle commanded angrily, cutting off his brother once again.

_Why am I so angry? _

As he stood up his vision darkened, but only by a bit. His leg muscles ached but not as much as they had been. He tested his legs and was surprised when they bore his weight. He took a step forward thinking all was well then took another. It was on the third step that his knees buckled and he would've fallen had Don not been ready to rush to his side. He grabbed his older brother's shell to hold him steady.

Don mumbled something about being stubborn as an ox but helped Leo walk to the door. Side by side Don took on as much of Leo's weight as his brother would give him.

Don knew Leo would be light be was astonished when he actually put his arms around his brother as they walked and felt how thin he was. Don was almost positive a gust of wind could knock his older brother down, he weighed nothing.

Leo wasn't just thin, he was skinny, dangerously skinny.

Leo's breath started to come faster as the two made their way out of the family's infirmary.

As Don pushed the door open with his free hand Leo noticed all the lights in the lair were off.

_It must be really late,_ he thought to himself, _the TV's not even on._

Outside of the harsh lights of the infirmary it was a dark and daunting abyss.

The darkness, however, didn't bother either of the two ninjas as they made their way to the stares to go up to Leo's room.

Once they started climbing Leo had to put more and more weight on Don. His head started to feel heavy, not as heavy as it had once been but heavy enough to make him feel tired. His breathing came harder and faster as they reached the top step.

Slowly the two made their way past a snoring Raphael's room then past Michelangelo's room where they heard the soft sound of his radio playing. Lastly they passed Don's room before finally making it to Leo's small bedroom.

The leader had sweat beading his face and running down his neck as Don carefully laid him on his bed.

Leo felt exhausted.

Don turned to leave his brother's bed room. He walked to the doorway before thinking of something and turned around to look at his older brother. "About what I said before," he began. Leo moved his heavy head to look at him. A dim light in the hallway silhouetted his smart brother. "I didn't mean it. I... I don't hate you, Leo." He whispered, "I love you, you're my big brother."

It was silent in the room for a few heavy seconds. Overhead the sounds of rushing water played from the ceiling. Don moved to walk out of the room not feeling wanted in his brother's bedroom after nothing was said back to him.

"You shouldn't...you should hate me." came the leader's reply in a light whisper. Don tuned around in shock to face his brother.

"_What?_ What do you mean I should hate you? I don't-"

"Get out," Leo barked at him forcefully stopping Don mid sentence. The purple turtle opened his mouth only to close it again. His heart was breaking from the look on his brother's face.

Leo looked beaten, like an animal that had been kicked down far too often. The dim hallway light cast ugly shadows over the hollows of his body and face. His skin resembled a sickly pale ghost.

In truth, his brother looked like death itself and that's what hurt Don the most. He knew and could practically see Leo was suffering but Leo refused to ask for help. He refused to even tell them what the hell happened in that jungle!

_That damn pride is going to kill you Leonardo,_ he thought sadly as his throat constricted on itself, forming a lump.

Don nodded at Leo before turning around to leave again. He had never felt so unwelcomed in his older brother's presence.

He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Standing outside his room Don rested his head on Leo's closed door. His mouth twitched as his eyes started to sting.

He could remember when he went to Leo for everything; nightmares, questions, anything he needed he knew he could talk to Leo about them.

When Splinter first announced Leo was to leave for a solo training mission Don had felt a cinder block fall on the family. He knew that one brother gone would create a rift in the family.

They were a team of four, not three. You couldn't have red, orange and purple without blue. Just the same as orange, purple and blue without red. It just didn't work no matter which way you did it. They needed to stay together, they consolidated each other.

Now, they barely even talked to each other anymore.

When Leo didn't come home there was stress and feelings hurt beyond repair. The three brother's felt abandoned, Don especially and when that missing piece came back they treated him like garbage, they all wanted Leo to hurt just like they had hurt.

Leo was home and it still felt like he was away. He was here but he wasn't really _here_.

Don had told Leo he hated him, he had told his own brother he _hated him_.

Don's throat constricted painfully.

"I'm so sorry." a tear snaked down his face then another and another until he was fully crying, "I'm so sorry big brother..."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**And you thought Leo would just roll over, cry and blurt his whole story out? Come on, lets be real. How many fics do that? LIKE EVERY ONE! A brother has a secret, that brother gets hurt, brother recovers, brother spills whole story and they hug and everything is jolly.**  
**Ughh.. Sorry readers, that ain't happening. I'm gonna keep it interesting :)**

**Let me remind you as you bring out your pitch forks that everything happens for a reason *I say as I back into a hole and hide cause it's been over 20 chappies and the bros still dont know***

**All in due time... They have to find out at the right time - or not at all... I don't knowwwwww .. Stay with me folks :)**

**and also the question that I'm getting ALOT it "how did Don not see the bump on Leo's head?!" ANSWER: come on guys. Leo had a seizure and collapsed from exhaustion. then his family found out there's something in his blood so they worried over that. No place in there would give Don a reason to look UNDER the knot in Leo's mask as his head is on the pillow. Just saying. :) **

**Just a little reminder. If you are a guest (meaning you either do not have an account on FanFiction or you are not signed in) I have no idea how to message you back if you have a question in your review! Please please pweeeeze sign in or something so I can get back to you via a PM because I can't specifically call you out in my authors notes because there are so many of you, it would get horrendously long.**  
**So please, if you have questions PM me or comment (if you are logged in :) ) because I would love love love to get back to you :)Thanks everyone! :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Price of Silence

**I wasn't going to post this today but then I thought, why not? **

**I don't own them! (duhhhhhh!)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Price of Silence**

There were days when Leonardo forgot he was home.

Days when he thought he was still in the jungle.

Days when the creak of a sewer pipe sent echoes of memories through his head reminding him of the creaking pipes above his cell. Water rushing over his head pulled him into flashbacks of when Hanson forced his head under dirty water repeatedly until he was gasping, sputtering, pleading for breath.

There were days when he heard April's soft and caring voice from another room and it sounded so much like Anna gently shushing Grace and telling her they were going to be okay.

Days when he woke up screaming, grabbing at his throat trying to force down oxygen. He would actually forget how to breathe while sleeping and would wake up right before his lungs burst.

Some days the sounds of Raphael violently hitting his punching bag drowned out the entire outside world. The thuds and thumps sounded so much like the smacks and whacks of other mens knuckles or bats smacking into his sides, his plastron, his face, his soul.

There were days when Master Splinter watched his Spanish Soap Operas and the sound fluttered up to his room. The sounds of their rolling tongues would confuse Leo into thinking the Spanish they spoke were actually his captors talking to one another as they walked to his cell, coming to beat him for no reason other than wanting answers to questions in which Leonardo vowed to never answer.

Days came when all he wanted to do was curl into a ball on his bed with a beer stolen from Raphael's stash and drink himself drunk. He would gingerly sip on the tainted drink and it would force him to forget, force him to act stupid in his room, force him to overturn his desk in giggly anger and a drunken stupor. He hadn't been eating so the alcohol attacked him at full force, getting him so successfully drunk he couldn't even stand after two… or three bottles. The alcohol forced him to collapse on his bed in a dreamless slumber. Forced him to act stupid by himself, with no on looking eyes as he quickly made his way to the bottom of the bottles he nursed.

He loved that day, that day when he could forget himself with alcohol nipping at his common sense.

Sometimes, in the mornings, he was petrified and couldn't move. Fear made his body paralyzed with a nightmare that turned into a day terror. He got so scared he would feel his chest tighten and his head feel light. Horrible convulsions would rack his body unbeknownst to his brothers just outside his door and down the hall.

Most days, he wouldn't throw up after a nightmare; he would only dry heave into his small trash bin, happy that he had absolutely nothing to reach out of his system. On those days he would lay on the floor of his room wondering just how much pressure it would take to crack his plastron with the sharp tip of his katana and plunge it through until it broke the other side of his shell or he would try to calculate just how many days he could go without food before his body started to shut down. He cursed Hanson, the bastard, he had hardly fed him in the entire year he was captured. His body had learned to survive on little to no food.

It would take weeks before he starved to death.

There were days when his room shrank on itself then it would turn double or triple as his eyes crossed. Leo wanted to flop on his bed and punch himself in the face just to knock himself out. His room needed to stop spinning and shrinking and multiplying with his double vision.

Days would go by in which Leo had to force himself not to open the door to his room. He hated his room, hated it with all his might, but he couldn't venture outside of it.

Every day he had to check the handle of his door to ensure he could open it at least a crack, he had to make sure he could at least get out of his room. He had to remind himself that he was not trapped inside a cell anymore, he had to remind himself that he was free to leave the confines of his room should he choose to - which he did not.

Some days, Leonardo forgot who he was.

Or, maybe he didn't forget he just... didn't want to remember.

Sometimes, those days turned to weeks or, more specifically, a week. The days Leo spent huddled away from his brothers stretched into a week and Leo was fine with that.

If he hid from his family he could hide from himself. If he didn't talk to his family he didn't have to speak to the demons that walked with him. If he didn't command his brothers he wouldn't have to take control of those demons, those fears.

Leo had ventured from his room once in the week he hid himself away and when he left his room he had been met with questions, hard eyes and the wrath of Raphael who demanded answers.

Raph wanted answers, Hanson wanted answers.

Raph punched him, Hanson almost killed him.

They were the same, one in the same.

Knocks rained on his door as well as voices every day.

They wanted answers.

Splinter had gently told him to open his door then added a _please_ at the end.

Don had stated logical facts about the probability of staying in ones room for an extended amount of time wasn't good for your health. That was Don's way of trying to coax Leo out of his room.

Raph had even asked nicely, once, for him to come out but Leo refused silently and Raph had slammed his fist into his door then walked away, cursing Leo and huffing.

Leo didn't say anything to them.

He hid. He didn't speak. He didn't command and he was fine with that.

Or- that's what he told himself. He really wasn't sure of anything anymore.

* * *

Raph growled deep in this throat, "Why hasn't Fearless been talkin' lately?"

He looked beside him to Donatello who had his head down close to an experiment that he was working on. Large goggles covered Don's eyes as what he was working on spit a spark up at his face.

"I mean you'd think tha guy would at least say _thank you_ for saving his life. I gave him my blood for Christ sake! And then, we corner 'im and tell 'im that we're all there for 'im so he can just tell us what fucking happened and all he does is say 'thank you, Raphael' then 'e walked away from us! He walked the hell away!" Raph's voice started to rise, "what the hell is the matter wit 'im?! I mean, we practically saved his damn life! And now if this couldn't get any worse 'e's not even talkin' ta no one anymore! Not even April, and God knows he just had to go ova ta her apartment to talk wit her at least every Goddamn day when 'e got home!"

Raph growled again throwing his hands in the air practically screaming, "What the hell is going on Donnie?" Raph was working himself up into an angry frenzy.

Don still stayed silent as he tried to scavenge the experiment he had been working on for days. Raph crossed his arms annoyed that yet another of his brothers were ignoring him.

You don't ever, ever ignore Hamato Raphael. Sure, you can fight him, punch him, and spit on him but you _don't_ ignore him. Not unless you wanted the tongue lashing of your life.

He was about to yell at the genius turtle when the door to Don's lab opened with a loud squeak and the familiar padding of their little brother came into the room.

"Dudes I'm worried about Leo," Mikey all but whispered with sad eyes.

Don signed finally giving up on whatever he was working on. He shoved the concoction back against the far side of his desk before laying his head on the table with a small thud.

_You shouldn't... You should hate me._

That was the last time any of the turtles could remember Leonardo speaking.

He spent all day avoiding his three brothers. He stayed as far away from them as possible and quite frankly the three were getting sick of it. They had already gone two whole years with Leo missing and now he was home yet it was like he wasn't home at all.

It was frustrating.

"Donnie, tell me again what he said to ya when ya took him up ta his room. What's the last thing he said?" asked Raph trying desperately to rack his brain and figure out the best approach to get Leo to at least show his face around them again.

Don, head still resting on his desk trying to expel the headache he could feel coming on, signed, "He told me to get out."

"Na, before that!" the hot-head growled.

Mike leaned against the closed lab door listening to his older brothers. The normally go-lucky turtle was unnaturally quite. He hadn't played a joke or cracked a smile in the past week. He spent more time sitting quietly on the couch or in his room than he did skateboarding or reading his favorite comics.

He was serious and serious didn't fit Michelangelo. He was supposed to be the goofball with the happy attitude but for the past week he was the complete opposite. It scared Raph and Don almost as much as Leonardo's silence.

Slowly their family was falling apart.

"I told him I loved him," mumbled Don, "he said I shouldn't. He said I should hate him."

"We need ta figure out wha happened in Central America." Raph continued his rant. "He ain't comin' to meals anymore so I know he ain't eatin' and he ain't talkin' ta anyone, not even Masta' Splinter. Hell, last time we heard him talk was a week ago! He ain't himself anymore. We need to know why he's actin' like dis 'cause it ain't him. Whateva' was in his blood is proof somethin' happened. We gotta find out wha." Raphael's accent was thick as he thought over all the horrible possibilities of what could've happened to his older brother in his two-year absence.

"We've tried," Don strained his voice, "I've tried to get him to talk, you've tried, you even got in a fight with him Raph, and he still didn't tell you what's wrong."

Raph flinched remembering when he had lost control of his anger and lashed out at his older brother the first and only time he had left his room. Raph was trying to get Leo to tell him what happened. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best plan of action cornering his older brother and forcing him to talk.

"If Leo wasn't so damn stubborn I wouldn't hav'ta hit 'im," Raph grumbled looking down to the ground, feeling guilty.

He had cornered Leo as his older brother was heading towards the bathroom and had demanded to know what was wrong. Leo said nothing but got a scared look in his eyes and his breath started to come faster, in gasps. Leo had tried to shove past Raph but the stronger brother had held him back. Leo then tried to push Raph out of the way and that's what pissed the hothead off.

He hadn't punched his leader hard but it was forceful enough for Leo to fall back on his shell.

The blue banded turtle then just got up slowly, very tense, eyes glued to Raph's hands and walked back to his room. Leonardo disappeared into his room before closing his door without a sound.

In horror Raph looked down at his hands realizing his brother was watching and preparing himself for Raph to strike him again.

Raphael wanted to scream or punch something - anything - else when he saw the hurt look on his brother's face after he hit him. He had looked like an animal that had been kicked to many times. He looked like being hit and falling back was a natural thing for him.

The dull look in Leo's eyes made him look hollow and beaten.

Leonardo never looked beaten. Sure, he got kicked around a few times, stabbed by his own blade before and ambushed by the entire Foot Clan but he never, ever looked beat. He always pulled through, he never lost the fire inside of him. But, in the seconds that Leo gazed up at Raph from the ground holding his already bruised and swollen check he looked... beaten, broken.

_Oh Fearless._

"I haven't tried," came a small voice from behind Don. Don picked his head off the table and turned around to see Mike still leaning against his door, "I haven't talked to him yet."

Both Don and Raph stayed quite mulling over the possibility of the youngest trying to help the oldest.

"Mikey... Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Don standing up from his desk.

"I think it's our only choice," said the youngest turtle solemnly, "I didn't tell him I hated him," Don visibly sagged, "and I didn't hit him," Raph wouldn't look up from the spot he was staring at on the ground, "Dudes, something really bad happened to him. We need to figure it out so we can help him. I'm tired of not being a family..." Mikey sniffed a tear disappearing into his innocent orange mask.

All three were silent until Raph unfolded his arms and walked over to his little brother.

"Ok Mike," He nodded placing a comforting hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

Don came over to his brothers, "We can get through this guys."

"Will Leo get through this? Will the old Leo come back?" another tear escaped Mikey's blue eyes.

"I hope so Mike," said Don, "I really, really hope so."

Don brought Mikey into a tight hug trying to express his love through touch.

After a few minutes they broke apart wiping away lingering tears. Raph smiled at his brothers as he grabbed Mikey and pulled him close before pushing him back roughly. It was Raphael's way of showing affection.

"Now get goin' knucklehead. Go try to get our brother back."

* * *

**Thoughts? Brothers to the rescue! Go get him Mikey, you go get him!**

**I try really hard not to wait long before posting because I HATE waiting FOREVER for stories I like to update because I feel like I forget about the story and what's going on. So! If you haven't figured it out already I will try to only wait a few days between updates... because I love you all :)**

**I recently gained three new people in my family (mom got married a month ago!) and these new people are driving me UP A WALL so it's nice that I can steal myself away to write this story. I really like this story (uh, is it bad for an author to like her own work? I really really hope not :) )**

**Anyways, hope Mike can talk some sense into Leo... what am I saying? I already know what's going to happen mahaha *chokes on evil laugh because I'm not good at it***

**Have a good day (as always) fellow readers!**


	23. Chapter 23: Let Me Help

**Hello my beautiful readers! Another update! OMG! I'm almost to three hundred reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Cookies (and celery for all you health conscious) for all of you amazing readers!**

**I don't own them - why do I always have to say that? *complain* *complain* *grumble* *grr***

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Let Me Help**

It was ten minutes and a deep breath later Michelangelo opened Leonardo's door without knocking. As he creaked the door open he was surprised the door was even _unlocked_. Mikey's his eyes widened as light flooded into the dark room reveling a gasping-for-breath Leonardo sprawled out on the floor of his room silently shaking.

"Leo!" yelped Mikey running into the room and slamming the door shut behind him then collapsing beside his brother on the bedroom floor.

"L-L-L-Leave," Leo gasped through his spasm. He fought hard to make his mouth move and make himself heard before the seizure could fully take him over.

"Leo, I want to help you! Please bro, let me help you!" Mike jumped up to snatch a pillow from Leo's bed then quickly placed it under his head trying to make his older brother as comfortable as possible. The youngest racked his brain trying to remember what Don had said to do if they were near Leo during a seizure.

_Don't I stick something in his mouth, uhh right?_ He questioned himself hesitantly.

Mike looked over and spied one of the soft knitted hats Leo wore in the winter laying in an open drawer. He grabbed it before coming close to his brother who had started to shake harder. He got close to the blue turtle and extended both of his arms, ready to pry Leo's mouth open to put the knitted yarn between his teeth when his own muscles seemed to freeze. In a rush he remembered Don saying to never put anything in the mouth of someone seizing.

Like it was poison, Mikey threw the hat as far away from him as he could. The blue hat hit the wall mutely then slid down disappearing behind Leo's bed.

Mikey tried again to rack his brain, _there has to be something I can do!_

The younger turtle was wide eyed and scared but wanted to show his brother he was there for him, that he wanted to help him. He had to do something.

Leo gasped as he convulsed painfully on the floor. He whimpered again as his body gave a sudden and violent jerk. The pillow helped some as his head cracked against the cement floor.

"What can I do to help you Leo?" Mikey said loud enough to try to gain Leo's attention, "tell me!" He came as close as he could to his whimpering brother.

"L-L-L-Leave." Leo sputtered and slurred through his jaw that kept going slack then clenching in rhythm to his spazzing body. Through his foggy thoughts and splitting headache he was aware enough to know his baby brother was too young to witness him suffering on the cold floor, his little brother needed to leave him to his suffering.

"No!" cried Mikey forcefully, almost desperately, "I'm not leaving you! Ever! You hear me? I don't know what happened in Central America but I know something did and you need to know that I'm here for you! I can help you Leo!"

Leo couldn't say anything else. It was too painful and cost too much energy to move his mouth to slur out unrecognizable words.

The fit lasted for forty-five more agonizing seconds.

After those forty-five seconds Leo's body stilled but his breath still came in gasps. He felt sick and dizzy but he was aware enough to not throw up or pass out.

At first, at the beginning of the week, his seizures hadn't been all that bad. They had only lasted a few seconds or half a minute at most then ended with only a few residual effects of muscle twitches. But progressively, they were getting worse again. Whatever Don had done with his blood had helped but, only for the first few days.

"Mike, please, leave," whispered Leo after he caught his breath. His jaw seemed to be working but it still ached from him forcing it open to sputter during his fit.

"No," was all the orange banded turtle said as he stood up and walked over to Leo's bed then plopped himself down, crossed his arms and waited.

Mike wasn't used to being so serious, so focused, that was Leo's job. He wasn't used to being the calm one, it was foreign to him. He had too much pent-up energy and contagious laughter to be anything other than a goofball. But, Leo didn't need a goof-off right now. He needed a serious and calm brother. He needed someone to talk to and that's what Mike would be.

Even if he had to wait... and wait... and wait.

It was fifteen minutes later Leo's quivering body and breath evened out enough for him to gain enough energy to sit himself up. He was silent, as usual, those few words he spoke to Mikey were the first ones in a week.

Slowly he brought his legs up into a meditation position. He didn't even look at his little brother. Instead he chose to wait for Mike to get board and leave.

His youngest brother had a short attention span on top of always needing to keep moving so Leo knew he wouldn't have to wait long for him to leave.

"Tell me what happened bro," Mike whispered still sitting on Leo's messy bed. Leo shook his head, he would never tell him about those horrible people in Central America. His little brother didn't need to know about the horrors he went through, the hours he spent withering and screaming on the ground at his captors feet while they laughed at him. Mike didn't need to know about those girls...

Michelangelo didn't need to know about Leonardo's greatest failure.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me dude," stated Mike looking at Leo, his normally big innocent eyes were clouded with determination.

Leo nodded feeling tired. He could wait for Mike to get board and leave. After all, Mikey never could sit still for more than an hour unless he was playing video games or watching a movie marathon.

Leo settled into a meditative state trying to calm himself down after his fit. The parts where his legs were touching each other and the floor protested in agony at the sensation of pressing up against itself. He still didn't understand why his body was so sensitive to touch after a fit but right now he didn't really care. It always happened, there was nothing he could do about it so, he didn't really give a damn anymore.

He opened his eyes only slightly after several minutes to steal a glance at Mikey who had made his way back to the other side of his bed and was leaning against the wall looking absentmindedly around Leo's messy room.

Quickly Leo looked Mikey over judging the weapons he carried that were in plain view as well as the hidden weapons that Leo knew he had in his belt and inside his shell. He also counted just how far away from him Mike was just in case the orange turtle were to lung for him and he had to jump out of the way.

_If he goes for my throat I have about three seconds to pull out my tanto knife. If he brings out his chucks I have enough time to grab my swords before he can hurt me. If he-_

_STOP! This is Mikey, he won't hurt you,_ the voice that sounded like a more rational version of himself screamed in his head. _You getting paranoid and becoming stupid Leonardo,_ he scolded himself.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Leo slowly, methodically, untensed his body.

_He won't hurt me, he isn't Hanson,_ he reminded himself calmly, _and he isn't one of those Spanish men who beat me. Mikey probably doesn't even know Spanish…_

After a few more minutes of talking to himself in his head Leo decided that if Mikey stayed quiet he could stay in his room. He was fine with Mikey keeping him company. Frankly, he decided he was tired of being alone all the time with no one to talk to other than his morbid thoughts of grief and failure and a voice constantly scolding him using his own voice in his head.

If his eyes weren't closed Leo would have rolled them as he felt the familiar itching on his arms and legs from where long ago torture scars should have been.

Slowly, as to not alert Mikey, he moved his hands over to his calf to massage the itches away.

Ever since Hanson had started forcing him into an acid bath after his tortures his skin had itched. He put Leo in the burning water in order to melt away all his scars and slices and carved out skin so that his body would be once again whole, but just on the outside. Before Leo bathed in the acid water ugly marks tapered his skin but once he got out his skin looked new, fresh. No more scars or scratches or bruises.

Leo found it odd the places where scars should have been itched so forcefully. It was as if his skin didn't understand there was no longer damage on the outside of his body anymore.

_I will heal you every time Leonardo,_ Hanson whispered in his ear, _because as soon as I heal your skin then I can have more fun with you! _The evil man laughed right next to his head.

Leo shook his head minutely trying to ward away the man's voice as he crept into his thoughts.

Letting out one more deep calming breath Leo finally settled down into a semi comfortable meditative trance.

* * *

It was an hour later Leo's stomach gave a mighty growl. Mike was still in Leo's room and had settled on his bed reading a book from his small collection on the shelf.

Mikey wasn't the stubborn type like Raph and Leo but he was determined and when Michelangelo got determined he never gave up.

Mikey looked over to his brother with a raised eye ridge. "Are you hungry dude?"

Leo ignored him, eyes closed, pretending to be still deep in meditation.

"Leo?" the worry in Mikey's voice caught his older brother's attention. He opened his eyes slowly to look at his brother who had closed his book. "When's the last time you ate?"

Leo just stared at him.

"A day?" questioned Mikey.

No response.

"Two days… three days..?"

Again, nothing from the older turtle.

Mikey pursed his lips together and growled in a very Raph-like manner, "seven days?"

At that Leo's stomach gave a loud growl and Leo himself looked to the ground.

_Please leave Mikey. Please just leave me alone. Let me suffer like I deserve. Please! _Leo begged to no one but himself.

Mikey growled uncharismaticly annoyed at his older brother, "Seven days? You haven't eaten anything in a _week,_ Leonardo?"

_It's not like I haven't gone longer than a week without food before,_ he thought bitterly to himself thinking of the 'meals' - if you could call them that – which Hanson and Angelo had issued them. Bread, broth, a chunk of meat, they were fed as if they were animals in cages.

Mike jumped to his feet. Yes, he was a goof-off but not when it came to two things; his brothers safely and food. His family was the single most important thing in his life but food came in at a close second in the orange banded turtle's mind.

"You could die Leo!" He yelled into Leo's blank face. Leo shrugged.

Mikey rolled his eyes throwing the book aside, jumping up then walking to the door of the room. He was going to get food for his older brother even if he had to force feed him and shove it down his throat.

_Finally,_ Leo thought as Mikey put his hand on the door knob. _As soon as he leaves I'm locking that door and come hell or high water I'm  
_not_ opening that door ever again. I don't need help. I need to be left alone. I want to - no - I _need_ to suffer like those girls suffered when Hanson - no - when _I_ killed them._

Mikey froze with the door cracked open. A smile spread across his face. He hadn't smiled in a week and it felt good playing at his cheeks. The smile quickly turned in a chuckle and that into a laugh. Swiftly Mikey closed the door turning around as he did to smile at a very bewildered Leonardo.

Leo raised and eye ridge not seeing what was so funny.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, bro," laughed Mikey walking back over to Leo's bed and sitting down. Leo narrowed his eyes in mock confusion.

_How did he know I wouldn't let him back in?_

"Dude, come on, I'm not stupid. I walk out that door, you lock it and I don't get back in."

Leo couldn't look at his little brother anymore, his face burned red with embarrassment.

"Oh, and don't think you're going without a meal either."

Quickly Mikey reached into his belt to grab his Shell Cell. He flipped it opened then pressed Don's speed dial.

The youngest smirked at Leo bringing the phone to his ear, "Yeah, hey Donnie, can you bring up two sandwiches?" He was silent for a second. "I'll have a cheese and turkey with mayo and um, put some _Doritos_ in it... No, the red kind, yeah, and sprinkle in some skittles please. Yes... Yeah, I'll ask him," he brought the phone away from his face, "what do you want, Leo?"

The senior brother just glared at Mikey annoyed at how persistent he was.

Mikey chuckled again, "Leo will take a PB and J and an apple... No Don, he didn't say that... Yeah, okay, thanks dude." Mikey clicked the phone shut with a smile then laid back on Leo's bed bringing his arms up behind his head as he whistled to himself.

Leo did his best to suppress an annoyed growl that tingled in the back of his throat.

Without looking over at his older brother Mikey stated sternly, "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me dude."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**AHHHH! Okay, that was the LAST boring chapter, I promise! Now that that is over I can tell you honestly that I used the last three chapters to set up for the next one! Trust me, you won't want to miss the next chapter... I personally think it's my favorite :) Ahhhhh! I'm so excited to hear what you guys think! (remember what I said about everything becoming verrrrry interesting?) **

**OK and for all of you medical savvy people – just so I don't get flamed too horribly – you should know that it is very difficult and borderline impossible for someone to talk during a seizure. They can barely make sounds let alone form sentences. I say this because I would like everyone to realize that if this were real Leo would not be able to talk. So yes, I fabricated the whole talking-during-a-seizure-thing. Sorry. But, it was cool right? Dramatic effect? :)**

**Almost three hundred reviews? Bless you ALL!**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	24. Chapter 24: To Be Leader

**Well... here it is. What you've all been waiting for...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 24: To Be Leader**

Twenty minutes later a soft knock on Leonardo's door had Mikey up and answering it. Don stood outside in the hallway holding two plates with sandwiches and apple slivers on them. Mike smiled accepting the ceramic plates from Don.

"Thanks bro, I'm starved," laughed Mikey nonchalantly. Don didn't say anything. Leo caught the purple turtle staring at him from the corner of his eye. Leo refused to look at or even acknowledge Donatello.

Mike turned around closing the door softly with his foot balancing the full plates in his hands.

"Here ya go, bro," he smiled setting the plate down in front of Leo. He then went over to Leo's desk and brought the chair out. After turning the chair around to face his brother Mikey plopped down with his plate in his lap. He picked up his sandwich and brought it close to his mouth, his taste buds salivating at the masterpiece in his hands. He was about to take a bite when he realized Leo hadn't moved, hadn't even glanced at the plate next to him. The older turtle just stared at the wall with a blank expression. Mike took the sandwich from his mouth and signed placing it back on the plate. He stood up then walked over to Leo. Slowly he sat down in front of him mirroring his brother.

"Alright bro, so here's the deal. You don't eat, I don't eat. Simple as that," to prove his point Mikey slid his plate next to Leo's and crossed his arms. "You're going to tell me what happened or we're both going to starve to death."

Leo sagged, his eyes dropped. Mike could almost see the war waging under his brother's skin.

_I can't tell him what happened but he won't leave me alone unless I do…_ _I have to get out, go to April's or take to the roofs. I can't tell him. They just... They wouldn't understand._

Growling, Leo got to his feet. His legs tingled slightly as pins and needles poked at them from sitting for so long.

Mike looked up at his older brother, "Where are you going?"

Leo walked to his door before he turned around and muttered, "out." It was the first word he'd uttered causally in a week.

Mike jumped to his feet, sandwich forgotten as he ran after Leo. "Wait bro!" He called after his brother.

Vaguely Leo remembered he'd left his katanas sheathed and on their stand in his room. He almost turned around to grab them but didn't want to risk getting blocked in by Mikey again. So, his twin swords stayed in his room.

Leo's legs protested every step he took but he didn't care, he needed to leave, to get away. He ignored the pain and focused on his determination as he finished making his way down the stairs.

Mike still hot on his tail, "Leo stop, you're not leaving!" His younger brother yelled drawing the attention of their two other brothers.

Don came out of his lab sporting a welding mask. With a creak he lifted it off his head then threw it back into his lab before quickly walking towards Mikey and Leo.

Raph heard Mikey's yell from inside the dojo. He had been taking his frustrations out on his abused punching bag with punches and kicks. When the hothead heard Mike's call to Leo he knew something was up and immediately rushed into the main part of the Lair and found a particular sight; both Don and Mike stood in front of their leader with their backs facing the door. They were blocking him from leaving.

"Where ya think yer go'en?" Raph growled coming up to them. Leo just stared at his brothers, mouth shut.

"You ain't gonna talk? Fine! Ya can listen then. Either you go back up to your room and sulk some more or we'll duke it out right here, right now," Raphael brought his hands up in fists to show he wasn't joking. If he had to Raph knew he'd fight his brother if it meant keeping Leo inside the Lair. The red banded turtle didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that if Leonardo walked out that door he'd never come back. He knew that if their leader left he'd be too far gone and never return home.

Mike abandoned his stop in front of the large door to the Lair to step between Raph, anger biting at his eyes towards Leo and Leo, dull and lifeless eyes staring at Raph. Mikey put his hands up trying to make peace, "Raph stop," he started then turned around to his silent brother, "Leo, come on bro, you can't leave. All we want to do is help you. Really, we're on your side, dude."

A new emotion flashed briefly in Leo eyes; anger. For only a fleeting second Leonardo's eyes did not look like the empty and hollow shell of himself they'd been in the month since his return from the jungle. For only an instant they had fire brewing inside of them, inside his golden speckled deep brown eyes. But, it was only for a moment before it was gone again. Covered by a forced mask of uncaring and indifference.

_They hate me, why are they toying with me? I need to get away. I'm not going to be toyed with... Never again._

Leo clenched his three fingered hands into fists. He felt fury bubbling inside of his chest. His brothers were making him angry... again.

_Why am I always so angry? Ever since I came home I've just felt so mad all the time._

"Leo," Raph began taking a deep breath trying to calm his own ever present anger. His voice was soft, "ya ain't actin' like yerself. We're worried about ya."

Finally Leo couldn't hold himself back anymore. The control that he prized so highly disappeared completely. He was so furious he was seeing red, he couldn't stop himself. Those horrible people in Central America had broken his resolve and abused his control over his own emotions. He didn't have control over himself anymore...

"Worried? Really?" His first words were more of a bark through clenched teeth. His eyes were burning with unnatural fury. His gaze caused his brothers to take an involuntary step back.

He wasn't like this, ever. He never looked like this, ever.

He never scared his brothers enough to make them step away from him in fear. It was always his enemies that he dealt his deadly gaze and pissed off fury at. But he was slowly losing control. He never lost control, never, not in his entire life because he knew when he did lose control people died, people got hurt.

Right now though, the leader didn't care that he was scaring his brothers. All he could see was red.

Leo smiled bitterly to himself. His smile turned into an angry, menacing bark of a laugh, "_Worried?_ You are _worried_ about _me_?" His chilling smile faded into a look of hatred. "How long did it take you guys?" he asked in a whispered voice, "how long did it take you guys to realize I wasn't coming home, huh? One month? Two? Three? Six? Ten? How long Raph?" He looked over at his hotheaded brother who had balled his fists and clenched his teeth. Leo was really starting to piss him off.

Leo, undeterred by his stronger brother, stepped into his face itching for a fight, itching for someone to hurt him so he could feel something, anything, other than his own blaring hatred for himself and his bubbling fury. "Did any of you ever stop and think something might have happened to me? That maybe you should come _searching _for me? How about a year Raph, 365 days away, no word from me and you guys just sat on your asses waiting, doing NOTHING!" He screamed the last part, spittle spraying from his mouth. Leo spit at his brother just like his Spanish captors had spit on his face all those months ago.

Raph wasn't even fazed. He just glared daggers back at his older brother. Secretly, Raph was glad that Leonardo was even talking in the first place, even if it all was out of anger.

Leo brought his voice back down to a normal level and continued, "You guys were too busy feeling sorry for yourselves to think," he wheeled around to face Don and Mikey, "To think that something might have happened to me. I wasn't _fucking_ vacationing in that jungle. It was no cake walk or run topside. I had to fight! Fight every Goddamn day for my Goddamn useless life! So, you wanna know where I was for two years? For 547 days, huh? You wanna know?"

Don stepped up to Leo, "Yes Leo. We want to help you!"

"I DONT NEED HELP!" Leo roared in Don's face as loud as his lungs would allow. If he wasn't so far gone he would've felt horrible for screaming and cursing at his brothers but right now he didn't care... He didn't care about much these days.

Don looked hurt, "Leo please, calm down before you seize or some-"

"No Donatello" Leo thundered spit flying from his mouth, eyes blazing in fury, voice echoing off the cement walls, "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a child. I'm the one having the seizures. I know damn well what I can and cannot do to prevent them."

"I'm trying to help! You won't tell us what happened so this is all I know what to do." Don's heart broke as he looked at his pale brother.

_I hate you._ _We don't need you always looking after us. We are big turtles now._ Don could see every hateful thing he had ever said to his brother in Leo's eyes; they were like a tape playing his mistakes over and over again.

Mikey was through with all the yelling. It took all of his will power to hold back the tears that were threatening his vision. "Leo, why won't you let us help you bro?"

Leo turned his angry gaze at his little brother, "Because, I don't need your help." With that he barged through Mike and Don heading for the door. He was weak, he was sick, he was hurt and malnourished but that didn't matter because now he was pissed. Fury sent wind to his wings.

"Where are you going? We ain't finished yet!" called Raph as Leo put his hand on the door knob. He didn't even turn around to look at his brothers. "Yes we are. I'm finished talking."

"Bro!" cried Mikey, "you haven't said anything! How can you be done talking?"

Raph surged forward, "Leonardo, you stop right there or I'll... I'll-" he couldn't think of anything, he was too mad, too frustrated. He wasn't used to having to think so much when he was angry. Usually he'd just punch something or storm off and that was the end of it. But not this time, this time he had to reign in his rage to stop Leo from walking out that door. He knew, he _knew_ that if Leo did walk out he'd never come back. Whatever had happened in Central America had changed something inside his older brother. He looked skinny, weaker and if Raph looked hard enough he could see Leo looked like a lost animal; wide eyed and scared. Raph knew he needed to keep a semi cool head if he wanted a chance to help his brother.

Leo, on the other hand, didn't feel like keeping his anger in check. He was sick of it, sick of it all. Sick of thinking of those girls, sick of trying so hard to protect his three brothers only to have it thrown in his face, sick of the weight and the responsibility of needing to always stay strong and keep a level head. He was so sick of it all he felt nauseous and dizzy.

He wanted Raph to hit him just so he could feel something other than his burning anger. He needed to hate something other than himself.

_Failure, not good enough, you let them die!_ Voices in his head were fueling his anger like gasoline.

Leo stepped into Raph's face "You'll what Raph, hit me? Break my swords? Punch me in the face? You already did that, remember? Are you going to hit me again Raphael?" He sneered

"Damn it!" Raph growled deep in his throat, "Leo, I already apologized fer dat!"

"Hit me you coward!" Leo spat, "Right here, right where you punched me last time." Leo pointed to his right cheek.

"I ain't gonna hit you, Leo" Raph crossed his arms defiantly.

"Why not?" Leo barked, "Too scared? Big Bad Raph can't dish it out anymore?"

The red banded turtle took a deep breath trying to keep in his anger. "Watch it, Fearless"

"Come on Leo," Don said coming up beside his red brother facing Leo who still had his hand on the door knob. "Raph, I think we all just need to calm down and-"

"Shut up Donnie!" They both yelled.

Don stood his ground, "I'm trying to help!"

Leo laughed dryly, "You need to stop Donatello. You already did your damage. Just leave me alone."

Mikey came to the other side of Raph, "We're brothers Leo. We want to help you because we love you. You left for two years, bro and we quit being a family. We need to act more like a family and that means you telling us what the shell happened to you."

Leo was quiet for a moment thinking over his next words carefully.

_Splinter Junior. Jungle Boy. Fearless. Teachers Pet._

_Whoever said we wanted to be led?_

_Expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers._

_There is no place for excuses when you are the LEADER!_

_We got along just fine without you._

_Crime didn't take a break - you did._

_Think we couldn't survive without the 'mighty' and 'powerful' Leonardo to guide us through our problems._

Leo was so angry he was shaking, "You are no brothers of mine." He whispered. He didn't mean it. Didn't mean it at all but he was so angry he just wanted to get away from his brothers, get away from the Lair. Get away from the guilt and the hatred and the self loathing and the fear.

He pulled the door open and took a step out into the dark sewer.

Rage blasted through Raphael, he didn't care about holding his tongue anymore, he was dumbstruck.

_What did Leo just say?_

Mikey had started crying softly. Don's mouth dropped open.

Raph was so mad, so hurt the cork holding his bottled anger shot away "You walk out dat door Leo and you're not welcomed back." He seethed. Leo froze one foot in the sewer.

"Shut up Raph!" Don shouted eyes wide in fear.

"No!" Raph tuned his anger to Don, "Leo wants ta act like he's leaven then fine. Let Fearless go! Maybe he'll come back in anotha' two years.."

Leo turned around slowly. His anger had melted into white hot fury that lent him strength. He was so mad he didn't even want to yell or scream anymore. He had never felt so betrayed, so carelessly kicked aside with eight words: _We don't need ta be led by him._

He kept his voice threateningly low. "You don't want to be led by me? Fine, you can be the leader, Raph." Leo stated. "And when it all gets too hard for you you can come and find me. When you have to wake up at six o'clock or earlier every morning to train then continue to train all day until you can't lift your weapon anymore because you're so sore you can come and find me and tell me how bad your body hurts.

"When all you want to do is crawl into bed to sleep but realize that you can't until after you know all of your brothers are safe and sound inside the Lair. You can't sleep because you're so worried about them. Worried because it's your responsibility to make sure they're okay and happy and that Don doesn't work himself to death and Mike doesn't watch cartoons and eat all day and you come home safe from busting heads all night. You can _never_ sleep peacefully because the first rule of leadership is knowing that everything, even if it's out of your control is _your_ fault. When you figure that out you can come and find me and tell me how tired you are and how much you want to just rest.

"When you go into battle with the Foot or Purple Dragons and realize that not only are you fighting for yourself but also defending every one of your brothers at the same time, you can come and find me and tell me how many hits and punches and stabs and kicks and how many times you've been thrown into a filthy garbage dumpster or shoved into a brick wall so hard you can't see straight for two days just so those you love don't suffer or get hurt. You can tell me how many hits you've taken for your brothers or how many times you've been stabbed by your own damn blade.

"When you can't move after a four hour training session, you can find me and tell me about how badly you just want a _break_.

"And then, When Master Splinter orders you to travel fifteen thousand miles away from your family and everything you know and love for six months so you can become a better leader, you can come to me so I can tell you just how fast that training mission can turn into a fight for survival. I can tell you how you might have to fight so hard every Goddamn day only to end up watching the people you care for die in your arms while you're so _weak_ and _helpless_ all you can do is pray for them and hope they didn't suffer! And then, when you come home from spending two years in hell only to realize that the four people you fought so hard to protect and get back to hate you and wish you'd just go back to that horrible place, THEN YOU CAN FIND ME AND TELL ME HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL BEING THE LEADER IS RAPHAEL!"

The anger inside Raph vanished being replaced by guilt. His leader's gaze was so powerful he had to look away in shame.

Don's mouth was open in shock. Every word his older brother said sailed into his heart. He felt like he was being crushed under the weight of his brother's words.

Mike was paralyzed on his feet, tears rushed from his eyes as a look of horror crossed his face.

_Oh Leo..._

Leonardo could feel his own tears threatening his eyes. He said nothing, only turned heel and walked away into the sewer. His heart hurt, everything hurt.

"What do we do? He can't just leave!" cried Mikey suddenly pulled from his shock.

"We go after him. Come on Mikey." yelled Raph who was already running next to Don after their Leader.

"Leo wait!" bellowed Mikey.

"Fearless STOP!"

"Leo!"

It only took a few minutes until they caught up to Leo. He was slow going, still tired from the seizure and total lack of food.

"What?" Leo hissed turning to look at his brothers, "I'm leaving, that's what you want isn't it? You want to be leader Raphael? Take it! I'm done. I'm done being the punching bag for your anger. I'm through always being the responsible one. It's yours Raph. You can have the weight." He didn't mean what he was saying. He was just so mad, so angry, so hurt. It was blinding him and warping his thoughts. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"Why are ya actin' like a stubborn idiot all da time?" Raph strained his voice, trying to make Leo see reason. He was still shocked from his brother's words from before. "Why can't ya see we're here ta help ya even though you weren't here to help us. We-"

"I COULDN'T COME HOME!" screeched Leo.

"WHY NOT?" Raph screamed back teary eyed.

Leo took a step back. Sewer water sloshed between in two toes. He looked down to the ground. He felt exhausted, "I... I can't tell you..."

Don came closer to Leo, his voice soft, "Why not?"

"Because I-I can't." tears started to over flow in his eyes, Leo couldn't stop them.

Raphs voice was also soft as he saw tears escaping his older brother's eyes and making trails down his cheeks. The hothead was almost positive he'd never seen his brother cry before, not this type of crying anyway. In the dim light of the sewer his older brother's pale green skin and protruding bones could be seen. The hollows of his checks threw ghastly shadows over his face making him look even more sickly. It hurt Raphael to see his brother so beaten looking. "Why can't ya? You know Leo; it's not a sign of failure, to ask for help."

Leo was silent.

"Dude, we're your brothers." Mikey said putting a hand gently and slowly on Leo's shoulder, "You can talk to us about anything just like we know we can talk to you when we need your help." Mikey's voice became a whisper, "What happened to you Leo? What happened in Central America?"

Leo slowly brought his teary eyes up to look at his brother. His tongue felt thick inside his mouth. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't hold himself back any longer. The dam he had so carefully crafted to hold back his secrets had started to crack. "I was... broken"

"Broken?" Mikey gently squeezed his shoulder trying to convey his love through touch.

"I couldn't come home because I was... I was in a cell." He murmured.

"A cell? Like a prison cell?" Don asked, Leo nodded.

"I was captured by a man named Patrick Hanson. He put me in a cell and... and tortured me and he… he did things to me. He…and he…" his voice caught in his throat as a sob racked his chest forcing him to stop.

"It's okay bro. Take a deep breath and talk slowly. We're here for you. We're here to listen to ya," Raph gave him a small smile of reassurance.

... And so, he told them. After a month of keeping his mouth shut and keeping his secrets to himself he finally told them. He told them how he was captured, how he was tortured, how he most died... and how those girls were killed.

But…

He couldn't tell them everything; he just couldn't bring himself to recall the most horrid and despicable things that red-haired man did to him. He couldn't tell them of some of the tortures he went through, couldn't tell them of how he begged for death.

Leonardo had enough stubborn pride in him to not confess to his family that, in the end, he had begged for death.

He couldn't tell his family this, but he told them everything else. Everything that his mouth and heart could say without breaking him further - he told them.

His words dripped from his mouth like poison.

* * *

**Thoughts... ? **

**Have a good day fellow readers...**


	25. Chapter 25: The Death of Innocence

**_WARNING__!_** **If blood is not your thing then I regret to inform you this may ****_not_**** be the chapter for you. If you honestly cannot handle blood, the mention of blood, death, killing and more of the sort then ****_please_**** skip down to the bold text at the end for a small non-bloody recap. I'm only keeping your best interests in mind here folks! I really don't want to get any flamers because I am putting a ****WARNING_! here _****now. Again, there is death, there is blood, there is killing. You have been warned, proceed with caution. Thank you.**

**The following is NOT a flashback. It is the story of what happened to the girls and to Leo. I say it's not a flashback because near the end we are switching perspectives to focus on Hanson and his role in this.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Death of Innocence**

_7 months ago…_

A warm sensation touching his chest gently awoke Leonardo. The warm mass grunted softly then whimpered close to his ear further awakening him. Leo kept his eyes closed wanting to pretend he was still asleep but opened his abused senses to feel around the room looking for threats. If Hanson wanted him he wouldn't even have the chance to protect himself from a beating stick but if Angelo called on him he would at least be able to tongue lash the man without being beaten too horribly.

Again, the warm mass curled next to his plastron whimpered then cried out faintly, Leo could feel it was starting to shiver violently.

Leo opened his eyes sluggishly; he wasn't quick at anything anymore. Everything about him was slow, methodical and he made it so he wasted little energy doing anything. He had to save his strength in order to keep his mouth clamped shut against Hanson's vicious attacks and tortures.

Leonardo didn't believe he was so strong anymore, he was starting to crack and he was starting to break.

Letting his heavy eyes adjust to the dim lighting Leo moved his head down to look at the warm ball cuddled against him. Suddenly the body gripping his plastron cried out again, with more veracity and then winced as an unseen entity attacked her.

"Gracie... Gracie, sweetie, it's alright," Leo murmured to his child in a soft voice that betrayed his exhaustion. "Wake up Grace," he gently moved his arm from around her to shake her wearisomely, he was so tired.

The child cried out one final time before popping her eyes open and sputtering. Tears ran from her eyes making paths through the dirt on her small checks. It hurt Leo to look at the skinny, malnourished child crying before him. The light in the cell was so dim he could hardly see her wide deep blue eyes checking him over completely before she turned to her other side to see the empty space where Anna should have been.

"They must've taken her while we were sleeping," Leo croaked through his dry mouth and throat more to himself than to the scared child.

Grace used her entire dirty hand to wipe away her tears but it was in vain; she only washed around the tears, mixing them into the dirt and sweat that already caked her pale cheeks so the dirt and tears only made swirls and divots across her face.

Taking a deep breath she tried to collect herself but the vivid images of her nightmares still played through her head reminding her of all she had been through. She could still hear her screams echo through her ears, she could still see Angelo chasing after her in her nightmare carting the remote in his hand laughing and pressing the button over and over again.

She could feel her head pound from the hundreds of people's thoughts all talking at the same time. They were yelling, shrieking, crying in her nightmare. Leonardo wasn't there to help her, Anna wasn't there to help her.

She was alone, they wanted to kill her. Angelo wanted her to suffer.

Again voices shouted in her head but this time she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't having a nightmare. Voices from unseen people assaulted her mind in torrents. She couldn't even understand half of them and the other half she didn't _want_ to understand. They were the thoughts of the people who hurt her and her mommy and her daddy.

She could hear them, all of them, at the same time, jumbled together. She was losing control. Her mind couldn't take all the voices; her head was splitting down the middle. She couldn't take it, too many thoughts!

Desperately Grace looked at Leo with big, round eyes. She looked like a deer stuck in headlights. She looked lost.

Leo, already knowing the helpless and pleading look ravaging her features, reached out with his left arm to grab her gently then brought her close and buried her head into his plastron. He covered her completely while she grabbed at her ears trying to stop the voices in her head.

"Focus on my voice," Leo whispered into her ear and curled himself into her to cover her small body and mind from the thoughts of hundreds of people he knew she could hear, "focus only on my thoughts Gracie."

_Listen to me; I'm the only one here. Just you and me and these stupid cold walls. Just us, Gracie, just us._ He thought to her just as he always did when she lost control of her ability.

Grace whimpered again as she clutched her ears but tried to focus solely on Leonardo's thought. He repeated the same thing three more times before her whimpering subsided and she brought her hands away from her ears. Even slower than before the child pulled away from Leo and sat up staring down at the turtle who didn't have enough energy to sit up himself.

"Are you alright?" asked Leo still in a low voice.

Grace was quiet for a second; Leo could feel she was still shaking.

"Do you think they are looking for us? Your family and Anna's brother, I mean," she asked suddenly surprising Leo who had been prepared to grab her again to stop the voices in her head. "Do you think they're searching for us?" she questioned again, her voice rising at the end in want.

She wanted, _needed_, to know that someone, _anyone_, was out there looking for them. She needed to know that all this surviving and suffering wasn't for nothing. She needed to know that someone out there cared enough to miss them and to come looking.

Leo guarded his thoughts so the child couldn't hear his lie, "Yeah Grace," Leo lied, "I'm sure they're searching for us right now. That's why we just have to hold on a little longer, so they can find us." In truth Leonardo didn't think anyone was looking for them. Not even his brothers would know where to look even if they were searching for him. Leo had tried to contact Master Splinter back when he had enough energy to meditate but every time he felt blocked, as if there were a spiritual barrier he just couldn't break through.

The child was quiet, thinking, "If my real mommy and daddy were still alive do you think they would be looking for me? Do you think they would love me even if they knew I could read their mind or would they think I'm a freak?" She paused, her voice lowered into just over a murmur, "am I a freak, Daddy?"

Leo didn't even have to think, "No."

_You are not a freak, at all. You are a beautiful little girl who has been given an amazing gift._

With an easy and light hand he placed it on Grace's cheek that was again awash with tears.

Grace bit her lip for one thoughtful moment. She kept biting her lip until the biting got aggressive and blood seeped through the sides of her cheeks. "Daddy," Grace's voice was defused of all of the fire that had once adorned it. When Leonardo had first met the child he had thought of her more as a spit fire, the spitting image if Raphael's sarcasm and a toned down version of his fury. She had openly insulted the guards, Hanson and Angelo with their own thoughts. That was until Hanson had forced her to watch Leonardo, her daddy, be electrocuted for hours all because Grace had told Hanson he would only be Bishops lackey his entire life, never amounting to anything other than red-grey hair and a badly tailored suit. Watching Leonardo tortured then being tortured herself had added years to her mind and body.

"Daddy... I'm so scared..." Grace's voice cracked in her throat before she broke down into sobs that racked her body.

Careful, as to not pull on his newly healed shoulder, Leo grabbed Grace then brought her close until her head was just under his chin. He rubbed her back in comforting circles while she cried into his bruised and dirty plastron. He let her cry knowing that sometimes it was better to let the agony out then to hush her and lie to her saying everything would be okay.

It had been a year, or five, he didn't know, and nothing had changed other than now he didn't fight back against Hanson. Every time he did he knocked on Deaths Door.

He couldn't handle the beatings anymore.

Still laying in uncomfortable position, like always, Leo whispered down into Grace's ear, "I don't know what is going to happen but I do know that I will protect you with my life. I will _never_ let anything happen to you." He didn't end his sentence with an 'okay' or 'do you understand?' because he knew Grace understood him. She was wise beyond her years.

"Why don't they just kill us?" sobbed the child refusing to look up at Leo.

Leo nodded against her greasy blonde hair. He too had thought the same thing, why hasn't Hanson killed them yet? Surly he's realized by now Leo would never let loose his family's wareabouts or secrets. Why keep him around?

_Because he wants to see me break,_ Leo realized, _he wants to show me humility. He wants me to beg for death._

"Listen to me Grace," he said suddenly gaining a little more strength as resolve flowed through his abused body. "Never, ever, beg for death or ask for it. Not unless you are ready to give up your life in that moment because you _know_ beyond anything that you cannot go on. Never beg for death if you are in pain because pain is only temporary, do you understand me?"

The child had quieted her sobs and was now only sniffling, listening intently to her father.

"I promised to protect you and I will keep my promise until the day I die. I can't always stop Angelo from taking you but I've never let him go without a fight."

_And they always hurt you for protecting me and Mommy,_ the child thought to herself sadly.

"I love you Daddy," Grace whispered against his chest so lightly Leo could barely hear it. Leo didn't say anything back, he couldn't. Saying I love you too didn't quite cover how much love he felt towards the child. Those four words felt over used and petty so he said nothing but pulled the child in closer to him and hugged her in his tight and protective embrace. Softly he kissed her forehead as a tear washed down his face.

The door to their cell was suddenly and terrifyingly flung open.

"Ready for another round, Leonardo?" grinned Hanson.

* * *

Leonardo was thrown back into the damp cell like a rag doll. He grunted as his face smacked against the dirty floor. It wasn't his normal cell, he could tell by the different walls and damper cement floor, but it was small and cold just the same. The half-inch thick mat he slept on wasn't in here either so Leo just lay in a heap on the floor.

_Anna and Grace must not be back from their torture yet because neither of them have tried to help me, _he thought tiredly to himself.

The leader tried to open his eyes but found it too painful. The back of his head ached from the damn chip they implanted almost a year ago. It felt like he'd been knocked over the head a hundred times by a Don's Bo than ran over by a truck. Leo tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but his muscles trembled so much he couldn't even hold his own weight.

If this had been a year ago he would have cursed his weakness, but not now. Now he was just so tired.

Hanson had delighted in the remote today choosing to interrogate him using the chip inside his head.

_I don't know why they keep trying,_ Leo thought sluggishly to himself. He silently celebrated as he managed to flip himself over onto his shell. _When will they learn I'm never ratting out my family? They can't keep this up forever... _I _can't keep this up for much longer. One of these times they're going to kill me... _Leo's thought trailed off as he remembered his interrogation from a few hours ago

_Where is your home?_

Silence from Leonardo, he'd never tell Hanson where his family lived.

Hanson pressed down on the remote for ten seconds. Leo held his tongue as his body shot about. Electricity pulsed down through him.

_How were you mutated?_

Silence.

Twenty seconds of pure agony. He twitched and groaned but bit his tongue so hard he felt the taste of copper in his mouth.

_Who taught you ninjutsu?_

Leo kept his mouth shut.

Hanson put is finger on the red button for a full forty-five seconds. Leo couldn't hold back his scream as he twisted and convulsed on the white floor, his whole body screaming in agony. He'd never felt anything so painful in his life. His mind went blank as he tried desperately to escape his skin and the torment within. He screamed again as wave upon wave racked through him. Tears clouded his vision as he shook and accidentally bit the side of his cheek so hard more blood pooled inside his mouth. So much blood accumulated in his mouth he had to spit it out.

After forty-five seconds Hanson let go of the remote.

Curled into himself on his side facing Hanson Leonardo looked up at the man. Sweat caked his body and his breath came in labored gasps. A trickle of blood ran from the side of his mouth.

"You'll never... get anything fro-om m-me." As hard as he could he put as much force behind his gaze trying to show his blinding hatred to the red-haired, ice eyed man.

Hanson laughed, "Only a matter of time Leonardo."

* * *

Leo shivered as he used all of his remaining energy to slide himself closer to the wall so he could get enough leverage to hoist himself into a sitting position.

It took ten minutes but finally he made it to the wall. Growling under his breath he forced his abused muscles to do his bidding and set himself up. His legs were numb but he used them anyway to get up.

"Finally," he said aloud after sitting up facing the door, shell against the cold wall.

In the dim light Leonardo looked down at his body. He looked small and skinny. His skin clung uncomfortably to his bones. He wasn't sure if it was the light or his actual skin color but his green skin looked extremely pale, it was a sickly shade of white green. Leo fingered the places where he knew scars should be but only felt smooth skin. Once every month the scientists would remake his body, making all the nasty scars disappear into smooth green reptilian skin. They did this so he didn't die and his body could take more abuse.

Leo looked at his arms and hands remembering the gashes that had littered his body. Whatever those scientists had done it had completely healed the outside of his body. The inside however, was a whole different story.

The blue banded turtle knew his mind was going, he knew he was starting to go crazy.

Leo realized he was slowing melting into insanity when he started to see his brothers walking around his cell a little over three months ago.

Mikey had asked where he was and why he hadn't been home lately. Don had looked him over then told him he was a little worse for wear. Raph had challenged him to a fight claiming it was the best way to hone his skills. Leo had chuckled at his fake brothers just like he did his real ones.

_Even if I could move I wouldn't fight you Raph_, the leader had told them, _besides, I don't even have my swords anymore. The last time I saw those two blades was when I got captured a year ago…_

_ Was it a year? Maybe two...or ten? Ten years ago that I was captured? I wonder what it feels like to not be in pain,_ he thought wistfully looking up at the uneven ceiling.

The door to Leonardo's new cell was flung open with a bang that didn't surprise him. That Goddamned door always flung open dramatically when Hanson or Angelo wanted one of them.

Light flooded into the dim room temporary blinding the turtle. His sluggish eyes took a moment to adjust but when they did his cold blood ran colder. There, standing in his cells doorway was Hanson holding both Grace and Anna by their hair. Leo squinted at the two; something felt off about the girls, their aura felt wrong. Something about the way they held themselves made Leo think for only a split second but then the doubt was gone replaced by worry.

_I'm just going crazy,_ he thought to himself.

"_Guardia_!" Hanson called the guard before throwing both girls into the cell. Neither said anything as they hit the ground. Leo thought it odd that Anna didn't sneer at Hanson as she usually did calling him some horrible name or threatening him. Instead she just fell to her knees looking wide eyed and scared.

_What's going on?_ Leo cast his thought to Grace. The child didn't even acknowledge his question only looked at Hanson fearfully.

A guard carrying a pistol came into Leonardo's cell. He wore a dark green uniform and black combat boots. Hanson strutted into the cell confidently after him, arms crossed and red hair glistening.

Leo tried to sit himself up farther in an attempt to make his body appear bigger. He had no strength and no stamina to fight but he still wanted to instill fear inside of Hanson. He was still Leonardo, even if he wasn't mighty or fearless.

"Now Leonardo," he began "you have precisely two minutes to tell me where your brothers are or I tell this guard right here to shoot this girl," to prove his point the guard aimed the gun at Anna's chest.

Leo stared at the gun in shock. He tried to move, tried to get is numb body to do anything. He wanted to jump up and fight back. If this was a year ago he would have attacked the guard and gotten the gun in the blink of an eye but, now he was just too weak, too tired, too broken. His body wouldn't do his bidding, wouldn't move.

_No, he wouldn't really kill her. He still needs her..._

"One minute," warned Hanson. Tears ran down Anna's face but still she stayed silent. Grace just stared open-mouthed at the gun glinting in the bright light.

"What is this Hanson, a bluff?" Leo said forcing all the wariness from his voice. He hoped, prayed, that he was bluffing. The leader was in no condition for a fight. He could barely move.

"I assure you Leonardo this is no bluff. I am a desperate man you know. You have fifty seconds."

Leo attempted to get to his feet. He leaned forward, bit his lip and grunted as his shell made a sickening scrap on the wall as he pushed himself up it. He gained his footing for a second before his abused legs just buckled out from under him. He landed on his plastron at Hanson's feet.

"You can't do this," Leo whispered cursing himself for being so weak.

Hanson smiled smugly. Having the turtle at his feet was a nice feeling. He felt in control of the situation, he was calling the shots. In the entire year he had Leonardo in his clutches the turtle had never begged, never groveled at his feet. The turtle had always been defiant and stubborn. It was annoying. But, now he could see. He was being able to physically _see_ the cracks in the turtles resolve, in his stubborn pride that kept him from begging. The turtle was breaking, after 368 days he was finally breaking.

The thought of Leonardo breaking made Hanson's smile broaden. "I can and I am," he laughed. "Tell me where your brothers are!"

Leo looked up at Hanson, he could see the truth in his eyes. This man was going to shoot Anna.

This wasn't a bluff or a game, this was real. Panic seized Leo's chest making it hard to breathe as he became desperate. "No! I can't tell you where my family is," he shook his head repeatedly half thinking be could ward away his demons by doing so.

In the hallway behind Hanson stood three giant turtles- his brothers. They looked at him sadly, not saying a word, not moving, not protecting him like he protected them all those months ago when he was still their Fearless Leader. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stood just outside the cell with sad eyes. Leo wanted to call out to them, ask them to help him, save him, do anything! He willed his brothers to come closer to him so they could fight off Hanson and the guard and the gun.

He couldn't move, he felt like he was paralyzed- no he _was_ paralyzed. Fear made his limbs like cinder blocks. Leo looked back at his three brothers as they stood behind Hanson for a moment longer before forcing himself to look away.

_They're not really there. I'm seeing things. I'm going crazy._

Leo looked back up to Hanson with a pleading expression. "You don't have to kill her she's not the one you need answers from. Anna hasn't done anything!"

Once a leader, always a leader. Take the blame on yourself, direct the attention to you so he hurts you, kills you, instead of the ones you love.

"Thirty seconds Leonardo," Hanson smiled at the groveling turtle.

Leo forced himself to scramble to his knees just feet from the guard with his gun pointed still at Anna's chest.

"Please, you don't have to do this..." he whispered his voice still hoarse from screaming during his torture.

"Ten seconds."

"Kill me Hanson" he announced calmly now successfully on his knees at Hanson's feet. His arms were sluggish and shaking under his own weight. He was so weak. His chest ached with bubbling fury that he had been reduced to this, reduced to begging someone to kill him in order to save his sister's life.

Oddly, Leonardo was okay with dying. It was almost a relief to have those words crawl from his mouth. He would be fine with dying if it meant the people he loved would live. The prospect of death did not instill fear inside of him anymore rather; it heightened his senses and strength.

Knowing that he wouldn't be suffering much longer gave him strength, but only slightly, only enough strength to still his shaking arms.

Hanson smiled again, he was doing a lot of that lately, "I'm not going to kill you Leonardo, that would be too easy. How will I get my answers from you when you're dead? _Guardia_!" The guard cocked his gun back. The click echoed off the cold cell walls. Still Anna was silent. She wasnt even fighting back.

"No!" Leo finally yelled. He looked up past Hanson to his brothers looking for guidance but found nothing other than mournful expressions and silent gazes. Leo's heart raced in his chest. he could feel it beating in his ears.

"Please, kill me," he pleaded. He was begging for death now, begging to die at this man's feet. His honor and Bushido meant nothing to him anymore as he pleaded to die. He couldn't let Hanson kill Anna, he couldn't.

Hanson shook his head. The guard moved closer to Anna. The tightness in Leo's chest became an iron fist stealing his breath. "Kill me dammit, kill me!" He cried forcing back angry tears that threatened his eyes.

He looked over at his brothers who still stood like stone behind Hanson.

_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't come home. Please forgive me brothers._

Leo placed both hands on the cold cement wall behind him. He felt the roughness of the wall scratch his hand as he used all his might to push himself up to his feet. His legs shook violently and almost buckled but Leo managed to lean the majority of his weight against the wall. He was gasping for breath as he turned back to Hanson, "You don't have to shoot her, kill me Hanson." He pleaded sweat dripping down his face. "That's what you want isn't it? Me begging for death? Well I am, so kill me..." He trailed off eyes wide and staring at the gun.

"For the last time, tell me where your home is," Hanson sneered.

Leo shook his head, terror gripped his chest and twisted inside of his stomach, "I-I can't! I'd rather die than let you near my brothers. Just kill me dammit!"

"Wrong answer," Hanson smiled. Leo screamed and pushed himself off the wall. He launched himself towards Anna wanting to take the bullet for her.

Before he could reach her the gun went off.

Grace screamed, a small hole appeared on Anna's chest, her back exploded and she fell sideways eyes open still frozen in terror.

"NO!" Leo thundered catching her as both of them fell to the damp floor. Blood pooled around her body instantly gushing from her back and chest. Leo could feel the back of her spine as he held his arms around her. There was only a small hole in her chest but her exit wound looked like a massacre on her back.

She was shaking in his arms just like he had shook during one of his seizures in her arms not a day ago. Crimson blanketed Leonardo's shaking hands as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Anna was shaking her head back and forth trying to say something but nothing came out.

Leo pressed down hard on the gaping hole in her chest willing the bleeding to stop, willing all the blood to flow backwards back into her. He could do nothing for her back, it was just gone. She had no back skin at all. A large bloody flab took the place where skin had once been. The guard fired at point blank range... he was so close to her, too close, the exit wound was worse, he couldn't do anything for it. It wasn't even a hole like her chest. It was an explosion. She had no back, nothing protecting her spine.

The bullet must've hit something, something hard and bounced around inside if her before unleashing itself in fragments from her back.

Leo couldn't think, yet this all ran through his head. Useless information he had learned years ago that would do nothing for his sister.

She was suffering, she was still alive.

So much blood, too much blood.

Tears ran unnoticed down his cheeks as he held a sputtering Anna close to himself. A small drip of red ran from the corner of her mouth.

"No no no no please, no!" He wailed bringing his face close to hers.

She wasn't dead yet, she was dying.

Tears soaked her cheeks as she continued to open and close her mouth. Blood stained her teeth before it could drip from her mouth.

Leo shook violently, gripping her softly. He talked to her in a soothing voice.

She wasn't dead yet, she was dying.

Blood squirted from a failing heart attacking his face.

His brothers stayed back, unmoving, uncaring.

Leo's hands were bloody when he brought them up to pull pieces of long brown hair away from Anna's pale face. He tried to sooth her, he was crying, he was going crazy. His mind was going a mile a minute, no, ten miles a minute. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think.

Anna was dying, she wasn't dead yet.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

Leo wept looking into Anna's open eyes. _This can't be happening; this has to be a dream. She can't die! She can't die!_

"Why?" asked one of his brothers still behind Hanson. Time seemed to stand still, the blood pooling around Anna slowed to a crawl. The smile slowly spreading across Hanson's face froze.

"Why can't you let her die, Leo?" asked the voice that sounded distinctly like Donatello.

"Because if she dies then... then I won't have a reason to live!' he screamed in his head, _I already failed you guys, I had to be sent away to be a better leader! I failed you and now... now I failed her..._

All at once the scene before him sped up. Thick blood ran away from Anna's body.

Leo was breathing hard, gasping for air in the small cell. Every breath he took he smelled copper, he smelled blood.

_No. No. No. No._

"Anna... Anna listen to me," he said loudly as he pulled her skinny body closer to himself. He had to hold her head up so she would look at him. He kept his hands away from her back, or what once was her back.

Leo was smiling as Anna brought her blood shot eyes up to look at him. He was smiling like a mad man who had finally lost it. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Remember, you said we would get out of this, you said everything would be okay." the smile melted off his face as he saw her eyes start to lose its light.

He panicked.

He couldn't have a level head. He couldn't be the leader. He couldn't be the one in control. He didn't want to be. His mind was too far gone, he had no one to slap him and tell him to get himself together. He was alone and he was scared.

Anna was dying, she wasn't dead yet.

"Stay with me Annalisa, just stay with me! Don't you're dare die dammit!" He barked, "You can't! You can't have survived this long just to die like this. You can't die like this!"

More warm blood flowed from the hole in her chest. Her breath became labored and fast, it was more of a wheeze. Then, after a few seconds it stopped all together.

"NO! Please come on... come on... We're gonna get out of here remember? You're going to meet my family. You're going to find your brother. We're going to all live together, please... wake up Annalisa... please..." He trailed off sobbing as he saw the life drain from her open eyes. His heart broke as he looked down at the girl who he considered to be his sister laying drenched in her own blood.

Leonardo had killed before. He had seen the life drain from thugs eyes. He had seen Foot ninja sputter as he sliced open their bellies with his blade. He felt like he lost a piece of himself every time he killed someone, every time he ended a life. He never killed for the fun of killing nor for the sport of it. He only killed when necessary, when his family was threatened. But, all the same he still lost a piece of his humanity when he took a life.

Anna was dead. She wasn't dying now, she was dead.

And it was all his fault.

"You can stop this Leonardo," Hanson said from behind him. Leo turned quickly, his exhaustion from before completely forgotten. Behind Leo stood the guard holding Grace by the back of her small dirty shirt. "Little Gracie doesn't have to die too. Just tell me where your brothers and rat father are and I'll let her go and you can leave with her. That's right, I'll let you go. Come now Leonardo, don't kill Grace too."

"I-I," Leo couldn't get his mouth to work. He was in shock, clutching Anna's body close to himself. He sobbed against her cold, bloody face. He couldn't think, couldn't move, but one thing he knew was that he couldn't tell this awful man where his family lived. His family would be doomed if Hanson knew where the Lair was hidden. "I-I can't, please... please don't kill her," he begged.

Hamato Leonardo never begged, ever, but right at this moment he begged for all he was worth for Hanson to spare the child life. He didn't feel like a hero at that moment. He didn't feel like the oldest of four, the leader of a clan. He didn't feel powerful nor in control. He didn't feel fearless or mighty. He felt scared. He felt desperate. He felt like he wanted to take the bullet for that small child. He wanted to end his own suffering even if it meant that he never see his family again. At least he could die knowing he never gave them up, that he fought for them to the bitter end.

"You don't have to do this!" He wept looking Grace in the eyes. Something about the child looked different but he didn't care. That was his baby, his daughter that he had grown to love over the last year. They had a bond formed under the fire of Hanson and Angelo.

"Shoot me!" He screamed voice cracking with desperation.

Hanson smiled shaking his head and chuckling, "I don't think so."

"Please, please don't kill her! Please Hanson!" He cried again. If this was a year ago he would've just set his jaw like iron and attacked the two men, but not now. Now he was too weak, too abused. His mind was too far gone to fully comprehend the situation.

Tears ran down the child face as she gazed at the turtle. "Daddy," she whispered in a sob that was abnormally high from her usual voice.

"One minute left. Tell me where your family is!"

"I can't! She's only a child please, just kill me. KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Leo screamed fiercely.

"Wrong answer," smiled Hanson.

The gun exploded.

"GRACIE!" Leonardo roared in a voice so horror-struck, so laced with agony it broke then shattered inside his throat.

Leo had to drop Anna's body then jerk his numb body out to try to catch Grace's small form. He stopped short, he couldn't make it. His body couldn't, wouldn't, move. He was shaking too hard.

He was in shock.

The child's body crumbled to the cement floor motionless, lifeless.

Leo clawed at the ground pulling himself next to the small child then picked her up in his arms. Her mouth was open, She didn't even have a chance to scream, it died in her throat.

It died, her voice, her small innocent quick tongued voice died in her throat.

The child was dead before Leo could even get to her. Before he could wrap his arms around her and comfort her, tell her that he loved her, that she would be okay. She was dead.

Leo's voice thundered around the cell and out into the hall. He screamed bloody murder, "NO!"

His breath came in gasps as he looked down at the child in his arms. Blood slowly dripped from her body. He couldn't plead for her to focus on him or beg for her to stay alive because she was already dead.

Dead... his daughter was dead.

Leo looked over to his brothers who still held the same expression as before, no expression. They looked at him with blank stars without saying a word of comfort or love. The same indifferent look crossed all three of their faces just gazing at their older brother... It was almost like they weren't even there.

Leonardo held Grace's small body to his plastron and whispered into her ear pleadingly, "Sweetheart? Sweetie, please open your eyes. Let me see your beautiful eyes one last time... Please Grace," his face was wet in tears and he was shaking. His voice scratched against the walls of his throat in heartbreak.

Gently, he lowered the child, whose eyes were still closed, to the bloody cell floor while whispering to her. "Please open your eyes Gracie... Please." the child didn't move, didn't breath, didn't do anything other than lay still. Her face was losing color rapidly and was starting to cool into the chilling sickness if death, freezing to the touch.

Leonardo never understood it went people claimed Death had an icy embrace until that moment. That moment when he placed a blood covered hand on Grace's face hoping to feel the comforting warmth of the child's life but instead felt a slight chill that creeped across her features.

Tears escaped his eyes as he took his hand away from her face then looked first at Grace's body for a long second before turning his head slowly, almost in slow motion, to lay his eyes on Anna's crumpled form. Blood from the two people he lived with and loved for over a year slipped across his hands and plastron. He was drenched in it, drenched in the warm crimson blood of innocence.

Innocent, they were innocent, they didn't do anything wrong. Leo damned himself, at least he wasn't innocent. He killed, he cursed, he slit throats and fought. He wasn't innocent.

His daughter and his sister were dead... He wasn't strong enough to save them. He _promised_ to protect them and now...

He failed them...

"You see Leonardo, this was a worthless killing. Such good souls didn't have to die. You could have told me where your brothers were. I know if I had one of your brothers they would have cracked long ago. Of course if I had your brothers then I could just kill you all in one foul swoop and-"

"Shut up." Leo said in a threatening whisper. On his knees he slowly and gently carried Grace over next to Anna. The elder's eyes were still open so Leo slowly closed them with his free hand. After that, he placed Grace's body gently on the ground next to Anna. Bending down he placed one last kiss on the child's forehead before struggling, leaning heavily on the wall and forcing himself to stand up.

"What did you say?" asked Hanson from behind him.

Leo turned slowly to face the guard and Hanson. He took one of his hands off the wall. He had blood lust glinting in his eyes. In little more than a whisper he croaked out, "I said shut the hell up. I don't want to hear your filthy voice anymore."

The guard brought up the gun to point at Leo's bloody plastron. Hanson took a step back from the turtle. The man had never seen so much hate raging inside of someone's eyes before. For the first time in his life Patrick Hanson actually felt scared at what this desperate turtle might do to him.

"Don't come any closer!" warned Hanson as Leo took three staggered steps his way. The guard's hand trembled on his gun.

Leo stopped a few feet away and balled his fists. He wasn't sobbing or begging to die anymore.

His arms shook from the rage burning inside of him. He was supposed to be a level headed leader but right now he was a pissed as hell teenager with a death wish.

He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted to get out, he needed to get away.

Desperation and loss sent strength to his abused body. Exhaustion all but forgotten, Leo moved faster than lightning. In the blink of an eye Leonardo had the gun in his hands and bashed it over the guards face. Hanson brought out the remote shouting a threat as Leo pointed the gun at him. The gun was slippery in his bloody hands and the metal felt odd in his three fingers but Leo didn't care. He was so angry, so hurt he didn't care about the damn chip anymore.

"Go ahead Hanson," he mocked pointing the gun at Hanson, "Press the button and maybe, just maybe, my finger won't accidentally twitch over the trigger. Maybe in my pain I wont accidentally shoot you in the face." The red-haired man just stared at the turtle thinking over the situation.

Slowly Leo moved clockwise towards the door. The man stayed equal distance away from him. Leo moved until his back was to the open door and Hanson stood in the middle of his cell. Behind Hanson Leo could see the two bodies of the girls he considered family laying stiff on the ground.

His brothers were now behind him, but Hanson couldn't see that. They were just figments of Leonardo's troubled mind; they were like ghosts haunting him wherever he looked.

Leo waited for Hanson to speak but he said nothing. Finally he was too tired of waiting so he took aim. Before Hanson could jump out of the way Leo pulled the trigger aiming for the remote in his hand. Sure, the turtle was shaky and weak but he was still a ninja. Aiming a gun was almost like aiming a shuriken and Leo was skilled at that.

Hanson cried out as the remote exploded in his hand but otherwise he assessed himself as being fine. He stared at the blue turtle, terrified.

His plan had failed.

"Now I am going to kill you Hanson," Leo growled clenching his teeth. The gun clutched in his hand turned his knuckles white with the force of how hard he was holding it.

"Bro... Do you really want to kill him?" a voice that sounded like Mikey whispered behind him.

"Yeah Leo, do you want to become a murderer? What happened to never killing an unarmed person? What happened to your honor code?" Don was also whispering.

Leo's hands shook with hurt and rage and fury and loss. The gun, the gun that was used to kill his family quivered in his tight hand.

"Ya don't hav'ta do this bro, ya can just walk away. Ya can just leave him to what he's done. Leo, we need to get out of here," Raph urged gently from behind him. The fake brothers sounded almost like his real brothers, it was confusing. They weren't really there. Leo was going crazy. He wanted to shoot- to kill Hanson. He wanted to hurt Hanson like he had hurt him for the last year. He wanted revenge, he wanted payback... He wanted...

He didn't know what he wanted.

Finally Leo growled, "Here's what you are going to do," he said in a low, threatening voice. His mind was in turmoil as he tried to piece together what had happened. His chest was tightening, he was panicking and he knew what happened when he panicked. He needed to get out of here _now_ before he had a fit. He felt dizzy and off balance but was determined to scare Hanson into believing he was in control of the situation. "You are going to give me your keys, now."

"You can't tell me what to do _turtle_ you have nothing, you-"

"I will kill you in five seconds unless you give me the keys to this damn room." Leo's hand shook. He could feel dried blood on his chest and face. It inched.

"Leonardo you don't-"

"Five, four, three," by the time he got the three Patrick Hanson turned chicken and threw his keys at the turtle. Leo caught them then walked backwards out the door.

"Why don't you just kill me?" called Hanson, "too much of a coward!?" He spat.

Leo said nothing. He didn't know why he didn't just shoot the horrible man. Maybe it was his honor getting in his head telling him to never kill an unarmed person. Maybe it was because he really _was_ too weak... Maybe it was because he didn't want to become a murderer like Don said he would.

"You'll die in the jungle on your own Leonardo," Hanson called again as Leo started to close his cell door.

"Rather out there than in here," Leo said in a cracked whisper. He then closed and locked the door. Locking the guard, Hanson and the two people he loved inside together.

Leo took off at a run down the hallway he had been drug down hundreds of times.

"Leo, your swords, they're down that hallway," Mikey hurried next to him pointing down another hallway.

Leo grunted then turned down the hall Mikey had pointed to. To his surprise he didn't see any guards along the hall. Leo looked down seeing the gun still clenched tightly in his fist. Without a second though he through it away as hard as he could.

Adrenalin pumping through his veins he rounded a corner only to stumble upon a sleeping guard next to his twin katanas that were chained to the wall. The guard awoke to a giant ninja turtle punching him in the face. He sputtered and fell back unconscious.

Leo used Hanson's keys to unlock his blades then threw them over his shell and buckled them into place. The weight felt heavy and foreign to him. He didn't like it.

It took ten minutes for the other guards to realize what had happened and sound the alarms. But by that time Leo had managed to get almost a mile away. He was running for all he was worth. He felt sick and dizzy and he was shaking but still he ran. He ran to get away from that horrible place.

He didn't want revenge. He didn't want to retaliate. He just wanted to get away.

Leo looked behind him as he ran noticing his brothers were gone. They had left him alone. A sob choked inside of Leo's throat.

For an hour he ran and jumped and tripped through the dense jungle. He run until his legs gave out on him and he tumbled to the forest floor. As he hit the ground hard, sliding a few feet on the muddy forest floor, he started to feel the effects of an oncoming seizure.

His body fought against him as he inwardly convulsed. Monsters racked their claws against the walls of his body trying to escape the skin that barely fit him. Leo screamed before finally loosing consciousness. His final thoughts were of the blood that still painted his body...

Their blood...

* * *

Hanson cursed as he walked swiftly down the long hallway. A guard had finally unlocked the door to the turtle's cell minutes ago freeing Hanson from the dirty cell and getting him away from the rotting bodies of the two people Bishop had spent over ten million dollars manipulating and morphing their bodies and faces making them look like the real captives they held just down the hall, still alive.

_Over a million dollars finding and making those girls look exactly like Ex01 and Ex02 and I have nothing to show for it!_

His phone bussed in his pocket. "Hanson," he said, answering it.

"Status update," the voice on the other end growled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, but it seems the two we constructed to look like Ex01 and Ex02 was a failure. He gave us nothing and I had to shoot the fake girls."

Bishop was quiet for a moment, "are the real experiments still in their cell?"

"Yes sir."

"Perfect. Make another to look like the turtle and do the same."

"But sir, that will take time and millions to create a full body suite to look exactly like the turtle. I mean, the facial construction alone will cost thousands if not millions."

"Money is of no importance!" yelled the angry voice though the phone so loudly Hanson had to retract the cell from his ears. "With any luck they will say something about the wareabouts of the turtle's home. He had have told them _something_ about his family. I need answers, Hanson!"

"What if I have to kill the turtle's look alike, sir. Would that be acceptable?"

The voice growled again, "do what you must to get answers!"

"Would you like me to search for the turtle sir? He ran into the jungle."

"What was he like when he escaped?"

"Mumbling to himself, crying and looking generally broken, sir. The chip we implanted has been doing a wonderful job at deteriorating his body but I suspect he won't die from that until at least another six to eight months."

"Do you know what he was muttering to himself about?"

"He said his brothers names right before he shot the remote from my hand, sir."

The voice on the other end laughed in a low grumble, "No, don't go after him. He's as good as dead out there. Leave him to die."

Hanson stopped in his tracks, "but sir! He's weak and broken! Now is the time to go after him. I promise, one more round of that new drug we just shipped in and I'll have him in the palm of my hand!"

"You had a year Hanson and nothing has been done but millions have been spent. Let him suffer in the jungle. With any luck he'll kill himself and we will be done with it." Bishop's voice was almost a snarl that Hanson could tell was through clenched teeth. The Government Agent wasn't used to his authority being questioned.

Hanson cursed inwardly but kept his tone non defiant, "yes sir."

"I want a full report on Ex01 and Ex02 by the end of this week. We can still get them to talk, I'm sure."

Hanson was fuming but kept his voice even, "yes, sir."

"Good." The line went dead.

Hanson threw his phone on the ground in a bout of anger.

_NO! I worked so hard! I had him breaking in my hands!_

Hanson wanted to see the turtle broken; he wanted the turtle to stop fighting. Even when the guard pointed his gun at the girls Leonardo still fought. Sure, he begged Hanson to take his life instead but that wasn't enough.

Patrick Hanson wanted the turtle defeated and _lifeless._

Slowly a plan started to trickle through his thoughts. It was a harsh plan and would take a lot of scheming but the reward would be oh, so worth It.

Hanson bent down to retrieve the broken bits of his phone when a fit of laughter bubbled through his chest. His plan would work, he was sure of it. It would take time and money but it would work. He knew that sometime, sometime soon the turtle would have to return to New York. He was too broken to stay in the jungle forever and now that he was free he would be wanting to go home to his family.

A devious smile spread across Hanson's face as his plan formed more fully in his head. With this plan the turtle would be defeated at his feet, he just knew it.

_This isn't the end Hamato Leonardo. No, not even close._

* * *

**Thoughts...? Oh God... that was long.**

***RECAP* Hanson shoots and kills both Anna and Grace. Leo escapes from the prison. We then find out it was all a rouse and Hanson killed people who were surgically altered to look like Anna and Grace - they are still very much alive - because Hanson wanted to finally break Leo. Bishop tells Hanson to leave Leo to die in the jungle but Hanson isn't giving up. A plan forms in his head to finally break Leo.**

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. Please give me your thoughts - and no flames please, I gave you a warning at the beginning. **

**Have a good day fellow readers...**


	26. Chapter 26: All For One

**So, I wanted to give you guys ample amount of time to read the last chapter because the word count was OVER NINE THOUSAND! (Dragon Ball Z reference anyone? Anyone? No? No. Okay - moving on...)**

**I own nothing - thank you FanFiction, for reminding me :P**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 26: All For One**

Leonardo finished telling his story with his eyes cast down looking at his hands while stiffly sitting on the couch. He felt exhausted and slightly angry. He was angry because he was embarrassed; embarrassed that he had to tell him family what had happened. A part of him still hoped that he could handle it, that he could handle the situation like he always does with every situation that comes into his path. Another part of him prayed that it was all just some horrible nightmare that he could just forget about if he didn't brood over it.

He wanted it all to be a dream.

He wanted to convince himself that his sluggish muscles were because he had trained hard the day before. He wanted to believe his seizures were only from the stress of being the leader of the Hamato clan. He needed to believe that the nightmare of blood soaking his body, dripping from gaping wounds, drying on his hands and assaulting his senses wasn't their blood. He needed to believe that those nightmares were just that; nightmares, and not flashbacks of what had really happened.

He wanted to believe this, but he knew it wasn't true.

He killed those girls because he wasn't strong enough, good enough, _sane_ enough to stop the guard from shooting them at point-blank range. He couldn't stop Hanson from ordering the guard to kill his sister and daughter. He couldn't stop the bullet the zipped inside of Anna and exploded out of her back. He couldn't do anything, he failed them.

And, when it came down to it he couldn't even kill Hanson. He couldn't kill the man who hurt him, tortured him, killed the people he loved!

Truthfully, Leo didn't really remember how he got out of that cell; it's still all a long, tangled blur to him.

He remembers the blood, the scream that tore through his throat when the gun blasted. He rememberes launching himself over to catch Grace's body but altimetry falling short and having to watch her fall to the ground. He can recall hearing his own voice plead for Grace to open her eyes one last time and he can still feel the heartache of watching her still chest and unmoving eyelids – she never opened her eyes, never.

What he could not remember was getting the gun or attacking the guard. His mind was too far gone at that point, his body went into autopilot, his mouth moved without him meaning to say anything. He couldn't even remember if he did say anything to the red haired man, everything was too jumbled together, nothing made any sense.

It was madness and who can understand madness?

Bits and pieces every now and then filtered through in a nightmare or flashback of his brothers talking to him while he pointed the gun at Hanson's ugly face but, he still to this day could not understand why he didn't shoot the man who murdered his family and tortured him.

He remembered faintly the figure his head had made up to look like Donatello telling him that he would become a murderer like Hanson.

_Like Hanson, I would've become Just. Like. Hanson._

In that second Leonardo knew, he remembered why he hadn't just outright shot the horrible man - it was because he didn't want to become like him. He couldn't become anything like him, ever. He wanted to prove to himself and to Hanson that he wasn't the animal Hanson had treated him like for over a year. He wanted to show mercy... show mercy to a cruel man.

Maybe that was the reason he didn't kill Hanson, or maybe he was just too weak... Leo really didn't know.

His brothers and father were sitting around him silently as he finished retelling his grisly tale. He had kept things out of his retelling – else they would have been on their feet thirsting for the blood of Hanson. He didn't tell them how he begged for death; he would never tell them that.

That was his demon and his demon alone.

Michelangelo, who was sitting to his left, had tears running down his face. He wasn't sniffing or sobbing but tears made paths down his green cheeks none the less. He was mortified at his brother's story. The child in him wanted to believe it was just that: a scary story but, looking at his older brother's face and his malnourished and beaten looking body the youngest knew it to be true.

Donatello who was sitting on Leonardo's right was also crying as he slowly and gently, making sure Leo could see what he was doing so it wouldn't scare him, placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Even the small innocent contact had the blue turtle tensing his muscles. Don could plainly see his uneasiness in the way his body hardened and his teeth clenched so he let go of his brother only because he wanted Leo to feel comfortable. It was horrifying; thinking what his brother went through then had kept to himself for almost seven months.

Raphael was standing in front of the couch arms crossed, holding a shocked expression. His eyes were wide and wild. His shock quickly turned into rage as Leo finished his story. His hands shook; he couldn't sit down or stay still. He started to pace in front of the couch while trying to control his racing thoughts. He dug his fingers into his arms attempting to still the fires of hate burning inside of him.

_Oh Fearless..._

Splinter sat off to the side of Leonardo completing the small circle the family had unknowingly taken with Leo at the head and holding their full attention. Splinter had been having tea with April and was walking back to the Lair when he heard echos that sounded like his sons angry voices bouncing off the sewer tunnel walls. He had rushed back thinking something had happened only to find his oldest son being lead back to the couch by Raphael while he whispered his story to them. Splinter had listened intently to his sons horrific tail without saying a word. While his son was whispering the old rat could feel the darkness around his eldest begin to recede, though much of it stayed looming over Leonardo. Slpinter could sense that his son was leaving out much of his two years away, but that was fine. Leonardo still had demons following him that he could not yet shake.

_We can get through this my son,_ the old rat thought, _we all have demons that follow us. What we must decide is if we shall walk with those demons or command them._

Leonardo was shaking. He thought he was supposed to feel better after telling his family about the horrors he had faced in Central America but he didn't feel that much better. He felt hollow and empty inside, like he had just lost a piece of himself. His heart hurt, his mouth was dry and he could feel a dull throb beat in tune to his heart in his head.

He held his breath waiting to see what his family would say.

_Will they hate me for not trying harder to escape? Will they condemn me for not saving those girls?_

Leo prepared himself for the worst.

There were a few minutes of heavy silence as the family mulled over what they had just heard. It was Mikey who finally broke the silence saying in a cracked whisper, "Why didn't you come home after you escaped? We would've helped you."

Leo looked up at his youngest brother and shook his head. "No, I couldn't come home," he started mouth dry as sand and throat sore from speaking for almost two hours, "I was... I wasn't myself. My mind was... just gone. I-I needed to collect myself before I could come back here and bear the weight of this family." He paused looking back down at the ground, "I still don't... I'm not sure I'm strong enough even now to lead you guys. I'm..." He trailed off, his tongue too thick for his mouth. He felt exhausted and as usual his body felt heavy as it protested even the pull in his chest as he breathed. He winced involuntary as his head gave another throb.

"What is wrong, my son?" asked Splinter seeing Leonardo's slight wince.

Leo contemplated on it for a second, _should I tell them about my body always hurting and how I always feel tired?_

_No… Now they know what happened in the jungle. They don't need to know this as well. I can handle my body._

"Nothing Sensei, I'm just tired." He answered looking back down at his shaky hands.

"Alright Leo," began Raph. He had been silent throughout the entire story but now his voice cut through the thick air like a knife.

It made Raph sick to his stomach and pissed as hell knowing that his brother had gone through something so horrible for so long then refused to tell them about it.

_Those bastards, fucking bastards..._ It was his only thought all throughout Leo's story. Raph wanted revenge even if Leo didn't. He wanted to kill the people who hurt his brother and killed those girls.

Raph walked over to Leo and sat on his knees in front of him. He got close to his leaders face and said, "Ya gotta promise me somethin' Leo. Promise that ya won't keep nothen' from us any'moe got it? I don't care if ya even stub yer toe, you will tell us you are hurt or sick, got it?" Raph looked right into Leo's eyes. Raphael's accent was thick as it always was when he got angry or determined.

Leo tensed his muscles as Raph gently put his hands on his knees and continued. His accent still weighted his voice but he said softly, "I ain't stupid bro, I see ya wincing all da time and limpin' around and not eatin' an' that's gotta stop. You tell us when yer in pain and we'll help ya got it? Look Leo, I ain't got no clue what all happened when you were in dat cell with those two girls but if you promise me this then I'll promise ya that I will personally do all that I can to make sure Bishop and Patrick Hanson get what's commin' to 'em. I will hold both of them down while you kill them if that's what ya wanna do. If not, then me an' Mike and Don can take care of them for ya. We're yer brothers and we will fight your enemies for ya when ya can't. Do we have a deal Leonardo?"

Leo looked at his normally hothead, quick tempered brother. He could see the raw determination glistening in Raph's clear brown eyes. Tears welled up inside of Leo's eyes as he looked at Raph then to his other brothers and Master. They all waited for his promise.

He looked down at his still shaking hands and whispered, "I promise."

"Good," nodded the red turtle leaning back but still staying on his knees close to Leo. "Now tell us why ya look like somethin's hurtin' ya right now."

It took the Leader a moment to decide how to tell them what he'd been going through in the seven months since he escaped that prison. "I don't know why but for some reason my body always hurts." He finally said, feeling stupid and embarrassed.

"What kind of hurt Leo and where in your body?" inquired Dr. Don.

"Everywhere. It's usually a headache that won't go away, though. My arms and legs feel really stiff and sore like I've just finished an all day training exercise and my chest feels tight when I breathe most of the time," he answered shyly.

"Does it feel tight like it does right before a seizure?" questioned Don fully morphing into the infamous Dr. Donatello.

Leo bit his lip, "No that feels different. That tightness feels suffocating, this just aches." Dr. Don nodded.

Leo pondered for a moment, "Whatever you did when you changed my blood helped. I felt better for a few days but then all the pain came back."

Again Don nodded thinking over the possibilities of where his brother's pain could be coming from.

The blue banded turtle wasn't finished with his story yet and he knew it. He needed to tell his brothers how sorry he was for leaving for so long even if it wasn't by choice.

This time he didn't look at any of his brothers, only at his quivering hands. "Listen guys," he started, his voice was quiet. He licked his dry lips with his dryer tongue. "I'm so sorry I... I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me. I fought so hard for you every day. I'm sorry I-"

His apology was interrupted as Mikey jumped into him. The orange banded turtle clung to his older brother with his eyes shut and buried his face into Leo's shoulder. Don immediately hugged Leo's other side. All his guilt and fear of losing his brother and anger for not seeing him for so long was put into his crushing embrace. Don wrapped his arms around Leo's plastron and didn't let go. Raph leaned forward once more and laced his arms around Leo's neck.

Leo's eyes were wide with shock; he didn't even have a chance to be scared as Raphael leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently for a long minute before he too squeezed into the group hug.

"I fucking love you Leonardo," was all the red turtle could mutter before both Don and Mikey mumbled their love.

Leo closed his eyes and nodded one, then twice. He didn't want to cry, he couldn't. He was to stay strong. A Leader must not show weakness, a Leader must not show fear, a Leader…

A single tear washed down his face then was quickly followed by another. He'd been so scared and so alone for so long the contact with his brothers had cracked the barrier holding his emotions. He let the tears fall until he began to sob into his brothers strong and protective embraces.

Leonardo cried for Annalisa and Grace. He sobbed for the hours and days and months he'd been tortured. He cried for the injustice and cruelty of it all. He cried for the hours he spent under a scalpel as they carved away at him. He cried for not even having many scars to show for his time in hell.

He had seen the devil, had felt the brimstone and had collapsed under the weight of his secrets. It wasn't fair, none of it. Leonardo wailed into Raphael's shoulder and grabbed Donatello and Michelangelo's hands then held them close.

"I was so scared," the Leader choked out. He felt a warm paw on his head and knew without looking that it was his father gently comforting him.

The family stayed like that until Leo's cries quieted into sniffs. Slowly they broke apart but stayed close, each keeping a comforting hand on their older brother. They were quiet as they thought through the two years Leonardo had been gone. It had been a long two years for the small family but for Leo it had been an eternity.

Suddenly Don spoke, "Wait Leo," he jumped closer to his brother speaking quickly, "you said there's a chip in your head right?" Leo nodded, "what if that's the reason you don't feel good? I looked at samples of your blood and there was a strange substance that resembled a light lace of poison in it. I just assumed we got it out when we did the blood transfusion but maybe that chip has something to do with it." Don words were barely understandable as they jumbled together.

"That would make sense... I guess" said Leo quietly as he pieced together what his brother was saying.

"Show me where it is." Don ordered in his 'I will take no bullshit' voice. He hopped off the couch before coming around to the back. Gently, he undid Leo's bandana and gasped. There, right where the knot was tied, was a large bump that was utility the size of a quarter. He stared at it open-mouthed.

_How do I not see this before!?_

"Oh shell, Leo... I'm so stupid! How did I not see this?" He berated himself angrily but he lightly fingered the bulge. "I checked you over when you were sick I... I..." He felt so stupid, angry tears filled his eyes.

"I didn't want you to know Don," Leo whispered looking at the ground feeling like a specimen under his brothers eyes.

"But still! You shouldn't be able to hide something so huge, so important so... so," Don growled in a very un-Don way.

"I hid it from you Donnie... It's fine..." Leo murmured tears filling his own eyes as he heard the hurt in Donatello's voice. He quickly sucked them back, he had already cried. He would not cry again.

"I'm supposed to look after you and check you all over to make sure you're okay _every_ time we get into a fight, damnit! That's my job Leo... To look after you!"

"No Donatello." Leo turned around to look at his brother, "That is _not_ your job," he said plainly with his voice low, "It's _my_ job to look after _you_. Your job is to live your life and patch us up when we come home hurt. It's not hurting me so it doesn't really matter." He finished, still whispering.

"But Leo, it might be-"

"Let me see." Raph cut off Don's angry protest. He got to his feet and went to look at the back of Leo's head. The blue turtle just turned back around to stare down at the ground feeling uncomfortable. Mikey put his hand up, so Leo could see what he was doing, then slowly wrapped it around Leo's left hand. Leo forced himself not to tense as Mikey touched him.

"I won't hurt you dude," Mikey assured in a voice so small only Leo could hear. He smiled at his youngest brother before nodding and gripping his hand tightly. Leo looked at Mikey feeling his eyes start to droop slightly. He was exhausted.

"Leo, I can take this out," Don finally said, "It would be dangerous and take time but I can call April and she can help me."

Raph stayed silent looking in disgust at the proof of Leo's torture. He became even angrier when Don said this might be the reason Leo was always in so much pain all the time.

Don kept talking, "Yes, this would take a lot of time and I would first need to X-ray it but I'm positive I can get it out. Also, it would make sense that this chip is harboring the poison we found in your blood stream. If I'm correct then I think what's happening is that it's holding this poison inside and at certain intervals it's letting it out to affect you..." The genius trailed off as he thought about the type of technology needed to make this kind of advanced torture device.

"Well what are we waitin' for Donnie? Take the damn thing out!" Raph crossed his arms, scowling.

Leo turned around then jumped unsteadily to his feet. As he gained his footing he felt a wave of nausea over take him. His head pounded harder, he'd been sitting for so long the sudden movement made him sick. Mike surged up next to him ready to catch Leo if he fell.

"Don't take it out just yet, n-not tonight!" Leo hastily stammered.

"Why not?" growled Raph feeling rage bubble in his chest. He wanted Leo to get better, he wanted everything to go back to normal. He needed things to go back to the way they once were with Leo being the level headed leader and him being the quick tempered berserker.

Leo wasn't sure why he didn't want the chip to be taken out yet. Maybe it was because he was so tired and only wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Maybe it was because he was so used to the constant pain that any change would make him feel even hollower... Or maybe he just wanted to let himself suffer like he felt he deserved...

"I just... I think I need to… I don't think..." He couldn't get his mouth to work.

Splinter came up behind his son and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I believe that is enough for tonight. Leonardo, I can see you are tired, please go to bed. I suggest the rest of you venture to bed as well. It has been a long night and I suggest we all think about what Leonardo has told us before we make rash decisions," he paused, "no practice tomorrow. Goodnight my sons." With that the old rat walked slowly to his room. He needed to mediate on what his son had told him.

Mikey looked at Leo, "I'll help you up the stairs bro" he said. Leo was about to object but one stern look from Mikey sent his protest away.

Truth be told he was grateful for the help. Doing everything by himself hadn't really been working out too well.

"Hey Leo?" asked Mikey as they left Don and Raph talking quietly in the living room and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah Mike?" Leo leaned into Mikey a little, he felt light headed.

"Did those girls really have super powers? Were they like, the Silver Sentry and stuff? Could the little girl-"

"Grace."

"-Yeah, Grace, could she like control your mind? Wait, if I try hard enough could I read your mind?" Mikey laughed trying to make light of the tense situation. Mikey put a green finger to his temple and looked right into Leo's eyes trying to read his thoughts.

Leo gave a small chuckle. Images flashed through his mind of Grace's face as she concentrated on reading someone. She would always furrow her small brow and purse her pink lips.

"No Mike," he smiled for the first time, "you can't read my mind. Even if you could I wouldn't suggest it...It's kind of in a war right now." Leo looked down at the stairs they were slowly ascending.

"A war?" whispered Mike, his happy attitude sobered.

Leo didn't elaborate. He didn't need to tell Mike about the guilt he felt and the pain he harbored in his heart and in his body.

A thought struck the orange turtle, "Tell me about them, dude" he said.

"About Anna and Grace?" questioned Leo looking wide-eyed at his brother.

"Yeah! Come on bro, this is what you need! You need to talk about them. You said that Grace was like a daughter to you and Anna like a sister right? Well you should tell us about them. Make us see why you loved them so much. It's like..." Mikey thought hard for a second, "When Loki killed Agent Colson in the Avengers movie. All the other Avengers were upset but they came together and defeated the puny green god, remember? Sure they were sad about Phil dying but they used that sadness to totally put a beat down on that whole alien army!" Mikey concluded feeling proud that he had just used a comic reference for real life.

Leo smiled at his brother. He wouldn't mention the fact that he had been in Central America at the time that movie came out thus he'd never seen it, but he thought on Mike's words all the same.

Yes, talking about his sister and daughter sounded nice. He could tell his brothers all out the girls they would never meet. He could tell them stories of those gifted two just like he told stories of his brothers to them in the long year of imprisonment.

After the two turtles made their way into Leo's room and Mikey set Leo gently on his bed the orange turtle said, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

"Back?" called Leo to Mikey but his little brother was already out the door. Leo sighed before his eyes dropped more. He was so tired...

A loud banging sound and a "watch it Mikey!" woke him up not a minute later. He felt a weight near his feet and opened his eyes. Don sat at the foot of his bed looking at him with a small guilty smile.

"Sorry," he laughed, "we were trying to be quiet."

"Yeah until Mike decided to drop the cot on my foot!" Raph grumbled from beside Leo's bed.

"Well maybe if your big clodhopper foot wasn't where I was trying to put the cot it wouldn't have been smooshed," Mikey giggled.

"What..." Leo's voice was soft and groggy, "what are you guys doing?" He whispered unable to make his voice any louder. His eyes felt heavy and clouded. Maybe he had been asleep longer than a minute.

"We're bunking with you bro," smiled Mikey as he finished placing the last cot into Leo's small bedroom.

Leo opened his eyes more to look around the room. There were three cots all beside his bed facing out so the heads were closest to Leo. On each bed were the colors of his brothers in sheets and pillows. Red, orange and purple blankets accented each cot.

"So I'm getting new roommates?" slurred Leo as he smiled to himself. His eyes were already beginning to close; he tucked himself deeper into his warm blanket.

Leonardo covered his nervousness with slight humor. He wasn't used to this many people in his room at one time.

As he pulled the blankets closer to himself he could feel darkness creeping into his vision. His mind began to wander.

His brothers were near him, or close to him, too close. His brothers could hurt him while he slept. They could jump him, take his swords and slice his skin to ribbons. He didn't want to go inside of that acid bath anymore, he couldn't. Anna always says the acid burns his skin and makes it hard for her to heal him with her ability. Where was Anna? She's not here obviously or she would be wondering aloud why there were so many people in their cell, she doesn't like people so much. Where was Grace? Did they take her away again? Leo knew he hadn't seen Angelo in weeks... maybe she was just at the other side of the cell leaning against the wall and drawing pictures in the dirt, she likes doing that. Grace is a sweet girl.

_When we get out of here she wants to come live with me and my family. I think Raph will like her, he always thinks that he's a tough guy but I know he's a big softie. Mater Splinter will like Anna, she's smart, her intelligence is nowhere near Don's but she smart enough to hold a good conversation._

"Goodnight Anna, goodnight Gracie," Leonardo garbled feeling the strong tingle of sleep beckoning and pulling him under.

The brothers stopped dead in their tracks and froze. Mikey looked to Raph and Raph to Don with large and confused eyes. Their breaths caught in their throats, everything was silent.

Raph hesitated, "Go ta bed Fearless," he commanded lightly after several tense seconds.

It was the last thing Leo heard before he fell asleep.

_We'll talk about it in the morning_, Don mouthed to Raph and Mikey. Raph turned immediately back to making his bed in silence and Mike jerked his head into a sloppy nod

Raphael tucked himself into his cot as Donatello did the same in his. Michelangelo stayed standing looking at his cot then to Leonardo's bed.

"Lay down Mikey," Don whispered having already turned off the lights.

Mike bit his lip before smiling and moving his cot out of the way. He then gently eased himself into Leo's small bed wrapping his arms around his snoozing brother. Leo mumbled something in his sleep but Mike just laid his head on his pillow and snuggled closer to his oldest brother.

Mikey could remember all the times he slept in Leo's bed when he was little and had nightmares.

_Leo had been the one to comfort me when I was scared, now it's time to return the favor,_ Mikey thought.

"I love you, dude," he breathed into Leo's chest before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

** AHHHH! Attack of the fluff!**

**I hope you guys aren't getting bored or deterred by such long chapters...**

**Oh, and just incase you didn't notice; the chapter title is short for 'all for one and one for all.' Personally, I thought that would be a waaayyyy too long chap title so I shortened it. **

**The next chapter will be with the girls, just an FYI :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	27. Chapter 27: Turtle Hunting

**Yeah! Another update! Woohoo**

**I own nothing... I barely own Anna and Grace *sigh***

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Turtle Hunting**

Karai, Mistress of the Foot and daughter of Oroku Saki ignored the lowly ninja who opened the door to her office for her. The raven haired woman used her red towel to wipe the remaining sweat from her face, she had just finished an intense work out. The ninja whom opened her door bowed respectively then retreated back closing the door as he did.

Karai kept the towel covering her face as she walked further into the room knowing exactly where her desk was without having to look.

She needed to finish paper work on the new antique collection Oroku Enterprises had just purchased in Thailand then she needed to call the Senator back to inform him of her stance on the next bill that was soon to pass. The chubby man only cared for the money he gained through his office but that was fine as long as she kept him wrapped around her finger, seventy-eight percent of his revenue went to Oroku Enterprises and he turned a blind eye to any mysterious goings-on near her tower than she was fine with the Senator being a crook. After dealing with that man – Karai rolled her still closed, towel covered eyes in annoyance – she would have to respectfully decline a less than formal dinner with him yet again, after that she could-

The Mistress of the Foot was hardly ever surprised but she was taken off guard when she heard an unfamiliar sound come from her desk. Immediately yet still keeping to her lethal grace she ripped her sweat soaked towel away from her face and scowled as she laid eyes on a man with red slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes sitting at her desk, in her father's chair.

She grabbed for her tanto knife that always adorned her ankle before stating, "I don't know who you are but get out of my chair before I call my guards to dispose of you permanently." Karai crossed her arms concealing her knife while holding her chin up high and giving off an aura of being in control of the situation. She wasn't surprised someone she'd never seen before was waiting for her in her office however, she was taken aback that he had the audacity to sit in her father's chair. The ninja who had opened her door had forgotten to mention that she had a visitor. Karai took her title of Mistress seriously so she already knew the name of the ninja, he would be punished for his forgetfulness.

The man smirked, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He then stood up, straightened his expensive suit, and walked over to Karai. "I heard you are planning an assault on the turtles, the one named Leonardo, to be precise."

Karai closed the distance between her and the strange man quickly as she crossed the room gliding to her desk while staring at him. She slipped past him then went behind her desk that was positioned in front of a large flag with the insignia of her clan proudly baring the colors of the Foot.

She did not sit down in her father's chair, rather choosing to lean against her desk which was almost painted with miscellaneous papers from various businesses and less than legal, under-the-table documents. She was hyper aware of the sensitive material cluttering her desk so she quickly scooped her papers up, shuffled them together and laid the off the side in one neat pile.

"How do you know of the turtles?" she questioned with her chin still raised confidently.

The man laughed malevolently, "Leonardo and I have a," he pause thinking of the correct word, "a _special_ relationship with one another." He collected his hands behind his back raising his eyebrows in an amused expression.

Karai leaned farther forward on her desk placing her arms out on either side. She didn't know why this strange man made her feel uncomfortable, but he did. The woman was never out rightly scared, she was always in control. She knew how to instill fear in her adversaries. Karai Oroku was a young woman but she was the Mistress of the Foot and as such she would not let this man scare her. "What do you want? State your name and business or get out" she stated calmly.

The man smirked a crooked grin that pulled at his eyes, "I've heard that you plan on sending that girl to go fight the turtle and I should warn you, it won't work. She won't kill Leonardo." He shook his head at her almost like a parent talking down to a child. Karai quickly realized she did not like this man. She had just met him yet even his very posture annoyed her.

"Why do you think such things?" she questioned raising one eyebrow slightly. She bit back her angry tone wanting to give this strange glass-eyed man a fair chance to explain his case.

The man ran his long white fingers through his fiery red hair, his eyes glistened dangerously, "I know from experience, she won't hurt him."

Karai stood up from leaning over her desk to again cross her arms. Though this man made her feel nervous she would not show it in her hunched appearance so she straightened up. Her knife lay inches from her hand, she was ready to grab it and slice his throat if he should make any sudden movements. She leaned her head to the side and pursed her red lips, "You aren't being very straight forward."

"Indeed," the strange man smiled revealing teeth that were too white for his mouth. He came forward until he was feet from Karai. Only the Mistress's large mahogany desk separated the two now. Karai mentally checked her surroundings knowing she was inches away from her knife and feet away from her swords.

"Now," he continued, "when you send Anna to destroy the turtle, like I know you will because the Foot clan is a stubborn bunch, you should think of this; when Anna does _not_ kill Leonardo you must find a way to bring him back here so I may have a crack at him."

Karai stayed silent waiting for the man to continue though, she had her doubts about what the man was saying. She scrutinized him under her piercing gaze.

The man leaned forward onto Karai's desk, he was inches from her face, "My name is Patrick Hanson and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Anna practically yelled as she stood in front of the woman whom she was told to call her _Mistress_.

_Yeah right. That ain't happening,_ she thought to herself.

"You will kill our most hated enemy," ordered Karai crossing her arms, she was annoyed at her newest recruits lack of respect. If she didn't need this girl so much she would have her beaten to show her how to act respectfully.

Both Anna and Karai stood in the top of Foot headquarters in the same room Anna and Grace had been bought from their Spanish captors. Anna had been called into the red carpeted, high ceilinged room only a few minutes ago. Grace was still asleep in the room they shared.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Anna was apprehensive and scared at what Karai was asking of her. She'd never killed anyone on purpose nor because someone asked her to before. She only took someone's life because she had to, because it was their life against hers and if she was being honest with herself her life always came before one of her captors.

"You shall kill the Blue Demon," Karai continued ignoring the angry look on Anna's face. "He is our greatest enemy. He has three brothers but I do not want their heads… at the moment. Only his and I want it on a platter." The Mistress smiled triumphantly. She had been watching the two girls in their training whilst overseeing the progress both made. Karai was certain these two were the answer to her turtle problems, even if the strange man, Patrick Hanson, had his doubts.

Anna racked her brain trying to think up a good and liable excuse. Her and Grace were in the midst of planning their escape, she only needed three more days and all the preparations would be complete. "Why do you want the Demon killed? Why do I have to do it?"

"This pest killed my father... No more explanation is needed." Karai barked. "As for why you must destroy him it is quite simple: you have powers that none have witnessed before thus he has never seen them. You are his perfect executioner," Karai let slip a crimson smile. She was almost giddy with the thoughts of revenge ravaging around inside of her. It blinded her; she had never been so sure the turtle would finally be disposed of.

Anna bit the side of her lip nervously. _This isn't my fight. Why does she want me to kill her enemy for her? It doesn't seem right. _The teenager had killed thirteen people in her entire life. She had killed them so they wouldn't kill her. She killed them because she needed to get away from Bishop's lab when she was younger and she _had_ to kill those people...

Even with having such a just cause to kill those thirteen she still felt ashamed. She still saw every one of their faces when she closed her eyes at night. Some of the thirteen had been scared, others were confused at the way she could harness her ability. They had all been guards whose duty it was to keep her in Bishop's hands and she couldn't stay there anymore. They had just murdered Haley and slaughtered Jason in front of her. She had to get away. She had to.

The thought of adding another life to her death toll made her chest ache.

"And what happens if I refuse?" Anna clenched her fists and stood tall, she was ready to whip out her water should Karai choose to attack her, not that she had before but all the same the girl was prepared.

Karai smirked, "Simple," she began before pulling out the remote from her back pocket. Anna eyed the damn thing with disgust, "First I make you and the child suffer for as long as I see fit then I will kill the child."

"You wouldn't!" bellowed Anna taking a threatening step closer to Karai. The female ninja touched the hilt of her short sword in warning. Anna had seen the woman in action with her weapon and it was terrifying. Karai was a monster with her blade and swift with her moves.

"Either you kill Hamato Leonardo or I kill your daught-"

"Hamato Leonardo? Is that the Blue Demon?" Anna interrupted shocked at the mention of her friend - no - her brother's name. The teenager cast her eyes down feeling dread and guilt latch to her heart. In a quiet voice she said, "Hamato Leonardo is dead."

Karai squared her shoulders and narrowed her green eyes, "How do you know this?"

_Blood, the scream that sounded too deep for his normally soothing voice, the way his body crumpled to the ground. His thick plastron cracked as a bullet was fired into it once… twice. Hanson shot him twice. Blood pooled around him, he was drowning in it, drowning in his own blood. They held her back, she couldn't reach him. Anna tried to pull water from the air but her hands were yanked violently behind her back. Beside her Grace screamed and cursed, she cried and wailed pleading for them to just let Anna heal him like they always did. The guards had to pin Grace's small body to the floor to stop her from squirming away. Blood leaked from Leonardo's body making its way slowly to touch Anna's bare feet. More blood, too much blood. Was there this much blood in a turtles body? _

Anna whispered still not looking up at her Mistress, "I saw him die seven months ago... Hanson shot him two times in the chest. I saw the blood and I heard him scream. He's dead Karai."

"That's _Mistress_ Karai," the woman snapped. She gazed at the girl for a moment, "If he is dead then why did I fight with him over a month ago against the Stone Generals and their monsters?"

Anna looked at Karai with a confused expression covering her face. She thought back to when she had witnessed those horrible men shoot her brother. The turtle had not cried after his first initial scream. He was silent as his seconds till death slowly ticked to its end.

_His eyes had looked a little different,_ Anna thought on it more, _they had held no golden flakes, they were just brown orbs...He had seemed different,_ Anna scrunched her brow now trying hard to remember the details she had been forcing herself to forget in the long seven months since Leo- or someone who looked like Leo - had been killed.

"You saw him?" interrogated the girl to the woman.

"Do you not trust my words?" Karai's green eyes dug into Anna. "I saw him just as I see you before me, _stupid girl_. We fought an enemy together and prevailed. But now our temporary truce is void and I want his head on a plate. He killed my father, now he shall die."

_He's alive… or he might be alive...I have to see for myself..._

A small smile threatened the teenagers face at the prospect of her brother being still among the living. She racked her brain trying to think through his final moments. He _had_ seemed a bit different, he hadn't spoken, he hadn't even tried to protect Grace when Hanson raised the gun at her first before moving it over to him. Anna had been contributing all this information as just being paranoid, her memories being warped by fear and adrenalin.

_Maybe it wasn't a killing shot. Maybe they healed him before he really died. Maybe I just imagined his death in one of my experiments..._

_Or maybe Karai is just tricking me_.

A knot started to form in Anna's stomach as she thought over the possibilities and tried to get a hold on her warring emotions. She was happy, thrilled actually at the prospect of Leonardo being alive but at the same time she didn't want this to all just be some sick joke.

"Would you take me to him? Do you know where he is now?" Anna attempted to keep the desperation out of her tone. _Please let this not be a joke. If he's alive..._

"Of course you will see him. You are going to destroy him," Karai was too busy formulating a plan in her head on how exactly to find then defeat Leonardo to notice the small smile that played across Anna's face. Karai was blinded by her want to slaughter the blue banded turtle.

_If he's alive... he can take Grace and I away from here. If he's alive... Oh God, please let this not be a joke._

A thought struck Anna and she blurted it out without thinking, "What if I don't want to kill him?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

The same doubt seeped into the back of Karai's mind that was in Hanson's. He had said the girl would refuse to kill the turtle… but, not to fear, the Mistress of the Foot had a plan for everything.

Karai smiled menacingly, a hellish gleam glinted in her eye. She walked closer to Anna folding her arms together in the process. "No matter," she started, "if you refuse to destroy the Foot clans most hated enemy then I will kill what is most important to you," as she said that the door behind her opened. Out walked four ninjas with a struggling and scared looking Grace fighting against them.

The ninja holding Grace pulled a small blade from his belt and brought it up to the child's neck. A tear escaped Grace's eye as she stilled her struggles and gulped loudly. Her eyes were wide, confused. She had been roughly awoken five minutes ago by the four black clothed men. At first Grace wasn't aware about what was going on and when she tried to listen the ninjas thoughts everything was blocked or fuzzy. The child could see the dim blue flashing LED light from the small device the Foot wore behind their ear whenever they were in her presence. It was annoying to the child. She couldn't see or hear anything and it infuriated her. She wasn't used to not knowing what others were thinking even if it was only bits and pieces of thoughts or wisps of images she always saw _something._

"Karai," Anna began, malice dripping from her voice as she faced the intimidating woman. The sight of sharp metal resting against her little girl's throat made rage trickle into her bones. Anna had seen her baby hurt, beaten and abused. She was sick of it, sick of feeling helpless and desperate, sick of people trying to hurt her and her child and use them for their own evil intentions. She was beginning to feel less like a human and more like an experiment and that scared her. "Tell your soldier to take that knife away from my child's throat or I will personally rip his head off with my bare hands."

Karai nodded to her soldier who took the blade away from Grace's throat. He then threw her down on the red carpeted ground in front of the four ninjas.

Grace looked up at Anna as Anna showed her all that had happened in the last ten minutes in a flash of clipped memories.

Slowly the child's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Tears collected before falling down her cheeks as Anna ended her recap of what Karai had told her. Grace's small mouth opened and closed multiple times but nothing came out.

_Daddy... alive…_ Was all the child could think.

"I have a proposition for you Annalisa," began Karai, "you will kill Leonardo and in return I will let you and the girl go free." She smiled at the teenager. Honestly, she had no intention of letting the two go after Anna disposed of her pest problem. "Should you chose to _not_ kill him then I will kill your daughter." To prove her point she withdrew her short sword from her belt, it sang as she unsheathed it. Karai pointed at Grace who still lay shaking on the thickly carpeted floor.

Anna stared at the gleaming blade_. I can't kill Leo, I won't! But, Karai might hurt my baby if I don't... I can't kill Leo... If he's even alive..._

_Mommy, she said she'd take you to him. That means you can at least see him and see if he's alive. If he's alive... Mommy if Daddy's alive..._ Grace's thought trailed off as she choked on her sob.

Anna nodded at her with a small jerk of her head then turned her attention back to Karai, "_Mistress_ Karai," she spat out her name, "I cannot kill him," she stated.

Karai glared at her already knowing the girl would refuse. It didn't really matter anyway, her plan would still unfold in the most pleasing way to both her and Patrick Hanson, "Very well, you shall bring him back to me and _I_ will destroy him," a small smile played a cross her red lips.

_If he's alive I will make it my duty to make sure you don't touch a hair on him. If he's alive and I find him I will do everything I can to make sure you don't hurt him._ Anna thought knowing full well Grace could hear her.

Karai continued, "Until you have brought me my prey I will keep the child tucked away here in our headquarters, away from you. You bring back Hamato Leonardo and you can get your little Grace back."A large ninja stooped down grabbing the child. Grace screamed and struggled trying to fight against him but was silenced with a violent shake and a hard slap to the face.

Anna sputtered, shocked, "Hey! You big ugly piece of-"

"You have one week Annalisa," Karai cut off Anna as she threatened the ninja. The woman continued, "one week to train and prepare yourself. After that time we are going turtle hunting." Karai gave a small laugh before sharply speaking in Japanese to the man holding Grace. They turned and started to walk away. Anna thought hurriedly to her child before she was out of her range of mind.

_Gracie I promise I won't let them hurt Leo. I'll find him and warn him and then we'll both come back for you, okay? I promise sweetie, I promise._ Grace nodded with terrified eyes as the door slowly closed behind the men.

_I love you Mommy,_ was whispered in Anna's mind as she felt Grace's presence retract from her mind. Anna shivered.

Karai leered at Anna, "Now, let us begin your training."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Also, Oroku Saki is said in the Japanese context. This means that if we were saying his name in English it would be Saki Oroku. I know some fics think his first name is Oroku but really Saki is his first name and Oroku is his last (I researched it because I was curious!)**

**I know, it wasn't about the guys and I always get scared when I do chapters with my OC's because believe it or not there are a lot of OC haters out there (really!? *gasp*) so I get sorta nervous. I hope y'all liked this chapter though! Everything is slowly but surly coming together but PLEASE gimme your thoughts, I love ramble reviews :)**

**Speaking of reviews... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I mean what even is this?! It's like y'all are angels sent to bless me! (sorry, my gospel side is coming out) but really though, thank you so much. I keep every review and reread them often. I love you all so very much! **

**Not doing anything? Wanna do something? You should check out some of my other works. ****_The Fool_**** is the first Raphael first person POV I've ever done so yeah, check it out if you want to!**

**As always, Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Marks on the Wall

**I own nothing... as per usual...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Marks on the Wall**

Leonardo slept. For four days he slept only waking to take a few bites of food or to relieve himself.

Never was the leader alone; Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael or Master Splinter always kept him company. They either sat in his room or slept in bed with him. In those four days Leonardo had screamed out five times in his sleep, his dreams being laced with horrors.

"Don't hurt me... Don't hurt me, please!" He'd shrieked, thrashing on his bed.

The first time he had screamed out in his sleep was when Michelangelo had been on watch duty.

* * *

Mikey was slowly making his way through the latest edition of his Justice Force comic book when Leo started to move his head back and forth. Leo was silent but the sudden movement caught Mikey's attention, he looked up at his older brother. Leo started to murmur something that Mike couldn't hear. His moving head became jerky and harsh as his body started to shake, slowly at first but then it was almost like Leo was trying to escape the confines of the covers that were tucked around him. Immediately Mike threw his comic aside and dashed to his brother while at the same time calling out for Donatello and Raphael..

"It's okay Leo, it's okay!" he tried to sooth but Leo couldn't hear him.

Leo continued to thrash as his murmurings became louder, "No... no… Please don't... don't kill them, don't kill them. Kill me. Oh God, please… please kill me," his voice was low, just over a whisper. His shaking became uncontrollable, a pained look crossed his face.

The door to Leonardo's room was flung open as Raph and Don rushed in. They fell to their knees beside Mikey to try to still their older brother who was fighting to get out from under the blankets. His eyes were still closed...

"What do we do?" yelled Raph over Leo's frantic murmurs.

"Leo calm down, its okay. Leo, come on, wake up it's just a dream!" Don got close to Leo's face while he spoke comforting words. Mikey and Raph grabbed on to their brother trying to still his flailing limbs so he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself.

"I-I c-can't tell you where my brothers are…" Leo whimpered, "I can't... please stop. NO! DON'T, PLEASE!" That's when Leonardo screamed. It sounded terrified and horrible. It sounded like a beaten animal trying to fight back, drawing his last breath. It sounded like a breaking heart, like it was being tortured. Leonardo's voice shattered in his throat.

Don put his hands gently on either side of Leo's face and came closer. Suddenly Leo opened his eyes wide. Don gasped at the shock and horror he saw within his brother's brown and gold speckled orbs. They looked dark and scared and unseeing, Don had never seen his brother so frightened or so horror struck before.

"It's just a dream Leo. We're here, you're not in that place anymore. You're not alone. Those men can't hurt you here Leo, can you hear me? We won't let them hurt you bro," Don soothed as Leo slowly stopped his jerky movements and came back into himself from his nightmare. Don could still feel his brother was shaking under his hands.

"I... I thought you'd find me." Leo's first words were a pained whisper that caught in his raw throat. "I thought you'd come looking for me... I thought you'd find me...Why didn't you find me?" Leo's voice grew into a heartbreaking shriek, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME!?" He was sobbing, his eyes were dull and held a hazy far-off look, they were desolate.

Mikey jumped forward pressing himself close to Don, Mike had tears running down his face as he tried to explain, "Leo we didn't know... We didn't know you were-"

"Mikey," Don hissed not taking his eyes off of Leo, but Mike didn't stop, "Leo we didn't know. We thought you just didn't want to come home! We didn't know! We didn't-"

"Mike!" Raph put his large calloused hand on Mikey's shoulder gently and pulled him away from their oldest brother. "Look at him Mikey," Raph said calmly, "He's asleep. Leo's still dreamin', he can't hear you." The orange turtles eyes widened as he gazed at his still sobbing older brother. Sure enough, his eyes were an abyss of blackness; no golden flakes swam in deep brown pools.

Tears leaked down Leonardo's face as he gazed at Don and started to shake his head. At first he shook his head violently enough to make his teeth scrape in his mouth while repeating "No, no, no" over and over again in a hoarse whisper, but gradually he slowed his head and shaking body.

Suddenly Don noticed Leo's eyes take on a new light. His older brother took a breath and blinked several times while looking around his small room then up at his brothers.

Leo wasn't necessarily awake but he was aware enough to know he'd just had another night horror. He shuttered remembering his dream.

_Scalpels came at him from faceless scientists, electricity flew down his arms and legs licking at his head like a serpents forked tongue, Patrick Hanson's cold eyes followed him everywhere he went. He could never get away from that hateful gaze. Hanson's voice echoed through his dreams sending chills over his body. It was cold, like the man's icy eyes, but more so. It played around inside of his mind bouncing off the walls then reverberating back at itself. It never went away, it never got quieter. He always heard Hanson's mocking voice._

_Oh Leonardo, how the mighty have fallen…_

_It never went away, it _will never_ go away._

Donatello held on to Leo's face rubbing his fingers reassuringly in clockwise motions over both cheeks and temples, he was trying to sooth his still shaking brother.

"I-I-I'm... n-n-not-t..." Leo tried to form the simple sentence but found it too difficult.

"Shhh Leo, it's okay. Your okay, big brother," Don gave his best fake smile to his brother whose face immediately crumpled into teary relief. Leo didn't care his brothers were watching him. He didn't care that he was supposed to be bold and brave and _fearless_. He didn't care about anything. He only buried his face into Don's chest and cried.

Leo managed to mumble something through his sobs that neither Mikey nor Raph could hear. Don froze for a second before nodding slowly and holding him closer. After a few minutes Leo's sobbing quieted and his breathing evened out. Leonardo was asleep as Don set him softly back on his pillow and covered him up until the blue blankets reached to just under Leo's wet chin.

The brainy turtle then turned to his two wide eyed brothers. Mike was still teary eyed and Raph wasn't doing much better. Don stood up to walk over to Leo's desk chair. He plopped down burying his face in his hands while taking a deep breath.

"What did 'e say, Donnie?" asked Raph sitting down next to Mike on the floor and leaning his back against Leo's bed. Both turtles were panting with the exertion they had to use to help still their older brother's body.

Don looked up licking his lips and feeling like he wanted to cry. "He said," he began but paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "He said he wasn't mighty..." Don trailed off refusing to look at his brothers.

Mikey placed a hand on the blankets where he knew Leo's leg was, "Was that another seizure?" He asked innocently.

Don shook his head still staring at the floor, "No, that was a nightmare and I'm assuming that's not the first one he's had since he's came home."

"Why do ya think dat?" Raph looked up at Don curiously.

Don still didn't look at his brothers. He felt his heart breaking with shame for not noticing sooner. "Look at the wall beside his bed, guys."

Both brothers looked up. They didn't see it at first but after a moment their eyes adjusted and Mikey gasped. Raph grinded his teeth and growled deep in his throat. There, on Leo's cement wall, where the side of his bed touched the wall were a series of small dents and scratches. A few dents were particularly deep. There were also multiple gashes that ran across the wall that looked to be from a finger nails.

Mikey gulped, his room was on the other side of that wall. _How did I not hear all that?_

"What... What's all that damage from Donnie?" Raph didn't want to ask, he didn't want to know, but he had to. He had to know.

Don felt a tear trickle down his face, "It's from his nightmares, from thrashing and accidentally hitting and scratching the wall with his arms or legs."

"Holy shell," Mikey breathed as he stood up and leaned a crossed his sleeping brother to touch the divots and slices in the wall. "How hard do you have to hit cement to make holes this big? Did he hurt himself doing this?"

"Most likely," was all Don could whisper.

"How could we not hear this?" Mikey straightened back up feeling like he wanted to throw up then curl into a ball and cry.

"We didn't wan' ta hear it Mike," growled Raph standing up and crossing his arms.

"There's that and," Don stood up heavily before walking over to one of Leo's walls, "these walls are thick and there's always noise going on in the Lair. Mikey, you always have your radio playing while you sleep and the pipes are always creaking and water is always running overhead. It's never quiet enough…"

Raph clenched his hands so tightly his fingers popped, "When I get my hands on Patrick Hanson I'm going to tear his _fucking_ head off." The red banded turtle could feel hate and rage burning in his heart.

The door to Leo's room opened with a creak. Master Splinter stood against his walking stick staring at his four sons. He had been listening to his eldest son's ordeal from outside his room. The old rat felt ashamed for it was he who had sent his eldest on the training mission to Central America in the first place. "My sons it is late, we must leave Leonardo to rest in peace. I will stay with him if you would like to go to your own rooms to sleep."

Raph looked at Mikey then to Don. None of the three moved from their places. "Masta' I think we're gonna all sleep in here again ta'night." He said. Mikey walked out of Leo's room going to grab the cots again.

"Very well my sons."

* * *

For the next four days all three brothers slept in Leo's room. He woke up screaming from his nightmares five more times. Leonardo also woke up twice convulsing violently under his blankets. The three brothers agreed that the seizures were worse than the nightmares. In a nightmare Don, Raph or Mike could talk him down and sooth him into waking then convince him that it was all just a bad dream and everything was okay. During a seizure they couldn't do anything, not even talking helped. Leo also couldn't scream during his convulsions, he only whimpered like a hurt animal until his shaking stopped and his breathing evened out.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" growled Raph to Don on the third day of Leo's slumber. They were sitting a crossed from each other at their kitchen table. Mikey was upstairs in Leo's room watching over him. It was late and Master Splinter had long ago slipped into bed.

Raph looked over his shoulder at his Master's room before deciding he had waited a fair amount of time for Splinter to fall asleep. Without waiting on Don's reply he stood and walked over to the refrigerator. Leaning in and scavenging to the back he grabbed the last bottle of beer and closed the door. He popped it open with his bare calloused hands before taking a long swig and sitting back down opposite his smart brother. Don nursed his cup of coffee while Raph nursed his bottle of beer.

"Beer is disgusting," commented Donatello.

"Coffee is disgusting," Raphael countered back. Neither spoke for a long minute.

"Well brainiac? Why is Leo sleeping for so long? It's been three Goddamn days."

Don looked up from his coffee, he had dark circles shadowing under his eyes and his body looked haggard. For the past three days he had been running blood and tissue samples as well as making sure Leo's vitals stayed at an acceptable level. The purple banded turtle had hardly slept.

"Exhaustion, plain and simple. Also I'm betting that chip in his head isn't helping matters much," he said bitterly. Don was still angry Leo hadn't allowed him to take the damn thing out when he first told them about it. "It seems that the amount of foreign substance or,_ poison_ if you will, multiplies daily. Last time I checked a blood sample and measured the amount of toxin in his blood it was almost doubled since we did the transfusion. I don't know how but that thing inside of his brain is slowly creating and distributing toxic poisons throughout is body. It's deteriorating from the inside out. Plus the added stress of those girls he spoke about-"

"Anna and Grace" Raph remembered their names from when Leo called out to them during his nightmares.

"-Yeah Anna and Grace. The stress of witnessing their deaths and then being alone in the jungle for six months after..." Don paused shuddering at the thought of his brother suffering all alone in the jungle.

The red turtle though while tapping the neck of his beer bottle gingerly against his chin, "Why don't you just go in now an' take it out? Leo'd never know an' it might help him or somethin'."

Don ran his hands over his face to rub his tired eyes, "I've thought about that but what would happen if he woke up while I was scanning his head or worse - if he woke up right before I knocked him out for the surgery? He'd probably go into a flashback and associate me coming at him with a needle with being back in that prison. I can't run the risk of that happening and also; right now his body is weak, we know that, but we don't know the extent of the damage Hanson inflicted upon him. I have to know before I peel open the back of his head to make sure his body is strong enough to wake up again after the surgery is over."

Raph nodded taking another swig of his beer, "You don't think he's got PTSD do ya? I saw a show on the Military Channel about soldiers commin' home from war an' being really messed up in tha head."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Don thought a second. His heart sank as he went over the symptoms and the relaxation hit him. Slowly Don nodded to his brother who frowned. "It would make sense that he does; anger, mood swings, the flashbacks he told us about, the nightmares and why he's been so quiet and withdrawn."

"Damn it, I'm such an asshole," Raph grunted as he finished his beer with a gulp thinking of how he had completely shut out his older brother and ignored him after he came home from Central America. Raphael knew enough about PTSD to know that shit was some heavy stuff, _breaking his damn swords probably didn't help matter much..._

Don looked down at his half empty cup of cold coffee. "We both are bro," was all he could say at first until he thought of something else. "But he's not messed up in the head Raph, Leo went through some pretty horrible stuff and this is just his minds ways of dealing with it. It's not unnatural, it's just a way of surviving and coping with the trauma and stress of everything he went through."

Raph stood up to throw his empty beer bottle into the metal trash can. After he threw it he remembered that you should never throw glass into a metal can, but it was too late. The sound of shattering glass at the bottom of the trash can filled the kitchen making Don cringe. Raph cursed under his breath, _how ironic._

"You should go to bed, Donnie", Raph said over his shoulder as he walked slowly to his own room.

"I will," Don lied.

* * *

On the fourth day Leo finally opened his eyes for more than a few minutes. Raph was sitting on Leo's desk chair with his leg propped up on his wooden nightstand reading a motorcycle magazine. He was taking notes on how he could pull together some of the expensive parts the magazine sold but from scratch and old junked parts.

Leo looked around his room trying to remember all that had happened. He remembered the fight with his family and then finally telling them about his time in Central America. He remembered feeling the warm sensation of something pressed up against his plastron while he slept. But above all else he remembered his nightmares and Hanson's mocking voice.

His body felt stiff and almost a little off but his mind felt clearer than it had been the last few days. His throat hurt from lack of water so he was horse as he called out to his younger brother, "Raph?" His voice was groggy and soft but he still got his brother's attention.

Raph immediately looked up from his magazine. "How're you doing?" He asked getting up to scoot his chair closer to Leo's bed. Leo opened his mouth but was cut off by Raph, "and remember ya promised not to keep anythin' from us anymore."

Leo closed his mouth biting back his usual reply of 'I'm fine.'

_This is going to be harder than I thought,_ Leo thought bitterly.

"I have a headache," he confessed truthfully, "and my throat is dry," he croaked out the last part.

"I'll get you some water and Don said that your head might hurt because of that chip you told us about. Don thinks it poisoning you... or somthin' like that," Raph refused to meet Leo's eye.

Leo nodded slowly and looked around his room. There were two messy cots with pillows and sheets near his bed, there were also an assortment of books and magazines piled on the ground and on his desk. His room was a mess and it bothered the usually neat and tidy turtle but, it didn't bother him enough to want to get up to clean it.

Raph noticed Leo's wondering eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda made ourselves comfortable in here. We've been watchen' ya fer four days while you slept."

Leo's eyes widened, _Four days? I've been asleep for four days...? Funny, it felt more like six or seven._

If this was two years ago the blue banded turtle would've had a heart attack upon hearing he had been out for four days but right now he didn't feel the need to jump out of bed to train or command his family. His head started to feel heavier and his muscles felt unmovable. He was starting to feel groggy again. He was just so tired.

"Hey Leo?" Raph tied to get Leo's attention tentatively.

"Hmm?" Leo hummed back.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it when I told you I didn't wanna be led by you. I was just angry..." He trailed off staring at his green hands.

Leo shook his head then said in an exasperation sigh, "No, you did mean what you said but, that's okay Raphael."

Raph's head shot up to Leo. He scrambled to get his words together. "No, really bro, I didn't mean it, I was being stupid - I was angry, I-"

"Yes you did." Leo cut him off before continuing, "You said it out of anger and when you say things out of anger you usually mean them. But that's okay Raph, sometimes I don't want to be led by me either."

Raph thought fast wanting to defend himself yet knowing it was useless. "Sometimes I say things out of anger and I don't mean them. Just like Don didn't mean it when he said he hated you and just like Mikey doesn't mean ta annoy us so much. Leo, you were gone for so long and we didn't know why an' it hurt us. So, when ya came back I guess we all just... wanted you to feel how we'd been feelin' fer the past two years. We wanted ta get back at 'cha... We-we didn't know you couldn't come home. We..." Leo gazed up at Raph as tears formed in his younger brother's eyes.

Raphael never cried. He was the brute, the berserker and the gatekeeper of Hell. He challenged the enemy with a fierce snarl and spit in open wounds. He growled and grunted and cursed and damned those who fought against him. He was tough... but _tough_ can only get him so far.

He needed his big brother and he missed his big brother. When his brother had come home broken he only made it worse by fighting him and shattering his swords. When his older brother came home he ridiculed him, despised him and called him weak. He didn't know that Leonardo had fought to stay alive and to protect their family. He didn't know how his big brother had almost lost himself in the jungles of Central America. He didn't know any of this because he didn't give his big brother a chance to tell him. A single tear ran down Raph's cheek as he looked down at a bewildered Leonardo, "I fucking love you, bro."

Leo forced his heavy arms up to hug Raph's broad shoulders. The movement was hard and exhausting but worth it as Raph latched on to him, hugging him back.

"I love you, little brother."

Raph held his smaller yet older brother closer. Leo whispered into the hothead's chest, "and you know; sometimes you have to go through Hell to get the Heaven." Raph nodded in agreement, his eyes closed.

The two drew apart wiping away lingering tears. Raph swallowed his manliness to smile at Leo who had dropped back onto his bed, breathing hard from having to hold himself up for so long. Raph leaned back in Leo's chair.

Leo pulled his blankets around himself while staring up at the ceiling, "The sky was so beautiful there," he said lowly.

"What?" Raph eyed Leo curiously.

Leo slowly moved his head so he was facing Raph and smirked, "The sky in Central America was beautiful. We never get to see the sky here in New York City in the day time but there I got to see it everyday after I escaped and it was bright and colorful with deep blues during the day and oranges, reds and pinks when the sun set. I would climb to the highest part of the tallest trees just to see the sky… it was so blue…" Leo had closed his eyes sometime while he was talking. His voice was getting softer and softer as he spoke, "It was so beautiful…"

Raph leaned forward and whispered, "Get some sleep bro. I'll be here when you wake up."

Leo nodded once before falling into the abyss of slumber once again thinking of the bright blue skies of Central America.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**oh my... oh my god... almost four hundred reviews?... no one pinch me, I don't want to wake up from this wonderful dream. Thank you all so much. I'm still a new writer - I just found out really that I liked writing and I'm kinda good at it (ahh! not trying to sound big headed or anything, sorry!) - but this is my first story and I cant believe... its - wow. Thank you, thank you so much. I seriously love you all :)**

**Have a GREAT day fellow readers!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End

**I own nothing!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End**

"Mistress Karai we have reports that say the turtles have been spotted near the lower east side. What are your orders?" questioned a lean yet still lethal Foot soldier who had his head bent and sat bowed in front of his Mistress.

Karai's red lips parted into an evil smile, "Wonderful, collect the Elite Guard and the girl. I want Leonardo's body at my feet within the nights end or it will be your head."

"Very well Mistress Karai," the Foot soldier stood up, bowed respectfully then retreated from his place in front of her without a sound. The ninja wasn't particularly scared of the heavy threat his Mistress had declared. He was young at the age of twenty-three but in the ways of the Foot Clan he was an old and weathered soldier. He had personally crossed blades with the Blue Demon and come to blows with the Red Devil - Raphael was the name the other creatures called him, not that it mattered to the soldier. To him these turtles were just soulless enemies he was told to attack with fury. He had fought with the creatures in battle, prevailed and been beaten back. He was there when Master Shredder lead the ambush against the Blue Demon, he could remember crashing through the thick windows of that O'Neil woman's pathetic apartment.

He had fought the creatures many times and often until the brink of death on both sides. The Red Devil had stabbed him in the side with his sai during the final battle that ended in Master Shredders death, he still had the scars that told the tale.

In the eyes of the Foot this young nameless soldier was well respected and even feared by the less experienced Ninjas. Yet outside this tower he was just a regular young adult who would be struggling to get by on minimum wage and half-assed dreams.

Without the Foot he was nothing but, with the Foot he was everything.

This was why he did not fear his Mistress's threat. He was not afraid of dying and as such if it were to be his punishment he would gladly give his life for any mistakes he made. _The Mistress wants the Demon and I will give my life in order to help the Mistress and the Clan. The Clan is my family and my life. Without the clan I am nothing._

Without the Clan he was nothing. That was the first thing he had learned upon being recruited by the Foot.

It took only ten minutes to reach the secure door leading into the Elites private quarters. He swiped his card, the card given to only high-ranking Foot Ninja then waited as the door clicked before he opened it. He took one step into the room, stopped and bowed never saying anything. He stayed hunched over not looking at anything but the posh carpet until an Elite grunted, "State your business."

He straightened up looking towards the direction of the voice. It was one of the shorter Elite's with stocky shoulders and fridges eyes. "The Turtles have been spotted, sir."

The nameless soldier looked from the stocky Elite over to the other four Guard who were sitting stiffly on their couch. They sat with perfect posture controlling even the way they breathed and the way their legs were positioned. Nothing about them or the room was out of place. Everything was proper and in order. It looked like they had been talking quietly with one another before the soldier had come with the Mistress's orders.

The Elites kept to themselves most of the time and never ventured out of their quarters other than training and missions. They were mysterious and deadly, assassins of the night. These Elites had been hand chosen by the Shredder weeks before his unfortunate death over two years ago. They were strong and feared by all. They were everything the nameless soldier wanted to be.

A curt nod was all the soldier received from the stocky Elite. The others stood up from their couch in unison and without a word. Their muscles bulged as they walked to gather their weapons.

"Ten minutes, top of the tower. I'll get the girl," the soldier said shortly knowing he had already been in the Elites presence far too long for their comfort. The Elites were not above murder within the ranks of the Foot. The soldier bowed once more before retreating from the room without waiting for a bow back, he knew from experience the Elites only bowed to their superiors.

Only a few minutes later the soldier was unlocking and opening the door to the girl's room. As he opened the door he felt something change in the air, something shifted unnaturally. The soldier was a battle heartened grunt who had survived many battles in his young life with only drawing on his senses to get him through. So, he was not surprised when he broadened his senses and felt something coming for his face. He was forced to duck back as a sharp shard of ice flew passed his ear. Without a second thought he charged into the room bursting the door open all the way and unsheathing his single blade all in the same moment. Another shard of ice grazed his cheek chilling his face. Blindly he swung his blade towards the sender of the ice stopping at the last second when he felt the girl suck in a breath.

The soldier looked up at the girl who was backed up against the wall with her hands up and eyes closed. The tip of the soldiers blade lay against the side of her throat drawing a trickle of blood.

She was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. "If you're gonna kill me then just do it already," her voice shook with both fear and rage. Her eyes were still closed, "because if you don't kill me now then I swear to God I will kill you with me bare hands!" With that her eyes popped open and the soldier would have gasped had he not had so much control over himself. The girl's eyes were void of fear; they were like icy crystals illuminating around her blacker than night pupils.

"I'm not here to kill you," the soldier grunted slowly withdrawing his sword from her bleeding throat.

Anna touched her neck gingerly feeling thick blood stick and slide on her fingers. Slowly the determined look glistening in her eyes deteriorated into desperation. "I've been without my baby for a week," her voice sounded weakened, cracking at the edges. "Please, can I just see her? Just for a minute?"

The soldier said nothing. He felt nothing towards the girl, no sadness nor compassion. Feeling wasn't his job. He was a soldier. It was stand or die, fight or flight. He had more battle scars than this girl's age. He couldn't care less about her or the other girl he knew was being kept on the bottom level of the tower.

"Get ready, the Mistress wants you to go turtle hunting," commanded the soldier. The girl's eyes lit up, the broken and tearful look she had just harbored disappeared all in a moment. She whispered something about _Leonardo_ that the soldier couldn't catch, but he didn't care. All he had to do was to get this girl to the roof within four minutes.

"You have one minute until we leave," he said walking from the room and out into the hall sheathing his blade in the process. Behind him he could hear the girl's frantic scuffling as she gathered and clothed herself in the black uniform of the Foot.

Three minutes later both were padding onto the roof where the five Elite Guard stood waiting in a formed line. The Elite in from nodded to the soldier and Anna before taking off across the roof with a second Elite a step behind. Three Elites came up behind Anna and prodded her forward grunting at her to follow them.

Anna took a deep breath, centered herself, then took off in the direction of the Elites.

The nameless soldier stood on the roof a second longer looking off into the distance at the city he had lived in his entire twenty-three years of life but had never gotten to know and would probably never know. He was bound to the tower in more ways than just by business and he knew that.

He turned away from the bright city to pad his way back into the tower. He had been told to report to Patrick Hanson immediately after the girl left by a fellow clansmen. He was confused as to why he needed to report to the man and not to his Mistress but orders were orders and he was a soldier.

The nameless soldier walked down yet another hall making his way to Patrick Hanson's quarters. He found his room and knocked. A minute later the door was opened by another Foot Ninja that the soldier recognized to be his battle buddy from a few months ago. The Ninja motioned him into the room and he walked in noticing the small bedroom had been turned into an office space. Patrick Hanson sat in a leather chair behind a nice wooden desk and was surrounded by Ninja who were waiting for orders. The soldier counted almost ten high-ranking clansmen standing around the red haired man's desk.

"Has the girl left?" inquired Hanson without looking up from his papers.

"Yes, Sir," the solder answered.

Hanson looked up from his papers with a smile. He stood up smoothing back his hair and collecting his hands behind his back. "Gentlemen," he started indicating the high-ranking Ninjas, "Our plan is in motion, it is the beginning of the end for the Turtles." At that Hanson gave a hearty laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes. The Ninja around him echoed his laugh with more enthusiasm. They had been fighting the turtles for so long they were ready to see the Blue Demon and the rest of the creatures fall. They had killed their Master, they deserved to die.

The soldier bowed once more before exiting the room without being noticed by the red haired man. He walked back to his own quarters nary giving the man a second thought. He followed his orders from the Mistress and from him because he was a soldier. His orders were through so now he wanted rest after a long day.

Miles away Anna, along with the five Elite Guard hunted for the Turtles they knew were close by.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! Now please put down your pitch forks and back away from the explosives. As I have said before; there is a reason for everything, there is methods for my madness and this short chapter proves it. Please no flames. This was a transition chappie that was needed, okaaaay? :)**

**I can't wait for the next few chaps - even ****_I'm_**** excited for them :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fear thy brothers

**I OWN EVERYTHING! (just kidding! :))**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Fear Thy Brothers**

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Mikey you better get yer ass back here with my sais or I swear I'll skin ya alive! Mikey!" Raph yelled as he chased after his little brother through the living room.

"Come on Raphie, I just need to borrow them for like, one tiny second! I swear I'll give 'em back when I'm done!" Mikey laughed wildly as he ran away holding Raph's sharp sais in both hands pumping them with his arms. He jumped up the wall beside the stairs and flung himself up to the second level with ease. Raph continued to give chase after him until the jokester sprinted into his room. Raph ran headlong into the door grabbing at the handle then cursing when it didn't budge, Mike had locked the door from the inside.

"Come and get me Raphie-Boy! Try to pick the lock! Oh, that's right, you can't without your sais!" Mikey laughed from inside his room.

Raph growled in anger, Mike had taken both of his sai right out of his belt while they were wrestling in the dojo then had run away with them almost before he had realized what had happened. He cursed again; no one touched Raphael's sais except the hothead himself. The penalty for touching his babies, his most prized possessions was a major ass kicking. Raph thumped on the door with his thick fist, "Open up shell-fer-brains!"

Leonardo smiled to himself as he lounged on the couch next to Donatello who was hard at work fixing yet another broken Shell Cell. He could hear Raph's angry voice from upstairs, "Three minutes Mikey. You get three minutes until I'm busting down tha' door and draggin' you out!"

Leo chuckled; Mike had already told him he was going to play a prank on Raph before the two had ventured into the dojo so he wasn't too worried about the current theft. Most likely Mikey was coloring Raph's sai pink again, or adding super glue to the pommels. The fact the Mikey was even playing a prank had the eldest smiling even more. He hadn't really joked around all that much in the time Leo had been home and according to Don, Mike had pretty much been the complete opposite of himself for the last year that Leo was away.

_If Michelangelo is pulling a prank then that just means the old Mikey is slowly coming back. Things can finally start going back to normal, or as normal as teenaged turtles who just happen to be mutants can get,_ Leonardo reckoned.

Leo rested his head against Don's shoulder content with just laying there watching his brother work while listening to Mikey laugh and Raph curse above him.

He had felt like screaming yesterday when Don had, once again, refused to let him out of bed. Leo had risen his voice to Don insisting he was feeling better and that he felt caged in his room. Don had bit his lip thoughtfully thinking over the possibilities of letting Leo out of bed.

Leonardo only managed to officially 'wake up' from the exhausted sleep his body had forced upon him two days ago and so the brainy turtle was skeptical about letting him out of bed. If Leo had full range of the Lair and something were to happen to him he could hurt himself accidentally. He could be holding a kettle of hot water for his tea, have a seizure and burn himself or he could be moving the weapons around in the dojo, suddenly get tired like he's been doing the last few days, pass out and injure himself with a weapon in his hand. Don had argued with Leo for a good hour before Master Splinter finally intervened. The old rat had looked Leonardo over, asked him how he was feeling then said that he was allowed out of his room as long as he stayed within eyesight of Donatello at all times. Leo had grumbled that he didn't need a babysitter but Don had accepted his father's ruling.

It had been earlier that day when Leonardo walked stiffly but confidently from his room and down the halls. Don had to help him down the stairs, which he again grumbled about not needing a babysitter, but as he exited the stairs he walked around the perimeter of his home knowing he wasn't going to be persecuted or yelled at or given glares for leaving for two years by his brothers.

Ever since he had told his brothers and master of the events in Central America they had all been comforting towards him. He was never alone and he found it at times surprisingly nice. True, he enjoyed his solitude and alone time but the leader had been alone far too much in the past two years. He wanted - no - he _needed_ his brothers and father around to help him. Just knowing they were there and that they loved him was all he needed to try to forget the events of the past two years. Since Leo had awoken none of the brothers had let him go silent. They all asked him questions and begged for details of his time in the prison as well as those girls. He liked that he wasn't alone and that they were so caring but he also hated it.

Silence was easy, he could escape into himself. Talking was difficult because they wanted explanations and answers that he wasn't ready to give. He didn't want to be alone anymore but at the same time the constant attention was frightening. It made him feel uncomfortable. He still didn't like being touched by his brothers.

His brothers could still hurt him.

He didn't think it would be like this. In the months he spent brooding over it in the Jungle he never thought that his family would actually accept and help him the way they were right now. He had thought they would banish him from their home, Master Splinter would rip away his title of not only Leader but member of the Hamato Clan. He thought his family would hate him for what he did because it was _his_ fault that he didn't come home, that he hadn't escaped sooner and that those girls died. He had basically helped murder those two girls.

So, Leo was slightly confused when Raph, Don, Mikey and even Master Splinter had stayed with him, talking with him, sleeping in the same bed with him and even waking him up during particularly bad nightmares. They constantly told him that he wasn't there anymore and that they wouldn't hurt him.

Even with all the love and attention Leonardo did not tell them everything. He couldn't. He couldn't even think about some of the things that Hanson had put him through. He divulged to his family the basic function of the chip but he didn't, he _couldn't_, tell them that Hanson had used it over and over again as a torture device. He couldn't tell them because he knew as soon as he did Don would go ballistic; demanding he have it removed from his head right that moment and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He wasn't ready to have it taken away.

Most of the things he couldn't tell them weren't because he didn't want to. It was because he physically _couldn't_. He didn't want to cry anymore. He didn't want to look broken to his family anymore because that's not who he is. Hanson might've broken him before but not now. Now he had built himself back up into a crude replica of what he once was. Slowly he was starting to turn back into the Leader he was before he left for Central America, or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

Michelangelo had decided to take it upon himself to be the storyteller and recaller of all that Leo had missed in the two years he'd been gone. Twice Leo fell asleep while sitting on the couch listening to Mike talk about what the family had been doing. Leo didn't have the heart to tell Mikey that April had told him almost everything about their family he had missed when he ventured to her apartment to relax and just be close to a friendly person. He would let Mikey talk until the youngest Hamato fell asleep next to him.

He had the feeling he wasn't the only one healing. His brothers and father had suffered too when he disappeared into the Jungle.

Leo winced as Don moved his shoulder and his head lightly bumped against it. Don looked down at Leo and frowned. He put the half fixed Shell Cell on the table in front of him before looking down at his brother.

"Leo," he started sternly surprising the older turtle. Leo had been so transfixed watching his brother work while simultaneously thinking that he hadn't noticed his eyes beginning to close. As Don said his name however, he pulled his heavy head off of his brother and looked at him wide awake and on full alert. "I think we need to get the chip out of your head now." Don finished.

Leo stared at his brother with no emotion in his eyes or on his face but inside his mind went haywire. Truth be told he didn't want the chip out. It reminded him of them... Every time he felt a muscle twinge or a spasm rack his chest he thought of them and of himself and of everything that he suffered in the last two years.

The pain in his body made him forget the pain in his heart and he needed that. He needed to feel something other than loss and regret. He needed to feel _pain_ in order to remind himself that he was still here, that he was still _alive_...

But Don didn't need to know that. Leonardo didn't want to suffer alone anymore but that didn't mean he didn't want to stop being in pain. Pain and suffering had been his constant companions for almost a year and a half. Without those two demons that walked with him hand in hand he would feel hollow... A shell of himself.

In the Leader's mind it made sense.

From upstairs Raph yelled into Mikey's door, "Two minutes!"

"We will get it out Donnie, just not right now," Leo told his brother in a low voice half afraid Don would jump him right then and there and strap him to a lab table.

"Why not now? Leo, it's hurting you! There is a substance in your blood that's attacking your body! You'll feel so much better when it's gone. You can finally just forget what happened and move on." Don tried to reason with his stubborn brother not really thinking about what he was saying.

"I..." Leo paused thinking over his answer. He looked away from Donatello shamefully, "I don't want to forget" he whispered.

Don nodded slowly, understanding that he had just said something monumentally stupid. "I know you don't want to forget them Leo, but there are other ways to remember. Hurting yourself isn't one of them. I want..." Don shook his head, "No, I _need_ you to get better. I want us to be a family again." Desperation swelled in Don's eyes as he looked at his older brother.

To the brainy turtle Leonardo looked so innocent and peaceful sitting next to him on the couch without his blood tainted swords adorning his shell nor a hard look plastered on his face. He didn't have fire blazing in his eyes but they also weren't dull anymore. His eyes looked like they held embers glowing within them ready to fizzle out or burst into an inferno of flame. Leo wasn't in Leader mode or big brother mode right now, he wasn't trying to boss anyone around or lecture anyone. He wasn't trying to be a hero nor defend his brothers. He just looked the teenager he was and not the hardened battle warrior he was thought to be. Don felt proud that his brother had let slip his guard and was showing him the real Leonardo that he kept buried under masks of determination and authority. This was the side of his older brother that Don hadn't seen in a long, long time.

Don reached forward and grabbed Leo into a hug. Leo's breath caught and he froze.

_A whip laying into his skin. A knife slicing his once smooth sides until he screamed and pleaded for them to stop. The chip being activated and then wishing that he could just die. Wishing that they wouldn't heal him after an experiment, wishing Anna wouldn't save him after a torture. Grace screaming for them to stop hurting him, they were killing him. He wanted them to kill him; he needed them to kill him. He couldn't take it anymore. They were going to kill him. They already killed Anna and Grace and now they were going to kill him. He would die. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to die at home, with his brothers with - with his father near. He was supposed to die defending his family against the Purple Dragons or the Foot or any other gang that might get the best of them. He was going to die, he was covered in blood. It painted him red. He needed to get away. Blood stained him red. He needed to leave. Blood, warm and thick and _his_ dripped from torture wounds and Hanson laughed, Angelo laughed. Blood, so much blood, was there even this much blood in someone's body? He needed-_

"Leo?" came a muffled voice from his plastron. Leo pulled himself from his warring thoughts realizing he hadn't returned Don's hug. A part of him wondered how long he had just sat there - stiff and possibly not even breathing while Don had his arms wrapped around him. Leonardo forced his uncooperative muscles to move around and encase Don in a hug. He moved his dry tongue around his dryer mouth and sighed, "Okay Don. It's okay," he tried to sooth feeling his heart beat in his throat.

"We are getting that fucking thing out of you tomorrow." Don declared into his plastron. Leo stiffened, Donatello never cursed, ever.

Leo let his arms around Don drop and then withdrew from Don scared and shaking his head slowly.

Taking out the chip meant needles and surgical masks and white gloves and monitors and beeps and scalpels and anesthetic and people wanting to hurt him and Hanson laughing at him and... and... and...

Leonardo started to shake. He had been experimented on when in that prison more times than he could count. They injected him with things that made his bones blaze and veins seer with fire. He didn't want to be near another needle or scalpel. He couldn't even handle being in the infermery the last time he got hurt after fighting with the Foot Clan on the roof. He shivered thinking of long ago pains that would never let him forget about those scientists.

From upstairs Raph growled, "You got one minute Mikey or so help me I'm breakin' down this damn door!"

Don saw Leo shiver and thought quickly. Leo had told him about the experiments but Don hadn't expected such a violent reaction from his brother concerning taking out the chip. He half wondered if Leo hadn't told them everything about the experiments they put him through.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Don assured Leo who had now gone pale and was still shaking slightly. "Whatever they did to you is not going to happen again. I want to help you and make sure what they can't hurt you anymore because believe it or not that _thing_ inside your head is still hurting you. I want to help you, okay?" He felt like he was talking to an abused child with Leo's eyes so big and scared.

Leo thought hard for a few minutes. He didn't want it out but the pleading look in Don's eyes near broke his heart. He could feel Don looking him over. Quickly Leo balled his fists to stop them from shaking. He didn't want to feel like a child, he couldn't be weak anymore and if getting the chip out of his head meant that he wouldn't be weak then it was just something that had to be done. Leo swallowed hard before nodding, "Okay Don. Tomorrow you can take it out."

Don smiled. Leonardo was as stubborn as an ox and had the will of iron. To win an argument with Leonardo meant a victory worth celebrating. But, all Don could do was smile knowing that soon all this wildness would go back to the hectic normalsie the family had had before Leo left.

A steady click of a cane hitting the cement and the scratch of nails scraping against the ground pulled Don's attention away from Leo.

Master Splinter stepped in front of the couch holding his cane and looking exhausted. "My sons," the old rat began looking first at Leo then to Don. He then gazed up to the top floor and shouted in a commanding voice that only the Master of a Clan could have, "Raphael! Michelangelo! Come!" The sound of shuffling, a gruff curse and a whine from Mikey came from upstairs before both brothers jumped down from the second level and walked towards Splinter, Don and Leo. Raph slapped Mikey over the back of the head after he replaced his missing sais back into his belt.

"Ow, Raph," Mike groaned.

"Can it knucklehead," Raph laughed darkly happy his weapons were back in their rightful place. Absently he wondered what Mike had done to them.

Splinter set his cane against the couch and laced his fingers behind his back as he waited for his sons to still. "My sons, I feel that you have all been cooped up inside of this Lair for too long. I can not meditate with the noise you have been causing," Splinter shot an irritated look at Raph and Mikey. They both mumbled apologies in unison. Splinter nodded and smiled softly. "You boys have grown lax in your freedom. You have not patrolled the city in weeks and have not left the Lair in a long while. As such, I feel you should get out. Stretch your legs, exercise your bodies and minds."

Raph smiled, "Ya want us to go topside, Sensei?"

Splinter nodded. He didn't know why but in his meditation the old rat had felt a strange presence enter into his thoughts. He knew he needed to send his sons to the streets, they needed to be out tonight. "I wish for you to go out, yes."

"But Master," Don stood up leaving Leo sitting alone on the couch. "I don't think Leo is up for a roof run. His body isn't ready to take that much physical stress yet." Leo shot Don an annoyed glare. Don ignored his glower and instead stared at Master Splinter who nodded in agreement.

"Yes Donatello, I agree."

"What? No! Master Splinter, I feel fine," Leo lied standing up abruptly. He fought off the dizziness that licked at his vision. "They can't go up there without me. We patrol together, as a team." He slapped his palm with his clenched fist.

Raph had to bite back his snarky reply of 'exempt fer the two years you was gone.' He didn't really mean those words, they just flashed through his mind unwillingly. Past hurts take long to heal.

"Leonardo you shall stay here with me. I wish to meditate with you. It had been too long since we have sat in peace and mediated." Leo nodded feeling the sincerity in his master's voice.

"Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo you will venture to the surface for only one hour. Anymore than an hour and you are grounded, understood?"

The brothers smirked to themselves. They were almost adults, Splinter couldn't ground them... Could he?

"Alright my sons. Be gone. Leonardo come with me to the dojo."

Mikey laughed full heartily as he sprinted away from the group towards the Lair door yelling, "Last one topside was hatched from a rotten egg!" over his shoulder.

Raph took off a second later calling, "We're playin' Ninja Tag an Mikey's it!"

Don stood for a few seconds longer looking longingly at Leo who nodded at him and said, "it's okay Don, see you in an hour."

Don smiled and bolted towards the door shouting at his brothers, "Slow down guys, I'm coming!"

Master Splinter placed his soft paw behind Leo's shell, "Come my son. Let us meditate." Leo smiled as his father led him into the dimly lit dojo. The last sounds of his brothers running off into the night were heard as they closed the dojo door with a creak.

Leo walked over to his blue cushion at the far end of the dojo with his master only feet behind him. He settled down until he was comfortable then bit his lip wanting to speak with his father before they both lost themselves to the astroplane. He had been meaning to speak with Splinter ever since he had come home but had never found the right time nor the appropriate place.

"Leonardo? Is something bothering you?" questioned Splinter taking his place in front of his son on his meditation cushion.

_More than you know, Master,_ Leo thought bitterly but instead shook his head. He did have something to say but he didn't know how to phrase it without further disappointing his father.

"Please Leonardo, tell an old rat what is wrong," Splinter said gently placing a hand on Leo's wrist. Leo tensed, but only slightly.

Leo looked away from his father, "Master Splinter I… I can't, I won't. Not anymore." He knew he didn't make sense but he didn't care. He couldn't make his mouth move to say the words he needed. Were there any words for this?

"You won't what, my son?" Splinter kept his tone soft.

Leo looked up at his father swallowing his fear, "Lead them. I can't lead them, not anymore."

Leonardo could remember how he had shouted at his brothers before they knew what had happened. He remembered the way his heart clenched in his chest as Raphael told him he didn't want to be led by him.

_You don't want to be led by me? Fine, you can be the leader, Raph._

_THEN YOU CAN FIND ME AND TELL ME HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL BEING THE LEADER IS, RAPHAEL!"_

He could remember the rush of relief he felt when he had screamed those words at his brothers. The weight that lay on his shoulders, the burden of his family that stomped on his chest had fallen off, but for only a few minutes.

Splinter looked up at his son feeling is own guilt swell in his old chest, "Why do you feel this way?"

Leo turned his head slowly to gaze at Splinter, "I can't lead them if I can't even lead myself." He admitted, "I couldn't even kill Hanson and I had the chance! I should've pulled that trigger and ended his horrible life but I couldn't! I just, I-I... I just have a twisted sense of honor, I guess," He again looked away from his father.

Splinter took a deep breath closing his eyes. He let the oxygen in his chest stay there until it burned and he let it out slowly, "Leonardo," he began, "You showed mercy to a merciless man. It is not your job to play God nor shall it ever be. I gave you the title of Leader because you are the one who earned it. You showed me that you are strong and that you are brave. Yes, your brothers are also strong and also brave but they did not show the same degree of protectiveness that you displayed when you were younger. I did not give you your title because I felt pity or felt obliged. I gave it to you because you are a natural leader, my son." The old rats voice cracked, "What happened to you whilst on your training mission was not your fault, it was mine-"

Leo's head shot to Splinter, "No Master, I-"

Splinter held up a paw, "Please let me finish my son. I sent you on that mission in order for you to become stronger. In our final showdown with the Shredder you were too brash and too bold; you could have gotten yourself killed for trying to take on Oroku Saki single handedly and for that I sent you away to try to center yourself. I had thought it would make you stronger… I had never thought something so horrid would befall you and for that, I am sorry…" Splinter looked up at his son with his dark onyx pleading.

"Master Splinter it wasn't your fault!" Leo said suddenly appalled his master would think it his fault about what had happened to him, "There is nothing you could have done to stop what happened. There's no way you could have known what was going to happen," Leo shook his head trying to get his master to see reason.

"Are you listening to your own words, Leonardo?" his master said making Leo stop short.

"I…" he stopping, thinking over his own words. Eventually he swallowed hard and nodded feeling something inside of him disappear. All this time he had been beating himself up thinking that he could have done something to stop what had happened. Only now did he realize that he had done all he could to get away from Hanson and that prison. He had fought with the red haired man and Angelo tooth and nail to get away. He had _tried_ to stop him from killing the two girls he loved but there was nothing he could have done, he had been tortured and interrogated. He was half mad and starving by the time Hanson had entered into his cell with the gun.

Finally Leonardo spoke, "Master Splinter, it wasn't your fault... and it wasn't my fault, it was Hanson's fault… It's just taken me a while to realize it…" he couldn't put his whole feelings into words. He couldn't express the weight that was lifted off his shoulders as he came to the realization that it wasn't his fault.

_Not my fault…_

Splinter still had his hand on Leo's wrist only now the blue banded turtle was neither tense nor cringing away from him anymore. The old rat smiled at his son warmly. He knew Leonardo was far from healed but at least now he was on the right road to healing. "Come my son, let us meditate."

Leo nodded to his father also smiling. He closed his eyes before letting his mind wander away from him.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please don't try to think too hard about the whole "final battle with the shredder" thing because it's something I made up that didn't happen in the show or movies. Don't worry, there's more explanation coming about that soon!**

**Sorry about how long this took to be put up, I've been sick lately and between that and work and school its been so hectic! Oh good lord, being sick isn't fun at all :( **

**Have a good day fellow readers! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Burning Skies

**Same old same old. Still sick, still don't own the turtles... hmmmm**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Burning Skies**

The night sky looked like blood, burning blood.

Splashes of red washed over the darkening New York City sky painting the city in a bloodshot crimson. The sun was a mirror of the crimson as it sank deeper and deeper into a horizon that was dotted with skyscrapers and business buildings. It was in its final stages of light as it licked at roof tops and threw long shadows over that which it had control over. Its light cast shadows that sucked at and warped the darkness.

The time of day was quiet, a whisper of the hours it had just had. No longer was the sun blazing warmth and light, now it pinched back into itself silently retreating from the darkness of night.

A slight breeze swept through the city that never sleeps chilling bone and pulling light jackets closer to human skin.

The moon was already high in the sky waiting for the power of the universe to be relinquished to it. It was perched high enough to be seen yet did not possess the will to be felt while the blood red sky still held all the powers of light. It was a constant battle, light and dark. One that could not be won nor lost yet had to be fought nonetheless. But, the moon was patient, waiting as it did every day for thousands of years and as it will for millions more. It would take to the sky like Heroes to the roofs.

From the sight of the burning skies peering over the Big Apple it was easy to over look four red and black clad soldiers who ran and jumped over rooftops and a crossed abandons streets. They ran in formation hiding someone within their mist. In the middle of the four ran a girl enshrouded in the black cloth of the Foot. She was older than a child yet too young to be an adult. Sweat ran down her face as she tried her best to keep pace within the pack of well armed Elite ninja. The ninjas red capes flickered silently in the wind. Their bulging muscles tore through their ripped black uniforms. They looked like Deaths Angels seeking their prey.

Though Anna was running her thoughts were far from the burning in her legs, _If he's really alive... If Leonardo is really alive then..._

Her thoughts were a warring concoction of hope and dread. She wanted- no- she _needed _Leonardo to be alive but, if he was alive than who was the person killed in front of her? Who was the turtle creature murdered in cold blood at her feet?

Rays of the sun were slowly swallowed by the blackness of night. The last wisps of crimson red melted away into nothingness. The red of the sky caught Anna's attention as it disappeared. The old sailors warning played through her head like a nursery rhyme.

_Red sky at night, sailor take fright._

The teenager wasn't certain why the rhyme played through her head but all the same it kept her focused as she ran.

Anna kept pace with the men surrounding her only because of the harsh training Karai had forced on her. Long hours of running and jumping around inside their large dojo had actually increased her stamina and built up her gift in the process. Anna was surprised at how strong she had gotten in the short weeks she'd been with the Foot Clan. Now they tested her abilities at being able to hold and maneuver around double the amount of water as when she had first arrived. Even Grace had improved her fighting skills, or at least she had the last time Anna had seen her child.

_Grace, my sweet baby…_

She needed to get the child back. It had been a week since Anna last laid eyes on her daughter. Whispers of thoughts were shared every now and then when they forced the child to practice her ability but that was it. In the entire week since Karai's ninja took her away Grace and Anna had only shared clipped sentences with choppy words in their minds. It was slowly driving the teenager crazy.

There was a shift in the way the ninjas beside her ran. They straightened up and leaned into their legs at the same time. They increased their speed only minutely but enough to take Anna by surprise when the Elite from her back right put a big hand on the center of her back and pushed her forward. She gritted her teeth and forced her legs to go faster.

That's when she felt it. Before she saw them she felt their blood, or rather, the water inside their blood. It was cold, chilly even to her sensitive senses, but the chill was familiar to the girl. She hadn't felt the cold blood of something so large in over six months. It felt like family and protection. It felt like long hours of stories about family and honor. It felt like a strong hold around her body as she cried from the pain and screamed at the bastards that did these horrible things to her. It felt like a defiant brother standing in front of her and her daughter taking the punishment so they wouldn't suffer. It felt like Leonardo.

She concentrated hard on the blood wanting to pull it towards herself in desperation. Something, however, was different about it now that she concentrated on the blood, namely there was more of it. So much more in fact, that it all couldn't all belong to the same person.

_Three._ Her inner gift told her three beings shared the same blood. It was similar in all three yet different.

One was thicker; it gushed around inside of its occupant like gasoline being sucked inside a car. Another was quick like a stream with rocks and rapids. It bounced inside of the person with pent up energy and a quick fire rush. The third was almost natural, calm. It flowed like indifference grazing through its veins and heart. Its blood knew where it was supposed to go yet was in no thick gush or rapid fire rush to get there.

The five jumped over another rooftop and Anna gasped. It was the flash of green that gained her attention and almost made her stop dead in the tracks. Had it not been for the hard hand at her back forcing her onward she would have stopped, unable to move her own feet.

There standing right in front of her was a large green turtle with an orange bandana tied around his eyes. Anna's heart soared and sank at the same time. It wasnt Leonardo but… _this must be his brother!_

_Orange,_ Anna thought, _who did Leo say wore orange?_

The name eluded her but that was okay, she was giddy with excitement. She had found Leonardo's brother. _And he always said they patrolled together so that means he's close... Or he's dead and this has all just been some sick joke._

The turtle had its back to the five as they landed silently on the rooftop behind him. The orange one was in the middle of laughing but stopped abruptly and turned. His eyes were wide but he didn't give off the aura of being scared or afraid. He looked excited and bounced one leg expectantly in wait. His voice rang out over the silent and newly formed night.

"I was wondering if we'd ever see your big hats again," then the orange banded turtle smiled a crooked smirk and laughed as if remembering something from long ago.

The Elite in front stepped forward drawing his weapon; a twin bladed sword. His muscles were taut as he prepared to attack.

"Where is the Blue Demon?" his voice was gruff, almost silent.

The orange one smiled and cracked a laugh before saying, "Look Mr. Big Hat, his name is Leo. You know, L-E-O and you've been fighting us for what? Four years now? How do you _still_ not know our names?" he threw his hands in the air dramatically, Anna had to bite back her chuckle. Just looking at the orange one laughing made her want to start smiling despite herself. "Also I'm pretty sure I'm _not_ going to tell you where he is." The orange one reached into his belt grabbing his two nun chucks and started to swing them in a circular motion.

The Elite ninja to Anna's left stepped forward, his battle ax hoisted up on his shoulder, "Enough of this foolishness." His voice was light and held a thick Japanese accent, "We are many and you are one, bow to us and we shall make your death less painful."

"He ain't alone jerkoff!" growled a deep voice from being the group. Anna turned swiftly and could have laughed with joy as she laid eyes on two larger versions of Leonardo. One was taller than her brother; the other was thicker and more muscular than she remembered Leonardo being.

The turtle in purple drew his Bo swiftly as the red one grabbed his sais and crouched into a ready position.

The one in purple spoke, "What this? Karai's recruiting girls now?" He looked right at Anna.

The girl wanted to scream at the purple one asking if Leonardo was really alive, "I-"

"Quiet!" hissed the trident wielding Elite pointing it at Anna threateningly.

The orange turtle jumped over the five faster than the draw of a sword. His landed lightly still swinging his chucks. Anna was impressed at his ease.

The double edged sword wielding ninja spoke again in his deep voice, "We would love to kill you three but we don't have those orders. Where is the Blue Demon? His head is what we are after."

The orange banded turtle laughed again. His lightheartedness surprised Anna, she tried to place their names. They were on the tip of her tongue...

"What? We ain't good enough for you?" asked the orange one before he looked over at the purple one and laughed, "Donnie, why can't they ever want _my_ head? Personally, I think I'm a little prettier than Leo and my smile is downright adorable." To prove his point he smiled a toothy grin at the purple one - Donnie.

_Donatello!_ Anna could have laughed again as the other names flowed into her mind, _then that means the red one's name is Raphael and the orange one must be…_

"Oh please Mikey, ever heard the term 'you have a face only a mother could love?'" Don smirked at the Elite while speaking to Mikey.

"Heh, I agree wit' Donnie on dat one." Raph laughed smiling at the Elites aswell.

"Oh that's rich coming from the dude with practically the same face!" Mikey countered in a mock hurt tone, "But, you know what I just thought of?" Michelangelo laughed again bringing out his nun chucks further away from him to swing mindlessly in his three fingered hands. "Since when do those guys talk? Have you ever heard them talk Donnie?" He questioned pointing to the Elites who stood like stone measuring up the turtles.

"You're right Mikey, I thought these guys were mutes," Don smiled menacingly.

Mike cocked his head to the side, "I still think I'm worth a little more'n Leo. I mean, come on! You could sell little Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion, dolls on eBay for like, real money! Why doesn't the Foot want me?"

"Shuddup Mikey, if anything I think these guys should want to kill me and get my head." Anna could have taken a step back if an Elite wasn't standing behind her. The red turtle had the same fire deep in his eyes as she remembered being inside of Leo's.

Raph continued, "I killed that annoying Elite with the bow 'n arrow last month. You'd think dat they would want some revenge or somethin'. But, guess I'll just hav'ta take my anger out on their faces, like usual."

Don laughed, "Hey Raph, when we beat these guys can we keep their hats this time? Last time we left so soon I couldn't grab one from the Elite we killed."

Their joking and lightheartedness at the situation startled Anna. She had seen the Elite in action. They were swift and bold; easily slicing off heads and threw chests. That added with the whole they-can-pop-up-anywhere-at-any-time thing the Elite Foot Ninja were almost unstoppable. Yet, these turtles joked so openly that Anna could practically smell their cockiness and they seemed almost fearless in the face these ninja.

"Enough talking, you three die tonight!" yelled the ax wielding Elite suddenly sick of the turtles talking. With only a muscle tense as a warning three Elites jumped forward attacking the turtles. One lone Elite stood with Anna. He wasn't protecting her, rather staying to insure she wouldn't escape. Honestly if this Elite had his choice he'd run her through with his Swift Sinister Swords, she had caused enough trouble in the Foot Clans Tower. But, that wasn't his orders so he stayed still watching the battle unfold.

Mikey whooped out his battle cry as the Elite that had chosen him ran his way. "Damn the ninjas, full speed ahead!"

Anna sucked in a breath in astonishment as she watched. The turtles were like ghosts. They were everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Michelangelo kept his Elite just out of arms length and taunted him with insults and jabs at his uniform. The Elite charged at him but the orange turtle jumped lightly out of the way. Michelangelo swung back to clobber the Elite with one chuck but missed as the ninja jumped backwards. The ninja swung his trident down attempting to cleave the younger ninjas head off. Mikey catapulted back barely missing the edge of the roof. He chanced a split second glance to look behind him and down at the far away ground then he smirked to himself. Slowly he stilled his chucks then beckoned the Elite forward. The ninja ran forward brandishing his blade but stopped as the turtle jumped up high. The Elite didn't even have the chance to protect his head before Mike's nun chuck wacked him on the temple. The ninja swayed for a second before falling to the ground.

Donatello twirled his Bo expertly with both hands before aiming it at his opponent. He was beyond graceful, fluid and steady. The Elite didn't charge him as the other one did rather; he fell into position and waited for the turtle to attack. He didn't have to wait long for Donatello jumped forward Bo stretched long and strong, arms wide. The Elite blocked his attack with his Chaos Club. The thwack of both of the wooden weapons echoed through the dark night. The Elite swung low trying to take out Donatello's feet. The turtle was a step ahead; he jumped up and took the opportunity to club the ninja with his Bo aiming for his temple. The Elite crumpled to the ground with a soft groan.

Raphael was having a harder time with his opponent. A twin edged sword swung for his head trying to slice it from the turtle's shoulders. Raphael jumped out of the way, grunting when his shoulder hit the ground hard. The Elite, taking advantage of the higher ground, swooned down to slice Raphael's plastron. The turtle was a seasoned warrior and let his survival mode turn on. His legs automatically swung out tripping the Elite. In the same motion he jumped up and ran at the ninja with both sais clutched in his tight hands. He overpowered the ninja sinking his sai into the man's chest. Blood slipped out through six holes in his chest, two large and four small but all gushing crimson from the body of the Elite soldier.

Anna's eyes widened in fear as all three turned their attention to the last Elite and her. Their eyes looked wild from the battle they had just had. The three started running towards her with their weapons at the ready still covered in the blood of the Elites. Fear grabbed Anna's heart, they were coming right for her. She closed her eyes and put her arms around her face. She fell to her knees and screamed for them not to kill her, her own abilities completely forgotten either because she didn't want use them or was too terrified to.

The thud of a body falling was the only sound she heard as her body shook in fear, everything else was silent. Slowly she opened her eyes ready to protect herself again if they tuned on her. A three-pronged bloodied sai was pointed at her by Raphael.

"Ya got ten seconds ta tell us who ya are an why da hell yer fightin' wit da Foot."

"We don't want to kill you but any sudden movements and we won't hesitate," finished Donatello. Behind Raphael stood both Donatello and Michelangelo who had their weapons out and ready. All traces of lightheartedness long gone from their features.

Slowly Anna looked beside her to eye the motionless body of the last Elite slumped on the ground. Her hands shook and her mouth went dry. She didn't know why she was so scared; she had talked and grown close to Leonardo in the year they'd spent caged together. She had grown so close that she now considered the blue banded turtle to be her brother... Or she did until Angelo murdered him in cold blood.

_Or didn't murder him... Or did... Or -_ her head hurt from the thoughts swimming inside it.

She looked up at the turtles and licked her lips. "Is he alive?" Her voice was cracked and scared, a tentative whisper.

"What?" asked Donatello.

Anna cleared her throat and wiped her hand a crossed her sweat beaded forehead, "Is... is Leonardo a-alive?"

Raphael's face pulled into a snarl and he scoffed at her, "Why should we tell you? For all we know yer workin' fer Karai. Now tell us, who the hell ya are."

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek as she shook harder and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She was so scared it hurt to breath. Michelangelo, seeing the fear in Anna's eyes, stilled his nun chucks and placed them back inside his belt. He then grabbed Raph's arm which held his sai and forced him to lower it. "You're scaring her dude."

Raph growled but lowered his weapon.

Anna cleared her throat again. She had to know if her brother was alive or not. "My... My name is Annalisa Warren. Please, I have to know if Leonardo's alive or not."

Raphael's jaw fell open as did Michelangelo's.

"Bullshit," said Raph.

Donatello was so surprised he dropped his Bo. It bounced against the rooftop dully, "You're Annalisa Warren? Like _the_ Annalisa Warren? The one that Leo was with for-"

"Shut up Don!" Raphael hissed cutting him off. "Don't say anything. We don't know if this is her for sure. She's wearin' a Foot uniform an' travelin' around with the Foot. Fer all we know this is a trick."

Anna grabbed at the black uniform Karai had forced her into, "They put me in this. I'm not with the Foot! Well," she thought for a second, "I was sold to the Foot from Angelo because he said they didn't need us anymore." She finished biting her lip.

Michelangelo stepped forward, "Dude, she just said _Angelo_. Isn't that the guy Leo told us about? One of his captors? Also, Leo said Anna was a teenager with blue eyes and brown hair an this girl kinda fits that description pretty well."

"Yeah, he also said Anna was dead." Raphael growled not taking his eyes off the girl.

Anna stood up with a jerk so fast her head spun, "Dead? Why would I be dead?" She asked forcing her voice to not shake. Her thoughts were clouded in confusion, "Leonardo was the one who died. I was there when they killed him. I-" She stopped talking, her voice died in her throat.

She could see it, the blood spraying against the cell walls. The garbled scream of pain as the bullets broke through his thick plastron with a _crack_ and _thud_. The lost look in his eyes as his life drained from him. Anna lowered her voice and cast her eyes to the ground avoiding the brother's gazes. "They killed Leonardo right in front of me."

Don picked up his Bo staff and put it away. The look inside of Anna's eyes and the hurt on her face convinced him in an instant that she was telling the truth.

Don was always good at seeing through lies. When someone lies they have facial twitches or ticks. They stutter or don't meet your eye. Even the best liars had tell-tale signs and gives. Being trained as a ninja it was his job to see through falsehoods and half truths and there was none of that on the girl's face. There was sincerity in her eyes. They confirmed the story she was telling. In her eyes Don could see his brother's death - or - the death of someone who looked like his brother.

"Leo is alive." Don said.

Anna's heart soared, "What?" She said in a small whisper, eyes wide and pleading for Donatello not to be lying.

Raph placed his sais back into his belt then said in a voice feigning annoyance, "Yeah Leo's alive but, that's all we're tellin' ya until ya prove who ya say ya are."

A smile spread a crossed Anna face, all she heard was _Leo_ and _Alive _and that's all she needed to turn her happiness into giddiness. Her smile quickly turned into a laugh and that into hysterics.

"Alive!" She yelled through laughs, "how the hell is he _alive_?" Her laughing only increased into a crazed volley of booming laughter that echoed through the night air. Mikey looked over to Don who shrugged looking confused.

Anna's laughs slowly died out and flattened until she was crying. Shaking her head violently tears washed down Anna's face. She slowly sank down to her knees again loosing the strength to stand. Mikey came forward but was stopped by Raph who put his arm up in front of him. Raph shook his head.

Anna sniffed collecting herself before she smiled again and looked up at the three turtles surrounding her.

"Please," she began taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Can you take me to him?"

Don smiled, "Of course we ca-"

"No." Raph interrupted Don. The smile vanished from Anna's face. Panic seized her eyes.

"What?" she nearly screamed, "why the hell not?!"

Raph placed his hands on the pommels of his sais, "How do we know ya are who ya say?"

"Didn't Leo say Anna had a gift? Like, she could move water or something? Can you do that?" Mikey encouraged wanting so bad for this to be the real Anna.

Anna smiled again excited to prove to them she was in fact the Anna Leo told them about. She stood up and held her hands out in front of her. Rotating her hands in a clock wise motion she collected a cold layer of ice a crossed her entire hand. It licked up her arms before stopping just below her elbow and hardening. She opened her hands to fling the ice on her fingers behind herself and let it go. The ice flew for a second before impaling itself into roof and stayed there, stiff and still.

"Bullshit on top of bullshit," whispered Raph. He had seen some pretty weird things being a giant turtle but that just about took the cake. His surprised look melted into a smirk, "Damn…Okay I believe you."

"Dudette, you're a freaking waterbender!" Laughed Mikey, his eyes wide with a mixture of shock and glee.

Anna raised one eyebrow, "A what?"

"A waterbender!" Mikey threw his arms up in trying to covey what he thought the awesomeness of the situation entitled. "You know, from that old TV show? It's called-"

"Mikey, shuddup. We'll talk about it later," Raph had to practically tackle Mike as he started to bounce around with excitement.

Anna sobered her smile. "Please take me to Leonardo," she pleaded.

Raph looked to Don then to Mikey who both nodded. "Alright. Follow us."

With that Raph turned around towards the nearest fire escape. Don quickly followed. Mikey smiled at Anna warmly and motioned her forward. She walked forward but stopped in front of him. Quickly she placed a cold hand on his smooth reptilian skin. It felt just like Leo's. From the surprised look on Mikey's face she quickly pulled it away and laughed. "I'm sorry, I just... I had to make sure you guys were real," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm the realist turtle you'll ever meet!" Mikey chuckled then gestured her forward.

Anna walked to the edge of the building and started to climb down the fire escape. By the time she got to the bottom Don had his hands on the man hole and was maneuvering it away.

"I have a question," stated Anna calling all three brothers attention.

Don and Raph said, "What?" at the same time while Mikey only nodded.

"Why weren't you guys scared? Before you fought the Elites? You were all joking and acting like you weren't about to risk you're lives. I don't understand…" she shook her head, confused.

Don put the man hole cover aside and dusted off his hands, "We were scared, don't get us wrong-"

"-But we ain't gonna let the Foot know we were pissen' in our shells" Raph finished.

"Yeah, it's like, why would we let them know they're gettin' to us? You gotta pretend you're the badass that way they _think_ you're a badass." Mikey smirked. Anna nodded in understanding.

Raph motioned down into the New York sewer. "Alright ya wanna go see Leo we gotta go down there."

"Down?" asked Anna peering down into the darkness of the sewer that strangely resembled a black hole.

"Down," Don nodded.

"Come on dudette," Mikey smiled, "it's not that scary."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Ahhhhhhhh! Anna's met the guys!**

**Have a good day (night!) fellow readers! :)**


	32. Chapter 32: At World's End

**They aren't mine! I'm just, you know, playing with them for a bit.**

**Well here you go! Another chapter that y'all have been waiting for, or at least I hope you've been waiting for it. This might not be what some of you guys were expecting but, on the other hand, it may be exactly what you were expecting - I don't know! :) **

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 32: At World's End**

Leonardo let his mind wander around inside of himself and his surroundings. He didn't ponder neither the meaning of life or the essence of his soul. He didn't force his thoughts to stay positive but nor did he retreat into himself when they meandered to events from the past two years. He simply let them go as they may only veering back into himself when he felt his mind get too far away from him. That was the danger in meditation; one could lose themselves inside their own mind. Rather than steer is raging thoughts he became a conscientious observer, the third-party to himself. He watched as his thoughts turned from memories of Ninja Tag and late night movies to when he was in captivity and forced to lay still as they dissected parts of his body.

Leo took a deep breath barely aware of his outer body. He was completely focused on his inner self. He felt the blackness around him mold and shape itself into the faces of his captors. He saw the red hair of Patrick Hanson and his thin lipped smile curl around too white teeth. He heard Hanson's sinister voice demand answers to questions that were impossible to reply to. He could hear Hanson calling him mighty over and over again. He could hear the man screaming at him to tell him where his brothers where while pointing a fully loaded gun at his sister and daughter.

Leo shivered involuntary.

The image of the red-haired man in Leonardo's minds eye melted and warped itself into the red mask of his hotheaded brother. Raphael crooked his head to the side and smiled a quirky smirk. Leo could hear his brother's voice inside of his head.

_Remember when... when I told you it would be okay? Remember that? It is. It _is_ going to be okay bro, okay? Please just... just hang on. Please just keep fightin'. Keep... Keep bein' strong. I know it's hard but ya don't have ta do this alone, I will help you. I can shoulder this weight with you. You're not alone, not anymore, I promise. I can -_ we_ can be strong togetha' okay? These nightmares, I know they'a scarin' you, but you have to fight. An' yer not fightin' alone anymore now... Don't give up. Please, Leonardo._

Raphael had spoken these soft words to him after a bad night horror had racked Leo's mind. Leo had screamed and kicked his wall repeatedly without knowing it, succeeding in creating a new chip on the already horrendously marked wall. Raph had rushed into the room collapsing on his brother trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Raphael's voice felt familiar and protective inside Leo's mind. It felt like warmth and home. It filled his body with ease and pushed out all the negative energy. Leonardo was the older brother, the one who was the protector. But, even the protector needs someone watching his back. He felt safe hearing his brother's voice and he hadn't felt safe is a long, long time.

The feeling of being safe and knowing he had someone to watch his back, to catch him if he fell, was bliss.

The green in Raphael's face melted and twisted into the green leafy plant that he knew sat in front of him inside of the dojo. Leo felt his mind coming back into himself yet he did not open his eyes quite yet. He felt refreshed while still relishing in the tingling warmth blanketing inside of his body from meditation. He felt calm.

He was slowly forcing his mind to come back into his body when he heard something. It was a laugh followed by a whine then a gruff chuckle. Leo smiled to himself opening his eyes to see his master looking at him warmly. They both heard the tell-tale signs of the three brothers coming into the Lair.

Leo focused on their presence, content with just sitting and feeling his brothers. It had been such a long time since he was able to just feel his brother's aura.

He felt Miley first then went on to Raph and ended with Don. He took a deep breath knowing that all three were happy and healthy and, most importantly, uninjured. Then he felt something, something strange. Leo frowned slightly as he felt a fourth presence not yet inside of the Lair but all the same walking with his brothers. Fear and despair gripped his stomach tight enough to make him feel nauseous. He jumped to his feet surprising his father as he scrambled to the closed dojo door.

"What is the matter my son?" called Splinter as Leo threw open the door and winced slightly as it banged against the other side of the wall.

Leo saw Raph and Don already standing in the middle of their Lair, bodies relaxed and laid back completely oblivious to the danger that was just beyond the door, the ghost that had followed them home. He sprinted past his brothers to the opening of the Lair unsheathing his swords in a flash yelling, "Mikey get away from her!" as Michelangelo stepped through the door.

"What? Leo, what's wrong?" cried Mikey reeling his head back to look behind him and jumping out of the way of a charging hard-faced Leonardo at the same time.

Leo stood, swords out, ready to charge and kill the person or ghost that was tormenting him again. His brothers stood behind him, confusion echoed across their faces.

Don put his hand on Leo's shoulder trying to lower his brother's swords with easy pressure. The blue banded turtle didn't budge. Leo was taut as a drawn Bo.

"What's wrong Leo?" he asked softly.

Leo ignored Don and growled with his teeth clenched and arms shaking slightly into the darkness of the large open sewer door, "Whoever the hell you are show yourself, now!"

_It's not her. It's not her. She died, it can't be her._

"Leonardo? Is that really you?" called an all to familiar voice softly as it stepped into the light of the Lair.

Leo's stomach dropped while his heart twisted painfully. He wanted to run forward and wrap his arms around this girl, this _ghost_, but he also wanted to run away. He wanted to get as far as humanly possible _away_ from that ghost that tormented his dreams; the ghost that he knew was dead. He'd seen her die. He'd held her as she'd died. She was dead, this was a ghost.

It looked just like her; brown hair grown long because of lack of proper scissors to cut it. Blue eyes that weren't as deep as his dead daughter's but shallow and mimicked crystals. Blue eyes that could hold so much warmth and love or could encase so much hate it hurt for her to look at you. It was the voice that hurt the most. The voice was so familiar. He had heard that voice everyday he was conscious for a year. He had dreams of hearing that voice, of speaking back to that voice; to that person, to that girl.

_It can't be, she's dead, I saw her die! I'm the one who killed her! I felt her blood. I... saw the life leave her eyes. She's dead... This isn't her. This is some cruel, sick joke. She's dead._

Leonardo's fragile mind started breaking. He felt himself slowly melt into the insanity he had sworn to himself he'd never go back to. He had worked six months in the harsh jungles of Central America trying to escape the insanity that engulfed his mind. In all honesty, he would've stayed longer in that jungle had April not found him and reminded him of who he was and that his brothers needed him.

"Leo it's really you, you're alive. Oh my God." The Anna look-alike breathed, tears running down her face. She took a step towards Leo but stopped abruptly when Leo growled threateningly and spat, "Stay back!"

Mikey jumped in front of Leo, in the way of his swords with his hands up innocently, "No bro, really! It's her, Annalisa Warren. It's her Leo, she's alive!" A smile played over Mikey's lips proudly. He knew this girl was the answer to their prayers. She was the answer to truly getting Leo back and up on his feet again. The smile slowly slid from Mikey's face however when he saw Leo scowl at him.

"Anna's dead," he snapped, "I saw her die in my arms seven months ago. This isn't her Michelangelo. This has to be an imposter or a ghost because Anna's dead." He didn't know why he kept saying those two words over and over again. Maybe it was because he needed to prove that she really was dead. He needed to remind himself that she's dead - that this isn't her, that this couldn't be her. Once you die there's no coming back, there's no do-over. That is the one certain in life, when you die your dead and gone. The dead can't be brought back... ever.

_She's dead, she's dead. Anna's Dead. Grace... Grace is dead._

Leo lowered his voice dangerously until he was seething, "How dare you? How dare you do something so horrible and disgraceful, impersonating an innocent _dead_ girl and coming into my home like this. Have you no honor?" Leo stepped forward growling again. Anger lent wings to his fury and confusion. His thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_This isn't her, it can't be. It's not possible._

His mind was going, he could feel it. He could feel the way his thoughts blurred together and raced into each other, contorting the rational side of him and blurring his sense between right and wrong. Good and evil. Alive and dead.

_Anna is dead. Who would do this to me? Who would want to torture me by this? I already saw her die… I-SAW-THEM-BOTH-DIE... Haven't I suffered enough…?_

Anna stuttered, wide eyed, shocked and hurt. Never had Leo been so cold, so mean to her. She had seen this fire burn through his eyes as it was now before but it had never been directed at her. He had always been this angry at the guards and Angelo, Bishop and Hanson. Now she saw why they had taken steps back and grabbed for their weapons whenever he squared his shoulders and lowered his voice.

She shook her head violently while her mouth opened and shut multiple times as she tried to form a real sentence.

Finally, she managed to choke out, "No Leo it's me Annalisa, I-I'm not an imposter or a ghost..." she tried to change tactics, "I can't believe you're alive!" She smiled widely, overwhelmed.

Leo scrutinized her with confused eyes, _What does she mean _I'm_ alive?_

The girl rushed her sentence, "I saw you die Leo! In my arms like you said about me only it was you...They must've done something to us, clones or hallucinations or something! I saw you die Leonardo. You died in my arms while Grace and I watched. We couldn't save you. They killed you - or someone who looked like you. Oh my God. You're alive. It's really you, I never thought I'd-" her sentence was fast and fumbled together. She was so overwhelmed with happiness all she wanted to do was step forward and wrap her arms around her brother. She almost did too until he snapped at her again.

"Who is _they_?" Leo snarled.

"They?" the smile slowly washed from Anna's face, _he really doesn't believe me..._

"They, Hanson and Angelo and Bishop! They did things to us! They made us think the other was dead but, it's not true because we're alive! Grace is alive and I'm alive and-"

"How do you know Grace," Leo barked. It wasn't a question, but a demand. Leo's heart was pounding and his mind was going in a thousand directions yet on the outside all he showed was anger. None of the confusion he felt showed through his stony gaze.

"She's our daughter!" cried the girl in utter disbelief that Leo didn't believe her. She continued on, "not really our daughter by birth but our adoptive daughter. She's five or six, we don't really know for sure because she doesn't have birth records and she has blonde curly hair and blue eyes and-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Leo surprising the girl enough to make her jump. His brothers took involuntary steps back behind him. They had never heard Leo talk like that. It was frightening. He wasn't using his Big Brother voice nor his Commanding-Leader voice. This tone was completely new to the small family. This voice held fright and desperation - two things Leonardo wasn't known to show often.

Raph grunted, annoyed that his brother could be so thick and stubborn, "This is her Leo, Anna. We talked to her and she checked out. She even did that weird water thing you told us about. Bro, she's alive, why won't you get dat through yer thick head?"

Leo looked back at his brother with a guarded expression. _This girl might've fooled them but she won't fool me._

"The _real_ Anna told me Bishop can create those abilities. Whoever this girl is she can manipulate water like Anna but that doesn't prove anything."

Raph rolled his eyes; he could see the truth in Anna's eyes when they talked on the roof. He wasn't sure why but he believed that teenager standing just inside their Lair to be who she claimed to be.

"Stop being so stupid, Leo, and look at her!"

"Shut. Up." Leo seethed, "I don't know who this person is," he pointed a sword tip at the girl. Anna started shaking slightly but still held her head tall trying to prove that she was not afraid of her brother. Leo continued in a low, fast voice talking to Raph, "But you brought her into our home without knowing for sure who she is. She wearing a Foot uniform for God's sake!"

Leo was going crazy, he couldn't think straight. He was blinded by raging fury and heartbreaking loss. He couldn't see reason through his own turmoil. There was a war raging under his skin that he just couldn't get a grip on. His breathing quickened exponentially and he fought his tears of anger and hurt. It was like Hanson was shooting her again, shooting Grace again. They were dying in his arms again… again… again.

_Anna is dead. I saw her die just before Hanson killed Grace. I washed their blood from my hands on that riverbank miles from the prison - no - I still have their blood on my hands, I can't get it off. There was so much blood._

Don could sense his brother's turmoil. He could almost feel the confusion in the air around him. From the mountains of research he had done on seizures he knew it was not good to put the susceptible person into high stress situations or overly exert them. Leo had to calm down before another fit seized him.

"Leo, come on, it's okay," Don started in a calm voice trying to sooth his brother. "You need to just take a deep breath before you have a fit or some-"

"Donatello," Leo warned threateningly turning his anger to his purple brother. "Don't. Treat. Me. Like. A. Child."

"Well yer actin' like one!" Raph crossed his arms walking in front of Leo beside Mikey to guard the shaking girl.

Anna licked her lips and piped, "Do you still get seizures Leo?"

"Quiet! I ask the questions!" Leonardo snapped now not being able to see the look-alike of his sister. That helped but, only a little.

The soft click of a wooden cane echoed through the Lair as Splinter walked calmly over to his tense sons. He had been listening to them and absorbing the situation trying to decide the right way to go about the situation.

"My sons, we must find a way for this girl to prove she is who she says or to not prove it. Please Leonardo, lower your weapons and take a step away from your brothers. Raphael and Michelangelo move away from the girl so Leonardo can look at her while he speaks. Donatello stand with your brothers, if she is not who she claims to be we may need to use force to remove her from our home." Splinter collected his hands behind his back in wait. Slowly Leo sheathed his swords biting his check roughly trying to still and squelch his anger. Now that he had a moment to think he couldn't really understand why he was so angry.

_Why am I so angry all the time…?_

The girl stepped forward when Mikey and Raph moved next to Don behind Leo. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw like iron - the way Leo had told her to do when trying to intimidate an enemy. But, Leo wasn't her enemy. Anna gazed at him truly for the first time. He looked lost and hurt. He seemed to sag a little more than she remembered him doing when they were in that prison together. His eyes looked guarded beyond any recollection. They showed nothing, gave no signs of life nor emotion. They were blank, dull.

_Did our supposed death do that to him? Oh Leo... My poor brother._

"Please," Anna started breaking the silence that had settled inside the Lair, "ask me anything. Help me prove to you that I'm the person you spent a year with, who you suffered with and protected."

Leonardo took one calming breath; his warring, raging thoughts had slowed enough for him to think some. His breath still came quickly. He thought hard trying to remember the things he had been forcing himself to forget. "The real Anna had a brother. What was his name?"

"Theodore."

"Wrong," Leo spat, scowling and ready to draw his weapons once more.

Anna rushed on quickly, "But we don't call him Theodore! We call him Theo because he hates his full name. Just like you hate yours. You both say it makes you feel too important," Anna finished in haste.

Leo mulled that over for a second, he still wasn't convinced. _I need a harder question, something only Anna would know._

"What did I say to the real Anna when I introduced myself?"

Anna smiled sadly to herself and chuckled dryly at the horrible memory that she'd really rather forget. "You were dying and I saved you in our cell. After I saved you you said that you weren't a monster and I told you that I didn't think you're a monster Leonardo."

Leo's breath had started to slow, but only slightly. He wanted to believe this girl; he wanted her to be telling the truth but... but he had seen Hanson shoot her. He had seen the blood, heard the scream.

"Anna said she had two people who were like her siblings. What were their names and how did she meet them?" It was all he could think of. Sickly, he thought these questions reminded him of the questions Hanson had asked him during interrogation and torture.

Anna's skin crawled at the memory, "Jason and Haley. They were kept in the cell across from mine when Bishop had me the first time and I got my abilities. Haley went blind because of the experiments they did on her and they killed Jason after Bishop killed Haley." Her voice went low and she broke eye contact with Leo for the first time. Her shoulders sunk, "and I know the next question you're going to ask me. There were ten of us children in that prison. Their names were Jacob, Josh, Curtis, Chris, Kara, Lacy, Haley and Jason. They were killed in that order by Bishop and his scientists. Grace and I were the only ones who survived."

_This has to be lies... How does she know all this? _Leonardo questioned himself.

Leo's voice wavered slightly, he wasn't breathing hard and he could feel his heartbeat had begun to slow. "How many people has Anna killed?"

"Thirteen," she said still not meeting Leo's eyes, she felt too ashamed. "_I've_ killed thirteen people in _my_ entire life." She put emphasis on her words trying to show that she really who she claimed to be.

Leo licked his lips, "What does the child call us?"

"Mommy and Daddy... Please you have to believe me. I saw you die too. I begged them not to kill you but they shot you twice in the chest… Yet here you are standing in front of me. It's... a miracle," she whispered the last part, awestruck. A tear snaked its way down her cheek.

A cold hand gripped Leo's heart. He wanted to believe, he needed to believe that it was really her but, he couldn't get his hopes up just to have this turn out to be a joke or a ploy by Karai.

_But she knows all the answers to my questions..._

Anna swallowed loudly. Her voice was crisp and low as she finally chose the correct way to verify who she was.

"Leonardo," she began looking the turtle right in the eye. She could see the war in his mind and it hurt her to see him in such pain. "After Grace told you she wanted to call you her dad you were skeptical at first but then Hanson came into our cell. He insulted us and your family and you punched him in the cheek. After that, they beat you..." She trailed off not noticing her voice had become a whisper. Salty tears raced down her face. Mikey stared wide-eyed at the girl. Raph and Don listened intently hearing the desperation in Anna's voice.

Anna refused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "They kept hitting you and they wouldn't stop. Gracie screamed at them to stop... you were dying, Leo. She could feel it..." It was getting harder to speak. Anna felt the corners of her mouth twitch uncontrollably. She tried to stay calm on the outside but the brothers and Splinter could see her façade was breaking.

Raph and Don remembered when they had seen Leo go through a flashback a few days ago. He had lost the solid look in his eyes, his shoulders had sagged, the breath inside of him depleted. He had looked almost as Anna looked now.

She wiped her nose absent-mindedly. "They didn't stop until Hanson ordered them to. When they dragged you away you let Gracie into your mind. You told her you'd be proud to be her father."

As the words left her mouth Leo hands went numb and tears sprang into his eyes. It had to be her, it had to be. Leo knew know it had to be her because no one else would've known that. Hell, no one else would have known the answers to the other questions either but this, this was different. His heart hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt from the emotional rollercoaster he was riding.

_She's... alive..._

"...Anna?" He staggered forward. Anna nodded not bothering to wipe her own teary eyes. Leo walked towards her and slowly placed his large calloused hands on either side of her soft face. "Is that really you?" He whispered too shocked to form any more words. Anna smiled and nodded vigorously. Leo grabbed her roughly yet didn't hurt her as he pulled her closer to himself. He wrapped his arms around her numbly, taking in the familiar feel of her. The way she smelled of lilacs and the way her body untended when he touched her. He pulled her close and cried.

He sobbed into her hair while she wailed into his chest, thick wet sobs and tears slid down his plastron. Mikey, Raph and Don came up to their brother and sister placing their arms around them protectively. Splinter smiled at his family.

The two cried. They cried tears of sorrow and hurt and the unfairness of it all. They cried for who they thought they had lost but had come back into their lives. They cried for their loss of innocence, for being so horribly thrust into adulthood by pain and suffering. They sobbed tears of hurt and happiness. They both were alive, a little worse for wear and a bit malnourished but whole and moving and _alive_.

The three brothers encircled the two warmly trying to convey protectiveness. To show that though they hasn't been for a while they were there for their eldest brother and this new member of their family.

Leo was numb, Anna was numb. They didn't know what to say, what to do. Was there anything to say? Was there anything to do? This was the end. They were both at the end of the world with each other and Michelangelo and Donatello and Raphael and Splinter. This was what the world's end looked like, this is how it felt. It felt exhausted and tired and numb and happy and every other word in the world. This is how they felt at the world's end, that is to say – they felt nothing and everything at the same time.

It took ten minutes before the small family finally moved away from each other, though Leo still stayed close to Anna not wanting all of this to be a horrible dream or have her disappear right before his very eyes.

Anna wiped her eyes and looked up at her brother. He was smiling over at Mikey who had just said something funny about how their family just kept growing and getting weirder and weirder, "I mean come on! We are turtles practicing the art of being badass ninjas, living in a New York sewer and now we have a friend who's got awesome water power-things! This is crazy!"

"Stranger than fiction," Donatello agreed not being able to keep the smile from his face.

The warm feeling in Anna's heart melted into a cold brick. The smile slowly faded as her thoughts raced.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked Don noticing the girls change in face.

"We still have a problem," she said.

"What?" Leo rushed.

"Leo... The Foot still has Grace."

"Shit," Raph grumbled.

* * *

Karai's pen snapped in her hand as she listened to the ninja bowed in front of her relay the report about her Elite Guard.

"All are dead, Mistress," the ninja finished looking deliberately at the carpet of Karai's office silently praying his mistress would not kill him for relaying the report.

_Don't shoot the messenger,_ the ninja thought wearily.

Karai smashed her lips into a thin white line, but that was the only tell to the anger boiling under her skin. Not only had the girl disappeared with the turtles but her most skilled men were dead. Those men had been handpicked by her father. They were the best. Highly trained and not easily replaced... and now they were dead.

Karai was no monster, contrary to her Clan's beliefs. She ran a tight tower but still cared for her men and woman who served her. She chose each and every ninja and trained them when they raised to a high enough rank. The Foot was not only her business and her Clan but also her family. And now five of its members were dead, thanks to the turtles and that insulate girl.

"Dismissed." Karai turned from the ninja who stood swiftly, exiting the room before his Mistress decided to cleave his head off.

Karai walked behind her desk then fell into her father's chair unceremoniously. She bit her lip staring at the reports that still cluttered her desk. Each had a picture printed on the front of the Guards faces with their information and next of kin. She bit down on her lip harder feeling blood leak into her mouth.

"Speak, Hanson," she commanded feeling the man's presence near the corner of her office. How long he'd been in there however, she was unsure.

The man walked from the shadows at the edge of her room smiling at her, "I told you it wouldn't work. I told you she'd never kill him."

"I've changed my mind, stop talking before I cut your tongue from your mouth," Karai warned slouching in her chair.

Hanson came right up to the front of Karai's desk, "All is not lost, Karai."

"The girl is gone," Karai informed the man matter-of-factly.

"Yet you still have Grace and as you saw before in the training room, Anna will do anything to protect her daughter and I can assure you," he chuckled slightly, it graded against Karai's last and lone nerve. "Just as I was correct about Anna not killing Leonardo I am sure that both the turtle and the girl will be back for the child."

Karai raised one eyebrow, "You're positive?"

Hanson put his hand on the large desk and leaned forward, "Of course," he all but purred. "I do suggest that we give Grace some... incentive, however. I know she can contact the turtle if she knew he was alive."

Karai thought for a moment. Something about the man angered her but she did have to admit he was correct. All was not lost. She could still get her hands on Leonardo and reap her revenge for killing her father.

"Very well, I will inform the child and make her contact Leonardo."

Hanson nodded with a smirk then turned to leave without being dismissed. He had plans to go over. His smirk widened more as he thought of Karai dancing like a puppet in his hands. She was so predictable and blinded by her want for revenge, she couldn't even see he was using her.

Idiot.

"Don't forget Karai," Hanson started as he reached the door and turned to face the woman. "I would like to speak to Leonardo before you do anything to him. Him and I have some things to work out," the man exited the room before Karai could respond.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Was it what you were expecting? If not think of it this way. You saw someone die, someone you loved. You heard the scream, saw the bullet, felt the blood. They're dead and you know it. Then, seven months later, they show up with your brothers at your door? WTF? How would you react? How I wrote Leo is how I would react if I was put into this situation. Just something to think about...**

**So, the rumors are true. I really have fallen off the face of the earth this past week. Between work and school and you know, having to be social with people, I've had NO TIME to write/ review other peoples stories. I'm so sorry! Dont worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys or this story! :) **

**Did you know that my goal was to get 100 reviews for this story and that was my only goal? WOW, you guys have blown me away. Thank you and bless you all :) As I've said to one of my favorite reviewers, I give you all a virtual hug!**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Voice of a Ghost

**Okay, come on. It's been 33 chapters, do I have to say it again...?**

**Fine... I don't own them, happy?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Voice of a Ghost**

An hour later found a very exhausted Leonardo beside an emotionally drained Annalisa. Anna was sandwiched comfortably between Leonardo and Michelangelo on the family's old couch. Raphael leaned forward in his chair that he had moved sideways so it faced the couch. Donatello had taken a chair from the kitchen and was sitting on it stiffly. Master Splinter had brought in his meditation cushion from his room and placed it in front of the couch.

Leo had gone from anger to sadness to relief to anxiety so fast within the last few hours that he felt sick and raw. His head throbbed in tune with his heart beat. It had started with just a dull pound at first before it had multiplied in the course of just a few hours. It hurt to talk or move but he kept the pain to himself, choosing to fight through it rather than interrupt the reunion he thought would never come. The reunion he thought impossible.

Both Anna and Leo had seemingly returned from the grave.

Beside Leo, Anna was slowing going through her story of what she had been doing in the last few months, "...and then Karai told me I had to kill Leo-"

"Did she call us thorns in 'er side?" chuckled Raph.

"Yeah!" Mikey shook his head smiling, "that's what Shred-Head always said about us." Mikey lowered his voice to match the deep gravely voice of Oroku Saki, "_You turtles have been thorns in my side for far too long! I will defeat you with my pointy gauntlet and deep voice!_"

"I'm pretty sure _thorns in his side_ isn't the only bad thing he called us, Mikey," Don pointed out trying to stifle his own chuckle.

"My sons please, let Miss Warren finish her tale."

"Yes Master Splinter," the three echoed.

Anna shrugged, not meeting anyone's eyes, especially Leo's. "Then they took Grace away from me... that was the last time I saw her. That was a week ago, I think. It's hard to tell, I couldn't see outside the room they locked me in and there weren't any clocks and I don't have a watch and, and, and..." Anna tried to come up with more excuses. She needed more excuses to help justify the fact that she hadn't even thought about her daughter when she had turned away from the Elite Guard and came back with Leonardo's brothers. She had been too overwhelmed by the fact that Leonardo might actually be _alive_ to think that she had just left little Gracie with the Foot Clan.

_Who knows what Karai is doing to Grace right now? She could be hurting her, just like Angelo always hurt us. She could be experimenting on her - testing her, anything! I'm such an idiot. I should never have left without her..._ Anna sunk deeper into the couch feeling more miserable than she had ever felt after one of Bishop's experiments when she was younger.

The pain in Leo's head intensified tenfold. He couldn't stop himself from wincing. Anna, seeing the tensing in Leo's muscles looked up at him. She noticed the sweat that spotted his face. Leo screwed his eyes shut and leaned back resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Are you okay Leo?" asked Don standing up from his seat and coming over to look at his oldest brother. Leo ignored the curious and worried glances he got from his brothers. He didn't pull his head off the back of the couch to look up at Don, he just kept his eyes closed trying to expel his headache. Don leaned forward putting a light hand on his forehead. He hummed to himself before saying, "You feel a bit warm, I think you should go up to bed, bro."

Leo opened his eyes wide releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "No," he stated simply. "We need a plan. We need to break into Foot headquarters and get Grace the shell out of there. Now that I know she's alive I need to see her. I need to know she's safe."

Everyone was silent, mulling over their options. Leo slumped forward laying his pounding head in his hands while Don stepped back crossing his arms while looking down at him.

"We could just break in. It ain't like we haven't done that before," Mikey offered.

"Naa, we can't," Raph grumbled. "Eva' since Karai became the new Shredder she's upped the security of the tower."

"Yeah," agreed Don. "Even with April's help it'll take me at least a few days to hack into their database then who knows how long to go through all their security systems and firewalls. That scientist Karai has, Chaplin, is really good with security. It's annoying actually," the self-proclaimed hacker-of-everything added with a huff.

"About that Leo," Anna turned to said turtle with a quizzical look. "You told me the Shredder was sent to an icy asteroid in exile but, Karai said you killed her father. She said _you_ killed the Shredder."

Leo brought his face up off his hands to look at Anna. His head gave a horrendous throb that seemed to jar his insides. If he wasn't sitting so close and under the watchful eyes of his family he would have jerked. Instead, Leo blinked hard several times clearing his vision and trying to will the headache to go away. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. "He did and Saki stayed in exile for a while but ultimately he found a way to come back either by building a transdimentional portal device or somehow getting in contact with some old allies of his. We don't really know how exactly but he got off of that asteroid and came back to New York..." Leo trailed off not really wanting to tell the rest of the story. Just like his time in that prison with Hanson, it all still felt new - raw. It still hurt to think about what happened after the Shredder came back.

Raph, seeing his brother's discomfort at telling the story, continued for him. "The Shredder or Oroku Saki or Ch'rell or whoever the shell he is went back to da Foot. Karai accept'd him with open arms, naturally, and he took his place as the Clan's Leader again. The four of us were out on a scavenging mission when we was jumped by da Foot. It was weird 'cause we hadn't seen 'em in months but they came and they attacked us. We were gettin' our shells handed to us. It... it wasn't a good fight. We weren't ready or prepared. Don didn't even have his damn bo with 'im, so we ran away-"

"Uhh Raph, I believe that would be classified as a _tactical_ retreat," said Don.

Leo smirked an unamused smile at the memory. _Yeah,_ he thought, there's _nothing like a Fearless Leader charging backwards._

"And, for the record," Don clarified, "I did not _forget my bo_. I didn't bring it with me because I needed the space on my back to hold more equipment that I knew we'd find. We were only supposed to be out for ten minutes because we were scavenging a tech dump nearby. A recent flood had damaged our security systems and my computer was basically fried as well. I realized before we left that I would need all the space I could on my back to haul everything back to the Lair. Also, if I remember correctly you broke my bo during training the day before so it was useless anyway," he added looking at Raph with accusatory eyes.

Leo ground his teeth together until it hurt as he listened to Donatello's explanation. Again, he felt the sickening feeling of dread well inside of him as half of his brain re-realized that Don didn't have his weapon with him right before the Foot attacked.

_"Donatello! Where the shell is your bo?" Leonardo screamed as Foot Ninja surrounded the four._

_"I left it at home, I needed more space and besides, its broken! It wouldn't do any good with these Foot anyways, I haven't had the chance to fix it yet!" Don yelled back trying to be heard over the sounds of Ninjas surrounding them._

_Leonardo growled through clenched teeth, "You better borrow one from one of these Ninjas damn quick! What the shell were you thinking Donatello? How could you-" _

_Then the battle had begun._

"Whateva'," Raph said back to Don without looking at him. "There was almost a hundred o'them an four of us. We didn't have a snowballs chance in Hell of winnin' tha' fight. We were hauling shell outta there when we looked behind us an' there he was; the Shredder, all decked out in tin and everything. But, we didn't stick around to ask questions. We tailed it outta there and came back to the Lair. A few days later we had a plan; get rid of the Shredder once and for all. There was no mo' playing, no more fakin' his death. There was no more exiling him to another planet. It was that Demon's time to go. So, with the help of April and Casey we waited on a rooftop near the Tower. Didn't take long for the whole fuckin'-"

"Raphael..." Splinter warned making Anna smirk.

"Sorry Sensei. Well, da whole army showed up wit' Tin-Head and Karai in the lead. That's when ol'Fearless Leader over there," he pointed a thumb at Leo who had his head down staring at a loose string coming out of the couch. Raph continued, "Leo had the bright idea to challenge him to a duel. Leo against Shredder, the leaders of both clans hashing it out. Winner takes all, looser dies in front of his Clan. Tin-Bat agreed with some snarky ass comments and threats, but they fought. In the end Leo drove his sword through Shredder's chest and stomach knowing that's where the lil' Utrom was. This time we heard him scream an' we saw Saki get cut in half when Leo opened his chest piece. The Shredder fell to the ground, dead. Leo killed him. The Foot and Karai went crazy. Leo got stabbed, Mike almost got his arm torn off, Donnie broke his leg in four places an' Masta' Splinta' got thrown off the building."

"Don't forget how Leo jumped down to save him and ended up breaking his color bone and you broke almost _all _of your ribs, Raph." Dr. Don frowned.

Raph looked at him with an annoyed expression, "The point is we all got hurt but we won the battle and I thought we had won the Clan war. You'd think they'd just give up but... It seems that even tho' the Shredder's gone the wars still goin' on." Raph cast a glance at Leo worriedly. Leo finished the story for him. "After the battle and a while of healing Master Splinter sent me on a training mission to Central America to help me become a better leader and I guess... Well, we all know what happened then..." he paused, licking his lips. "And now Karai knows I'm back and she wants revenge." Leo's voice died out into a whisper.

Splinter cast his eyes down feeling guilt grip in his stomach and heart. He was a wise rat with many years under his belt and in those many years he did not regret much, but this. Sending his son away then thinking the reason he hadn't come home was because he didn't want to. He had left his eldest to suffer in the jungle and he knew that will haunt him for many, many years to come. Even with the heartfelt talk he had had with Leonardo he still felt ashamed. "I thought it wise at the time to send you away to become a better leader, my son. The decision to face the Shredder with no help from your brothers was brash and could have resulted in your death and our family's destruction but... alas, I was mistaken. You were victorious and Saki was destroyed."

Leo looked over at his master nodding in understanding. He had to stop though as his head gave a throb that bounced around in his brain before ending.

Anna nodded in understanding also, "I see."

Raph growled looking over at his brother who had just flinched and made to grab for his head but stopped halfway when he saw Raph looking at him, "Leo, what's wrong? You promised not to keep anything from us, remember?"

The blue banded turtle let out a long breath closing his eyes, "I just have a headache."

Don put his hand out to his brother, "come on bro, I think you should go to bed."

"No!" Leo practically yelled jerking his eyes open. "I can't Donnie, not now that I know Grace is out there somewhere! We need to go to the Tower and get her and bring her _home_. She's just a child, Don..." Tears threatened the eldest eyes but he fought them, determined to look strong - he was not weak, he would never be weak again. Never.

Raph stood up ready to force Leo off of the damn couch and up to bed. His older brother wasn't looking so good. The hollows of his checks were prominent with his skin so ghostly pale. "There's nuttin' we can do ta'night, bro. Tomorrow morning we can figure out a plan of attack to go get 'er." Raph was almost surprised at how calm and collected he sounded. He was the berserker but his family didn't need him to be rough and tough right now. They needed a cool head and Raphael could be calm if it meant helping his older brother.

"Raph, you don't understand," Leo scrambled to get his words together, to convey his want - no - his need to see the child again. To see her _alive_. "Who knows what Karai is doing to her _right now_. We need to get her!" He wasn't thinking rationally but he didn't care. He didn't want to be the rational one. He wanted to be the I'm-going-to-get-my-damn-child-back one.

"Raphael is correct in this," Splinter said. "Though, I see your want to rescue the child we cannot go forth with a rescue mission tonight. You are tired and Miss. Warren is as well. In the morning we will contact Miss. O'Neil and Mr. Jones and we will form a plan of action. Until then I suggest we house Miss. Warren in our spare room and Leonardo, you should go to bed. We can do nothing tonight that could wait until tomorrow." Splinter smiled reassuringly at his sons.

Leo swallowed thickly before jerking his head in an aggressive nod of agreement. "Alright Sensei."

Leo was pleasantly surprised when his body didn't rebel against him and the room didn't tilt when he stood up from the couch. He looked back down at Anna and found that his head had stopped hurting all together. Leo mentally sighed in relief. Anna had her legs up and was laying her chin on her knees. Her eyes were dropping, almost closed. It had been a while since she had said anything.

"Let's go Anna Banana!" laughed Mikey jumping up and holding his hand down to her, "I'll show you to your room."

Leo turned back around to walk to the stairs. He took a few steps before he stumbled, slightly off balance. His head had stopped hurting all together so suddenly that he felt empty and almost too light. His head felt like it weighed nothing. A bad feeling laced his stomach; his body hadn't stopped hurting in months. This new lightness was foreign, scary almost. His chest tightened but, not painfully. Leo stood unmoving for a long moment.

"Woe there Leo. Come on, I'll help you to bed," Raph came up close behind him. They walked a few more steps behind Anna and Mikey towards the stairs to their rooms. Don and Splinter stayed on the couch and were talking quietly.

Leo looked up ahead to Mikey who was chattering away while half pulling Anna up the steps. Mikey's orange headband caught Leo's attention. The color seemed to brighten exponentially until it hurt to look at him. He had to look away. Leo looked down to his feet and found it strange that they were moving slower, it was then he noticed it was getting harder to move them at all. His legs felt like he was wading through thick mud and quicksand. Time seemed to slow as his chest tightened even more, stealing his breath. Leo stopped walking, physically unable to continue moving. His head pounded once as if in warning. His eyes began to close slowly until they were only half-open. One second later it felt like he had been smashed in the forehead with a baseball bat. His whole head exploded in pain. Leo doubled over, whimpering and grabbed for his head wanting the pain to stop. He thought he had screamed but he wasn't sure if he had even made a noise at all.

"You okay Leo?" a garbled voice and a flash of red swam through his vision. His brain throbbed in tune to his quick beating heart. Each time the pounding intensified until it hurt to even think. Knives drove into his head over and over again without pause slicing his brain open. Leonardo thought he knew pain. He thought he understood suffering but this, this was like nothing he had ever felt. This was even worse than when they activated the chip. No, the chip had nothing on how bad his head hurt. No, that's not true. It didn't just hurt, It was literally killing him. He was dying. His head was slitting open. Monsters were prying open the back of his head and the front was being kicked in my men with steel-toed boots.

Leonardo felt his stomach drop, he was weightless for half a second before strong arms wrapped around his plastron. Then he felt cold cement on his shell and on the other side of his body. His head swam painfully jarring and jumping around. Faces came into view but were just as easily scattered. Voices rang through the air but were unheard, falling on deaf ears.

_It hurts... It hurt so bad..._ he wanted to scream, was he screaming? He couldn't feel his mouth, he couldn't see through his eyes. Did he even have eyes?

Who was he?

_Who am I?_

"LEONARDO!" a voice screamed from miles away.

_Who is Leonardo?_

Leo was losing himself.

_It hurts, please stop. Please make it stop!_

_Leo..._ A voice barely above a whisper echoed around in his pounding head. He tried to call to it, tried to make himself heard but he couldn't. He was forced to stay silent.

_Leo..._ The voice came again. It was small, innocent and familiar. Why was it so familiar?

_Daddy!_ It screamed in his head. It was the voice of a ghost.

"GRACE!" Leo shrieked as hard as he could. Did he make a sound at all? It felt like it. Maybe not. Did he have a voice? He was so confused.

_Daddy, is that you?_ The voice called again frantically pulling all of his thoughts towards it. The voice focused him, but only slightly.

A smile fell across Leo's face as his body fought against itself and his heart beat so fast he was sure it would leap from his chest.

_Daddy?_ The voice whispered.

Leo realized that this wasn't the voice that talked back to him when he was upset or angry. This wasn't his consciousness that told him right from wrong, good from evil. This was a new voice; one he had heard almost every day for a year. One that belonged to a little girl who was supposed to be dead.

"Gracie, it's me sweetie!" He yelled again frantically to no one but the voice in his head.

This voice was silenced by a bullet seven months ago. It wasn't possible for it to speak, or for him to speak back to it. But this was real... Or was it real? It felt real. The pain felt real.

_Daddy I'm so sorry I'm hurting you. This is the only way..._ Her voice was only a whisper drifting and shifting through the pain. Her whisper echoed around inside his head for a few seconds longer than what he thought possible. Fire scorched through Leo's head making him jerk involuntarily.

_Daddy this is the only way I can talk to you. Please... Please come and save me. Please!_ She screamed in his head making him jolt again.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you, I promise. Where are you?"

_Karai said that she'll kill me. Daddy, I don't... I don't want to die!_ Her voice sobbed inside of his head betraying her young age.

Monsters drug their nails over Leo's brain and down his body attacking his insides. The pain was almost too much, it was starting to take him over. He focused on Grace's voice.

"You're not going to die. Tell me where you are," now Leo wasn't yelling or screaming frantically. He was whispering - or at least he thought he was whispering. Where was his voice?

_Karai said twenty-four hours until she'll kill me. I don't want to die Daddy. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ The last part was a shriek that reverberated in his ears and mind over and over again scraping against the walls of his head. He tried to grab for his ears to stop the pain but found it impossible to move. No part of his body responded to his will so Leonardo was forced to stay still.

"You're not going to die. Tell me what I have to do." Leo whispered calmly into the darkness that enshrouded his vision. He was calm only because his whole body hurt so bad when he fought against the pain it couldn't hurt more to not rebel. He forced himself to be calm.

Calm... Calm... Calm.

Slowly, inch by inch, the pain in his body started to melt into numbness. The fire inside of him burned into glowing embers. His body went numb, unable to feel even his arms or legs. He almost panicked again; never had his body just _stopped_ hurting. It scared him even more than the pain.

In turn Grace's voice inside his head sank a few octaves. She was still frantic but was not screaming anymore. _She told me to tell you to meet her on the roof top where you killed her father. She said not to bring anyone or else she'll kill me... _Her voice was barely over a whisper. _I don't want to die Daddy. I don't want them to hurt me anymore. I tried to be brave like you told me to be but... it hurts Daddy, it hurt so much. I can't be brave anymore. I can't be strong anymore. I don't want to die..._

Leo didn't even have to think, "I won't let that happen, you're not going to die." He tried to force words with his mouth but found it almost impossible. His tongue was too big in his mouth, he couldn't find his voice. Rather than speak it he said it inside his mind knowing Grace could hear him. _I'll be there, twenty-four hours?_

_Yes,_ was whispered back in an innocent voice, _without your brothers_.

_I'll be there without my brothers, _he reassured her.

_And Mommy,_ Grace whispered in a rush, _she can't be there either. __Don't bring Mommy, I don't want Karai to hurt her again._

Leo didn't think, he couldn't think. _Okay. I'm be there alone, I promise. Tell Karai that I will see her in twenty-four hours._

He didn't know how but Leo could feel the child nod in agreement. Even slower than before Leo could feel the numbness inside of him start to fade away to sore muscles and a stiff body.

_I have to go. I love you Daddy!_ Grace's presence was quickly ripped from his mind so fast he couldn't hold back a scream of pain. If felt like a knife was dragged over his brain then plunged into his heart.

In a flash all the pain came back over him, incinerating his body with a back draft of fire. Again he screamed feeling a bolt of electricity race through him one last time. After that, the pain receded again. If Leo had any sense about him he would have laughed at the whole thing. The last painful throb was almost like a last ditch effort to break his beaten body.

His body felt oddly hollow and his mind felt strangely empty. He could only hear his own thoughts; Grace wasn't inside of his head anymore. That loss of the child's presence made him feel light and empty. He was now the only person in his head and that sacred him.

It took five years (or was it only five minutes?) until the blackness in his vision faded into the bright lights of the Lair. He noticed his eyes were wide and the sides of his face was wet from where the tears he didn't know he had shed raced down his face and leaked onto the cement floor. His lungs burned for the air it had been denied for the last few minutes. He hastily sucked in a breath of cold sewer air immediately feeling the tightness in his chest and the ache of his sides as he did so. The knot in his chest caught in his throat making him gag. A cough racked his chest forcing him to hack. A face came into view but was just as quickly gone before he felt strong hands tilt him to the side. He continued to cough until his throat felt too abused to do any more. He laid on his side breathing heavily for a few minutes. It was then he realized he couldn't hear anything nor see anything other than blurred lumps of color. A ringing filled his ears making it impossible to listen to his surroundings. His eyes burned. Leo was confused.

It took a few more seconds for him to realize that he hadn't blinked yet. Quickly, in rapid succession, he blinked. As soon as he closed his eyes and opened them again he noticed how his eye lids stuck to his eyes longer than they should. After a few more blinks the burning went away and the blurred shapes morphed into people.

When his vision finally returned he almost jumped in terror as Mikey's face was only a few inches from his own. Mikey's mouth was moving and his eyes gleamed in concern. Leo used all his might to focus on the words his youngest brother's moving mouth must be speaking. It took longer than expected but eventually the words Mikey spoke shifted through the buzzing in his ears.

"-on my voice. Focus on my voice, bro. You're not there anymore. They can't hurt you anymore. Just come back to us Leo, that's it. Come on. Hanson can't hurt you here. I promise."

_He thinks I'm just having a flashback,_ Leo was surprised at his ability to comprehend the situation. _Mikey thinks that was a flashback..._ Leo thought for a second. _Karai wants me alone and if that's the only way to get Grace back than that's what I have to do. I have to go alone to face Karai once and for all and my brothers can't be there... It's the only choice._

He wasn't so sure if he was thinking rationally or not but at the moment the plan he had come up with sounded like a pretty rational one to him.

_I'll go, face the whole damn Foot Clan, get Grace back... Or die trying. _Leo concluded.

Mikey continued to talk unaware of the suicide mission his older brother was planning inside his jumbled head.

Slowly, Leo was able to feel his body again. His joints and muscles ached, but that wasn't surprising. When did they not hurt? He could feel something soft under his head. A pillow, most likely, someone trying to make him more comfortable. Leo took a deep breath filling in lungs before letting it out gently. Then Leo opened his mouth to speak for the first time in a raspy whisper, "I'm okay Mikey... I'm okay." It was all he could think of to say and it was all it took for Michelangelo to scoop him up into his arms. Leo was so light it was barley a challenge for Mike to hold up almost his entire body.

_Luckily that wasn't a seizure,_ Leo thought sadly, _or else this would hurt._

"What happened? Was that a flashback? Was that a seizure?" Mikey whispered into Leo's neck as he held him close. Leo shrugged unable to say anything, he was exhausted.

A soft hand was placed on Leo's shoulder making him jump. He looked around to see his Sensei on his knees next to him. Raph stood behind Splinter. Anna and Don were at his other side. Don gently grabbing for Leo's arm to check his pulse. "Leo, tell me how you feel. How many fingers am I holding up? Do you feel nauseous? Light headed? Is the light bothering you? Tell me if you're head hurts." Don fired off questions too fast for Leo to understand them completely.

"Donatello please," Splinter quieted his smart son. Don nodded finally stopping his barrage of questions. "How are you feeling Leonardo?" He asked soothingly. Leo cleared his throat surprising himself that though he was stiff his body didn't hurt too terribly bad. He still felt sick, but he wasn't dying. That was a start.

"I'm fine Master Splinter." He whispered then he cleared his throat again. In a stronger voice he said, "I'm not quite sure what happened. I'm just tired." He finished with a yawn. He eyes closed slightly.

"I believe you should go to bed, my son," Splinter said rubbing his paw soothingly on Leo's shell.

"No! Master Splinter, Leo needs to go to the infirmary. I need to look him over, check his blood to see if the chip added anymore poison. I need to-"

"Donnie I'm fine," Leo said softly, "Mikey help me up please." Mikey nodded pulling Leo to his feet slowly and gently. Leo's knees buckled almost immediately. Raph jumped forward grabbing his other side as Mike grabbed his shell and chest.

"Leo I really, really think I need to check you out. To make sure you're okay." Don practically begged.

Leo laced his arms around Raph and Mikey's shoulders only slightly embarrassed that he needed so much help just to stand. "I'm fine Don. I promised to tell you when I don't feel good remember?" Leo started. "Right now I feel fine. That was only a flashback... or something," he added almost as an after thought.

Don bit his lip still not convinced.

"Why don't you follow us up to my room and do whatever you have to do when we get up there so I can go to sleep while you're doing it," Leo smirked at his attempt to joke.

"Come on bro," Raph grumbled pulling Leo over to the stairs.

"Goodnight my sons. I shall show Miss. Warren to her room then be up to check on you shortly." Splinter said. Leo nodded looking back at his Master then to Anna.

Anna had a quizzical look on her face; she knew Leo's claim that that had only been a flashback was a lie. Anna thought back to when Leo had fallen to the floor mumbling incoherently. She could've sworn he had said Grace's name...

Leo grunted as he and his brothers ascended the stairs. Tonight he would sleep away his pain and sickness, tomorrow he would help his brothers plan to break into the Foot's headquarters knowing full well that their plan was to be in vain. Tomorrow night he would leave his family to face Karai. He would face the whole damn army just to get his daughter back. He would gladly give his life to Karai if that meant his brothers, sister and daughter would be safe.

He would have courage, fight and be brave because after all, bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**And yes, I see you. Yes, ****_you_****. The lurkers! I appreciate you so much! You're awesome enough to read this and put it on alert or favorite or just plain look out for it! I've been there, just read a story and moved on... But, I like reviews. Like… a lot. So even if you seriously just type in "Leo = Love" or "Love this" or "update" into the box (oh gosh, what am I getting myself into!?), I will be happy, so very ****_very_**** happy :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	34. Chapter 34: Divided We Fall

**Yeah, you guessed it... Still not mine**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Divided We Fall**

By the time Leonardo awoke the next morning he felt content, whole. For the first time in too long he felt like he had a purpose, a reason to live, a reason to fight that didn't involve proving to his brothers that he could be a level-headed leader.

Something had been missing and finally, finally he figured out what that missing piece was. He finally figured out what kept him away from his family for almost six months after he escaped that prison. It was Grace and Anna; his sister and his daughter. They were the thing that was missing. He had half of the missing piece; Anna, and now he needed the other half; Grace. Leonardo knew the other half of the missing piece in his heart was soon to be filled with Grace's soft face or he was soon to die by Karai's blade. Either way, he swore to himself as he lay on his bed, that he was going to face Karai in battle tonight. Win or lose he _will_ get his daughter back.

A little voice that sounded like Donatello shifted through his thoughts in the back of his head, _the likelihood that Karai will just let you take Grace back is slim to none. You'll have to fight her Leo, and you know you'll lose. She will kill you._

Leo nodded to no one but himself and the dented cement walls of his room. _I would rather die an honorable death trying to save my daughter then let her suffering another minute with the Foot. _

Leonardo set his jaw like iron and squared his soldiers. He swallowed thickly before answering the voice in his head, _death does not frighten me. If I'm suppose to die… then I will die._

The blue banded turtle clenched his hands into fists as he sat on his bed. A twinge in his back had him arching trying to relieve the spasm. As he moved his chest expanded ruefully and he felt his breath hitch painfully. Quickly he settled back down trying to ignore his aching body. Leo bit his lip hard. He was content in knowing his suffering was soon to end for if he died tonight there would be no more of this. No more wincing and groaning and grabbing for his chest trying to force himself to breath through the pain. There would be no more nightmares, no more shaking on the floor with his body moving without any control and his head bashing against the ground. He would no longer suffer.

A surge of determination swelled inside of Leonardo at the prospect of it all just stopping. He was ready for his pain to go away. He was ready to fight… ready to die. Ready to not feel pain.

Ready.

Swiftly he swung his legs around to stand from his bed. He took a deep breath grabbing his blue headband off the dresser next to him. Before putting the blue cloth around his eyes he held it in his three fingered hands. His room was dark with only a shaft of light coming through a crack at the bottom of the door from the hallway. The light cast a small ray of brightness across his bed and onto the wall. It was light enough in his room for Leo to see the small tear on one side of his mask and the tattered ends of its tails. In the dim light his mask looked beaten, almost soiled. Sweat stains soaked the top and sides. The blue was almost a lighter shade from fading and extensive use. Leo only had a few masks, just like he only had two sets of katana. He only wanted a couple or a few sets of things to remind him how precious those things were.

In all, Leonardo made himself three masks.

One had no eyes holes cut into the soft fabric. It was so he could practice his stealth and sense of himself with blind training. It had been a long time since he had used that mask. Thinking on it now he doubted he'd even seen it since he'd returned from Central America. Stealth training didn't really seem all the important since he came home.

The second mask he had was crisp and clean, only used when visitors came from other dimensions or the family had decided to make a nice meal and invite April and Casey or Angel over. Mikey joked that that mask was his show mask. He used it to look nice, fancy even though he didn't really care what he looked like to others. In truth all four brothers had 'nice' masks. Splinter had insisted that they make masks that could be shown off, that they could wear and feel like a new person. Master Splinter had said that it is nice, sometimes, to shed the sweaty masks they wore daily and tie on crisp, clean ones. That mask, Leo remembered, also hadn't been seen since his return. He didn't even remember where in his neat and tidy room he had stored it. To be honest, it didn't matter, not really anyway. He wasn't going to be entertaining anyone in the near future. He didn't need to look nice or freshen himself up for any reason. Leo laughed to himself thinking about that crisp mask he spent so much time making. He cross stitched it himself using a deep blue thread and an extra short needle. On the tails he had used a light gold to frame the ends and edges. He had been so proud of himself when he finished that mask.

Now though, it all seemed… he didn't know, _petty._

_ I had been such a child then,_ he mused to himself. _That was before I left for Central America. I left home a child who thought himself a man, I returned a warrior... At least,_ Leo pondered,_ I think I returned a warrior..._

Gently, trying not to touch the bump on the back of his head, Leo tied the third and last mask he owned around his eyes before standing up stiffly to his feet.

This mast was his battle mask. He used it daily to train, to fight. He wore it around the Lair and out on patrol. He used it to hide from his demons and he had been using it to hide the chip in his head from his brothers. He loved this mask the most out of them all. It had been his only companion in the two years he had been in Central America. He had fastened it out of materials he had taken from a villager after he slipped some bread and fruit onto their door step. He had lost his real mask when he had escaped Hanson's prison. This new mask was almost like souvenir, a memory and a battle all rolled into one. It was the only thing he had brought back from Central America. It saw the horrors he faced, it soaked up the tears he cried and the sweat that beaded his face. It was the only true thing he knew.

_Heh_, Leo laughed again walking over to his door to walk out to the hallway, _True Blue_.

* * *

"Okay, so Karai has stations for her soldiers here, here, and here. At all times they have guards posted at various entries into the building including underground. Last time I checked the windows had heat sensors on the outside so you can't touch them without tripping an alarm. Also, according to files we managed to hack into after getting through the millionth firewall it said that Karai has lined the vents with thermal indicators as well."

"What does that mean, brainiac?" asked Raph crossing his arms and leaning on the wall across from Don who was sitting at the kitchen table reading through the notes April and him had managed to steal from the Foot Clan's data base. Mikey, Raph, Casey and Leo were standing around the table while April, her hair up in an unusually messy bun from running her fingers angrily through it all day trying to hack into the Foots mainframe, sat at the table next to Don. Splinter sat content with a steaming cup of tea in front of him on the table. Anna laid her head down on the wooden table in exhaustion trying to listen to the conversation and failing miserably to hide her confusion. Don and April had questioned her all day over the security and new advancements in the Foot's tower. She had told them everything she knew about the Foot as well as where Karai held most of her forces. Most of the things she told them they already knew but some information was new to them. Like that fact that Karai had placed weapon stashes in walls in various parts of the tower for Foot soldiers to grab and go.

"It means," Don looked over at Raph, "that if we try to go through the air vents again like we did a few years ago they get alerted. According to the blue prints we found in their database, it says that the Foot has installed heated vents within the last two years."

A blank expression crossed Mikey's face as he thought hard. "So... They get heated rooms? What's wrong with that?"

Don rolled his eyes, "No, shell for brains, it means if a sensor goes off in the vents they hit a switch and the vents heat up, almost to three-hundred degrees Fahrenheit. In short; we fry if we go through the vents."

"So the vents are outta da question then," Raph said simply. "Damn, what else? What about gettin' in through that garage under the tower like las' time?"

April shook her head. She was tired from working all day. Her eyes were red from staring at the computer screen for over ten hours. She was also beyond annoyed. The Foot's tower seemed almost impenetrable. "No Raph, they don't even have an underground entrance anymore. After you guys destroyed it with the Battleshell they just continued on under the ground completely. It seems the tower goes down almost four stories with no practical way inside..."

While April continued to talk about the Tower Leo looked over at the clock above the oven. It read _9:36 pm._ _I have to get going soon,_ he thought sadly to himself.

Splinter, noticing his son's gaze at the clock looked to see the time. He signed to himself feeling tired. "The time has grown late. I believe we all must venture to bed if we wish to continue searching for a way into the Foot Clan's tower tomorrow."

Anna's head shot up quickly, a red mark on her forehead from where she had been laying marred her features. "Wait, you want us to _stop_? But, but Grace is in there all alone! We can't just _stop_ for the night, there has to be something else we can do!" Stressed, let Anna's voice grow louder and more shrill. She was scared.

"No, there's nothing more we can do tonight. It's a miracle Don and April have managed to get all that information in one short day. They need rest, then tomorrow they can do further research." Leo said softly knowing full well those two would never get to do that research. By tonight everything would be over. He would either have Grace or Karai would kill him. Either way, it would end.

All heads shot his way. He hadn't spoken more than a few words all day. He had stayed in the living room reading or mediating in the dojo since he came down the stairs this morning. None of the family or even Casey or April thought anything of it. They all assumed he was just upset with knowing Grace was alive yet in Karai's clutches. Anna was the only suspicious one. She knew she had heard Leo mumble Grace's name and she recognized the way he acted and spoke while sprawled on the floor last night. It was what happened when Grace tried to talk to them through long distances. It hurt like hell when she forced her way into other peoples minds trying to convey a message. The first time Grace spoke inside Anna's head from a long way away had Anna shaking on the ground screaming inside of her head and pleading for the pain to go away. The child didn't mean for it to hurt, she just couldn't help it.

That's what Anna thought happened to Leo last night; he spoke to Grace. And if Anna knew Leonardo at all she knew he was planning something, something dangerous.

Anna sighed deeply. If Leo was going to do what she thought he was going to do she needed to prepare herself. Leo wouldn't face Karai by himself. That bitch was going to get what's coming to her.

"Fine," she growled through clenched teeth trying to fool the two humans, four turtles and rat into thinking she was angry with their decision to not continue their research tonight. To further show she was angry Anna curled her hands into fists and bit her lip forcefully.

Raph came up behind her placing a calloused had on her shoulder, Anna's body tensed. She didn't like being touched. She shrugged off his arm then pretended to sulk back to her room.

Raph smiled at her, "I like 'er Leo, she's got a temper." He laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as yours Raphie Boy," Mikey laughed relieving some of the tension that was thick in the air. Raph reached over to Mikey slapping him in the back of the head. Mikey yelped rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, meh hand slipped," Raph shrugged feigning innocence. In a swift motion he grabbed for Mikey and manhandled him into a headlock. He then, without letting the orange turtle go, walked out of the kitchen to the stairs to go up to their rooms. Mike let out a high pitched squeal as Raph's muscular arm caught him around the mouth making it impossible to talk.

"Wha's that Mikey? I can't hear you?"

Under Raph's arm Mike garbled something incoherent.

Still walking to the stairs with a rolling laugh echoing though the Lair Raph questioned, "Did you say you wanted me to drop you on yer head from da second floor?"

Another squeal from Mike. Raph continued laughing as he walked up the stairs, two at a time, pulling Mikey along with him.

"Now," Raph sobered slightly reaching the top step. "Let's talk about how ya went inta' my room an stole my sai." Another squeak from Mikey before Raph shoved him into his room forcefully then dusted off his hands in victory.

"I put Mikey ta bed!" He yelled downstairs.

Leo watched the whole thing in sad amusement. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his all of his brothers in his room and sleep peacefully, with no nightmares. He wanted to run up the stairs and grab is two brothers into an everlasting hug. He didn't know how tonight would turn out but he was _damn_ sure he wanted his brothers to know he loved them.

_I love you Raphael, I love you so much Michelangelo._ He said his goodbyes to them silently in his head.

"Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones I would be happy to house you for the night in our spare room so you and Donatello can start working early tomorrow," said Splinter calmly. April yawned widely and nodded. She grabbed Casey's arm and led him away with an exhausted goodnight called over her shoulder. Casey smiled to Leo as he went passed him also saying goodnight.

"Donatello, you as well," ordered Splinter as Don opened his laptop back up.

"But Master Splinter I really think I have an idea on how I can crack the inscription code on the Foot's main drive. Just give me a few hours and-"

"Donatello," Splinter raised an eyebrow at his smart son. "To bed, my son," he said in his fatherly voice. Don opened his mouth to argue again but one look at Leo who was frowning at him giving him his 'do as Master Splinter says' look made him stop short. Don took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly. He then closed his laptop with a soft click and unplugged the charging cord from the wall as he stood up.

"Leave that in here please, Donatello." Splinter said through his cup of tea that he had brought to his lips. Don lets out a defeated breath saying, "okay, okay," before placing the computer back on the table.

"Goodnight Master," he said passing his father. Don walked over to Leo to stand in front of him. Don placed both hands on his older brother's shoulders. Leo tried his hardest not to tense but some timidness still showed through. He still wasn't comfortable with anyone touching him quite yet, they could hurt him. In response to Leo's taut muscles Don loosened his grip on his brother's arms and moved his hands slightly up and down trying to calm Leo.

_He's still afraid of me touching him... Oh, Leo._ Don thought sadly.

"Everything will be okay, big brother," Don whispered to Leo.

Leonardo wanted to wrap his arms around his younger brother and cry. He wanted to breathe in Donatello's metallic sent and keep it with him always. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making up for the time he was gone.

That's what he _wanted_ to do but that won't happen. Tonight he would face Karai and her army alone. Tonight it would all end.

Leo nodded to Don who carefully took his hands away from him and walked towards his own room. Leo tried to memorize his brother's movements, the way he walked, the way he spoke. His mannerisms, everything.

_This might be the last time I'll see him... Goodbye Donatello, I… I love you_. Leo thought.

"Come my son, help an old rat to his room." Splinter placed his empty tea cup in the sink and turned to Leo. Leo smiled at his father while taking his arm and walking him to his room. When they reached his paper doors he opened them for his father. Splinter turned around to his son. "Goodnight my son. Sleep well and remember that courage is the state of mind, spirit and soul that enables one to face danger or fear with self-possession, confidence and resolution. Courage is bravery and bravery means walking into a battle you are not sure of winning." Splinter looked up at his son with a knowing glance.

Leo looked down to his father, _of course Splinter knows what I'm planning. Even when I was a child I couldn't hide anything from him but…_ Leo realized in shock, _he's not trying to stop me._

"Goodnight my son," was the last thing Splinter said before he gently touched Leo's arm and squeezed slightly. Then Splinter went into his room leaving Leonardo out in the hall.

"Goodbye, father."

* * *

An hour later Leonardo sat hunched over his desk working on the fourteenth draft of a letter he would never send. If he didn't come back tonight he wanted his family to know where he went, what happened to him.

He wanted them to know why he never came home.

But, really... Did he ever come home from Central America...? No, he left a piece of himself there. A part of him was missing. Two parts actually. One he had recently found, but the other might as well still be in another country. He had to get Grace back, he had to.

Leo was so absorbed in his writing that he didn't notice his door open slightly and a small presence melt into the shadows of his room. For five more minutes Leo sat finishing his letter before he sighed deeply and put down his pen. Without turning around he said, "Yes Anna?"

"Damn it, how did you know?" asked the teenager coming out of the shadows.

"I'm a ninja, you're not," he laughed turning around before sobering up again. "Did you need something?" He questioned innocently, as if he wasn't about to walk out the door to face a whole damn army.

Anna crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm going with you," she stated simply.

"No," Leo stated even more simply.

"_What_?" Anna practically yelled taking a step forward to Leo who was still sitting in his desk chair. A hurt and angry look crossed her face. "What do you mean _no?_"

Leo stood up shushing her in the process, "Keep your voice down would you? Listen, you can't come with me."

Anna swallowed her anger knowing that force was not the way to show Leonardo reason. She whispered, "We can't be divided Leonardo. You can't go off and play hero by yourself. You know how it goes bro, united we stand, divided we fall... I'm going with you."

"No you're not," Leo whispered back sternly feeling like he was talking to Mikey.

Anna whipped her hands back so fast molding newly formed water into a short sword Leo flinched involuntarily. In the same motion Anna dropped into the ready position Leo himself had taught her. "Try and stop me," she whispered, her eyes ablaze.

Leo rolled his eyes before walking forward and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I can't let you get hurt Annalisa," he said calling on the powers of full names, "I just found out you were alive." He didn't feel like arguing with Anna. Leo crossed his arms, a stubborn look crossing his face. "I can't put you in a situation where you could get hurt again." Hurt showed through Leo's eyes as he tried desperately to convey his need for Anna to stay behind. Quickly, Anna evaporated the icy sword in her hands.

"It doesn't work like that Leo. You can't just go off on your own. I'm not helpless. We're family Leo, and that bitch has our daughter. I'm not going to let her hurt Gracie anymore. I'm done playing the damsel in distress. I'm done waiting for someone to save me and Grace. I'm done being someone else's bitch. _I'm going with you_." It wasn't a question nor a timid nod of her head, it was a statement of a fact. She would, no matter what, go with Leonardo to get Grace back.

Leo swallowed, accepting defeat easier than he expected. Maybe he really wanted Anna to come with him. It would be a great switch. They could fight together instead of suffering together. "Fine. You can come but," Leo looked around his room a second before getting down on his knees to grab his only pair of spare twin katana. He untied the sheaths so only one was connected to the strap that wrapped around his chest. He handed one single blue-hilted sword to Anna and ordered, "take this."

Anna backed up from the blade looking confused, "Uh, I do better with my own water."

Leo shook his head. "Anna, we are going to battle and you still aren't strong enough to fight with your ability the entire time. You'll get tired and you'll get sloppy when you're gift starts to drain you you'll be defenseless. Take this for when you get too tired. If nothing else, it will make me feel better knowing you have a blade."

Anna nodded once looking deep into Leo's gold speckled eyes. His face was determined but his eyes were pleading. She took the sword before strapping it over her back.

Together they walked swiftly and silently from Leo's room and down the hall. Without a sound both stepped into the sewer tunnels without even a creak of the Lair door behind them. Leo chanced a glance behind him as he closed the Lair door. He hoped to God this wasn't the last time he would see his home.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Sorry this took longer then usual to get out. Uh... I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately... oh well. I've been so busy with things it's been dumb. Oh the woes of being a responsible teenager!**

**Can I just take a second to tell you guys how much I freaking LOVE you? I mean... ALMOST FIVE-HUNDRED REVIEWS? Not bad for my first story. I am honestly so thankful you have no idea. I take nothing for granted, I read every one and they often influence further chapters and make me smile and laugh and fuel my creative juices haha :) So thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. **

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	35. Chapter 35: Blame

**I claim ownership of nothing! (ha! take that people who want to sue me!)**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Blame**

The turtle and the teenager were silent as they walked swiftly through the sewer tunnels heading topside. By mutual and silent agreement they chose to save their energy and walk the first leg of their trek through the sewers rather than run. Both teenagers were still not fully recovered from their years in the jungle. Old wounds take long to heal and never heal easy.

Anna followed Leo with her head up taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells of New York's sewers. The smell didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, she had to live with the smell of burning and rotting flesh the first time Bishop captured her so she was used to nasty stomach churning scents.

There really wasn't anything to look at; dim artificial lights through awkward shadows onto the grumpy walls and slimy floor. Every now and then a manhole cover would be open revealing a starry sky and the bright lights of civilization and normalcy. Leonardo steered them clear away from those open manholes as if they were a plague, as if one glance up those uncovered manholes could be the death of them. Which, Anna thought, it could be.

It was the sounds that frightened the teenager the most. Loud sirens echoed through the sewers every now and again. Her ears hurt from being filled with the shrill noise that never seemed to end. She could hear and feel the subways rumble through the ground. The first time she felt the ground shake and heard the groan of the subway she had grabbed into the sword Leo had given her and prepared for an attack through the walls. Leo had turned to her sensing her fear and said gently, _it's the subway, it won't hurt you._ His eyes were gentle and caring looking into her wide eyes. The gold flakes inside of his eyes swam peacefully through a pool of crisp brown. He was calm, calmer than she had ever seen him. Then the blue banded turtle turned back around and continued to walk forward.

They walked three miles or at least what felt like three miles, by the time Anna's feet had begun to ache. From the dark and damp sewer tunnels winding around under her feet she wasn't really sure how far they had really walked. Anna concentrated on every step and every twist and bend they took through New York's sewer system knowing that she would have to come back to the Lair sometime and Leonardo might not be there to show her the way.

Finally, Leo stopped and turned to climb a ladder to the surface through a manhole. He pushed the cover aside to revile a crescent moon staring down at them. They both climbed from the sewer, Leo replaced the cover. They climbed the nearest building then took off across the roofs at a run.

Anna didn't know why but for some reason she felt like the moon was looking right at them, judging them and their task ahead. The moon, like the sun and the Gods saw all things. The moon saw murders and saints bless and kill under its watch. It saw tragedies and witnessed people rise from the ashes of despair to become great. The moon sat idly by watching rebellions and revolts. Just like the sun and the Gods.

They see all, never interfering with the way of things.

_Selfish_, Anna thought bitterly. _They see all, know all, yet they do nothing to stop the evil of this world from hurting the innocent. They just stand and watch and do nothing. If they see all why don't they do something to help the good people? Why don't they do anything at all!? What's the point of ruling the sky and seeing all if they just stand by doing _nothing_?_

Anna wasn't really mad at the moon or the sun or even the Gods out there. She was working herself up into anger because she wanted someone to blame. She wanted to blame someone – something, anything, and _anyone_ - for the years her, Leo and Grace had suffered through. She wanted to play the Blame Game because it had to be somebody's fault. She wanted someone to blame for having Grace taken away from right under her nose and not being able to do anything about it. Someone to blame for Leo having seizures that she just had to sit by and watch because there's nothing she can do for them once they've started. Anna wanted to blame anyone for every goddamned bad thing that's happened to her in her life.

She couldn't blame Angelo or Hanson or even Bishop, they're not here, not in the picture anymore. She can't yell and scream and punch and bite and kick and hurt them like they've hurt her and blame them for what they've done. Blaming them would be fruitless and disappointing. She couldn't blame anyone or even the situation. So, who could she blame?

Herself.

She wasn't strong enough to fight back the first time she was taken away when she was ten. She couldn't fight off those guards when she was younger. She couldn't stop her friends - Jacob, Josh, Curtis, Chris, Kara, Lacy, Haley and… Jason – from being killed. She couldn't stop those men from shooting her mother and father when she ran from that prison. She couldn't tell Leo to stop getting between her and Angelo every time that horrible man came into their cell to take her away to do… things to her. She couldn't tell Leonardo to stop fighting for her because in truth she wanted him to protect her. She didn't want to go with Angelo. But every time Leo talked back to Angelo he just got hurt more, they beat him more.

Everything was her fault.

Anna ran with her head down fighting back angry tears. She almost ran into Leo's shell when he stopped running in front of her. Quickly, she skidded to a halt.

"When I was younger, maybe ten or eleven," Leo started in a voice that was low, only meaning for Anna to hear him. He continued to walk next to the girl without looking at her. Both of their breaths were only slightly cumbered betraying the miles they had just ran and walked. Anna turned her head to look at Leo. Leo stared straight ahead "I was leading Raph through the sewers one day and we were playing a game of tag, I was the one who was it. We ran for miles all around the sewers before he finally got me cornered and tagged me near a drainage junction where the water was really deep. I got angry because I thought he'd cheated so I told him I didn't want to play with him anymore. Naturally, he got angry and stormed off. I let him go for a few minutes before I couldn't hear him walking away anymore. Master Splinter had told us to always stick together so I ran after him only because I didn't want to disappoint Splinter. I ran for a few minutes yelling for Raph to slow down until I heard a scream and a splash. He had fallen into the water. I saw him splashing around right before he just stopped moving and slipped under the sewer water. I didn't know what to do so just jumped in and grabbed him then pulled him back to the edge. I pulled him out of the water then I put him on my back and I ran back to the Lair. When we got back to the Lair Splinter looked Raph over for a while in his room. Don, Mike and I weren't allowed in. After way too long he came out and told us that Raph would be fine but he had broken his arm… and I've never felt so guilty. Had I not fought with Raph he wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt. I didn't talk to Raph when he woke up the next day and I stopped talking to everyone for a few days after that. I couldn't face my family knowing I had caused my little brother to get hurt. He would've died had I not ran after him. On the fourth day of keeping away from my family Splinter found me crying in my room. He told me that it wasn't my fault, that what had happened was out of my control. He told me he didn't blame me for Raph getting hurt and that I needed to be a big turtle and realize that not everything is my fault. He said that accidents happen... That's the same in this situation, Anna. None of this is your fault or Grace's fault. None at all."

They had ran over two rooftops in the course of his story. Anna's mouth was open slightly. "How did you know...?" She trailed off stunned that Leo had basically read her mind. Only Grace could read minds.

"We are a lot alike and I know that look in your eyes and the way your head falls down because I have the same one. We are self-destructive when it comes to placing and pinpointing blame. It's in my nature and from spending a year with you I've realized it's in your nature too."

Anna gave a small smirk trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "Or you're just a freaky-ass mind reader."

"Yes," Leo chuckled, "there's also that."

Anna was silent letting the bright night sober her smile. She thought of what could happen should her and Leo fail. She would die, Grace would die, Leo would die.

We would all die.

_That won't happen, I'll make sure we win, we have to. This isn't a game. _

Leo landed swiftly on another rooftop. Without breaking stride he continued on to another roof with Anna right at his heals. He was pleasantly surprised at how fast Anna was and also how silent she could be while they were sneaking. She could almost melt into the shadows as well as him.

_Almost._

She still made mistakes. She had tripped over a roofs ledge a mile back and would've fallen had Leo not doubled back and grabbed her hand before she could fall to her death. "Sorry," she'd mumbled wiping the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her black shirt.

They had twenty minutes to get to the roof near the Foot tower where Leo had killed the Shredder all that time ago. He could hardly believe it had been two years since he ran the Utrom through with his blade then sliced him in half for good measure.

Leo felt like he had changed greatly in those two years. He wasn't an innocent teenager anymore. He wasn't the inexperienced leader he was back then. He wasn't fearlessly charging into battle with his brothers at his side ready to defend him. No, now he was older and hardened. He had been through Hell, felt the fire, saw the brimstone and faced the Devil. Though in body and mind he was weaker he still felt strong in spirit and soul and really, that's all he needed to defeat Karai and take back his daughter.

Leo slowed his pace to match Anna's as they jumped onto another rooftop, "I'm going to grab you now." He said before lunging. Anna only had enough time to say, "What?" before Leo grabbed hold of her and practically slung her across his shell.

"Leo, what are you-" she was cut off as she felt the turtle pour on more speed. She felt like she was flying on Leo's back. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw why he was running so fast. He was gaining speed to make a jump.

"No!" She yelled, "There is no way in hell you can make that JUMP!" She screamed as he leaped over a dark abandoned street to another rooftop on the opposite side. He skidded to a stop breathing heavily and set Anna down. She too gasped quickly.

"We could have just gone down the fire escape and crossed the street like a normal person!" She swept loose stands of hair from her sweaty face.

Leo smirked back at her, "I'm not a normal person."

Anna opened her mouth to say something back but stopped when Leo pointed to something behind her. She turned quickly and gasped as she laid eyes on the tall building with the Foots' red insignia boldly displayed on the outside.

"Come on, we're getting close," Leo said without looking over his shoulder as he walked away from Anna. A few heartbeats later both teenagers stood atop of a large abandoned roof.

"This the place?" asked Anna already knowing the answer. Leo nodded not looking at her. His eyes were dark, guarded. The crescent moon and light below sent enough light on the roof to make it acceptable to fight.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," answered Leo still staring forward.

They didn't have to wait long before an arrow was fired straight for Leo's neck. Anna jumped. One second Leo was standing beside her still as night then the next he held an arrow inches from his throat.

"Is this how we're going to play now Karai? Are you still _turtle hunting_?" Leo yelled into the night recalling what Anna had told him Karai had called it when the Elites attacked his brothers.

Out of thin air a woman with raven black hair and a red bandana around her forehead jumped onto the roof in front of Leo and Anna. Behind her appeared twenty or so of her ninjas. The ninjas had red streaks running from the side of their masks down to their black cloth-covered feet. The eyes of their masks, like always, were blackened out. Leo had never seen ninjas clothed in black and red. Behind Karai flashed two of her Elite guards. They stood beside her threateningly with their weapons drawn; no doubt they were pissed and ready to seek revenge for the massacre on their other Elites done by Leo's brothers.

"It was a mistake to come here Leonardo. You should have just let the child die," said Karai placing a hand on her sword.

Leo didn't seem fazed by the Mistress of the Foot on the outside but on the inside he was terrified. It had been two years since he faced Karai in battle and a part of him questioned if he still had the skills to take her on. He wasn't necessarily training in that jungle after the first six months.

"Give us Grace, Karai." Leo called using his no-bullshit tone. Karai smiled then nodded to her Elites who vanished behind her only to appear a second later beside Karai holding the small child harshly between them.

Grace looked up at Leo wide-eyed and gasped, "Daddy!" She desperately tried to tug and pull away from the Elites who held her with an iron grip. "Mommy!" She yelled again.

Leo's legs went numb, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't take his eyes off of the child. It was her, he was sure of it. There, between two of Karai's Elites was his daughter fighting to get out of their hold. She felt his heart soar as he watched the little girl fight back with more charisma than he remembered.

"Let go of me you big meanie!" She yelled again, her voice was loud in the still night. Grace turned her head to look at the Elite to her right and snarled, "or I'm going to tell everyone your real mean is Joe Jimerson and your from Minnesota!"

"Enough!" ordered Karai forcefully. Leo sucked in a shocked breath; Anna stepped forward while Grace froze in the Elites arms.

In Karai's hand she held the remote. The remote Leo remembered he had destroyed when he escaped after Hanson had killed the fake girls. Leo stood shock-still knowing that Karai had no idea the remote worked on him just as well as it did Anna and Grace.

"Stand still and do not interrupt," she demanded looking at Grace. If Leo didn't have so much control over himself he would have yelled at Karai to not order his daughter around but he _had_ control and he wasn't an idiot so he stayed silent, seething on the inside. Instead he called, "I'm the one you want Karai, let Grace go."

Karai looked over at Anna who was slightly in front of Leo, "I see you have a traitor in your mist, Leonardo."

"What? Me? A traitor?" Anna almost yelled taking a threateningly step forward. "You _bought_ me like a _slave _from Angelo then forced me to kill my brother you sanctimonious bitch!" Unnoticed to Anna, small droplets of water started to collect of her finger tips. They sharpened themselves into razer sharp claws reflecting Anna's mood.

Karai held up the remote.

"Annalisa!" Leo hissed putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her backwards. She still glared at Karai, daggers in her eyes. Leo was scared the woman would press the button and everything would be ruined. Karai would find his weakness.

"They have nothing to do with our Clan War," said Leo calmly. "Give Grace to Anna and let them go… then I will fight you."

"No!" Anna and Grace yelled at the same time; Anna wanting to fight Karai and Grace reading Leo's thoughts about accepting the fact he would die in this battle.

"Be quiet, please," he looked softly at Anna forcing his eyes to do more of the talking than his mouth.

"Let the child go," he called to Karai, "and I'll fight you."

Karai mulled that over for a second contemplating the chances of Leonardo running off with the girl and child if she should give her to them. She took a long look at the turtle noticing what she hadn't at first glance. His body had been partially engrossed in shadows when she jumped to the roof. Now though he had stepped forward next to Anna's side. Fully pulling away from the shadows. Karai noticed in shock that her foe looked sickly pale with hollows in his cheeks. The moon did not cast enough light for her to fully see the extent of how pale he truly was but all the same Karai could see he had lost weight and he was sick.

A plan formed in her head.

"Very well… Guard!" She ordered for her Elites to let Grace go. The child dropped to the roof but was up and running into Leo's arms a moment later. Leo fell to his knees clasping his arms around his daughter and burying her inside his protective embrace.

_I thought you were dead, Daddy..._ Grace thought in Leo's head as tears splashed against his chest

_I know sweetie, I know,_ was all Leo could think. He fought against the tears in his eyes trying not to show weakness in front of Karai. He wanted to hold her forever and cry just like he had with Anna. But now wasn't the time nor the place. He still had a battle to fight. Leo brought the child away from him but held her at arm's length not wanting to let her go. He thought quickly and forcefully, _You need to go over to Anna and force her to leave. You two can't be here anymore. Anna knows where I live and you will be taken care of, I promise. You _have_ to make Anna leave, okay sweetie? I'll be right behind you... I promise,_ he faked a smile.

Grace nodded wiping her eyes then jumped over to Anna who hugged her before picking her up and holding her close. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"No!" Anna yelled turning to Leo who had regained his footing and was now facing Karai. "I'm not leaving you! I can fight!" She gestured to Leo's sword on her back.

Leo didn't face her, he only stood looking at Karai. He ordered in his I'm-a-damn-leader-so-no-bullshit voice, "Leave Anna, this isn't your fight anymore."

"Not my fight?! Leo, what are you-" She stopped talking when Leo turned to look at her. His eyes had a fire blazing inside of them. There was a force in his gaze she had never seen before. He looked almost insane as golden flakes wound around themselves moving to the flames in his eyes. His posture was also different, he was stiff and strong. He looked like a boulder that would not succumb to the forcing winds or rapid water.

_Is this the leader mode Donatello told me about?_ She thought.

"Leo..." Anna whispered clutching Grace to her chest. "Let me help you."

"You stay here and Grace could get hurt. Do you want Grace to get hurt?" It was the only thing he could force his mouth to say that would get Anna to go back home.

Anna stuttered, "I... I.."

"I will be right behind you. Go back to the Lair," Leo whispered for only her to hear. Anna shook her head fighting angry tears. She wanted to fight with her brother against this woman who had bought her from Angelo like she was nothing more than cattle.

"Leo I want to help," she seethed in a whisper back.

Leo stayed calm; in control. This had been his plan all along and the only reason he'd allowed Anna to come with him. He'd needed someone to get Grace back to the Lair. "You can help by taking Gracie home. Go home Anna. Turn around and don't look back no matter what you hear or see, do not look back. This is the time to be brave Anna. I want to see you be brave… okay? Now go, I'll be right behind you," Leo lied.

Anna swallowed, her mouth dry. In her mind she knew she needed to stay to fight with her brother but her foot took a reluctant step back. She glowered at Karai while stealing glances at Leo's stuff form as she stepped back again and clutched Grace tighter to herself. He was right, of course, a battle between Clans was no place for a six-year-old.

"Good luck, brother," was the last thing she said before melting into the shadows.

Leo turned his fiery gaze to Karai and her army of ninjas, "It seems fitting Karai, I killed your father here and now I'm going to kill you here as well." Leonardo was pulling his best bluff. He knew he was outmatched and outnumbered but he didn't care. He knew he was going to die but the threat of death didn't scare him anymore for he had already been to Hell. He had made peace with himself and the situation. He was content. He was nineteen years old and content with death. After all, he had been constant companions with Death's partners; Pain and Suffering for the last two years of his life.

The woman growled drawing her weapon with a smile, "You will taste my blade tonight, turtle!"

She attacked even before Leo could draw his blade. He jumped backwards narrowly missing the sword as it attempted to cleave his head off. He brought out his katanas but never got the chance to fight. He had forgotten about Karai's second sword as she drew close to him. She brought out her short sword trying to stab at Leo. The blue banded turtle tried to jump back but wasn't fast enough. The sword sliced into the middle of his plastron before he could bring up his defenses. He cried out falling backwards on his shell. He felt the cold tip of a blade under his chin.

The fight was short and fast. Leo was outmatched and out skilled from the beginning, but he had already known that. He had walked into this battle knowing he would lose. But, it didn't matter. Anna had Grace safely in her arms and they were heading back to his family where they could protect them. Hopefully Anna would tell his family what happened to him; why he never came home tonight.

Breathing hard he wanted to slap himself. He'd never finished the letter he'd wanted to leave for his family.

_Dammit._

Leonardo only hoped his death would be swift. One fast pull from the blade under his chin and he'd be gone forever. He didn't want to die, who in their right mind wanted to die? But… No one can live forever, not even a ninja turtle.

Leo opened his eyes slowly as the cool blade against his neck was taken away. He gazed up at Karai with a confused expression.

"What are you doing Karai? This isn't how this works. You're supposed to kill me now." His voice sounded shrill to his ears.

"Yes Leonardo, you shall die by my hand but not tonight. Tonight you will go back to the Tower and I will reap my revenge slowly and painfully until you beg me to die by my blade."

True fear flashed though Leo's eyes so fast and hard he couldn't suppress it. He had escaped from torture once; he didn't think he had enough energy or will of body to manage another escape.

Leo whispered fearfully, "Haven't I suffered enough?"

He didn't mean to say it aloud but the despair inside of him was so great he couldn't keep his mouth shut. If he wasn't so scared he would have been shocked and embarrassed by his weakness.

"You have not suffered Leonardo. You killed my father in front of my eyes and for that you will pay the price. You will die... in due time." She turned to her ninjas. "Take him to the tower."

Leo tried to fight back but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move. His muscles wouldn't respond to him. He was helpless to stop the rough hands grabbing him. He couldn't stop them from dragging him away from the rooftop towards the Foot Clans' tower. He couldn't even feel the blood running from the deep slice on his chest, he was numb all over.

He was scared and frustrated at his weakness, his vulnerability at the situation. He had accepted death and it had been ripped away. She wouldn't kill him; Karai wouldn't just slit his throat like he thought she would.

_She wants to humiliate me and degrade me down to nothing before she kills me... _

He was scared, terrified even as they took him away. He was the mighty Leonardo who charged fearlessly into battle yet he was afraid of what was to come.

_At least Anna and Grace are safe. They can't get hurt anymore and my brothers... Karai should stay away from them now that she has me, right? _

It was the only thing of hope he could latch onto so he did. He repeated that sentence over and over in his head forcing himself to believe it.

_Anna and Grace are safe, they can't get hurt anymore. My brothers are safe, they cant get hurt anymore._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of brown and blonde hair. He looked over discreetly at Anna and Grace who were half hidden in the shadows of a nearby roof.

_Do _not_ come after me, do _not_ try to save me, understand Grace? Tell Anna and tell me you understand, _He thought as forcibly as he could. He hoped his thought sounded more confident and tougher than he felt.

There was a brief pause and Leo feared he was out of Grace's range of hearing but after some time Grace said in his mind, _we understand._

_Tell my brothers I died in battle. Tell them that I... I wasn't strong enough..._ He looked down at the ground too embarrassed to continue on. He could feel Grace's despair as she gave a small nod of her head.

Slowly Leo's eyes grew heavy. The throbbing in his head was numbed into a dull ache. The blood seeping from the gash in his plastron slowed while his blood clotted as it began its first stages of healing itself. He would need to see a Foot Clan's doctor for the blood to completely stop but he didn't care. He couldn't feel it. And even if he could feel the pain it wouldn't be anything new.

Leo felt his head bounce around on his shoulders as he lost the strength to hold it up.

As they reached the rooftop of the Foot's tower he used all his remaining strength to send a thought as far as he could. He didn't even know if Grace could hear him from this far away or even if the child was listening for his thoughts anymore but he still tried.

_Tell my family I'm sorry I never came home. Tell them I love them. I love them so much._

A thick metal door shut swiftly behind Leo as he was dragged into the Foot Clan's stronghold.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**So, let me be honest. I don't like OC's because I feel like they kinda take away from the main characters (Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don) and a LOT of times authors make them into these beautiful, powerful, amazing, prodigy, genies people with no flaws and that the guys fall in love with. They turn into Mary Sue... I have honestly tried so so so hard to make it so Anna and Grace don't turn out that way. I want to portray them as regular people that some pretty bad shit has happened to. I want them to be realistic - so I hope I've done that. In fact, I've tried to make this entire story as realist as possible for you guys. I hope y'all're stilling liking it :)**

**Hanson is a different story - I like Hanson, the evil villain. He's the guy I love to hate.**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	36. Chapter 36: Listening to Stupid

**Hey guys! So... I'm not going to apologize for the shortness of this chapter because, come on people! Almost all of my updates are like FOUR - FIVE THOUSAND WORDS LONG! Remember that NINE THOUSAND WORD UPDATE A FEW CHAPPIES AGO?! I need a break! Gimme a little break please? **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 36: Listening to Stupid**

Annalisa Warren stumbled on numb legs across a shadowed alley heading for the manhole her and Leonardo had come out of not even an hour ago. She clutched her child close to her chest as hard as he could without actually hurting Grace. They were only a few feet away from the entrance to the sewers now. Anna's arms trembled with exertion as she gripped Grace, she still wasn't at full strength yet so the simple task of holding her daughter was taxing. Anger and sadness also had a hand in sapping her strength.

Tears rolled unnoticed down from her eyes and she sniffed silently. Gently, she lowered Grace to the ground. Anna wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed again before bending down to use her full weight to heave the manhole cover aside.

Her legs wanted to run the other way, back to the Foot Tower and to Leo. She had just gotten her brother back and now he was gone again, dammit!

The unfairness of the whole situation was almost crushing. She had wanted to fight Karai alongside Leonardo but he had forced her to leave claiming it was the best thing for Grace. He said he'd be right behind her. He said that everything would be ok and she needed to be brave…

_Liar._

Begrudgingly Anna had left the roof, but that didn't mean she'd taken her eyes off of Leo. Anna had pulled Grace down the fire escape only to hike up another building nearby that was close enough for her to see what was happening but far enough away that she wouldn't be noticed. She had almost jumped to his aid when Karai sliced his plastron with her blade but Grace had grabbed her pleading for her not to leave her alone. By the time Anna had looked back up Karai had Leo drooped over her soldiers shoulders and was leading him away. For a moment Anna feared Leo was dead, he looked so pale and limp between the Foot soldiers. Blood painted his lower body from the gash on his chest. Anna had peaked out of the place she had hidden Grace and herself away into just in time to catch Leo's eyes open and flicker her way. She held his gaze for a long moment before taking a small stepped forward but was stopped again by an urgent pull on her arm.

"He's talking to me," her daughter whispered. Grace's eyes held a thousand yard stare as she listened to Leonardo's voice in her head.

Grace seemed to come back into herself, her eyes again took light as she looked up at Anna. _He doesn't want us to follow him, he... he said to tell his brothers he died in battle against Karai. He doesn't want them to come after him. He thinks they'll just get hurt._

"What?" Anna said aloud, her voice rang through the air scaring her with how far it seemed to travel.

_It's what he said Mommy._ Grace looked up at Anna with tears in her deep blue eyes. Her face was dirty and her hair was greasy but the child still looked like an angel in the dim moon light. A small sob was choked inside of Grace's throat making her jerk and her mouth quiver. Her lips trembled more as another sob tore through her chest. Another came and then another until Grace was crying into the shirt Anna had borrowed from April.

Anna didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't possibly say anything that would magically take all the pain and confusion away. She couldn't lie to Grace and tell her that everything would be OK because it couldn't and wouldn't be OK. Karai was taking her brother away and she had no clue what the hell she was supposed to do.

* * *

"God Dammit!" cursed Anna looking down into the dark sewer. A tear ran down her face as she sat down next to Grace. Her head fell into her hands. She felt defeated. Utterly defeated. And beaten and lost and so many other emotions that she wasn't sure the names of because she'd never gotten past the fifth grade. All the years she would've spent in school she'd spent either in a cell or hiding in her parents house before Bishop killed them.

_Karai has Leonardo... so that means he would be dead within the night._ Anna shook her head in her hands then screwed her eyes shut. She had just gotten her brother back and now he was in the clutches of the enemy. It wasn't _right_. It wasn't _fair_!

_He doesn't even want to be rescued!_ Anna screamed in her head grabbing her own hair tightly in her numb fingers. _Damn selfless prick!_ She was so angry she couldn't hold her minds tongue even though she knew Grace was listening. _Leo doesn't even want to be fucking rescued! He doesn't want his brothers to know he was even captured; he wants his brothers to think he's dead because being dead would be better than his brothers risking their lives try to save him. God damn idiot,_ Anna growled in her head curling her fingers harder into her skull.

She had felt a new kind of hope when Karai had told her that Leo was alive. She'd felt strengthened and rejuvenated. She had a purpose and now... now that purpose was going to his death like a lamb to the slaughter.

Pulling her legs up to her chest next to the entrance to the sewer she buried her face into her knees and sobbed soundlessly. She didn't know what to do or where to go from here so she sat, defeated.

"Mommy..." her daughter whispered tearfully, "I'm scared. Are they going to hurt Daddy like they did in Central America?" Anna looked up at her child who was standing by her side, her lip quivering. The moon washed into a cloud putting the alley into complete darkness.

Anna bit her lip in an attempt to still her tears. She hadn't even thought about Karai hurting Leo, she just assumed she would outright kill him.

_I heard one of the soldiers say they were going to hurt him until he begged to die... They're gonna hurt him Mommy, really bad._ Grace again turned to her ability to mutter the things her mouth could not.

Something inside Anna lit up. The ember that was all but burnt out fired up as gasoline was added to her resolve. She would not let her brother suffer anymore, he didn't deserve that. He had survived Hanson for a year then six months by himself in the jungle. He hadn't died in that jungle, he had fought and survived. He had finally made it back home to his family after two years. He had fought to get back home and now he was finally home. He had fought with Karai knowing he didn't have even half the strength to do any real damage. He had fought and someone who fought as hard as Leonardo did doesn't deserve to die by Karai's vengeful hands. If he was to die it shouldn't be by a vendetta. It shouldn't be because he was sick and weak from spending two years in the jungle. If he was to die –

No. He shouldn't have to die at all. He shouldn't have to suffer at all.

With new found strength Anna stood up to her feet with her head high and wiped away her broken tears. She crouched down letting the child climb onto her back, "Come on Gracie."

"What are we doing Mommy?" asked the child sniffing away her own tears.

Anna began to make her way down the rungs of the ladder into New York's grimy sewers. "We are going back to Leonardo's home and telling his brothers what happened. If I know them like I think I do than we're going after Leo."

With a grunt she heaved the manhole cover back into place cutting off the moonlight and engulfing the two into darkness and artificial dim light from the emergency lights in the sewers.

"But Daddy said he didn't want us to-"

"Leo doesn't know what's best for him. He was being stupid when he said that and I don't listen to stupid." The child on Anna's back giggled as she felt the resolve surge through Anna. Grace settled into her mother's back. She let out a loud yawn feeling her small body twitch in exhaustion She laid her head tiredly on Anna's back.

Anna, feeling Grace's flinch whispered, "Go to sleep sweetie. I'll wake you when we get close to Leo's family." The child nodded and mumbled something already slipping off into her own dreamland that Anna prayed wasn't full of nightmares.

"I just hope I remember how to get back home," Anna whispered into the dark and empty sewer, her voice echoing off the walls.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Wow. If you think the wait for this chapter was long you should ask the people following****_ Charging Backwards_****. I hope I have at least some diehard readers out there that are still following that story. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update.**

**PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS, BACK AWAY FROM YOUR ASSORTED NINJA WEAPONS AND PUT AWAY YOUR ANGRY REVIEWS! I know this chapter was god awful short but that's okay... if your nice maybe I'll post another chappie in the next day or so? :)**

**The angst in this story is borderline ridicules - I'm tellin' ya!**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Morning After

**hmmmmmm... so remember when I said "the next couple of days" until the next update...? Yeah, that was my plan until my boss decided that she wanted me to work and my drama director decided to give me the leads understudy part in our play AND school decided that I needed to fill out college stuff... oh woe is me! No free time!**

**Anyways... Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Morning After**

Raphael opened his heavy eyes bleakly as he looked up at his digital clock that read 6:59 in the morning. He grumbled to himself as he watched the _fifty-nine_ turn into _seven o'clock_. He didn't even have a second of peace before his alarm blared loudly in his ear. He had to have it loud or else he would never hear it in the mornings.

Grunting, he slammed a clenched fist on top on the clock shutting it off before it could worsen his already sour mood. Mentally he thanked Donnie for making him an indestructible digital alarm clock. He could pound it as hard as he could without worrying about breaking the damn thing. He had been through hundreds of alarms in all his nineteen years by breaking them against the walls or smashing them with his fists in the mornings. A hangover morning was an especially bad time to be an alarm in Raphael's room. The blaring and _annoying_ beep of the digital clock never lasted long when the red banded turtle was hangover. Damned be the sound that tried to wake him on those mornings.

Grumbling to no one but the walls of his room about having to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn, Raph tied his mask on then placed his sai inside his belt. He learned long ago not to leave his room without his trusty weapons. He never knew when shit would go down and he might not have time to run to his room to grab his weapons. It wasn't that he was paranoid, no that was Leo's department through and through. It was the simple fact that he wanted to be ready – Battle Ready – at any given moment. It also didn't hurt having his sai around when Mikey decided to pull a prank. His 'oversized toothpicks,' as Mike called them, were a nice little deterrent for the orange turtle.

Still a bit groggy, Raph opened his door to head to the bathroom. He passed Mikey's room on the way. Mike's door was wide open but dark inside. Then he passed Donnie's room, whose door was open just a crack. Finally, he ventured passed Leo's room, his door closed. The fact his older brother's door was closed didn't strike Raph as being out of the ordinary. It was always closed. No one was allowed inside Leo's room unless he was in there and then only if they were invited. It was the forbidden zone, even more so than Splinter's room.

Raphael continued on to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth with his red toothbrush before he was headed for the stairs. He got to the stairs when the thought hit him. He backed up a few steps before taking a running start off the second level. It took two complete back-flips before he landed soundlessly on the first floor, in the living room, scaring Casey who was snoozing on the couch.

"S'not meh fault, Ma!" The man slurred practically jumping to his feet. His eyes popping open mid sentence, his eyes were still glazed over with sleep. Casey's snapped his head around trying to find what had scared him awake. He looked over to Raph's smiling face and let out a long breath. He then closed his eyes again before settling down back down on the couch with a huff.

Raph couldn't keep the chuckle out of his voice, "Sleep well Case?"

Casey rubbed at his eyes with both hands trying to ward away his drowsiness. "Ya know Raph, I got no clue how ya sleep in a sewer all da time. It's weird."

With another sigh Casey heaved himself off of the family's old, beaten down, strangely comfortably couch.

"Yer scared of the sewers?" laughed the red banded turtle.

Casey looked sideways at him as they walked to the kitchen. He pursed his lips and leaned his head to the side exasperated. "Please, I ain't scared of nuthin' 'cept an angry April. But dude, there's sounds down here that're down right creepy."

Raph laughed again as they entered into the kitchen. He was slightly surprised the entire family was already awake and eating breakfast. Doing a quick head count he saw that both Leo and Anna hadn't made it down from their rooms yet.

"What was that about an angry April, Casey Jones?" April raised an eye brow looking over the laptop her and Don we're peering at intensely. Don looked back to his own laptop shaking his head and smiling at April as she chastised Casey lightheartedly.

Mikey looked up from his cereal and over to their Master who was drinking his usual morning tea peacefully.

"I wonda' why 'eo ain't awake 'et" he said, his mouth full of food. Raph reached over to swat the back of his head.

"Swallow _then_ speak, knucklehead."

Mike chewed the remaining cereal in his mouth then swallowed his before repeating his question. "I wonder why Leo ain't awake yet. Isn't he like, always the first one up?"

"Why don't you go wake him up Mikey, he can help us with some of this," Don said not looking up from his computer.

Mikey stood up,"Should I get Anna too?"

Don still didn't look up from his computer, "No, let her sleep a little longer."

"Alrighty Donnie-Do!" Mikey called over his shoulder walking to the stairs. Reaching them, he took four leaps up before he was padding towards Leo's room.

"Heh," Raph smirked, "Donnie-Do? Tha's a new one, huh Donnie?"

Again Don refused to take his eyes away from the laptop screen. They were glued to the schematics he was looking over. "Call me that one time and I swear you will forever be Raphie Boy." He mumbled lightly.

Raph's smirk slowly faded. He held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine."

The kitchen was quiet as all its inhabitants casually got their makings for breakfast. Splinter's eyes were closing as he nursed his tea. Don and April's computer mouse's clicked faintly as they selected and scrolled through various firewalls and blocks. Raph and Casey leaned against the oven taking turns jabbing each other with the plastic spatula. Casey forcefully moved Raph out of the way for the stove top, Raph pushed him back. Before long they were both semi-wrestling across the kitchen.

"I'm makin' pancakes, Case! Lemme have the stove!"

"Ya had pancakes two days ago! I'm making eggs, you can use the stove when I'm done!"

"Bonehead!"

"Green Hobgoblin!"

"Green Hobgoblin, really? Is that tha best ya got? Come on you -"

"Hey guys?" Mikey's voice rang from upstairs unnaturally loud interrupting their argument.

"What Mike?" called Raph back up to the second level. April and Don cringed as Raphael's loud voice rang through the small kitchen.

"Dude, come on," Casey smiled holding his ears. Splinter shook his head mumbling something about 'boys being boys.'

The sound of running filled the Lair as Mikey made a mad-dash back down stairs. Michelangelo rushed into the kitchen with big, wild blue eyes.

"My son, what is the matter?" asked Splinter as soon as Mikey ran into the room.

Mike gulped in a hasty breath, "Leo's gone!"

"What?" Raph growled throwing down his glass of water he had just filled. The glass shattered on the kitchen counter. "What da hell do ya mean he's _gone_?"

Mike looked back over his shoulder then gestured to the upstairs bedrooms, "He's not in his room!"

"Do you think he went after Grace alone?" April questioned, her own heart sinking before worryingly glancing up at Raph.

"Na, he wouldn't be that stupid," Raph said lowly trying to convince himself.

At that moment the door to their Lair opened with a squeak. The small sound had the four mutants and two humans up and running to the entrance.

They reached the Lair door just in time to see Anna, sweaty and stumbling into the Lair with a small dirty child clinging to her back.

"Told you we'd find this place, Gracie. Only took four hours of walking around." Anna whispered breathlessly. Her ghostly pale face was sticky with sweat; her shirt clung to her body at odd places. It made her look almost like a skeleton.

"Donatello, she is about to fall over," warned Master Splinter quickly sensing the teenagers exhaustion. True to his word the girl stumbled again over her own feet. Don ran forward grabbing Anna before she could fall while Mikey plucked the child from her back and held her close to his plastron.

The child opened her eyes slightly and smiled. Mikey gasped as he saw the rich blue her eyes held. They were eyes of a survivor who had seen too much but was still jaded to the world, able to see the good laced into the evil. Mike had never seen eyes so old on a child so young.

The child, Grace, brought up a small skinny finger to touch his face. Mikey smiled remembering how Anna had done the same thing to him only days before.

"You look like my Daddy," Grace whispered before her eyes closed. She was back asleep before Mike could do any more than smile warmly at her. Mike looked up spotting Don place Anna's frail body on their old couch. The group had gathered around her with Don checking her pulse and body for any injuries.

Don looked at the girl quizzically, it didn't make any sense. He had just seen her the day before and she hadn't looked this bad. She had looked skinny, sure, but not like this. When Don had first seen her on the rooftop with the Elite Guard she hadn't looked as pale as she did right now. Her brow was furrowed and sweaty, she looked pale. She looked like death.

Anna whispered something incoherent, she couldn't focus. She was too tired, her tongue stuck inside her mouth making it impossible to form sentences. Her whole body ached, her muscles twitched with exertion and pain.

Mikey made his way over to Raph's chair with his older brother's adoptive child pressed protectively against his chest.

"Hey guys...? Leo told us that Grace is like, six right? Should..." Mikey paused looking down at the child, "should she be this small? This skinny?" Worry played in Mikey's eyes as he gazed down at the little girl.

Don came over to look her over gently taking her from Mikey's comforting grip.

"I don't think Leo told us everything," whispered Don more to himself than to the others.

"What do you mean, Donnie?" questioned Raph in a delicate voice he reserved only when they stumbled upon small children he didn't want to scare with his normal deep accented voice.

Don finished looking over Grace then sat back on his heels, "As turtles our bones are larger, thicker than that of humans. We also have eight plates that are hard but flexible across our chest that is known as our plastron. Our plastron is thick enough to protect us up to two and a half inches. We also have a large shell on our backs that our spinal column is connected to."

"Not that I do not enjoy the anatomy lesson Donatello but, what does this have to do with the current situation?" Splinter raised an eye brow.

Don stood to face his father, angry he hadn't thought of this before, "Anna is way too skinny and so is Grace. They're bodies are malnourished, they look like ghosts. Leo has green skin and thick bones. While he can look pale it is only when we are devistingly pale that we start to look sickly. Also, since our bones are thicker I think his body is giving off the look of still having some muscles and fat when in reality, he has none. In short, his body is hiding the damage. He told us he was beaten regularly, he told us they fed him and he told us they were aloud water on a daily basis. From the look of him and these girls... He was lying. And I'm guessing about more than one thing."

Casey held April in his arms as they stood next to Anna's small form on the couch. April had a hand on Anna forehead and was alternating from gently petting her hair to rubbing it in soothing circles. The teenager's heavy breathing calmed and the twitching in her body stilled until she only cringed slightly at April's touch. Splinter was seated in his chair to the left of the couch. Raph had his arms crossed standing in the middle of the room, biting his lip.

"What do we do now?" asked Mike pulling Grace close to him as Don stepped away to stand next to Raph. Don shrugged shaking his head while looking down to the ground.

April detached herself from Casey and lifted Anna's thin shoulders off the couch before she sat down placing the teenager's head in her lap. Again Anna mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"What was that honey?" April drew closer to her. Raph unfolded his arms and walked over to the teenager getting down on his knee to hear her better.

"Leo..." She whispered, eyes closed but darting under the lids.

"What about Leo, Annalisa?" Don asked in a comforting yet commanding voice Leonardo himself would've been proud of.

Anna forced her eyes open, forced herself to focus. "They have him... They took him away..." she mumbled eyes sliding back closed.

"Who has 'im? Who 'as Leo?" Raph needed to know where his brother was. He needed to know who to kill for taking his brother.

Anna forced herself to focus. She drew on the last amount of energy she could muster. She grabbed the scant amount of will from deep inside of herself then whispered hoarsely, "K-Karai... Karai has Leo."

Raph let out a long breath, "Oh shell."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**….So, is that considered a cliff hanger? I am horribly fond of those**

**Come on, I know for a fact there are SO many of you out there that I haven't heard from! Please, if you've never reviewed before I really urge you to take a second to tell me what you are thinking. I love getting feedback :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


	38. Chapter 38: Taking The Tower

**WHAT? ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON? YES! :) Trust me, I am almost as surprised as you, my friend. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Taking The Tower**

Karai sent her men toting Leonardo between their thick shoulders off to get the turtle situated in his cell, then she headed for her office. Two of her soldiers stood by the large door to her office with stock bodies. They were her new guards, her old ones; the Elites were all dead. Karai mentally reminded herself that she needed replacement men to fill those empty spots as well.

_I must contact the Japanese faction of the Foot to have more soldiers sent to New York._

The Mistress of the Foot ran over more details in her head as one of the thickly built Foot soldiers opened the door for her. Karai stepped into the room still thinking more to herself than actually paying attention to her surroundings. She got three feet into the room when she felt a presence and froze. The creepy man with fiery red hair and listless eyes, Patrick Hanson, sat at her desk. Karai crossed her arms, annoyed yet again that this man had the audacity to sit in her father's chair yet again.

Karai stood straight as a pin, ready for anything and spoke to the red-haired man, "I did not kill the turtle who killed my father only because you told me to bring him here. You said you wanted to speak with him before I killed him. Now is the time to talk with him because he will die soon," she added with a smug chime in her voice. The words '_he will die soon'_ slid from her mouth pleasantly.

Patrick Hanson, his arms cockily placed behind his head smiled and laughed with his mouth closed. It sounded like more of a hum.

"Oh, Karai," he leaned back in Karai's father's chair then pulled up is long legs only to place them on her desk, crinkling the files, maps and papers that were organized there. "The stupidity you harbor is astounding."

Karai grabbed the hilt of her short sword threateningly. She had had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach from the moment she laid eyes on the man. But, money speaks louder than gut feelings sometimes. Four million dollars speaks loudest of all. The man had given her four million in American cash in order to have a talk with Leonardo upon his arrival to the Foot headquarters.

Hanson looked a little too comfortable leaning back, lounging in Oroku Saki's chair.

Karai looked at the man with an iron gaze, "You will not threaten me in my own home, in the stronghold of the Foot headquarters. I do not take threats lightly... Foot Ninja!" She yelled still looking at Hanson who was lounging in the chair at her desk with his feet resting on her table in complete comfort. Karai expected to hear the padding of ninjas feet come to her aid but her eyes widened when none of her soldiers rushed to her call. They always ran to her when she called.

"Foot Ninja!" She yelled again, ordering her men to charge into her office. She waited five more seconds before her heart truly sank. Something was wrong.

"What have you done with my men?" She glared at the red haired man, her voice betraying her calm demeanor as it hitched at the end with unease.

Hanson smiled again. Taking his feet off Karai's desk he stood up straightening his black tailored suit and tie as he did. He cleared his throat while running a pale hand over his red hair, fixing the strays that escaped from the heavy jell.

"Guards!" He called with a strong voice to the door to Karai's office. The black-haired woman turned around mentally collecting herself. She was the Mistress of the Foot and as such she would not show fear to this man.

The door opened wide revealing six guards with tanned skin shrouded in green uniforms. They held pistols on their hips and long semi automatic rifles strapped to their backs. All the men were thickly built; muscles bulged from forest uniforms making them look fierce. But, Oroku Karai was not easily frightened by the large men.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall,_ she thought dismissively.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded turning away from the armed men and back to Hanson. She silently damned herself for only having her short sword at her hip to defend herself. She had not thought she would need her other sword for just walking into her office so she had given it to her guards as she always did after away missions. She was by no means defenseless but another sword would've been nice right about now…

Hanson walked around the desk, still smiling to himself. He kept walking until he was standing in front of his men facing Karai. The men were silent, standing in a line formation of three on one side and three on the other all facing Hanson.

The man collected his hands behind his back and rocked on his heals seemingly pleasant. "You see Karai, I am a very patient man," he pointed to himself with his right hand before placing both behind his back again. "But, there comes a time when I just have to say _fuck it_ and do what I want… and I should warn you, I want something you have."

The woman racked her brain trying to think of what this man could possibly want from her that his riches couldn't obtain himself. The headquarters held billions by way of money, hundreds by way of Foot soldiers and countless by way of technology.

_Speaking of Foot soldiers,_ Karai took a step away from Hanson remembering the emergency button strategically housed inside one of her drawers. One press to the button and this room would be filled with men loyal to her.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you Karai," smiled Hanson. "I know about the button in your top right drawer just like I know where each and every one of your Foot soldiers are at this very moment. That is, except for the chosen few you took with you to retrieve the turtle."

Karai glanced behind her at her desk quickly then squared her shoulders to Hanson, "And where are all of my men, _Patrick_?" She spat his name like poison.

Hanson put up one finger, a smile still revenging his features, "One, call me Hanson and two, they are in the bottom floor of this tower. They were all ordered, _by you_, to meet in the bottom level for an emergency meeting involving every member of this building. And just so you know that I am in fact telling the truth I can tell you there are _six-hundred-and-forty-three_ Foot soldiers, not including the men you took with you to get Leonardo. And _fifty-nine_ scientists. Also there are _thirty-seven_ medical personal including nurses. They are all in the bottom level of this tower as we speak."

Karai knew how many soldiers, scientists and doctors stood in her ranks, Hanson was right. That is how many people she trained and were loyal to her. She dug her fingernails into her hands in frustration.

The man, still holding up one long finger swung it in a clockwise motion, "I have my men stationed all around this building awaiting my orders."

Karai shook her head, "that is not possible, you-"

"Oh, I assure you it is _very_ possible. You are not calling the shots anymore, Karai. We are taking this tower."

"Who is _we_? Bishop, Angelo?" Karai was desperate to keep Hanson talking; he needed time to figure out a plan of attack.

A crazed glint speckled in Hanson's eyes at the mention of Bishop and Angelo. "Angelo was a power hungry fool and Bishop, the king of fools. _Bishop_," he spat his name like it was the plague, "wanted me to let the turtle go after he ran away. He said Leonardo would just kill himself in the jungle," Hanson's voice was steadily rising. "He told me not to worry about the turtle anymore... worry," he gave one short bark of a laugh then rocked back on his heels and looked up at the posh ceiling of Karai's office. "One year and millions in torture and technology for experiments and _Bishop_, the idiot, ordered me to let the turtle go after I killed the girls who we constructed to _break_ him with their deaths! Let him go... huh," he huffed. "So no, the idiot did not send me. I am here by my own accord."

"Why are you here?" questioned Karai feeling her hands shake with fury that she could not lash out at the man and slice his head off. She had one short sword and they had over twelve guns. Guns beat blades every time, no matter what the movies say. A bullet is faster and Karai knew that. She was a master ninja but being a ninja would be useless if she had a bullet in her skull.

"How did you find out about those two girls, Karai?" answered Hanson with his own question. "You just happened to stumbled upon them searching the Internet? You heard by word of mouth that there were two rather special young ladies with gifts like none you'd ever seen? Did you have an epiphany and think 'I bet there are people out there with powers that I could buy like cattle?' How did you find out about them Karai?" Hanson asked sarcastically, the glint in his eyes became slightly more crazed.

"One of my scientists-"

"Who worked for _me_ told you about them," Hanson finished her sentence smugly. "Told you that one could read minds and the other could move water. But, what that spy didn't tell you was that I had a third in my hands. Leonardo, to be specific. I had him in the palm of my hand for a YEAR!" He screamed momentarily becoming unhinged. Red hair flew into his face, "a year! I took samples, ran tests, _pain_ tests just to see what made him tick. Then when I thought I had him, he was on the verge of breaking. Bishop had me surgically altar two 'other' girls to make them look the ones Leonardo had been trapped with in his cell. I told Bishop it wouldn't work. I told the idiot that killing the girls would do nothing. But he didn't listen to me. I wanted to break the turtle but I only ended up giving him strength! And he got away God dammit!" He screamed again in anger, more hair flew into his face. Slowly Hanson stood back up to his full height and ran his fingers over his head correcting the strays. He took a deep calming breath, "But now, now I have him in my clutches and I intend to finish what I started."

"What if I do not allow you to kill the turtle? That is _my_ right. He killed my father," growled Karai taking a step closer to Hanson. One of the guards drew his gun in a flash pointing it at her. Karai stared at the barrel of the gun with unblinking eyes.

Hanson crossed his arms, "I told you you are not in control anymore. I suggest you do exactly what I say... or all of your soldiers will die."

That did it. Karai was not a heartless monster as she made her men believe. She cared for her people. She taught each one and knew them all by name. It was something she learned while leading the Japanese Foot Clan. Her clan was tight; she taught them to fight for the person who fought next to them. She taught her soldiers that their fellow clansmen would always look out for them and they better always look after for their clansmen. After the fall of her father she had made it her goal to strengthen the Clan into an unbeatable force. That entitled her to get to know her men even more. She respected her soldiers like a General to his army.

The thought of all of her men dying chilled her to the bone. She stayed silent, waiting for Hanson to elaborate on his plan.

"I have a bomb… well, more than one actually but that doesn't matter because, let's be honest, you only need _one_ bomb to do the trick, right?," he chuckled. "All of your men were ordered into the bottom floor of this tower, all _six-hundred-and-forty-three_ Foot soldiers, _fifty-nine_ scientists, and _thirty-seven_ medical personal are on the bottom level. All the exits are blocked with my men on the outside. I press this button," he reached into his back pocket and brought up a remote with two buttons on it. One was black the other red. He put his finger on the black button, "and all the explosives I have charged and ready will explode, instantly killing all of your men and demolishing your tower."

"But you would die too; you'd doom yourself along with my men!" Karai raised her voice.

Hanson shook his head, "You are truly an idiot, aren't you?" He asked slyly. "You think I would detonate the bombs with me still in this building? Ha!" He barked out another laugh, "No, no, no, I will be miles away in my helicopter, that is currently waiting on the roof, watching the demolition by the time I press this button. It will take me exactly four minutes to reach the roof and take off. Tell me, how long do you think it will take for your men to evacuate? Four minutes? Five? Fifteen? Thirty? How long will it take every scientist, medical personnel, and soldier to leave this building? Less than four minutes I would hope. Do you want to test my question? See how long it'll take for your men to get the hell away?" Hanson was talking slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. Karai's arms were stiff, her back pin straight. She was shaking in anger but said nothing. "So, I suggest you don't anger me Karai."

She looked at the remote shaking as she thought of the single red buttoned remote she had threatened Anna with. She didn't really understand this new feeling burning through her chest.

_Is this was true fear feels like?_ She had never known true fear.

"You said you only wanted Leonardo," she pointed out desperately. "What does my Clan or my tower have to do with any of this? Take the turtle and get out."

"As I've said, you have no room to order me anymore Karai. Yes, I want the turtle but I also want this tower. It is a beacon to all the other crime lords in all of New York City. This tower represents power and I want power. I should warn you daughter of the Shredder, I always get what I want." To prove his point the guard to his right grabbed his semi automatic machine gun from his back and took aim at the large flag bearing the Foot Clans' insignia on it. The guard fired tearing the flag down by riddling through it with bullets. In seconds the flag crumpled to the ground. Karai swallowed thickly.

"Now here is what you are going to do," Hanson started walking away from his guards to Karai's desk. He then sat down in her father's chair, making himself more comfortable. "You are going to go down to your men and tell them everything is okay and for them not to worry. You will order them to stay down there until further notice. If I see you even hinting as to what is really going on I will set off the bombs and kill everyone down there, including yourself. After that you will report back to me."

Hanson smiled at Karai, "Dismissed," he ordered.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Karai's soldiers dropped Leonardo on the ground in a white room that resembled the hellish white room he had woken up in when Patrick Hanson had fist captured him over a year and a half ago. Although the difference was that this white room was long, seeming to never end. At even intervals chains with shackles hung down from the ceiling. Two thicker restraints were welded to the ground below those protruding from the top of the room. Leo guessed those were for his legs. The soldiers drug Leo past countless metal bonds until they came to the middle of the long white room. Without stopping they pushed him to the wall. Leo, his legs too weak to hold his weight, slowly slid down the wall. His shell made a sickening sound as the soldiers forced Leo to his knees then grabbed his arms roughly. He sucked in a quick breath as the tug of his arms pulled on his bloodied chest. The entire bottom part of his plastron was painted with dried blood. If it wasn't burning through his body it would've itched, like blood always seemed to do when it dried and peeled away on his skin. It made him want to throw up, if he had anything in his stomach. Instead he just felt bile snake its way up his throat. The Foot ninjas forced both his arms up and away over his head, stretching his chest out wide. They swiftly shackled his wrists with thick, unforgiving metal that bit into his wrists painfully. They shackled his arms so high he was forced to sit on his knees because sitting cross legged was too painful on the pull in his chest and shoulders. With his arms jerked painfully in the air the Foot soldiers were content with how tight the chains were, they moved to encase his ankles and knees with heavier metal bonds.

The sounds of clicking metal filled the room as five ninjas hurried to chain down the injured turtle.

They had underestimated the Blue Demon before; they had thought he was injured before during battle only to find out the hard way from the bite of the turtle's blade that he was not so hurt. This time however, the Blue Demon didn't even try to force his legs away as they encased them in thick shackles. The Demon looked utterly defeated; it made the Foot smile under their masks.

The soldiers finished placing smaller but thick cuffs around his ankles to keep them together then moved to encase his knees with larger cuffs. The bonds on his knees were made so he was forced to put all his weight on his knees and couldn't sit back, even though he honestly didn't want to sit back anyway, it was too painful.

The only good thing to come out of the entire situation was that the soldiers let Leo's legs have some slack in the chains. His legs were chained together and chained to the floor but they were folded under him in a dignified position. Hanson had often chained his legs apart making him blush unwillingly with the indecent and undignified position of his legs. Leo felt slightly grateful that they let him keep a feather of his pride as they tied him up like an animal.

Another soldier, taller than the others, walked into the large white room. He had no mask covering his face as he strolled into the cell then down to where Leo was being held. Leo only saw him out of the corner of his eye. He refused to meet any of the soldiers faces. He had been caught so easily it hurt to look into the masks of the soldiers and see the crinkle in their masks where smiles had formed.

"Is he restrained?" The unmasked Foot inquired to another Foot.

"Yes sir. He is chained securely to the wall," affirmed the ninja.

Leo leaned forward subtly testing his restrains yet knowing he didn't have the strength to break them even if they were weak. He just didn't have the fight in him anymore. It was gone, just like his family and everything he loved and held most dear. Gone like his prized Katana that they ripped off his back. Gone like his mind when he escaped from the prison in Central America.

Gone.

The man with no mask came to stand in front of Leo. Leonardo refused to look up at him. He would not show these men the brokenness in his eyes.

"Look at me turtle," came a voice that sparked familiarity inside of Leo. Though, he still refused to look up.

"I said look at me!" ordered the voice again. This time a black cloth-covered hand went under his chin to jerk his head up to look at the man. Leo gasped, his arms clenched trying to grab for his chest that was still split open. He barely held in his cry of pain as more fire licked at his plastron.

Leo looked the man - or rather - the _boy_ in the eyes. This soldier could not have been older than Leo himself. He still had the plump cheeks of a baby gracing his features. The boy's hair was a deep brown that melted into an almost black. His eyes were brown with speckles of black that seemed to mirror Leo's own golden speckled eyes.

"Do you remember me, _turtle_?" questioned the boy with a familiar snarl. It was the snarl that did it, Leo finally placed where he had heard that voice before.

"You're the soldier from the roof, the one that saved me," he whispered with cracks in his voice. His mouth was too dry to let him speak any louder.

"Yes," the boy nodded, "I am Kin and I saved your worthless ass for reasons that are still unknown to me... Soldiers!" He yelled surprising Leo. "You are dismissed. Four of you, guard the door. No one gets in or out without permission. You, tell the Mistress he is secure," the ninjas padded off silently. Kin crouched back down to Leo who was still slumped forward and grabbed a small black pack from his belt.

"What," a fit of coughs racked Leo's chest forcing him to pause. He let the coughs consume his body, too weak to try to fight them off. More blood seeped from the large slash on his chest adding to the blood that already painted his plastron. Kin sat on his knees looking at the turtle. He was annoyed he had to wait to do what he was sent for. Finally, Leo regained control of himself and sat gasping for breath leaning heavily on his metal restraints.

Kin unzipped his small bag before leaning forward to touch Leo's chest with whatever he had in his hands.

"Get-Get away from me!" Leo whispered hoarsely jerking away from him.

"Look turtle, I was sent here to do a job and that job is to make it so you don't die. You were stupid enough to get sliced so now I'm bandaging you up so you don't die, got it?" Kin snarled.

The boy leaned forward again, this time persisting to touch Leo's bloody chest with cold hands. He made short work of cleaning then bandaging the blue turtle then checked him over for more injuries. Kin was surprised to see a large gash where his shell met his skin. The cut looked older, the blood was a rusty red color.

"How old are you?" Leo muttered, his eyes closed. They were too heavy to keep open. He was tired again.

"Nineteen," Kin murmured back concentrating on his work and not really noticing what he was saying. "I'm nineteen and the best God damned field medic of the Foot. Also I'm First Rank and leader of the Fourth Quadrant of the Foot Clan so I guess one would say I'm pretty kick-ass," Kin praised himself finishing up dressing the turtles wounds.

"I'm nineteen too," said Leonardo in a quiet tone. This made Kin stop, but only for a second.

_He's just trying to get into my mind,_ he thought to himself before packing up his things and walking away from the chained turtle.

"Wait!" Leo called in a louder whisper making Kin turn back around. "Why did you help me?"

Kin smirked, "I didn't help you _freak_, I had orders."

"Orders from who? Karai wouldn't want me bandaged up. She wants me to suffer." Leo turned his head to look at the young Foot Ninja with brown and black speckled eyes.

"Idiot, the Mistress didn't send me. It was another man, his name started with an 'H' or something. It was Hannable... or Hollond... or…"

Leo's heart sank. Fear made him panic. He sucked in a breath that did nothing. His vision narrowed until it was just Kin and himself. He tried to take another breath but his lugs weren't working.

_He found me._

"Hanson! That's it, his name is Hanson and oh, I almost forgot," Kin had his hand on the door ready to push it open. "He told me to give you a message. He said to tell the turtle that… _you have fallen but you haven't hit the ground yet. Leonardo, the ground is fast approaching_," with that Kin closed the door with a bang behind him.

_Oh Leonardo, how the mighty have fallen..._

Leo's gasped for breath. His chest tightened. The room around him spun. He felt his body go slack now only being held up by his restraints that forced him to stay upright. He couldn't get his breath; it ran from him and forced his chest to heave faster to try to catch it. He was breathing quickly now, hyperventilating.

His body seared with pain, it engulfed his vision with colors and stars he had never seen before. His chest screamed demanding he stop moving with such jerky motions. He felt like a knife was being twisted into the back of his mind where he knew the chip was.

_He found me. He found me._

He tried to protest the twitching in his body but it didn't stop, Leo wasn't in control anymore. His mind shut down letting his abused body commandeer him. The chains rustled with loud metallic dings and clanks as they shook against themselves and the wall mirroring Leo's thrashing.

Leonardo, alone and shackled to the wall by his arms and legs which were bloody from biting at him, convulsed violently and loudly in the large white room. Vaguely Leo had enough sense about him to realize he had just panicked himself into a seizure but that is just about how far his sense of reason took him.

_He found me… He found me… HE FOUND ME!_

Something inside Leonardo broke then. As he thrashed something in his heart clenched more painfully than any seizure could. He felt himself loose something… but he didn't know what exactly.

He'd never felt so alone in his entire life.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Well, how was that for a long chapter? AND such a fast update! Reward a starving author with cookies (uhh, reviews) ? :)**

**Have a good day fellow readers!**


End file.
